


Una perfecta idiota

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 91,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic portugues Uma perfeita idiota de Madame Prefeita.Personalidades y temperamentos diferentes. Una exalta el orgullo, y la otra exalta la sencillez.Y a pesar de sus diferencias, descubren juntas que son almas gemelas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicas, aquí de nuevo. He decidido empezar por este, Una perfecta idiota, porque es el que lleva más tiempo en el banquillo esperando, y porque, a pesar de ser largo, sus capítulos en sí son relativamente cortos. El fic en portugués se titula Uma perfeita idiota, y es de Madame Prefeita, la misma autora de los fics  Los vampiros también lloran e Infidelidad.  Así que, yo creo que os va a gustar mucho.

«¿Dónde estabas, Regina? Sabes que detesto los atrasos, principalmente a la hora de las comidas» dijo Cora, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a su hija pequeña.

«¿Cómo que dónde estaba? Trabajando, ¿lo olvidaste?»

«La empresa cierra a las cinco y ya son casi las siete»

«¡Si tus trabajadores fueran personas eficientes, y tu hija tuviera algo de responsabilidad, yo no tendría que quedarme allí hasta esta hora!»

«¿Estás hablando de mí?» preguntó Zelena, en tono  guasón

«¡Estoy diciendo que si no fuera por mí, aquella empresa ya se habría ido a la ruina!» vociferó Regina

«Relájate, hermanita. La vida no se resume a trabajo y más trabajo. Envejecerás antes de tiempo» dijo Zelena, sentándose al lado de Cora.

«Ahórrame el discurso de siempre, Zelena. Bueno, ¿dónde está papá?» preguntó Regina

«En el despacho» replicó Cora

«Voy a tomar un baño y ya bajo para cenar» dijo ella, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras «¿Qué ruido es ese?» preguntó Regina, deteniéndose en cuanto puso un pie en el primer escalón

«Gold ha alquilado la casa de al lado. ¡Detesto a esos vecinos escandalosos!» dijo Cora y ella se encogió de hombros, continuando su camino.

En cuanto entró en su habitación, Regina se quitó la ropa cuidadosamente y se dejó relajar unos minutos dentro de la bañera. Desde que había sido nombrada presidenta de la empresa Mill Export, por su padre, Henry Mills, Regina se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a los negocios, muchas veces yendo a trabajar incluso los fines de semana. A pesar de que Zelena era la mayor, nunca se mostró interesada en asumir con tanta responsabilidad y seriedad la empresa de la familia y por ese y otros motivos, Cora insistió para que esa tarea fuera destinada a Regina.

«Puede servir la cena, Úrsula» dijo Cora, en cuanto sus ojos divisaron la figura de Regina bajando las escaleras.

«¿Sabes quién preguntó por ti, hermanita? Milah, aquella “becaria” tuya… dijo que sentía nostalgia y…»

«¡Zelena, por favor! ¡No empieces con tus tonterías porque no lo voy a tolerar!» Cora se adelantó a reprenderla, ya que sabía perfectamente a dónde quería llegar Zelena con aquellos comentarios, que según ella, eran innecesarios.

Cora, aunque no hablara mucho sobre ello, nunca aceptó por completo y de buen grado, la orientación sexual de Regina. Durante muchos años, creyó, o menor, quería creer que la relación de su hija pequeña con otras mujeres no era más que una fase o fantasías de adolescente para llamar la atención, o por seguir una determinada “moda”. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y se dio cuenta que, ya adulta, incluso pasados sus treinta años, Regina continuaba sustituyendo la compañía de los hombres por la compañía femenina. Desde entonces, ella procuraba una forma u otra de interferir en todas las relaciones de su hija, incluso, ocupaba todo su tiempo con trabajo para que ella ni siquiera pensase en una posible relación.

La cena en familia transcurrió como casi siempre, entre charlas generalmente relacionadas con el desempeño y las ganancias de la empresa. Zelena, cada cierto tiempo, intentaba cambiar de tema mencionando las relaciones y aventuras desastrosas de Regina con la intención de enfadar a Cora, y sin duda alguna, siempre lo conseguía.

«¿Por qué haces eso?» preguntó Regina mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto

«¿El qué?» preguntó Zelena

«Enfadar a mamá con esos comentarios…ya lo sabes…no le gusta hablar de eso»

«Es solo para cambiar de tema y hablar de algo menos serio. A propósito, ¿qué ocurrió con tu nueva secretaria?»

«No es mi tipo»

«¿Por qué?»

«Muy fresca, y para fresca, me bastó yo sola» dijo y ambas se echaron a reír

«¿Ya te vas a dormir? ¡Mañana es sábado!» dijo Zelena

«Voy a leer un poco, pero quiero irme a dormir temprano, estoy cansada»

«Entonces, ¡buenas noches, hermanita!» exclamó Zelena, dándole un beso

«Buenas noches»

 

Regina despertó con el estridente ruido de lo que parecía una sierra eléctrica o algo de eso, porque al principio no lo logró identificar bien. Al abrir los ojos y observar la hora en el móvil, maldijo al mundo entero al constatar que pasaba muy poco de las seis de la  mañana. Era sábado y no tenía que conducir a la empresa y por eso sus planes consistían en dormir por lo menos hasta las ocho, sin embargo, no iba a ser posible.

«¿Pero qué mierda de ruido es ese?» se preguntó a sí misma, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana. Sus ojos recorrieron la casa de al lado y nada encontró, sin embargo, era de ahí de donde venía aquel ruido «¡Maldición! ¡Era solo lo que faltaba!» exclamó, tirándose de nuevo sobre la cama, pero para su desgracia el ruido no cesó y ella terminó por levantarse.

«¿Hija estás despierta?» preguntó Henry, dándole un beso en la cabeza

«¿Y quién puede dormir con todo ese escándalo?»

«¿Qué escándalo?»

«¿No has oído el ruido que el nuevo vecino está haciendo?»

«No, mi amor. Creo que es porque tu cuarto es el único con balcón y ventana hacia ese lado…»

«¡Me lo merezco!»

«Ven, vamos a tomar un café para relajarnos…»

El resto de la mañana se pasó tranquilamente. Alrededor del mediodía, Cora informó que iría de compras y Henry la acompañaría. Zelena ya se había ido más temprano, así que solo quedarían en la casa Regina y los empleados.

«Úrsula, estaré en mi cuarto revisando algunos papeles. No estoy para nadie, ¿entendido?» dijo Regina

«Sí, señora» respondió el ama de llaves.

Regina se acomodó en su cama para revisar los nuevos contratos que serían cerrados en la próxima semana, pero su concentración y tranquilidad se fueron por el desagüe cuando de nuevo el irritante ruido de hizo presente desde la casa de al lado.

«¡Ah, no! ¡Esto es imposible!» murmuró, levantándose bruscamente «¡Ese maldito no va a arruinar mi sábado!» añadió, mientras caminaba a paso firme y apresado

Parada frente a la casa de al lado, Regina cruzó los brazos observando a un señor de media edad al lado de un muchacho  que tendría alrededor de unos dieciocho años, soldando  una placa donde se podía leer: _Taller de Emma._

«¿Taller de Emma? ¡Qué payasada!» murmuró Regina, acercándose al hombre mayor «¿El señor no cree que lleva haciendo mucho ruido desde ayer?» preguntó, sin esconder su malestar

«Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Si tiene alguna queja, hable con el dueño del taller» respondió el hombre, retomando lo que segundos atrás estaba haciendo.

«¿Dónde está el propietario?» preguntó ella, entrando en el taller cuando el joven señaló en esa dirección.

Regina caminó apresuradamente hacia la dirección señalada al mismo tiempo que murmuraba su insatisfacción ante la manera nada amable en la que había sido tratada. Sus ojos recorrieron el sitio, y se encontraron con alguien, a quien creyó el dueño del taller, debajo de un coche. Tras unos segundos de espera, Regina hizo amago de agacharse, ya que no era posible ver nada más que las piernas cubiertas por lo que parecía ser un mono azul del individuo echado bajo el vehículo, sin embargo, optó por no molestarse y decidió quedarse como estaba.

«¿El señor podría, por amabilidad, dedicarme un minuto de su atención?» dijo

Los segundos, que más parecieron horas, pasaron mientras, impaciente, aguardaba una respuesta. Sus brazos se cruzaron bajo sus pechos y su mirada volvió a analizar el lugar, maldiciendo a Gold mentalmente por alquilar una casa tan bonita para que el garaje fuera transformado en aquel desastre. Sin previo aviso, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el ruido de las rueditas de la tabla se deslizó hacia fuera, dejando ver una figura completamente diferente a la que ella imaginó minutos atrás.

«¿Sí?» dijo Emma, manteniendo sus ojos verde claro y brillantes fijos en los castaños que tenía enfrente.

Regina parecía encontrarse en una especie de trance. Sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos parcialmente desorbitados denotaban claramente la sorpresa que acababa de recibir. Como si estuviese en shock, Regina intentó formular algunas palabras, sin embargo ningún sonido escapó de su boca.

«¿Algún problema, señora? ¿Está viendo a algún fantasma?» preguntó Emma, aunque supiera perfectamente la razón de aquella reacción

«¡Casi!» respondió Regina

«¿Casi qué?» cuestionó Emma

«Usted es una especie de fantasma porque es la primera vez que veo a una mujer en estas…condiciones»

«¿Qué condiciones?»

«Condiciones nada apropiadas para una mujer»

«No creo que mis condiciones sean de su incumbencia»

«¡Encima insolente!»

«¡Creo que será mejor que la señora me diga de una vez que desea y deje de quitarme tiempo!»

«¡Señora no! ¡Señorita!»

«Lo que sea. ¿Ahora me puede decir lo que quiere?»

«¡Quiero que pare con ese ruido irritante!»

«¿Qué ruido? Yo no oigo nada»

«¡El ruido de la sierra eléctrica!»

«No trabajo con sierra eléctrica»

«Me refiero a aquella cosa ridícula que están colocando en la entrada»

«¡Lo único ridículo aquí es usted, señorita!»

«¿Cómo se atreve?» preguntó Regina, estampándole una bofetada

Esta vez, fue Emma la que se encontró sin reacción. Instintivamente se llevó la mano derecha al rostro como si intentara suavizar el ardor causado por aquella bofetada. Antes de que pudiera manifestarse, el soldador apareció informando de que la placa ya estaba lista y en su debido sitio.

«¿Alguna cosa más, señorita?» preguntó Emma, y sin decir una sola palabra más, Regina se retiró

Regina volvió a paso ligero a su casa, furiosa y aparentemente arrepentida por la bofetada, aunque se dijera a sí misma que esta había sido merecida. Tras recoger los papeles de su cuarto, se encerró en el despacho con la intención  de evitar un enfado mayor.

Tras algunos minutos solo hojeando los papeles en sus manos, Regina se encontró pensando en su desastroso encuentro con la vecina de al lado. Por más que la ropa que llevaba aquella mujer no fueran, ni de lejos, algo que pudiera llamarse decente, Regina tenía que admitir que poseía un rostro que cualquier modelo le gustaría tener, y el cabello más increíble que había visto en una mujer. Su estómago se hizo un nudo al pensar en ella: alta, hermosa y completamente idiota.

«¡Gilipollas! ¡Idiota!» se dijo a sí misma, perdida en sus pensamientos

 

Al día siguiente, en una soleada mañana de domingo, Regina salió tras el desayuno a correr, cosa que hacía por lo menos cuatro veces a la semana, siempre que se encontrara dispuesta. Antes de regresar a casa, como de costumbre, tras la carrera, ella se paraba en la cafetería más famosa de Storybrooke para tomarse su jugo preferido: jugo de manzana.

«¡Chocolate caliente con canela!» anunció una de las camareras, dejando la taza sobre el mostrador.

«¡Qué horror! ¿Quién diablos añade canela al chocolate caliente?» murmuró Regina

«Yo, ¿por qué?» replicó Emma

«¡Ah, tenía que ser!»

«¿Tiene algo en contra de la canela?»

«¡Tengo algo en contra de la gente entrometida!»

«¿Ah sí? ¡No me diga!» exclamó Emma, con su tono cargado de ironía

«¡Idiota!» dijo ella, recibiendo una sonrisa maliciosa como respuesta

Mientras Regina caminaba hacia la puerta, Emma la acompañó con la mirada, fijándose en una parte especifica de su cuerpo, más concretamente, en el moldeado trasero enfundado en el legging color negro.

«¡Qué temperamento!» murmuró Emma, sonriendo «Por favor, ¿cómo se llama esa “chica” que acaba de salir?» preguntó, y sin dudar, la camarera respondió

«Regina…Regina Mills»

«Regina…» Emma repitió en un tono casi inaudible, perdida en sus pensamientos.

 


	2. Chapter 2

El domingo transcurrió de forma tranquila, en familia, como le gustaba a Cora. Al final de la tarde, al dirigirse a su cuarto, Regina pudo ver a través de la ventana a Emma haciendo ejercicio en la parte de atrás del jardín. Aunque estuviera algo distante, era posible ver de forma clara las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo en forma y bien torneado. Sin darse cuenta, exhaló con fuerza mientras se acercaba un poco más al balcón como si intentara observarla con mayor precisión, sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, retrocedió cuando Zelena entró en su habitación sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

«¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetir que detesto que entren en mi cuarto sin llamar?» preguntó Regina, apartándose del balcón.

«¿Qué estabas haciendo plantada ahí? ¿Estás espiando a la nueva vecina?» preguntó Zelena, en tono guasón

«Déjalo Zelena, y di lo que quieres»

«Ese malhumor es consecuencia de mucho trabajo y poco sexo»

«¡Hablo la voz de la experiencia!»

«¡Esa soy yo! Ahora, hablando en serio…he venido a darte un beso porque mi vuelo sale en dos horas»

«¡Joder! Me olvidé por completo de tu viaje. ¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?» preguntó Regina, levantándose rápidamente

«No es necesario, hermanita…Será mejor que descanses porque mañana es lunes y la empresa te estará esperando de piernas y brazos abiertos» dijo Zelena divertida como casi siempre «No mueras echándome de menos, solo serán unos días» añadió, dejándole un beso en la cabeza a Regina

«¡Graciosa! Buen viaje, Zelena»

«Gracias, Gina»

En cuanto se despidieron y Zelena se hubo ido, Regina volvió a acercarse al balcón, sin embargo, ya Emma no se encontraba a la vista. Así que se dejó caer en su cama y terminó quedándose dormida, y solo se despertó cuando el ama de llaves le dijo que la cena sería servida en veinte minutos.

«¿Dónde están mis padres?» preguntó Regina, sentándose a la mesa

«Fueron a misa, pequeña»

«Siendo así, no tiene que servir la cena solo para mí. Voy a dar una vuelta» dijo, levantándose enseguida.

Regina condujo por unos minutos sin rumbo. Algo en su cabeza la perturbaba, dejándola inquieta. Una mezcla de impaciencia e insatisfacción se apoderaba de ella, y esos “síntomas” ya los tenía desde hacía un tiempo, según ella comenzaron a aparecer cuando la nombraron presidenta de la empresa de sus padres. Su libertad, prácticamente, ya no existía y aquella vitalidad de antes parecía haberse adormecido y consecuentemente, pocas cosas le daban placer. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando, al mirar por el retrovisor, percibió que había una moto a pocos metros de su coche. Sin pensarlo  dos veces, aceleró, al darse cuenta de que el vehículo de dos ruedas venía detrás de ella a una alta velocidad. Temiendo un posible atraco o algo peor, Regina llamó a la policía informando que estaba siendo perseguida por un motorista y que, infelizmente, no podía dar ningún detalle del vehículo, pero que el conductor, por lo que veía llevaba ropa de cuero negra. Después de informar en qué calle estaba, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los coches de policía aparecieron y sin previo aviso, le “cerraron” el camino de forma brusca provocando que la moto se desequilibrara y el conductor cayera.

Regina, que ya había detenido su coche, se acercaba a dos agentes, mientras que otros cuatro rodeaban al motorista caído en el suelo, con sus respectivas pistolas apuntando hacia él.

«¡Quédese de rodillas y quítese el caso!» ordenó uno de los agentes

«Puede estar herido…» murmuró Regina

«La caída no fue tan brusca, no se preocupe, señorita» habló otro

«¡Vamos! ¡De rodillas y quítese el casco o dispararé!» volvió a hablar el mismo agente, y entonces la figura vestida de cuero negro se arrodilló, y sorprendió a todos cuando se quitó el caso y una cabellera rubia cayó como una cascada sobre sus hombros.

Instintivamente, los ojos de Regina volvieron a desorbitarse como la primera vez que se cruzó con aquella mujer. La sorpresa era nítida, así como el desconcierto en su expresión al darse cuenta de que había cometido un error al llamar a la policía.

«¿Por qué estaba siguiendo a aquel vehículo?» indagó el agente

«No estaba siguiendo a nadie. Estaba de camino a casa» explicó Emma

«Está todo bien…ella es mi vecina» dijo Regina, claramente avergonzada

«¿Está segura?» preguntó el otro

«Sí, señor. Me asusté porque no la reconocí, pero sí, ella es mi vecina» dijo Regina

«Está bien. Queda libre y disculpe por el abordaje, señorita» dijo el agente y Emma nada respondió, solo levantó del suelo su moto y se marchó sin dirigirle una mirada a Regina.

 

«Buenos días, hija. ¿Todo bien?» preguntó Henry, acompañado por Cora, ambos se dirigían al comedor a tomar el desayuno.

«Buenos días, papá…mamá…» dijo ella, mientras se servía solo el café «No he dormido mucho, pero estoy bien» añadió tomándose de un sorbo el negro y caliente líquido.

«¿Ya vas para la empresa? ¡No has comido nada!» la reprendió Cora

«No tengo hambre, mamá. Más tarde como algo…» dicho eso, se marchó

Antes de marcharse a la empresa, decidió detenerse unos minutos en la casa de al lado con la intención de disculparse con su vecina por el “episodio” del día anterior. Al bajar de su coche, algo avergonzada, se acercó a paso lento.

«Me gustaría disculparme por lo de ayer» dijo, de sopetón. Emma permaneció en la misma posición en que se encontraba, atenta a lo que le estaba haciendo al motor de un coche «Me asusté…pensé que sería un asaltante o algo así, no la reconocí» añadió, nítidamente constreñida.

«Comprendo…quizás en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Así que, no necesita disculparse» dijo Emma, girándose hacia ella para mirarla de frente

Por un momento, Regina se perdió en la intensa mirada, firme y desafiante. Eran también los ojos más verdes y brillantes que había visto en toda su vida. Aquel choque de ideas desapareció de su mente trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad cuando, al girarse, Emma acabó golpeándose la cabeza con el capó levantado del coche, captando su total atención.

«¡Mierda!» exclamó Emma, llevándose la mano a la cabeza

«¿Se ha herido?» preguntó Regina, acercándose un poco más

«No ha sido nada…»

«Déjeme ver…» dijo Regina, tocándole la cabeza con la punta de los dedos, mientras su mirada buscaba una posible lesión «No se ha cortado, pero está un poco hinchado» dijo ella, estremeciéndose ante aquella repentina cercanía.

Emma, por otro lado, ya no sentía el dolor provocado por el golpe, ya que el embriagador olor de Regina y el calor de aquel cuerpo perfectamente moldeado tan cerca del suyo parecían haberla anestesiado por completo.

«Bueno…era solo eso…» murmuró Regina, separándose rápidamente

«Qué tenga un buen día, ¿señorita…?» preguntó como si no conociera su nombre

«Regina. Me llamo Regina» dijo

«Bonito nombre» dijo Emma

«No puedo decir lo mismo del suyo» replicó Regina, caminando hacia su coche

«¡Si ni sabe cómo me llamo!»

«Algo me dice que ese taller es suyo, y que ese nombre horroroso es el de usted. A propósito…» se giró para que sus ojos castaños capturasen aquel par de esmeraldas tan brillantes como los rayos del sol «Emma es el nombre de un animal en portugués»

«¿Ah, sí, enteradilla? Ema es un ave y se escribe solo con una M. Mi nombre va con dos» explicó

«Una M más o una M menos, no hace diferencia. ¡Además, la pronunciación es la misma y es lo que cuenta!»

«¡Claro que es diferente!»

«¡Para mí no!» exclamó Regina, retomando su caminata bajo la mirada atenta de Emma que prefirió perderse en aquel movimiento sensual, antes que contestarle a sus argumentos.

«Joder…» murmuró, esbozando una larga sonrisa, que solo se deshizo cuando pareció Ingrid Swan.

 

Mientras Regina conducía hacia la empresa, la imagen del rostro de Emma tan cerca al suyo invadía su mente. Por más que le extrañara que una mujer tan hermosa como ella estuviera ejerciendo una profesión tan masculina, no podía negar que aquella situación acababa de ponerse excitante. Por lo poco que había podido observar, Emma no era muy femenina, pero tampoco era masculina, en realidad, era casi la amalgama perfecta entre los dos sexos.

«¡Dios mío! ¿En qué estoy pensando?» se preguntó mentalmente, mientras tiraba bruscamente del freno de mano al darse cuenta de que casi se pasaba del destino deseado. Regina inspiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire despacio, como si intentara tranquilizar algo dentro de sí que ni ella misma sabría decir de qué se trataba.

Tras algunos segundos dentro del coche parado, dio marcha atrás y aparcó en el aparcamiento de la Mills Export, dispuesta a ocupar sus pensamientos solo con trabajo y nada más.

Emma, por su parte, procuraba controlar su genio delante de su madre, ya que esa misma conversación la habían tenido desde que ella había decidido irse de casa, y le provocaba una extenuación sin medida.

«¿Hasta cuándo piensas tener montado este circo, Emma?» preguntó Ingrid

«No veo ningún circo» dijo ella

«¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Para enfrentarte a mí?»

«Mamá, di lo que quieres ya, porque tengo mucho trabajo»

«¿Trabajo? ¿Llamas a esto trabajo? ¡Nuestra familia tiene un patrimonio inmenso que tú deberías estar cuidando junto con tu hermano!» Ingrid la interrumpió sin nada de ceremonias

«¡Me gusta mi trabajo! ¿No lo entiendes?» preguntó Emma

«¡Esto es un trabajo para un hombre, no para una dama!» replicó

«¡Yo no soy una dama!»

«¿Acaso eres un hombre?»

«¡No soy ni un hombre ni una dama! ¡Soy una mujer a la que le gusta lo que hace!»

«Si no acabas con esta vida sin fundamento, Emma…¡serás desheredada!»

«Tengo mi propio dinero, mamá. No necesito el tuyo»

«¡Veremos hasta cuándo!» tras decir eso, Ingrid se marchó

Emma se dirigió al fondo del taller, y se sentó en un pequeño banco pegado a la pared. Desde que su padre había fallecido en un accidente de moto, Emma decidió irse de casa, incluso contra la voluntad de su madre, Ingrid Swan. Al contrario que sus dos hermanos, Anna y David, Emma deshechó cualquier posibilidad de dedicarse al ramo del Turismo, aun sabiendo que su madre era la propietaria de unas de las mayores redes de hoteles del país, la Swan Ocean Palace. No era la primera vez que Ingrid amenazaba con dejarla sin herencia, sin embargo, a Emma no le importaba, ya que su padre, aunque hubiera sido de origen humilde, le había dejado una cuantía significativa de dinero junto con el equipo para que ella pudiera abrir su propio taller.

Pasados algunos minutos, Emma trató de olvidar la conversación extremadamente desagradable que había mantenido con su madre para continuar con su trabajo. Mientras ajustaba las últimas piezas del motor de un coche, Emma se pilló pensando en Regina y sin poderlo evitar, una larga sonrisa brotó en sus labios. Aunque supiera que en aquel momento la morena, que poco a poco comenzaba a ganar espacio en sus pensamientos no se encontraba en casa, Emma no dudó en dirigir su mirada hacia el balcón del cuarto que creyó ser de Regina, ya que más de una vez, consiguió verla sin que ella la viera.

«¿Ha perdido algo en mi cuarto?» preguntó Regina, acercándose por detrás

«No estaba mirando hacia su cuarto» respondió Emma, girándose rápidamente hacia su dirección

«¿Ah no? ¿Y hacia dónde estaba mirando? No me diga que estaba jugando a ver dibujos en las nubes…»

«¡Qué graciosa! Me parto de risa» dijo Emma, esforzándose para mostrarse indiferente «¿Y usted? ¿Ha perdido algo en mi taller?»

«¡No, ni pretendo! Lo que ocurre es que mi coche está haciendo un ruido extraño y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que le echase un vistazo» dijo Regina, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible, ya que había sido la única disculpa que había encontrado  para poder intercambiar algunas palabras con Emma.

«No es molestia, es mi trabajo, ¿no?» dijo ella «Cuando quiera, traiga el vehículo y lo miraré»

«Gracias» dijo Regina

«De nada. ¿Eso es todo?»

«Sí, quiero decir, no. Bueno…también quería disculparme por aquella bofetada. Es que me sacó de quicio y…»

«No es necesario que se disculpe» Emma la interrumpió «Ni me acordaba» añadió, y de repente, la expresión de Regina cambió

«¡Imaginé que ya no se acordaba!» dijo, aparentemente enfadada

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿He dicho algo malo?» preguntó Emma, nítidamente desconcertada

«¡No ha sido nada! ¡Qué tengo un buen día!» exclamó, saliendo a paso apurado

«Esta mujer solo puede estar loca…»

Tras la repentina aparición de Regina y su desconcertante marcha, Emma retomó de nuevo su trabajo, sin embargo, apenas había empezado cuando fue interrumpida por la llegada de Gold, el propietario del inmueble que ella había alquilado.

«¡Señor Gold, qué sorpresa!» dijo «¿Algún problema?» pregunto, al notar la expresión extraña en su rostro

«Emma, tenemos que hablar…»

 

 

 

 

 

  **A ver, alguien me preguntó cuántos capítulos tenía el fic. Tiene 40 pero no muy largos. Otra cosa que tengo que aclarar de este capítulo, Regina y Emma hacen un juego de palabras con el término Ema que en portugués es el animal conocido en español como ñandú. Si lo traduzco, ya se perdería el juego de palabras, así que decidí dejarlo, pero haciendo referencia al idioma portugués. Por supuesto no es la mejor de las soluciones, pero no he encontrado en español una palabra fonéticamente semejante a Emma, y encima que se haga el juego de una M y dos M. Lo siento.**

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

«¿Conversar? Puede hablar, señor Gold» dijo Emma

«Emma, lo siento mucho…pero necesito que desocupes este inmueble» dijo él

«¿Cómo? ¿Desocupar el inmueble? Pero, ¿por qué?» preguntó, incrédula

«He recibido algunas quejas y…»

«Ha sido mi madre, ¿no? ¿Lo ha convencido para romper el contrato? Señor Gold…»

«No, Emma. No ha sido tu madre. Han sido los vecinos» confesó «Los vecinos se están quejando del ruido, sobre todo la familia Mills y no puedo salir perjudicado»

«¿Perjudicado en qué? ¡Este es el único inmueble que tiene en este barrio y yo le estoy pagando debidamente! Es más, ¡le he pagado tres meses por adelantado!»

«Y aquí tienes tu dinero» dijo, entregándole un cheque de la cuantía pagada por ella «Lo siento mucho, Emma, pero tendrás que dejar el inmueble  mañana al mediodía»

«Está bien…» murmuró

«Si quieres, puedo indicarte…»

«No es necesario. Mañana mismo le devolveré las llaves…ahora si me permite, voy a empezar a recoger las cosas» dicho eso, ella se retiró

En cuanto Gold  hubo abandonado  el taller, Emma llamó a su viejo amigo y ayudante August, el mismo que junto con ella había montado todo el equipo, ahora haría lo contrario. Aunque su primer encuentro con Regina no hubiese sidio nada agradable, Emma imaginó, especialmente tras aquel pedido de disculpas, que disfrutaría de una relación amistosa con la vecindad, sin embargo, su imaginación se había equivocado.

«¡Dos dólares por tus pensamientos!» dijo August, sentándose a su lado

«¿Pagarías dos dólares por un montón de mierda?»

«¿Por qué estás pensando en mierda?»

«¡Porque mi vida es una mierda!»

«Una mierda que gran parte de la humanidad le gustaría tener como vida. Ahora dime, ¿por qué te han echado? ¿No pagaste el alquiler?»

«Los vecinos han conspirado contra mí»

«Ems, convengamos que…este es un barrio muy pijo para que montes una ruidoso taller»

«¡No es ruidoso! ¡Y si escogí este barrio fue precisamente por eso, porque aquí hay buenos coches!»

«Este tipo de gente suele llevar sus coches a centros homologaos, en fin, tú ni necesitas esto. ¿Por qué insistes en toda esto?»

«Te estás pareciendo a mi madre»

«Es que no me entra en la cabeza…tu madre es riquísima, tus hermanos disfrutan de todo y tú aquí, ensuciándote las manos de grasa»

«Independientemente de que sea aquí o en los hoteles de mi madre, tendría que trabajar igualmente para conseguir dinero. Así que prefiero trabajar en lo que me gusta»

«Cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza…»

«¿Sabes? ¡Me he cansado de esta charla! Vamos a trabajar porque tendré que entregar el inmueble mañana mismo»

Codo con codo con August, Emma se pasó el resto del día recogiendo las herramientas y equipo de su taller. Ya pasaban de las seis cuando finalmente acabaron, pero optaron por hacer la mudanza de madrugada.

Cuando Regina llegó a su casa, aunque le había extrañado el movimiento frente al taller, no le dio tanta importancia a aquel hecho, el día había sido cansado y todo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era un baño y su cama suave y blandita. Tras la cena, Regina se dirigió al despacho para tratar algunos asuntos relacionados con los nuevos contratos de la compañía de Henry, su padre, y solo alrededor de las once de la noche subió a su cuarto. Antes de echarse en la cama, Regina se acercó al balcón, y retrocedió cuando divisó las luces de la casa de al lado apagadas. Imaginó que seguramente Emma ya dormía, y de esa forma, decidió hacer lo mismo.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se despertó con el estridente sonido del despertador de su móvil. Las siete en punto era lo que marcaba el aparato, y sin ninguna señal de malhumor, se dirigió al baño y después, tras encontrarse debidamente vestida, bajó para desayunar con sus padres.

«¡Buenos días, hija!» Cora y Henry dijeron a la vez

«Buenos días, papá…mamá…» los saludó, se acercó y les dio un beso.

«¿Es impresión mía o te has despertado de buen humor hoy?» preguntó Henry, esbozando media sonrisa

«Una buena noche de sueño es un gran remedio para despertarse de buen humor» respondió, sirviéndose el café

«¡Es bueno saberlo! Porque de hoy en adelante, dormirás bien todos los días» comentó, recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de Regina.

«No te entiendo, papá…»

«He hablado con el señor Gold, el propietario del inmueble de al lado y ha roto el contrato con la inquilina» dijo Henry, y aunque esa noticia había arruinado su día, se esforzó el máximo para no dejarlo aparentar.

«No era necesario que hablaras con él, papá…» murmuró ella, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no mostrar su desagrado.

«¡Claro que sí!» Cora se pronunció «Un barrio de élite como el nuestro no es lugar para una vieja chatarrería como esa! A propósito, me preguntó cómo aquella pordiosera tenía dinero para pagar el alquiler de un inmueble tan caro»

«Yo…me tengo que ir…no quiero retrasarme» dijo Regina, levantándose rápidamente

«Termina al menos tu café, hija. Eres la presidenta  de la empresa y puedes llegar a la hora que quieras» dijo Henry

«Como presidenta tengo que dar ejemplo, papá. ¡Qué tengáis un buen día!» dijo, retirándose enseguida

En cuanto sacó su coche del garaje, Regina no paso de la segunda marcha y lentamente, el vehículo pasó frente la casa de al lado. Algo no identificado se posó en  su estómago, quizás una especie de escalofrío o un nudo al constatar que no había nadie en el inmueble, ni nada. Incluso la placa del taller, que ella consideraba ridícula, ya no estaba ahí. Abatida, sin saber exactamente la razón, o por lo menos sin querer admitir la razón, Regina arrancó y en poco tiempo, llegó a su lugar de destino.

Aquella sonrisa que minutos atrás llevaba consigo, había dado paso a su expresión habitual, aunque el abatimiento fuera mayor que su malhumor. Sentada en su confortable silla y en la privacidad de su despacho, Regina buscó en Google una nueva posible dirección del taller de Emma, sin embargo, no encontró nada.

«¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué aquel taller viejo estaría disponible en Internet?» se preguntó mentalmente, cerrando toda las ventanas del navegador «Quizás ni tenga aún una nueva dirección…o quizás, ah, ¿pero a quién le importa? ¡Por lo menos no me despertaré con aquel ruido infernal de motosierra!» murmuró, intentando olvidar aquel hecho y comenzar su jornada de trabajo como siempre hacía.

El día transcurrió de forma tranquila y entretenida en el trabajo, Regina acabó por distraerse lo suficiente para que cierto alguien no invadiese sus pensamientos de sopetón. Al final del día, dejó la empresa más temprano que de costumbre, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había un motivo para ello. Antes de volver a casa, Regina recorrió algunas calles de la ciudad donde sus ojos atentos se preocupaban más de encontrar la figura proyectada en su mente que del propio tránsito. Tras casi una hora conduciendo, volvió a casa.

Pasaron algunos días, y Regina no supo nada más sobre Emma. Al despertar, muchas veces sin necesidad del estruendo producido por el despertador de su teléfono, Regina percibía que su vida había vuelto a la monotonía de siempre y en ese momento sintió la falta de los irritantes ruidos que ella llamaba de motosierra.

«Mamá, quizás no llegue a tiempo para la cena porque tengo una reunión al final de la tarde» dijo Regina, saludándola con un beso en el rostro

«Está bien, hija…pero no vuelvas muy tarde, por favor»

«No me trates como si fuera una niña»

«Puedo acompañarte a esa reunión si quieres, hija» se pronunció Henry

«No es necesario, papá. No te preocupes» dijo, dándole un beso en la cabeza «Hasta más tarde»

En aquella mañana parcialmente nublada, Regina se desvió del recorrido que hacía casi todos los días para dirigirse a la Mills Export. Storybrooke no era una ciudad tan grande y su consciencia, de algún modo, la empujaba por otros caminos con la esperanza de encontrar la razón de sus noches insomnes.

«No estoy interesada en ella…solo creo que papá se equivocó al hacer lo que hizo» se decía a sí misma, mientras conducía a una velocidad inferior a la permitida en ese tipo de vía, provocando que las estruendosas pitas de los otros coches que por allí pasaban se dirigieran a ella «¿Tienen prisa? ¡Pasen por encima!» decía ella, aunque nadie pudiera escucharla «¡Joder, qué mierda!» exclamaba Regina, mientras giraba la llave, pero sin embargo, el coche no salía de su sitio.

Tras dar algunos golpes en el volante, Regina bajó del vehículo sin saber exactamente lo que tendría que hacer. No entendía nada de coches y por eso, no tenía la menor idea de cuál podría ser el problema. Para completar y aumentar su irritación, su móvil se encontraba totalmente descargado y en esas condiciones, ni siquiera podría llamar a su padre pidiendo ayuda.

«¡Maldición!» vociferó, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza «Y ahora, ¿qué hago?» se preguntó, pero su intento de pensar en una solución se fue por el desagüe cuando el conductor de un coche se pronunció.

«Mi padre siempre decía: ¡ _mujer al volante, peligro constante_!» gritó el desconocido

«¡Váyase a la mierda, imbécil!» exclamó Regina, mostrándole el dedo del medio al individuo

«¿Gestos obscenos en la vía pública, señorita Mills?» preguntó Emma, parando su moto tras el coche de Regina

«¿Emma?» dijo ella, con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa

«Así que era usted quien venía provocado todo este atasco»

«¡Sí, pero toda la culpa es suya!» exclamó

«¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué es lo que hecho?» preguntó Emma, atónita ante aquella acusación

«Es su culpa porque…» comenzó a hablar, pero se calló en el exacto momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía decir «Su culpa porque…¡porque se ha llevado su chatarrería a otro lugar sin mirar mi coche! ¡Le dije que el motor estaba haciendo un ruido extraño!» se justificó, cruzándose de brazos como un niña enfurruñada.

«Deme la llave…le echaré un vistazo a su coche y mi taller no es ninguna chatarrería» dijo ella, mientras abría la puerta del vehículo, y tras sentarse en el asiento del conductor, encendió el panel. Instintivamente, su cabeza se movió en un gesto impaciente y negativo al descubrir el problema «Señorita Mills, ¿podría tener la amabilidad de sentarse en el banco del copiloto?» preguntó Emma, sin cuestionamiento, Regina se juntó a ella en el asiento de al lado

«¿Ya descubrió el problema?» preguntó Regina

«Sí, pero antes, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta» dijo Emma, clavando sus ojos verdes en los ojos castaños «¿Sabe leer?»

«¡Pues claro! ¿Qué pregunta idiota es esa?» indago Regina, algo exaltada

«Entonces, antes de coger su precioso coche y salir por ahí conduciendo, lea atentamente el  manual y verá que este vehículo no es movido por el viento, sino por gasolina»

«Me está diciendo que…»

«Eso mismo, señorita Mills. ¡Su coche no camina porque tiene el tanque vacío!»

«Yo…no me di cuenta…» murmuró, nítidamente avergonzada

«Supongo que no»

«¿Y ahora?» preguntó Regina

«Le pediré a un amigo que venga a recoger el coche» dijo ella, bajando del vehículo

«¿Y yo?»

«Puedo acercarla en mi moto»

«¡Ni muerta me subo a esa cosa!»

«Está bien…» dijo Emma, mientras marcaba el número de August

Tras una breve conversación por teléfono, Emma subió en su moto y al hacer amago de marcharse, fue impedida por Regina

«¿Me va a dejar aquí sola?» preguntó Regina

«Mi amigo remolcará su coche en dos horas, así que puede macharse con él»

«¡No fue eso lo que he preguntado!»

«No ha aceptado que yo la lleve»

«¡Tengo miedo a caerme!»

«No se preocupe, voy despacio y puede agarrarse a mí»

«Voy a llamar a un taxi»

«¡Buena suerte!»

«¡Espere!»

«Decídase»

«Llame un taxi para mí»

«No conozco ningún número»

«Entonces, présteme su teléfono y llamaré a mi padre para que venga a buscarme»

«No tengo saldo»

«¡Pero acaba de llamar a su amigo!»

«Fue a cobro revertido»

«¡Qué horror!»

«Mejor que busque un sitio para resguardarse» comentó Emma

«¿Por qué?» preguntó Regina

«Se acerca un temporal por ahí y no es recomendable resguardarse dentro del coche. Ya debe saberlo…relámpagos, rayos, truenos…»

«¡Cretina! ¡Me está asustando para que me suba a esa porquería de moto!» vociferó Regina

«¡Cuánta agresividad, señorita Mills! Bueno, yo me tengo que ir…ah, ¡mejor que compre un paraguas!» dijo, mientras arrancaba para marcharse, pero una vez más Regina la detuvo

«¡Espere! Voy con usted…» dijo, y en ese mismo momento, Emma esbozó su mejor sonrisa de victoria.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Emma esbozó una pequeña  y discreta sonrisa cuando escuchó las palabras de Regina. Desde que su taller había sido trasladado de sitio, Emma no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera encontrarla. Desde aquel día en adelante, todas las tardes, alrededor de las seis, Emma pasaba con su moto por las proximidades de la residencia de Regina, sin embargo, sus intentos no habían tenido  éxito, pero ahora, el curso de la historia había cambiado y la mujer que no salía de sus pensamientos estaba ahí, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, negándose a ponerse el casco porque ese “accesorio” , según ella, iba a estropearle su pelo.

«Tiene que ponerse el caso» decía Emma, con el objeto en las manos

«¡Me va a aplastar el pelo!» replicaba ella

«¡Yo la ayudo a arreglárselo! ¡Ahora deje la rebeldía y póngase esto en la cabeza!»

«¡No sé ponerme eso!»

«¡Oh, Dios! ¿En dónde me fui a meter?» murmuró Emma

«Todo esto es su culpa…»

«¡Ya, señorita inocente! Ahora quédese quieta»

Tras ajustarle el casco a Regina, Emma esperó pacientemente a que ella se acomodase tras ella. A través del retrovisor, podía ver el miedo y el desconcierto en las expresiones puestas por la morena, y aunque no quisiera, ese hecho la divertía mucho.

«¡Agárrese!» dijo Emma

«¿En dónde? ¡Aquí no hay nada donde agarrarse!» exclamó Regina, sin esconder su enfado

Tras un largo suspiro, Emma le agarró los brazos, haciendo que estos le rodeasen la cintura. Inevitablemente, sus ojos se cerraron por una fracción de segundo cuando el cuerpo de Regina prácticamente se pegó al suyo. A pesar de las barreras impuestas por las topas que las dos llevaban, Emma casi soltó un gemido al sentir los pechos de Regina presionándole la espalda. Antes de arrancar, comprobó que estaba en condiciones de conducir, ya que la excitación y el nerviosismo comenzaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

«¿Está agarrada? ¿Puedo arrancar?» preguntó, girando la cabeza hacia un lado para buscar los ojos castaños más bonitos que sus ojos verdes hubieran visto.

«Sí…pero vaya despacio, por favor…» dijo Regina, y sin esperar más, Emma arrancó.

Atendiendo al pedido de Regina, Emma no se excedió en la velocidad, sobre todo cuando siento el cuerpo de ella relajarse, y los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, apretarla con más presión. Emma no sabía si era fruto de su imaginación o si Regina estaba disfrutando de aquel paseo tanto como ella, pero, por si las moscas, decidió prolongar aquel momento lo máximo posible, alargando el recorrido, escogiendo los caminos más largos.

Tiempo después, finalmente llegaron al sitio de destino. Incluso cuando Emma paró frente al taller, Regina permaneció agarrada a su cintura y solo se apartó al escucharla hablar algo que al principio no comprendió.

«¿Qué ha dicho?» preguntó Regina

«Dije que ya llegamos…puede bajar» respondió Emma

«¿Cómo me quito esta cosa de la cabeza?» preguntó Regina, perdiéndose en la sonrisa boba esbozada por Emma mientras se acercaba para soltar el cierre del casco.

«Listo…» dijo Emma «Ni siquiera aplastó sus cabellos» añadió, apartando los pequeños mechones que caían por encima de sus ojos.

En aquel instante, el silencio reinó entre ellas, dando espacio solo al intercambio de miradas. Ninguna de las dos desvió los ojos, todo lo contrario, disfrutaron del momento como si fuera el último, contemplaron sus reflejos en el brillo de sus respectivos iris, pero se separaron a disgusto cuando inconvenientemente, August apareció, trayéndolas de vuelta al mundo real.

«¡El vehículo se ha entregado sin un arañazo y con el tanque lleno!» dijo él, en tono divertido

«Gracias…» murmuró Regina, mientras intentaba volver en sí  «¿Cuánto le debo?» preguntó

«No debe nada…yo me entiendo con él» dijo Emma

«¡De ninguna manera! ¡A ver si usted después no paga y quien se lleva la fama de timadora soy yo!» exclamó Regina

Emma intentó protestar, sin embargo, no se mostró capaz de formular una palabra, ya que estaba perpleja ante esa justificación. August, por su parte, solo sonreía ante aquella situación, recibiendo de buen grado trescientos dólares como pago por parte de Regina.

«Bueno…me voy. Gracias por la ayuda» dijo Regina, esforzándose para no hundirse en aquella inmensidad verde de los ojos clavados en ella.

«Llévese mi tarjeta…y en caso de que surja algún problema con el coche, de día o de noche, puede llamarme» dijo Emma, recibiendo un sencillo “gracias” como respuesta.

Emma se quedó inmóvil, en el mismo sitio, sin mover un músculo, solo sus ojos acompañaban el majestuosos caminar de aquella mujer que apenas conocía, pero que comenzaba a ocupar todos el espacio existente en su cabeza, y quizás, no iba a pasar demasiado tiempo para que llenara aquel enorme vacío en su corazón.

«Conozco ese suspiro. Es el suspiro del amor» dijo August, fingiendo diversión

«Es muy bonita, ¿verdad?»

«No es mi tipo. Además, lo que tiene de bonita, lo tiene de orgullosa»

«No creo que sea orgullo…solo es un poco nerviosa»

«¿Sabías que su familia es la dueña de Mills Export?»

«Me lo supuse por el apellido» dijo ella, y antes de que el asunto se alargase, un cliente apareció interrumpiendo la conversación.

 

Miradas interrogativas y curiosas caían discretamente sobre la figura de Regina. Desde que había asumido la presidencia de Mills Export, esa era la primera vez, en casi tres años, que llegaba fuera del horario acostumbrado. Aunque enarbolase la misma postura severa de siempre, quien la analizara bien en aquel momento se daría cuenta de que tras aquella máscara sólida que se esforzaba en mostrar había una ligera sonrisa acompañada de una expresión serena.

Pasó una semana y no hubo un solo día en que Emma no hubiera esperado por la llamada de Regina. Aun sabiendo que estaba mal, deseó que el coche conducido por aquella mujer de belleza despampanante se estropease o por lo menos se quedara sin gasolina como la última vez. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar ese episodio, pero enseguida se borró cuando el reloj marcó media noche en punto, y se dio cuenta de que a aquella hora Regina seguramente ya estaría durmiendo. Siendo así, solo le quedaba rezar para que, al menos, en sus sueños apareciera ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se despertó contrariada por el simple hecho de no haber soñado con Regina. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y alegría, minutos después de abrir el taller, la dueña de sus pensamientos apareció.

«Señorita Mills, ¿a qué debo el honor de esta visita?» preguntó Emma, en tono divertido

«Problemas con mi coche. ¿Qué otra cosa sería?» preguntó Regina, y súbitamente, la sonrisa esbozada por Emma se borró

«Bueno…pues dígame cuál es el problema…» dijo ella, visiblemente disgustada

Regina se reprendió mentalmente por la forma seca en que le había respondido, aunque no hubiera sido su intención. Después de explicarle que una luz del salpicadero que nunca había visto, se había encendido  de la nada, Emma enseguida comprendió que se trataba de un problema relacionado con la bomba de agua.

«Tendré que cambiarle la bomba de agua» dijo Emma

«¿Eso tarda?»

«No, es rápido» dijo y al instante, se puso manos a la obra.

Regina observaba atentamente cada movimiento de Emma, admirada por la rapidez y conocimiento de ese trabajo que generalmente era practicado por hombres. La curiosidad la invadió y un inmenso deseo de preguntarle la razón por la que había escogido esa profesión se hizo presente, sin embargo, optó por permanecer callada.

«¡Listo! Está hecho» dijo Emma, mientras se dirigía a la pequeña mesa, y pocos minutos después, regresó con la factura.

«¿Tanto?» preguntó Regina, con un falso asombro

«¡Y no le he cobrado la mano de obra! Ese es el precio de la bomba»

«¿Está hablando en serio?» preguntó, mientras rellenaba un cheque

«Nunca he hablado tan en serio en toda mi vida. Esa es la desventaja de tener un coche extranjero»

«Pensaré en ello a la hora de comprarme otro. Gracias» dijo, entregándole el cheque.

«No es esa la cantidad que está en la factura» dijo Emma

«He añadido el servicio»

«Es el doble de lo que yo cobraría»

«La próxima vez me hace una rebaja» dijo Regina, exhibiendo una ligera sonrisa

«Está bien entonces. Ah…espere….si acaso el aire acondicionado no funciona como debería, mire a ver si el radiador tiene agua suficiente» explicó Emma

«¿Y dónde se mira eso?» preguntó Regina y Emma no contuvo la risa al darse cuenta de que ella realmente no sabía absolutamente nada de coches.

«Aquí, solo tiene que levantar el capó» dijo, abriendo paso para que Regina se acercase.

Aunque ya hubiese visto el capó de otros coches levantado, incluso el suyo cuando Emma le había cambiado la bomba de agua, Regina no sabía qué o cómo hacer para levantar aquella “tapa”. Así que, al notar la incomodidad en ella, Emma se acercó, se colocó tras ella rápidamente para “enseñarle” el procedimiento.

Regina tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para contener las reacciones de su cuerpo ante aquella cercanía. Emma, por su parte, no dudó en aspirar el perfume dulce que emanaba de los cabellos cortos y negros tan cercanos, y cuando su vientre rozó de forma suave el trasero bien torneado que tenía delante, casi  permitió que un gemido escapara de su garganta.

«¿Aprendió cómo debe hacer?» preguntó Emma, en un tono casi inaudible

«Sí…» susurró Regina, poniéndose de frente.

Como la última vez en que se habían encontrado, el silencio se hizo presente y el intercambio de miradas fue inevitable. Emma no se contuvo y se acercó un poco más, hasta el punto de dejar sus labios a menos de dos centímetros de los labios de Regina. El embriagador aroma del perfume, la cálida respiración mezclándose con la suya, y los labios tan apetitosos cubiertos por el labial rojo, color de la pasión, la incitaron para que partiera de ella la iniciativa de robarle un beso.

Cuando los labios se tocaron, Emma rodeó la cintura de Regina con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia ella. Después de presionar sus labios, las lenguas se encontraron, se conocieron, se acariciaron, y al principio, no hubo ninguna resistencia por ninguna de las partes, solo entrega, sin embargo, sin razón aparente, el contacto fue interrumpido bruscamente por Regina, y sin decir una sola palabra, le soltó una bofetada en el lado derecho de su cara.

«¡No le he dado permiso para hacer eso!» exclamó Regina, apartándose y sin decir nada más, entró en el coche, dio  marcha atrás y se marchó, dejando a una Emma confusa y asustada tras de sí.

«¿Qué ha sido eso?» preguntó Ingrid, acercándose a paso lento

Rápidamente, Emma se giró, se limpió discretamente cualquier vestigio de lápiz de labio que se encontrara en su boca, y solo cuando consiguió recomponerse al menos un poco de aquella reacción agresiva de Regina, se permitió encarar los ojos azules de su madre.

«Clienta insatisfecha» respondió, rezando para que Ingrid no hubiese presenciado aquel beso. No porque quisiera esconder su sexualidad, ya que Ingrid conocía perfectamente la orientación sexual de su hija, sino por la vergüenza que ella misma había sentido ante tal rechazo.

«Estás pasando por eso porque quieres. No necesitas esto, hija…»

«Ríndete, mamá. No seré la marioneta en tus manos como lo son Anna y David»

«¿Marioneta?»

«¡Eso mismo! ¡Mis hermanos estudiaron lo que tú quisiste que estudiaran! Ellos solo hacen lo que tú mandas, todo tiene que tener tu consentimiento y yo no quiero eso para mí. ¡Quiero libertad!»

«¿Llamas a esto libertad? ¡Una cualquier te acaba de dar una bofetada por no estar contenta con algo y tú…»

«¡Ya, mamá!» exclamó Emma «No quiero discutir, así que por favor, di qué quieres»

«¡Eres idéntica a tu padre! Cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza…»

«Mamá, por favor…»

«Está bien, Emma…» dijo, suspirando «La graduación de tu hermano será dentro de tres días, y celebraremos una cena con los amigos íntimos de la familia. Por favor, no faltes»

«Si él me quisiera en la cena, él mismo me habría invitado»

«Mandará la invitación, aunque no sea necesario porque somos familia. Pero la mandará, yo solo te estoy avisando antes, para que no inventes ninguna excusa para faltar»

«Está bien, mamá…después veo eso»

«¿Quién es la mujer que te agredió?»

«No lo sé»

«¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No es una cliente?»

«No recuerdo su nombre»

«Lo descubriré y lo pagará…»

«Mamá, no te metas en mis asuntos. Sé cuidarme sola, no te preocupes»

«Está bien, Emma…y recuerda, serás desheredada si insistes en esta historia del taller» dijo Ingrid, dándole un beso y marchándose después.

Cuando Ingrid se marchó, Emma se dirigió al baño. El lado derecho de su rostro aún estaba enrojecido, y los recuerdos de aquel momento un tanto humillante vinieron a la superficie, haciéndola descartar cualquier posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

 


	5. Chapter 5

«¿Te dio una bofetada?» preguntó August, incrédulo

«Sí, y para empeorar la cosa, mi madre presenció la escena. Afortunadamente, no vio ni descubrió la razón de la bofetada» dijo Emma «Y yo solo la besé porque pensé que ella me correspondería…y así fue, pero después, se volvió loca y me golpeó»

«A lo mejor no le gustó el beso»

«Nadie se ha quejado nunca»

«Siempre hay una primera vez»

«Eso es verdad… pero no me arrepiento de haberla besado»

«¿Estás segura?»

«Amigo, en el mar de los sentimientos no importa si sabes nadar porque el riesgo de ahogarte es el mismo»

«¡Dijo la poeta!»

«Se dice poetisa»

«Da lo mismo. ¿Estás enamorad de ella?»

«No lo sé…solo sé que no sale de mi cabeza»

«Sí, estás enamorada y en un lío»

«¿Por qué en un lío?»

«Por no ser correspondida»

«Quizás si le hubiera pedido permiso para besarla»

«Sí, quizás. Pero olvida eso y vamos a trabajar. Necesitamos entregar estos dos coches el viernes»

«Tienes razón…»

Ya iniciado el trabajo, Emma imaginó que, por lo menos en aquel momento, Regina saldría de su cabeza. Gran equivocación por su parte, ya que cada cinco minutos, la imagen de los trazos y curvas perfectas de aquella mujer le invadían la mente.

Regina, por su lado, se hundía un poco en el arrepentimiento por aquella falta cometida, principalmente por admitirse a sí misma que le había gustado el beso.

«¡Idiota! ¡Mil veces idiota! ¡Es lo que eres Regina, una idiota!» se reprendía mientras daba pequeños golpes a la madera de la mesa.

«¿Hablando sola, hermanita?» preguntó Zelena, entrando en el despacho de su hermana sin ser anunciada

«¿Zelena? ¿Cuándo has llegado?» preguntó Regina, levantándose para ir a saludarla

«Ahora mismo. Papá y mamá no estaban, así que he decidido venir a molestarte»

«Hoy no…hoy no tengo la cabeza para eso»

«¿Qué ha pasado? Estás abatida…»

«No es nada…solo…¡joder! ¡Me odio!»

«Hey, de verdad…¿qué ha pasado?»

Aunque estuviera recelosa, Regina le confesó a Zelena su posible interés por Emma, resaltando los enfrentamientos, la primera bofetada, y solo entonces contó lo del beso que terminó con aquella impensable reacción por su parte.

«Regina, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Ella te besa y tú se lo devuelves con una bofetada? Es más, dos bofetadas innecesarias porque no había necesidad de agredirla en ninguna de las dos ocasiones» dijo Zelena

«¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero la primera vez me irritó llamándome ridícula. Y la segunda…» se calló, sin saber qué decir exactamente

«¿Y la segunda…?»

«No sé. Me pilló por sorpresa y me asusté»

«Te asustaste, ¿por qué? Como si fuera la primera mujer que besas»

«Fue ella quien me besó»

«Da lo mismo. Ahora dime, ¿por qué te asustaste?»

«Tengo miedo de enamorarme de ella»

«Creo que ya lo estás»

«Eso no puede pasar…somos muy diferentes, somos de mundos diferentes»

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso?»

«¡Joder, Zelena! ¡Es una…mecánico! Y yo una ejecutiva»

«¿Pero qué importa eso?»

«¡Nuestros mundos no encajan!»

«Eso es una tontería de tu cabeza. Es más, hablas igualito que mamá»

«Estoy tan confusa…pero lo mejor que puedo hacer es no buscarla más»

«¿La buscabas?»

«Es un modo de hablar»

«Mira, Gina…solo te voy a decir una cosa…si te gusta, no dejes que esa historia de mundos diferentes sea un obstáculo entre vosotras, pero, independientemente de lo que pretendas hacer, en tu lugar, le pediría perdón por las bofetadas»

«Es mejor dejar las cosas como están»

«Tú sabrás. Bueno, voy a descansar un poco» dijo Zelena, mientras se levantaba.

«Gracias por escuchar mis confusiones» dijo Regina

«Somos hermanas y siempre que necesites desahogarte, puedes contar conmigo» dijo mientras se despedía con un abrazo

En cuanto Zelena se hubo marchado, Regina se encerró en su despacho, perdida en pensamientos. Pensándolo fríamente, Cora y Henry jamás aprobarían una posible relación entre ella y Emma, daría lugar a discusiones, enfados y un pésimo clima en la familia. Así que decidió que borraría aquellos momentos y la imagen de Emma de su cabeza, y si no lo conseguía, pensaría en una manera de revertir la situación.

 

Transcurrieron algunos días y mientras estaba examinando una pila de papeles recién llegados a su mesa, Regina fue sorprendida por su secretaria que traía un sobre en las manos, y aunque en el papel no figurara el destinatario,  aquel pequeño sobre estaba destinado a ella.

«¿Para mí? ¿Está segura?» preguntó Regina, con el ceño fruncido

«La persona que lo ha traído ha dicho que es para usted» dijo la secretaria

«Está bien, gracias»

Movida por la curiosidad, Regina esperó a que la secretaría se retirase y enseguida abrió el sobre. Sus ojos instintivamente se abrieron como platos cuando reconoció su propia letra estampada en el cheque que días atrás le había dado a Emma. Acompañando el cheque, había otro papel con algunas palabras escritas

**_Mis más sinceras disculpas por haberla molestado. Era la  última de mis intenciones._ **

**_Emma._ **

Regina perdió la cuenta de las veces que leyó y releyó aquella nota. Su atención y concentración en el trabajo se habían desvanecido, nada funcionaba en su cabeza, todo era confusión.

«¡Idiota! ¡Quién debe una petición de disculpas soy yo, no usted! ¿Y este cheque? ¿Qué tiene que ver el cheque con todo esto? No basta con que sea idiota, ¿también tiene que ser orgullosa?» se decía, caminando de un lado a otro en el despacho.

«¿Has adoptado la costumbre de hablar sola?» preguntó Zelena, entrado en el despacho

«¿Y tú la de entrar en mi despacho sin llamar?»

«¡Wow! ¡Tu malhumor está a mil! Déjame que adivine…»

«¡Esta es la razón!» exclamó Regina tirando el sobre encima de la mesa

«¡Vaya! Además de agarrar, ¿pide disculpas? ¿Y ese cheque?»

«Fue el pago por un servicio que le hizo a mi coche»

«Creo que se ha rendido contigo»

«No pinches, Zelena…y por favor, déjame sola»

«Como quieras, pero ya te aviso…no dejes de hacer lo que te mueres por hacer para cuando sea demasiado tarde» dicho eso, Zelena se marchó

Pasaron algunas horas y Regina decidió salir algo más temprano de lo normal. Tras mucho pensar, cambió su recorrido, dirigiéndose hacia la nueva dirección del taller de Emma, decidida a pedirle disculpas y claro, devolverle el cheque.

Para su sorpresa, Emma no estaba allí. Según August, su ayudante, había salido sin decir a dónde iba.

«Ella estuvo aquí» dijo August

«¿Ella quién?» preguntó Emma

«La señora Mills»

«¿Dijo lo que quería?»

«Preguntó por ti y se marchó»

«Debe haber venido a preguntar por qué le devolví el cheque»

«Yo también siento curiosidad…¿por qué le devolviste el cheque?»

«No sé…»

«Está bien…¿no vas a la cena por la graduación de tu hermano? Es hoy, ¿no?»

«Sí, es hoy. Pero no iré»

«¿Por qué?»

«No me mandó la invitación»

«Eres de la familia, no necesitas invitación»

«Quizás, pero podría haber venido personalmente a invitarme, o llamarme. Pero no…mamá insiste, pero sé perfectamente que él no quiere que yo vaya»

A la mañana siguiente, como Emma ya imaginaba, Ingrid llamó para preguntarle las razones que le impidieron comparecer en la cena, y para su sorpresa, Emma reveló que David no le había mandado la invitación, y aunque lo hubiese hecho, dejó claro que aun así no hubiera ido, ya que la relación entre los dos nunca fue una de las mejores. De cualquier forma, aquella actitud de su hijo mayor no agradó a la matriarca de la familia, y como consecuencia, decidió pedir satisfacciones.

«¿Por qué no le mandaste la invitación a tu hermana?» preguntó Ingrid

«¿Para qué? Sé que no iba a venir»

«Responde a la pregunta, David»

«Mamá, por favor…¿de verdad crees que pasaría vergüenza delante de mis amigos con una descerebrada que quiere hacerse pasar por un hombre y oliendo a grasa?» dijo, tras lo cual recibió una bofetada como respuesta.

«¡Nunca más te refieras a tu hermana de esa forma!» gritó Ingrid «Que haya sido la primera y la última vez, ¿entendiste?» dicho eso, Ingrid se retiró, atrayendo las miradas asombradas  de los trabajadores del hotel.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Emma no había vuelto a tener noticia alguna de Regina. Por más que no lo quisiera admitir, sí estaba enamorada, en caso contrario, no pensaría en aquella mujer las veinticuatro horas al día. En todo instante, el recuerdo del beso martilleaba en su cabeza, aumentando el deseo que sentía de buscarla y declararle su amor, sin embargo, siempre que pensaba en esa posibilidad, el momento de la bofetada surgía en su mente como un recordatorio, alertándole para que se mantuviera distante.

Era una tarde de viernes. Regina volvía a casa cuando su coche, sin motivo aparente, se paró, y casi provocando un accidente en la movida carretera.

«¡Alguien ha lanzado un hechizo en este coche, porque no puede ser!» vociferó Regina, golpeando el volante. Enseguida, llamó a Zelena, sin embargo, su hermana mayor no cogió la llamada «Pero bueno, ¿qué estará haciendo? ¡Nada!» habló consigo misma mientras buscaba en su cartera la tarjeta de la aseguradora, pero en vez de eso, encontró la tarjeta del taller de Emma.

Tras mucho pensar, finalmente llamó, ya que eran más de las cinco y pronto anochecería y por consiguiente, sería peligroso permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, sobre todo tratándose de una mujer.

Emma casi no se lo creyó cuando vio el número de Regina tintineando en la pantalla de su móvil, y aunque su corazón estuviera latiendo de felicidad, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mostrarse indiferente. Minutos después, Emma apareció junto con August y sin poder evitarlo, el corazón de Regina aceleró. Hacía algunos días que sus ojos castaños no se encontraban con los verdes, y ahora, diferente a lo imaginado, su cuerpo reaccionó de la forma que tanto quería evitar.

«A este coche no le gusta usted» comentó Emma, en tono de broma, esforzándose para mostrarse lo más natural posible.

«Estoy empezando a creerlo también» dijo Regina, esbozando media sonrisa

«Creo que el problema está en el motor y estoy casi segura de que es de fábrica. Tendré que llevármelo al taller» dijo

«Está bien…» murmuró ella, buscando una forma de acercarse «Yo…»

«August la llevará a casa» Emma la interrumpió «Puede coger su bolso y lo que le sea necesario, y en cuanto el coche esté listo, yo la aviso» añadió, mientras marcaba un numero en su móvil.

«¿Vamos, señorita Mills?» la llamó August, y sin nada de ánimo, Regina lo acompañó.

 

«¡Me ignoró! ¡Ni siquiera me miró a los ojos!» decía Regina, dando vueltas por su cuarto

«¿Y qué querías? ¿Acaso que extendiera una alfombra roja y se arrodillase a tus pies?»

«No era eso lo que quería…»

«Regina, te portaste como una adolescente boba y no has tenido la decencia de disculparte»

«Estás de su lado y ni siquiera la conoces…»

«Estoy del lado de la razón y si yo fuera ella, ¡te habría mandado a la mierda!»

«¡Zelena, sal de mi cuarto!»

«¡Me voy porque estás insoportable!» Zelena, tras decir eso, se marchó

En cuanto amaneció, y aunque fuera sábado, Regina se levantó temprano para irse a dar un paseo, que normalmente hacía los fines de semana, ya que la empresa solo abría de lunes a viernes. Al pasar frente a la propiedad de Gold donde Emma se había instalado unos pocos días, Regina deseo nunca haberla conocido, pero ahora, como no podía cambiar el pasado, decidió interferir en los posibles acontecimientos futuros. En cuanto regresó a la casa, tras el baño y el desayuno, Regina cogió el coche de su padre y se dirigió a ver a Emma.

«¿Anna? ¿Ha pasado algo?» pregunto Emma, al notar la presencia de su hermana pequeña

«Pues pasa que he venido a verte. ¿Cómo estás?» preguntó, dándole un fuerte abrazo

«Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?»

«Estoy bien, pero el ambiente en casa no es de los mejores»

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Mamá y David han tenido una gran pelea porque él no te mandó la invitación para la cena»

«Lo siento mucho…pero avisé a mamá de que con invitación o sin ella, no iba a ir»

«No tienes que apartarte de nosotros porque hayas optado a llevar un vida diferente de la que mamá había planeado para ti»

«No me he apartado…solo es que estoy algo ocupada, como vosotros»

«Mamá quiere a su familia junta, unida…»

«Anna, por favor…¿acaso cuando te cases vas a seguir viviendo con tu marido en aquella casa? Mamá tiene que entender que cuando crecen, los hijos tienden a seguir sus vidas»

«¿Por qué crees que mamá compró aquella mansión?»

«¡Buena suerte, hermana!» dijo Emma, y las dos se echaron a reír.

«Bueno, me voy. ¿Qué te parece un domingo en familia?  Mamá se pondrá muy feliz» decía Anna mientras caminaba junto a Emma hacia su coche.

«Está bien…dile a mamá que pasaré el domingo en la casa» dijo ella, y tras un fuerte abrazo, Anna se fue

Al otro lado de la calle, Regina observaba la escena, y sin querer admitirlo, estaba muriendo de celos.


	6. Chapter 6

«Su coche no está listo» dijo Emma, al notar la presencia de Regina detrás de ella

«Me lo supuse. ¡En vez de trabajar, anda flirteando con sus clientes!» dijo ella, recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de Emma

«¿Qué ha dicho?»

«¡No se haga la desentendida porque la he visto agarrándose con aquella muchacha que acaba de salir de aquí!» escupió las palabras dejando transparentar todo su enfado.

«No me estaba agarrando, además, aquella era…» se calló de repente al solamente pensar que Regina pudiera estar con celos, y si así fuera, no revelaría tan pronto que Anna era, en realidad, su hermana «No creo que tenga la obligación de darle explicaciones» dijo Emma, volviendo a sus quehaceres anteriores

«¿Por qué me ha devuelto el cheque?»

«Quise devolvérselo y lo he hecho»

«Perdone lo de la bofetada» dijo Regina, en un tono de voz casi inaudible

«Está bien…debo tener cara de saco de boxeo»

«No, no…lo que ocurrió fue que…»

«Emma, creo que me he dejado el móvil aquí» dijo Anna, volviendo e interrumpiendo la conversación

«En realidad, te lo dejaste ayer en mi cuarto, pero lo he traído para acá» dijo Emma, cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia el despacho «Un minuto, señorita Mills» añadió, abriendo la puerta para que su hermana entrara

«¿Cómo que lo olvidé en tu cuarto?» preguntó Anna, recibiendo una sonrisa cómplice, que ya conocía «Ah, ya entiendo…quieres provocarle celos a aquella mujer…¿te gusta? ¿Están saliendo? ¡Di algo, Emma!»

«¿A caso me estás dejando?»

«Ahora te estoy dejando…»

«Me gusta, pero no sé si yo le gusto…quiero decir, a veces parece que sí, otras parece que me detesta…»

«Comprendo» murmuró Anna, acariciándole el rostro «No quiero ilusionarte, pero siento aroma a celos en el aire» añadió, susurrándole las palabras al oído

A través del cristal de la puerta, Regina podía ver todos los movimientos de ellas. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y los celos mezclados con la rabia la hicieron salir de allí a paso apresurado y firme.

«Creo que hemos exagerado la escena, se está marchando» dijo Anna

«¡Voy a hablar con ella! Y tu móvil está al lado del mono» tras decir eso, Emma salió del despacho

«¿Mono? No recuerdo haber visto ningún mono por aquí. Es más, ¿por qué Emma iba a tener un mono en su taller?» se preguntaba, mientras buscaba la figura del sospechoso animal «Debe ser la mascota o algo así…»

Mientras Anna revolvía el taller buscando el mono, punto de referencia para encontrar su móvil, Emma, sobre su moto, perseguía a Regina por la avenida. Al ver que Emma la seguía, Regina bajó la ventanilla y disminuyó la velocidad para que, al llegar a su altura, Emma pudiera escuchar su voz.

«¿Está loca? ¿Quiere tener un accidente?» preguntó Regina

«¿Por qué se marchó?»

«¡Porque quise! ¡Ahora pare esa moto, Emma!

«¡Pare el coche y vamos a conversar!»

«¡No puedo parar aquí! ¡Vuelva a su taller!»

«¡No! ¡Quiero hablar con usted!»

«¡No es el momento ni el lugar! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Emma, cuidado!» Regina gritó, frenando bruscamente cuando la luz pasó de amarilla a roja. Emma, al hacer lo mismo, acabó perdiendo el equilibrio al derrapar el neumático en el asfalto, provocando que cayera de la moto.

Regina encendió las cuatro luces de emergencia y bajó del coche. Emma se encontraba tirada en el suelo entre los pedazos desperdigados de la moto. Desesperadamente, Regina pidió ayuda mientras una pequeña multitud se acercaba. Uno de los curiosos llamó a la ambulancia al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba; Regina, que parecía conocer a la víctima, no estaría en condiciones de hacerlo.

«Emma, habla conmigo, por favor…hable conmigo…» decía, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro

«Estoy bien…solo me duele el cuerpo…» balbuceaba Emma, y aunque estuviera consciente, su estado parecía grave.

En aquella mañana de sábado, el tráfico se volvió caótico y el atasco solo mejoró cuando la ambulancia finalmente llegó. Emma fue inmovilizada, colocada en una camilla y, después, en la ambulancia. Regina no sabía si acompañar a Emma en la ambulancia o en su coche, y aunque estaba extremadamente nerviosa, optó por seguirla en su coche, ya que no podía dejarlo ahí, en medio de la avenida.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Emma fue llevada a un cuarto, mientras, Regina permaneció en el pasillo a la espera de noticias. Algunos minutos después, el médico que la atendió, apareció, buscando a algún familiar de la paciente. Regina le informó que no tenía el teléfono de ningún pariente de Emma, tampoco los conocía, pero se prestó para cubrir todos los gastos y hasta para responsabilizarse por ella, alegando que eran amigas.

«¿Cómo está, doctor?» preguntó Regina

«Está bien…no tiene ninguna lesión grave, solo algunos arañazos»

«¿Puedo verla?»

«Sí, acompáñeme, por favor»

A paso lento, Regina entró en el cuarto en que Emma se encontraba. Los arañazos en sus brazos eran visibles, pero por suerte, ninguno era profundo.

«Idiota…por lo menos tuvo el sentido común de ponerse el caso» decía ella, al constatar que en el rostro no tenía nada, al contrario que en los brazos que presentaban algunas heridas «Jamás me perdonaría si algo grave le hubiese ocurrido…¡aunque la culpa haya sido toda suya! Imprudente, idiota…» murmuraba, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba los cabellos rubios. Su dedo índice rozó suavemente los labios de Emma, al recorrerle todo el rostro. Sin resistir más, Regina le dio un beso en la boca. Un beso tierno, gracioso, solo un presionar de labios.

«Me ha despertado con el beso de amor. Parezco la Bella Durmiente» dijo Emma, sin contener la risa ante el susto de Regina

«¡Payasa durmiente querrá decir!»

«Se vuelve usted irresistible, así, enfadada»

«No me provoque, inconsecuente»

«¿Por qué me ha besado?»

«Por nada»

«Nadie besa a otra persona por nada»

«La besé porque…porque me dio pena verla en esta cama» dijo ella, arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento en cuanto la sonrisa de Emma se deshizo.

«Si hay algo que no necesito de este mundo, es la pena de las personas. Déjeme sola, por favor»

«Emma, no quise…»

«¡Salga de aquí!» exclamó, prácticamente gritando, y asustada ante aquella reacción, Regina se retiró.

Aunque estuviera casi segura de que Regina correspondía a sus sentimientos, Emma no logró contener la rabia y decepción ante aquella respuesta. En su mente, era como si Regina encontrase en esas actitudes una forma de protegerse de aquello que realmente sentía.

Algunos minutos después, el médico regresó a la habitación, y le preguntó por sus familiares. Aunque no quería preocupar a nadie, Emma le acabó dando el número y el nombre de su madre, y poco después, Ingrid Swan apareció en el hospital.

«Emma, hija…¿cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Dios mío! ¡Mira cómo estás!» decía con una mezcla de angustia y aflicción

«Estoy bien, mamá…solo fue una caída»

«¿Llamas a esto una caída?»

«Mamá, no exageres. Hoy mismo me darán el alta»

«Emma, por el amor de Dios…¿has olvidado lo que le pasó a tu padre? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inconsecuente como él?» Ingrid la reprendía, al mismo tiempo que se enjugaba las lágrimas que le bañaban el rostro

«Mamá, todo está bien…no llores, por favor»

«¿Hasta cuándo, Emma?» preguntó, recibiendo el silencio como respuesta «Voy a hablar con el médico» dicho eso, Ingrid salió

Tras algunos minutos de conversación con el doctor Víctor, Ingrid se sintió más tranquila sobre la salud de su hija. Al final de la tarde, Anna apareció y cuando Emma recibió el alta, Ingrid le dijo al chofer que siguiera derecho hacia la mansión.

«Mamá, quiero ir a mi casa. Estoy bien y…»

«¡Y allá iremos! ¡Mientras no te recuperes por completo, no vas a poner los pies en aquel taller, mucho menos subirte a una moto!»

«Mamá, por favor…¡deja de tratarme como si fuera una niña pequeña!»

«¡Y tú deja de actuar como una adolescente rebelde e inconsecuente!»

«Emma, solo serán unos días…no tienes que hacerte la dura todo el rato» dijo Anna, y el resto del viaje se hizo en un profundo silencio.

 

Regina lloraba en silencio encerrada en su cuarto dándose cuenta de que una vez más se había portado como una imbécil, y como consecuencia de eso, había herido a la mujer de la que, finalmente lo admitía, estaba enamorada. Regina no sabía exactamente el motivo, pero sentía algo de miedo ante esos sentimientos que de forma desenfrenada crecían dentro de ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los golpes en la puerta resonaron por la habitación y la voz de Zelena pidiendo permiso para entrar se hizo presente.

«Gina, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estabas llorando?» preguntó Zelena, sentándose a su lado.

«¡Pues pasa que soy una imbécil y solo hago tonterías, una tras otra!» exclamó Regina, sin contener el llanto

«Ven aquí…cuéntame con calma qué ha pasado…»

Tras explicarle detalladamente lo que había sucedido, desde sus celos y el accidente hasta el momento en que pronunció aquellas palabras en el cuarto donde Emma reposaba, Regina escuchó cómo su hermana, una vez más, desaprobaba aquel comportamiento, incentivándola a actuar como la mujer madura que realmente era, y de esa forma, tomar un decisión concreta en relación a sus sentimientos por Emma.

«Voy a ir al hospital a visitarla y disculparme otra vez» dijo Regina, levantándose rápidamente

«Aprovecha que mamá no ha llegado. Estoy segura que te acribillaría a preguntas si llegara y te viera así, abatida y con los ojos hinchados»

«Es verdad. Si pregunta por mí, dile que me fui de compras para relajarme» dijo mientras retocaba su maquillaje.

En cuanto llegó al hospital, Regina fue informada de que Emma ya había recibido el alta, y triste por no haberla encontrado, decidió  ir a buscarla al taller, aunque estaba segura de que a esa hora, Emma estaría descansando.

Al estacionar frente al taller, August se acercó y le dijo que Emma pasaría los próximos días en casa de su madre, pero no entró en detalles, y tampoco le dio la dirección. Así que Regina regresó a casa, más abatida que nunca.

«¿No tienes su teléfono?» preguntó Zelena

«¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?» dijo Regina, buscando la tarjeta que días atrás Emma le había dado, y una gran sonrisa brotó en sus labios cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el número de su móvil. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se deshizo cuando una voz diferente a la de aquella que le quitaba el juicio, apareció al otro lado de la línea.

«¿Sí? ¿Es este el teléfono de Emma?» preguntó Regina

«Sí, ¿quién quiere hablar con ella?» preguntó Anna

«Soy Regina…¿con quién hablo?» preguntó, y al instante, Anna puso el altavoz

«Anna, mi nombre es Anna. Soy la novia de Emma, un minuto, por favor» dijo, y al instante, Emma se llevó una de las manos a la boca, en el intento de contener la risa.

«No, no es necesario que la moleste…¡llamo más tarde!» dicho eso, Regina colgó la llamada

«¿Qué pasó, Gina?» preguntó Zelena

«¡Idiota! ¡Mil veces idiota! ¡Tonta, cretina! ¡Tiene novia!» vociferó Regina

«¿Estás segura de eso?»

«¡Fue la novia quien contestó! ¿Lo ves? ¡Por eso no quería acercarme, por eso!»

«Hiciste el tonto y se fue a buscar a otra»

«¡No la defiendas, Zelena! ¡Solo quería burlarse de mí porque ciertamente ya estaba saliendo con alguien! Pero esto no se va a quedar así…¡Emma se arrepentirá de esto!»

«Regina…de verdad…estás perdiendo el control de tus acciones»

«Déjame sola, por favor…» dijo, y sin argumentos, Zelena se marchó

Regina se dejó acoger por su cama mientras agarrada a una almohada, derramaba sus lágrimas, ya fueran de arrepentimiento, ya de celos. En compañía de su desolación, no quiso juntarse a la familia para cenar, pretextando un dolor de cabeza, y el resto de la noche se la pasó de esa forma, encerrada en su cuarto, llorando a mares.

Pasaron algunos días y todas las mañanas, antes de dirigirse a la empresa, Regina desviaba el camino y se paraba al otro lado de la calle, donde desde lejos, sus ojos pudieran ver el taller sin ser vista. Durante cinco días, repitió aquella rutina y fue en el quinto día en que Emma apareció en su trabajo, aparentemente recuperada. Sin dudar, Regina se dirigió hasta allí a paso firme, dispuesta a enfrentarla.

«Veo que su noviecita ha cuidado muy bien de usted…» comentó Regina, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de ella

«Verdaderamente, no tengo de qué quejarme» dijo Emma, esbozando media sonrisa «¿Cómo ha estado, señorita Mills?»

«No creo que sea de su interés»

«De hecho no. Bueno, su coche ha sido entregado y la cuenta ha sido cobrada, así que, ¿en qué más puedo ayudarla?»

«¿Cómo puede actuar de esa forma? Como si nada hubiera pasado?» preguntó Regina

«¿Y ha sucedido algo?»

«¿Por qué me besó aquel día, Emma?»

«¿Qué día?»

«¡No se haga la tonta! ¡Aquel día dentro de esta misma chatarrería!»

«¿Por qué me pregunta eso ahora?»

«¡Pues porque quiero saberlo!»

«Le garantizo que no fue por pena»

«Dígame entonces el motivo»

«¡La besé porque sentía el deseo, porque usted me gustó e inocentemente, pensé que era correspondida!»

«¿Incluso estando comprometida siente deseo de ir besando por ahí a las personas?»

«¡Yo no estoy comprometida!»

«¡No mienta! ¡Su novia atendió su móvil!»

«¡No es mi novia…es mi hermana!»

«¿Qué? Solo está de broma…»

«No estoy bromeando. Anna es mi hermana»

«¡Mentira! ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Ella dijo que era su novia!»

«Lo dijo porque le pedí que lo dijera y ¿sabe por qué? Porque escaba casi segura de que usted sentiría celos y mire por dónde, tenía razón…¡se está muriendo de celos!»

«¡Cretina!» exclamó Regina, y al hacer amago de ir a darle una bofetada, Emma le agarró la muñeca

«Esta vez no será a su manera, señorita Mills…¡será a la mía!» dijo Emma, agarrándola por la cintura y hundiendo su boca en la de ella, comenzado un beso cargado de urgencia y deseo.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Regina se debatía en una fallida tentativa de deshacerse del abrazo de Emma, al mismo tiempo que recibía de buen grado la ávida y cálida lengua en su boca. Después de aparentemente intentarlo y no obtener resultado, Regina acabó rindiéndose y su cuerpo que, al principio se mostró agitado, se relajó, rodeado por los brazos fuertes y firmes de la mujer de quien estaba enamorada. Cuando finalmente el aire se hizo necesario, los labios se apartaron, y pasaron a compartir solamente los cálidos alientos.

«Estoy enamorada de ti…» reveló Emma, mientras rozaba la punta de su nariz por el rostro de Emma.

«¿Me creerías si dijera lo contrario?» preguntó Regina, deslizando sus manos abiertas por la espalda de Emma.

«No, no lo creería»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque tú también estás enamorada de mí»

«No te he dicho eso»

«Y quizás nunca llegue a decirlo…¿por qué razón? No lo sé. Solo sé que sientes lo mismo por mí»

«Casi no nos conocemos…»

«Si ese es el problema, podemos conocernos. ¿Quieres cenar esta noche conmigo?» preguntó Emma, esbozando una enorme sonrisa cuando antes de responder, Regina le sonrió

«Sí, pero con una condición…»

«¿Cuál?»

«Yo escojo el restaurante»

«Acepto correr el riesgo»

«¡Yo tengo buen gusto!»

«Cuento con eso»

«¡Payasa!»

«¡Aburrida!»

«Perdón, disculpad si molesto…» August se acercó «Emma, los clientes ya están llamando por el retraso en la entrega de los coches…»

«¿Dijiste que tuve un accidente y he vuelto a trabajar hoy?»

«Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es esto…»

«Bueno, te voy a dejar trabajar» se pronunció Regina

«Te acompañó hasta tu coche» dijo Emma, caminando a su lado «¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar a tu casa esta noche?»

«No es necesario…nos vemos en el restaurante. Más tarde, te llamo para decirte la dirección»

«Está bien» dijo Emma, inclinándose para darle un beso, pero Regina retrocedió

«Es mejor que vuelvas al trabajo, Emma…» dijo ella, en tono guasón, entrando en el coche y marchándose en seguida.

Emma volvió al taller con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Finalmente, Regina había cedido a sus embestidas y en breve, se mostraría tan o más enamorada que ella.

«¿Estás de romance con la madame?» preguntó él

«Casi»

«¿No es demasiado vieja para ti?»

«¡Pues claro que no! Regina debe tener unos treinta y pocos, además, su edad no me importa…es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida»

«¡Qué exageración! Hay muchas mujeres más guapas que ella por ahí»

«Nunca me las he encontrado. En fin, basta de charla y a trabajar…tengo que terminar esto pronto porque a la noche saldremos a cenar»

Al final del día, según habían quedado, Regina llamó para darle la dirección y la hora en que se encontrarían. Emma no cabía en sí de felicidad, ya que no había descartado la posibilidad de que Regina cancelara la invitación.

Cuando anocheció, alrededor de las ocho y cuarto, Emma llegó a la dirección dada. Regina ya la esperaba acomodada a una mesa en una esquina, mostrando una expresión nada contenta.

«Si no me falla la memoria, quedamos en vernos a las ocho» dijo Regina, mientras se levantaba para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla

«Perdona el atraso…no pensé que el sitio estuviera tan lejos» dijo Emma, sentándose frente a ella

«¿No podrías haberte puesto algo más formal?»

«No pensé que fueras a escoger un restaurante tan elegante, y de cualquier forma, esta es mi manera de vestir» dijo Emma, aparentemente molesta ante aquella pregunta

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, no exactamente como Emma imaginaba, ya que el lugar escogido por Regina no era de su agrado, no combinaba bien con su manera sencilla de ser, aunque hubiera nacido en cuna de oro como algunas personas gustaban de decir.

«¿Dónde está tu coche?» preguntó Regina

«Cogí un taxi…así podemos volver juntas»

«Si hubiera sabido que vendrías en taxi, te habría esperado. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?»

«No quise incomodarte. Ya te he molestado bastante con mi retraso y mi ropa» dijo Emma, mientras se ponía el cinto de seguridad.

«Perdona…no era mi intención molestarte» dijo Regina, apoyando delicadamente su mano sobre la de ella

El trayecto de vuelta se hizo casi en silencio, pero un silencio regado de sonrisas compartidas, de intercambio de cariños, besos lentos y apasionados cada vez que la señal roja obligaba al coche pararse.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Regina estacionó frente al taller de Emma, ya que la rubia vivía en la parte de arriba del inmueble.

«¿No quieres subir unos minutos?» preguntó Emma, mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello de Regina

«¿No crees que es un poco tarde?» indagó Regina, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido cuando los dientes de Emma le mordisquearon el lóbulo de la oreja

«Mañana es sábado…podrías dormir hasta tarde» argumentó ella, acariciándole los muslos.

«Vas un poco deprisa, ¿no crees?» preguntó Regina, esforzándose por contener el deseo que sentía de entregarse.

«Y tú te pareces a esas adolescentes que tienen hora fija para llegar a casa…» murmuró Emma, apretándoles los pechos por encima de la tela del vestido.

«Oh, Emma…no hagas eso…» susurró Regina entre gemidos, y antes de que pudiera protestar, sus labios fueron tomados y su boca invadida por la insistente lengua de Emma.

Mientras se besaban, Emma palpaba el cuerpo de Regina intentando encontrar la cremallera del vestido. Cuando finalmente la encontró, no dudó en bajarla, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo por completo, Regina se lo impidió.

«¡No tan rápido!» dijo, retrocediendo unos centímetros «Nos vemos mañana, ¿ok?»

«Está bien…nos vemos mañana» dijo Emma, y tras besarla una vez más, bajó del coche y Regina se fue.

Pasaba de media noche cuando Regina llegó a su casa. Aunque intentara esconderlo, la sonrisa se mostraba evidente en sus labios. No había cualquier atisbo de duda: estaba completamente enamorada de Emma.

«¿Dónde estabas hasta estas horas?» preguntó Cora

«¡Ay, mamá! ¡Qué susto!» exclamó Regina, intentando aparentar lo más natural posible «¿Zelena no te dijo que saldría a cenar con unos amigos?»

«Sí, me lo dijo. Y me quedé con curiosidad, hace mucho tiempo que no sales con…amigos»

«Es verdad…pero en fin…voy a tomar un baño e irme a la cama, estoy cansada. Buenas noches, mamá»

Mientras preparaba la bañera para comenzar con su largo y relajante baño, el recuerdo de los besos y caricias intercambiadas por ellas le invadió la mente causándole estremecimientos de placer. Al quitarse la ropa, Regina puedo constatar cuán excitada se encontraba, y en ese momento, su mente viajó hasta Emma, imaginando mil y una formas de ser poseída por ella. Al sentarse dentro de la bañera, buscó el nombre de su amada en la agenda del teléfono y sin pensarlo dos veces, llamó.

«¿Regina? ¿Pasó algo?» preguntó Emma en cuanto descolgó

«Sucede que me dejaste excitada…y ahora, no podré dormir sin antes satisfacerme…» dijo, y al otro lado de la línea, Emma instintivamente, desorbitó los ojos

«¿Qué estás haciendo?» preguntó Emma, aunque podía imaginárselo

«Estoy haciendo lo que tú no hiciste…» susurró, en un tono casi inaudible

«Definitivamente, eres de lo que no hay, Regina…¡si no lo hice, fue porque tú no me dejaste!» vociferó Emma, enloquecida con el sonido de aquellos gemidos

«Deberías haber tomado por la fuerza lo que ya te pertenece…» dijo Regina, acelerando el movimiento de sus propios dedos en su intimidad. Emma temía que, en cualquier momento, su corazón saltase del pecho o que de repente, el oxígeno le faltase debido a lo excitada que estaba ante el simple hecho de imaginarse a la mujer que era su perdición masturbándose sin pudor.

«Regina…»

«Oh, sí…sí, Emma…imagino que mis dedos son…son tus dedos, y tú me penetras más hondo, más fuerte…y me provocas…hasta que no aguanto más y…(tu…tu…tu…)

«¿Regina?» Emma la llamó, sin embargo, la llamada había sido cortada «¡Hija de puta!» vociferó, con una mezcla de rabia y tensión.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se despertó con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios. No veía la hora de encontrarse con Emma, aunque estaba segura de que estaría tremendamente rabiosa por su “travesura” de la noche anterior. De cualquier forma, eso no la preocupaba, ya que estaba segura de sí misma, imaginando que de la misma forma que conseguía enfurecerla, conseguiría también calmarla, y por esa razón, no había nada que temer.

«La cena con los amigos te cansó de verdad…no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que te despertaste tan tarde» dijo Cora, al constatar que ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana.

«¡Buenos días también para ti, mamá!» dijo Regina, dándole un beso, y enseguida hizo lo mismo con su padre.

«Estoy feliz de que hayas salido a divertirte, hija. Ya era hora de que entendieras que la vida no es solo trabajo» dijo Henry, señalando el espacio a su lado para que ella se sentase.

«Gracias, papá. Y Zelena, ¿dónde está?»

«Salió bien temprano con el novio ese que tiene. ¿Y tú? ¿No has conocido a nadie interesante?»

«No, papá. No tengo la cabeza para eso…» mintió, ya que en su opinión era pronto para hablar de ese tema

«¿Pero por qué? Eres joven, guapa, independiente…»

«¡Henry, Regina está muy bien así! Como dice el refrán: mejor sola que mal acompañada» dijo Cora

«Vamos a cambiar de tema, por favor» dijo Regina, dando aquel asunto por zanjado

La mañana se pasó de manera tranquila y solo alrededor del mediodía, Regina envió un mensaje de texto a Emma informándole que dentro de media hora la vería para almorzar juntas. En cuanto paró frente al taller que se encontraba cerrado, Emma bajó las escaleras laterales para ir a su encuentro.

«¿Qué son todas esas bolsas?» preguntó Emma

«Nuestro almuerzo»

«Pensé que íbamos a almorzar fuera»

«Pensaste mal, mi amor. Vamos a comer en tu casa»

«Si hubieses sido más clara, habría preparado algo»

«Lo que pasa es que mi paladar es un poco más refinado y, por eso, no como cualquier cosa»

«¡Pues que sepas que acabas de perder la oportunidad de verme preparando unos estupendos espagueti italianos!»

«La suerte está de mi lado. ¡Odio los espagueti!»

«De todas maneras no iba a cocinar para ti. Estoy enfadada contigo» dijo, mientras abría la puerta para que Regina entrara

«Hum, no está mal para alguien que parece solo entender de coches y motos» comentó Regina, refiriéndose al ambiente amplio y muy bien decorado.

«¿Quién dice que solo entiendo de coches y motos?» preguntó Emma, acompañándola hasta la cocina donde Regina dejó las bolsas

«¿De qué más entiendes…Emma?» preguntó, enlazándole el cuello con sus brazos

«¿De verdad quieres saberlo?»

«Quiero»

«Pues te quedarás con las ganas. Como dije, estoy enfadada contigo»

«¿Por qué?»

«No te hagas la tonta»

«¡Está bien, disculpa! No sabía que estaba prohibido masturbarse»

«Después la cretina soy yo»

«Sí, eres una…cretina idiota» dijo Regina, besándole los labios sin prisa, sin esfuerzo

«Quiero enseñarte mi cuarto…» susurró Emma, mientras las conducía hacia la habitación

«¿De verdad? Pensaba que estabas enfadada conmigo» dijo Regina, y cuando menos lo esperaba, se encontró prácticamente echada sobre la cama de Emma.

«En este momento no quiero perder el tiempo con enfados…» dijo, mientras le quitaba los zapatos «Quiero disfrutar de cada minuto a tu lado» añadió, masajeándole los pies delicadamente, para enseguida, deslizar las manos abiertas por las pantorrillas hasta alcanzar los muslos.

Regina suspiró ante aquel toque que le quemaba la piel. Cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó, y sus entrañas parecían que en cualquier momento se convertirían en agua. Su pecho subía y bajaba, cada respiración era más profunda que la anterior, y cuando Emma le acarició los dedos de los pies con la lengua, no consiguió contener los gemidos de satisfacción al presenciar esa escena tan erótica y excitante. Un deseo angustiado se estaba concentrando entre sus piernas y sabía que, esa vez, no tendría cómo huir o resistirse.

«Bésame, Emma…» dijo, casi en una súplica «Necesito tu beso…necesito sentir el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío» añadió, atrayéndola por el cuello de la camisa

Emma no cuestionó o presentó ningún tipo de reluctancia. Su cuerpo cubrió el de Regina y sus labios se hundieron en los de ella dando comienzo a un beso erótico y mojado, cargado de deseo. Cuando necesitaron respirar, los labios se apartaron, pero en momento alguno la boca de Emma dejó de “trabajar”. Besos acompañados de mordidas se iban desperdigando por la suave y perfumada  piel de Regina.

«Oh, Emma…¡Por Dios!» susurraba Regina, retorciéndose de placer cuando la ávida y cálida lengua se deslizó por toda la extensión de su cuello.

Algunos minutos más de caricias, con los ojos fijos en los ojos de Regina, Emma comenzó a deslizar su mano más abajo. Sus dedos recorrieron el muslo hasta alcanzar el vuelto del vestido, para enseguida, comenzar a subir, viajando por la parte interna, hasta chocar con el delicado tejido de las braguitas.

Al contrario de lo que Regina imaginaba, Emma no prolongó las caricias en el centro de su placer, todo lo contrario, rápidamente apartó sus dedos, recorriendo el cuerpo aún cubierto. Regina, no aguantando más aquella lentitud que Emma hacia cuestión de llevar, arqueó el tronco y se quitó el vestido, exhibiendo su cuerpo semidesnudo

«Eres maravillosa…» susurró Emma, y al ir a desabotonarle el sujetador, la puerta del cuarto fue abierta y August entró


	8. Chapter 8

 

«¿Qué mierda es esta?» preguntó Regina, atrayendo el cobertor hacía sí para cubrir su cuerpo parcialmente desvestido.

«¡Disculpad!» dijo August, cerrando la puerta en el mismo instante

«¡Regina, perdón! Yo…yo…»

«¿Cómo es posible que alguien entre en tu casa y aún peor, en tu cuarto, sin siquiera llamar a la puerta?» preguntó Regina, claramente enfadada

«¡Disculpa, disculpa! No se va a repetir…»

«¡Claro que no se va a repetir!» dijo ella, levantándose rápidamente

«¿Te vas?» preguntó Emma, en el exacto momento en que Regina recogía su vestido del suelo

«¡Sí, se me han quitado las ganas!»

«¡Regina, no necesitas irte…podemos salir, ver una película, o hacer lo que quieras!»

«No quiero hacer nada. ¡Quiero irme a casa!»

«Vamos a un restaurante, a donde desees…»

«¡Suéltame, Emma!» exclamó, retirando el brazo con fuerza «Aprovecha lo que queda del sábado con tu amiguito íntimo!» dicho eso, Regina se puso los zapatos y se marchó

Emma se quedó algunos minutos parada, frustrada y enfadada, imaginando que Regina no le iba a perdonar tan pronto este error. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, intentaba  a toda costa controlar su furia con relación a la imprudencia de August.

«¡Emma, juro que no sabía que estabas acompañada!» se justificó

«¡Independientemente de eso, al menos podrías haber llamado a la puerta! ¡Podría haber estado desnuda o haciendo cualquier cosa privada! ¡Ah, mira por dónde, lo estaba haciendo…mierda. August!»

«¡Disculpa! Lo que ocurre es que…»

«¡Ya, déjalo! Ya ha pasado y punto final. Solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir»

Con la intención de mantener la calma y sacar a Regina de su cabeza por algunos minutos, aunque fuera, Emma decidió adelantar algunos trabajaos al lado de August, su ayudante y mejor amigo. Al final de la tarde, tras el baño, se arriesgó a llamar a Regina y como imaginaba, no se lo cogió. Al anochecer, alrededor de las diez, otras dos llamadas y ninguna respuesta.

«¡Tu moto ya está como salida de fábrica!» dijo August «Acabo de darle los últimos retoques…»

«¡Qué bien! Aprovecharé para dar una vuelta» dijo Emma, mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero negro.

«Creía que tomaríamos una cerveza como todos los sábados por la noche»

«Hoy no puedo. Buenas noches, August» dijo, montándose en la moto y arrancando inmediatamente.

Parada frente a la casa de Regina, Emma buscaba una forma de hacerla aparecer en el balcón. Tras dejar la moto estacionada en la calle, Emma saltó la pequeña valla que rodeaba la propiedad en donde residió unos pocos días, y mientras marcaba el número de Regina, caminaba por el jardín lateral desde donde podía tener una visión privilegiada de la mujer amada.

«Atiende, Regina…» murmuró, sin embargo, no obtuvo suceso. Entonces, recurrió a un mensaje de texto, su última y única opción

« _Sal al balcón»_

Fue lo que escribió, y mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Regina apareciese, August que, cuidadosamente, la había seguido, llamó a la policía informando de que alguien intentaba entrar en una propiedad en la calle Mifflin, al lado de la casa número 108.

No pasó mucho tiempo y un coche de policía apareció, y rápidamente, cuatro agentes sacaron sus respectivas armas. Emma fue obligada a ponerse de rodillas con las manos en alto, mientras dos de ellos se acercaban y la esposaban. Aunque lo buscaba, Emma no sabía cómo podría explicar lo que hacía allí, a aquella hora de la noche.

Regina, aún indecisa de si aparecer o no en el balcón, se precipitó rápidamente al alfeizar de la ventana al escuchar los ruidos de la sirena e instintivamente, sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando se cruzaron con Emma siendo conducida al coche de policía.

«¿Emma?» murmuró, incrédula ante aquella escena

«¿Qué está pasando allá fuera?» preguntó Cora, acercándose a la ventana

«No sé bien…parece que había algún chiquillo en la casa y la policía se lo ha llevado» dijo Regina, buscando las llaves de su coche

«¿Vas a salir?»

«Sí, mamá…pero volveré pronto»

«¡De ninguna manera, Regina! ¡Si la policía ha arrestado a alguien y está por esta zona, significa que ha pasado algo!»

«¡Mamá, por favor…ya estoy grandecita para cuidarme!» dijo ella, bajando las escaleras apresuradamente.

«¿A dónde vas, hija?» preguntó Henry

«A dar una vuelta, papá»

«¿A estas horas?»

«Aún es temprano»

«¡Ya son más de las diez!» se pronunció Cora

«Escuché las sirenas de policía…es mejor que te quedes en casa, hija» dijo Henry

«¡Papá, por favor…tú y mamá me tratáis como si fuera una niña y odio eso!»

«Nos preocupamos por ti…» murmuró él

«¡No veo toda esa preocupación con Zelena!»

«Zelena es mayor y…»

«¡Y tú eres la preferida, Gina!» completó Zelena, acercándose a paso lento

«No hay ninguna preferida. ¡Amamos a nuestras hijas por igual!» argumentó Cora

«¡Se ve de lejos!» dijo Zelena, subiendo a su cuarto

Ante aquella pequeña discusión, Regina desistió de salir, aunque la preocupación por Emma estaba creciendo de forma angustiante, sin embargo, sabía que lo que hubiera pasado con su amada, se resolvería rápidamente , a fin de cuentas, Emma tenía familia y ese incidente sería pronto esclarecido. Siendo así, dio prioridad a su hermana mayor, quien le abrió la puerta de su habitación tras unos golpes.

«¿Podemos hablar?» preguntó Regina

«Claro, Gina…entra» dijo ella

«¿Pasó algo? Llegaste medio cabizbaja…»

«Nada importante. Killian y yo peleamos»

«Lo siento mucho…y, Zelena…no es verdad que papá y mamá…»

«¡Regina, por favor! Sí es verdad, pero no te preocupes. Tú no tienes la culpa de eso, y ¿sabes? Hasta me gusta. Así no están encima de mí todo el tiempo como hacen contigo» dijo, esbozando media sonrisa «Ahora dime, ¿a dónde ibas?»

«A hablar con Emma, pero mañana la busco» dijo Regina, omitiendo los detalles

«¿Se han arreglado finalmente?»

«Estamos en ello…»

Mientras Regina mantenía un amistoso  dialogo con su hermana, Emma intentaba hacer entrar en razón al comisario con una explicación convincente de por qué se encontraba dentro de una propiedad privada.

«No estaba intentando robar nada…solo paré para atender una llamada»

«No fue eso lo que nos dijeron…»

«Quienquiera que haya sido, mintió»

«Usted estaba dentro de la propiedad»

«¡Solo estaba en el jardín!»

«Comisario, la madre de la acusada está ahí fuera» informó uno de los agentes, interrumpiendo el interrogatorio

«Déjela entrar»

«Comisario, buenas noches» dijo Ingrid, ofreciéndole la mano

«¿Señora Swan? No sabía que la acusada era su hija»

«Sí, es mi hija y esta acusación es una mentira. ¡Puedo darle a mi hija lo que ella quiera, todo lo que desee! ¡Ninguno de mis hijos necesita robar!»

«Lo comprendo, señora, y le pido disculpas por las molestias. Enseguida la soltaremos»

«¡Gracias, comisario y espero de verdad que el nombre de mi hija no se ensucie por esta mentira infame!»

«No se preocupe, señora Swan…y señorita…mis más sinceras disculpas por las molestias» dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Emma

Algunos minutos después, Emma fue liberada y al lado de Ingrid caminó en silencio hacia el aparcamiento de la comisaria donde el chofer de su madre esperaba.

«¿Dónde está mi moto?» preguntó Emma

«Vendrás a casa conmigo» dijo Ingrid

«¡Ya, pero quiero saber dónde está mi moto!»

«Mi hijo la llevó a la mansión, señorita» dijo Marco, el chofer de Ingrid

«Mamá…»

«¡Hablamos en casa, Emma!»

El trayecto de regreso se hizo en un silencio absoluto. Era palpable el enfado de Ingrid ante ese inesperado acontecimiento. Emma, aunque fuera mayor que su hermana Anna, parecía todo lo contrario. Ni David, siendo hombre y el mayor de los tres, había dado tanto trabajo como Emma venía haciendo desde que había decidido marcharse de casa.

«¿Dónde están mis hermanos?» preguntó en cuanto entraron en el jardín de la mansión

«Anna ya está durmiendo y David salió de viaje para Portland. Está cuidando de los asuntos que tú deberías cuidar» dijo Ingrid

«¿Por qué yo?»

«Porque siempre creí que asumirías los asuntos de la familia»

«Él es el mayor y el hombre de la casa, ¿no?»

«Sí, él es el mayor…¡pero el hombre de la casa parece que eres tú!» vociferó Ingrid «Emma, tu orientación sexual nunca fue un problema para mí. No me importa si quieres compartir tu cama con una mujer o con un hombre, mientras, claro está, sea decente. Pero te estás pasando de los límites…»

«Mamá…»

«¡Cierra la boca! ¡Aún no he acabado!» gritó, levantándose del sofá «¡Nunca…nunca un miembro de nuestra familia ha estado en una comisaria!»

«¡No estaba haciendo nada!»

«Entonces, explícame que historia es esa de intento de robo. ¿Ya no te basta con ejercer una profesión de hombre, ahora también te las quieres dar de delincuente?»

«¡Ya dije lo que pasó! ¡Paré para atender una llamada y la policía apareció de repente!»

«¡No es de extrañar su reacción! ¡Si te portaras como una dama, nada de esto hubiera sucedido!» gritó Ingrid, y Emma se quedó en silencio «¿En qué fallé, Emma?» preguntó, con semblante afligido

«Perdóname, mamá…tú no has fallado, todo lo contrario. Yo vengo fallándote a ti, a mis hermanos, pero no es por hacer el mal…solo…no sé, está todo saliendo mal…»

«Vuelve a casa. Si no quieres encargarte de los negocios de la familia…»

«Mamá, por favor. No quiero hablar de eso…¡Por Dios, no insistas!»

«Está bien…es mejor que vayas a descansar, ya es tarde»

«Gracias por ayudarme y creer en mí»

«Eres mi hija y siempre podrás contar conmigo. Aunque tu comportamiento en los últimos días me esté decepcionando»

«Lo siento mucho…Buenas noches» dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla

«Buenas noches, querida»

 

En cuanto amaneció, Emma se despidió de Ingrid y volvió a su casa. No hubo insistencia por parte de su madre para que se quedara, ya que ella iba a viajar a Portland para unirse a David, porque había sido llamada con urgencia.

En cuanto paró su moto en el garaje al lado del taller, August apareció.

«¿Dormiste fuera?» preguntó él

«En casa de mi madre, pero casi duermo en el talego» dijo ella

«¿En el talego? Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Intenté llamar la atención de Regina y el efecto no fue el esperado. La policía apareció pensando que quería robar en la casa de al lado»

«¿La policía apareció de la nada?»

«Dijeron que habían recibido una denuncia»

«Seguramente fue la _madame_ quien los llamó»

«¿Regina? ¡Claro que no! Ella no haría eso»

«Quizás no supiera que la policía iba a ir realmente…»

«No encaja, August. Además…» antes de que pudiera completar lo que pretendía decir, Regina apareció

«Emma…» murmuró, acercándose y envolviéndola enseguida en un fuerte abrazo «Menos mal que está bien…¿qué ocurrió?» preguntó Regina, retrocediendo unos pasos para poder observarla

«Larga historia…¿quieres subir?»

«Sí, tenemos que hablar»

«Hablamos después, August» dijo Emma, caminando de mano con Regina.

 

«¿Por qué te llevó la policía?» preguntó Regina, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Emma

«Pensaron que quería robar en la casa de al lado»

«¡Qué absurdo!»

«Alguien llamó a la policía. No fuiste tú, ¿verdad?» preguntó Emma

«¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así?»

«Calma, Regina…»

«Disculpa…y perdón por no haber estado a tu lado…mis padres se asustaron con la agitación y…»

«Está bien, mi amor» dijo Emma, acariciándole suavemente el rostro

«¿Soy tu amor?» preguntó Regina

«Sí, lo eres…» dijo y al inclinarse para besarla, Regina retrocedió «¿Qué ocurre? ¿Aún estás enfadada conmigo?»

«¡No, pero lo estaré si vuelves a hacer otra tontería como aquella!»

«¿Qué tontería?»

«Intentar escalar los muros de mi casa»

«No intenté escalar, pero me gusta la idea»

«¡Emma!»

«Vale, no lo haré. Y ahora que ya no estás enfadada conmigo, ¿qué te parece que pasemos el domingo juntas?»

«¿Aquí?»

«Donde quieras…» susurró Emma, besándole el cuello

«No puedo, querida. Ahora no»

«¿Por qué?»

«Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver»

«¿En pleno domingo?»

«Sí, en pleno domingo»

«¿Y por la noche? ¿Aceptas cenar conmigo?»

«¿Y si rechazara la invitación?»

«Me quedaré extremadamente triste»

«¿Dónde cenaremos?»

«Aquí mismo, si no te importa…estaría bien un poco de privacidad, ¿no crees?»

«¡Sería genial! ¡Si tu amiguito no invade el cuarto otra vez!»

«No se repetirá…él ni sabía que estabas aquí»

«¿Estás segura? Porque mi coche es bien visible»

«¿Sabes que no había pensado en eso?»

«Está bien, ya pasó. Ahora tengo que irme…»

«No me has dado ningún beso» dijo Emma, y sin decir una sola palabra, Regina la besó. Mientras se besaban, las manos intercambiaban caricias, se deslizaban por las curvas de ambos cuerpos. Emma no contuvo el impulso de apretarla más fuerte contra ella, y ya jadeante, retrocedió unos centímetros para poder respirar.

«Tu beso me excita de una forma que no sé explicar…» susurró Emma, distribuyendo besos por el rostro de Regina

«Emma…no empieces lo que no podemos terminar…» murmuró Regina y a disgusto se retiró

«Te acompaño al coche» dijo Emma, y tras otro beso, Regina se marchó

En cuanto Regina se hubo marchado, Emma buscó en Internet algo que pudiera agradarle para cenar, sin embargo, nada parecía adecuado. Por algunos instantes, pensó en consultarle a su madre, a fin de cuentas, Ingrid era lo que podía llamarse una “mujer refinada”, sin embargo el interrogatorio que vendría hizo que esa idea desapareciera de su cabeza. Tras mucho pensar, optó por recurrir a Anna, su hermana pequeña.

«Esta noche será inolvidable, Regina…ya verás» dijo Emma para sí misma.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

«¿Estás segura de que le gustará esto?» preguntó Emma

«A cualquier persona bendecida con un buen paladar le gustaría esto» dijo Anna mientras hacía algunas anotaciones

«Si tú lo dices…»

«Aprovechando que mamá y David están en Portland, le pediré a Granny que venga a preparar esta cena, así tú tienes tiempo para acomodar el sitio»

«Mi casa está muy bien organizada»

«Me refiero al romanticismo, Emma…tipo velas, incienso, esa luz tamizada…»

«Ah, es verdad»

«Organiza tu cuarto también. A lo mejor decide quedarse a dormir» sugirió Anna esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa

«¿Algún consejo?»

«Según mi calendario de lunas, hoy tendremos luna llena. Así que, te aconsejo dejar abierta la ventana. Las almohadas y edredones deben estar perfumados y limpios y si quieres ser el _summum_ del romanticismo típico, puedes esparcir algunos pétalos de rosas sobre la cama»

«Realmente es algo tópico»

«Por más que no lo admitan, las mujeres adoran eso»

«¿Algo más que necesite saber?»

«Creo que deberías ponerte algo más…elegante»

«No me voy a casar»

«Ella está a acostumbrada a verte mal vestida. Así que sorpréndela con lo contrario»

«¡Yo no ando mal vestida!»

«Sí, si andas. Pero no es necesario que te pongas un vestido de fiesta, sé que no te gustan. Pero creo que un esmoquin femenino te iría muy bien» decía mientras bajaba por las escaleras «Más tarde me paso para vestirte y asegurarme de que todo está en perfecto orden»

«Gracias Anna. Y ni una palabra a mamá»

«No te preocupes. ¿Dónde dejé las llaves de mi coche?»

«Encima del armario de las palomillas y tornillos»

«¿Armario de palomillas? Tu taller parece un zoológico»

«¿Eh?»

«¿Cambiaste de mascota?»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«Monos, palomas…»

«Anna, gracias por la ayuda…pero creo que por hoy ya extrapolaste tu cota de sentido común» dijo Emma, moviendo negativamente la cabeza

El día de domingo se pasó más rápido de lo que Emma esperaba. Granny ya había preparado toda la cena y con ayuda de Anna, Emma adecentó la sala y el cuarto. Ya eran más de las seis y media y se encontraba debidamente vestida.

«¡Estás muy guapa, Emma! ¡Te dije que el esmoquin te quedaría genial!» exclamó Anna, tras acabarle de poner un ligero maquillaje.

«Espero que le guste…»

«Si no le gusta, ¡será mejor que te vayas a por otra!»

«Gracias, Anna. No olvidaré este favor»

«¡Venga ya , Emma! ¡Para esto están las hermanas!»

En cuanto la hermana se despidió y se marchó, Emma comenzó a impacientarse y a colmarse de ansiedad. Cada dos segundos, miraba su móvil, y al mismo instante alzaba su cabeza hacia el reloj de pared de la cocina como si tuviera que verificar la hora en todos los aparatos.

«No viene…se echó para atrás…» murmuraba Emma, caminando de un lado a otro «Ella detesta los atrasos y está atrasada. Lo que significa que no viene» continuaba murmurando, con una mezcla de rabia y aflicción.

De repente, su corazón se disparó cuando el sonido de la pita del coche de Regina penetró en la estancia. Súbitamente, Emma se alongó en el alfeizar de la ventana y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios al constatar que era ella, era Regina.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, sus ojos se desorbitaron y su boca se abrió por completo al tener delante la figura de la mujer que consideraba la más bella que sus ojos habían tenido el placer de mirar.

«Estás maravillosa…» murmuró Emma, dejando paso para que Regina entrara

«Gracias. Y esta vez has acertado con la ropa» dijo ella, divirtiéndose con el desconcierto de Emma

«¡Qué bien…! No me gustaría decepcionarte una vez más»

«En momento alguno me has decepcionado, Emma…» dijo ella, alzándole levemente el mentón con el dedo índice para en seguida darle un beso en la boca

Cuando el beso fue interrumpido, Emma la condujo al comedor donde Regina se encontró con una decoración diferente a la de la primera vez que estuvo ahí. No contuvo la sonrisa de satisfacción mientras sus ojos recorrían el impecable ambiente, tan bien decorado.

«¡Wow! Parece que no solo entiendes de coches…» comentó Regina, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Ante el silencio, se giró buscando a Emma, y se sorprendió cuando esta, con una rosa en las manos, le hizo el pedido

«Regina…¿aceptas ser mi novia?»

«¿Novia?»

«O casarte. Queda a tu criterio»

«Es mejor ir etapa por etapa, ¿no crees?»

«Ya hemos pasado de la primera a la segunda»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí…ya nos hemos conocido, nos hemos besado y casi…bueno, ya sabes. Ahora ha llegado la etapa del pedido de salir juntas»

«¡Acepto!» exclamó Regina, esbozando su mejor sonrisa

«¿Salir o casarte?»

«Salir. No sé si en algún momento estaré lo suficientemente loca para casarme contigo»

«¡Prometo esforzarme para enloquecerte! Ahora, por favor…acomódate» dijo Emma, en tono divertido, mientras apartaba una silla para que Regina se sentara.

«¡Cuánta caballerosidad!» dijo Regina

«¡Hay mucha más por ahí escondida!» respondió Emma, y la morena no contuvo una carcajada

Emma se excusó y se retiró por algunos minutos. La mesa ya estaba puesta y por ese motivo, solo era necesario servir.

«Pechuga de pollo al vino de Oporto con higos frescos» dijo Emma, mientras servía

«¡Esto sí es una sorpresa! ¡Esperaba un plato de pasta a la que llamas espagueti!»

«¡Gracias por el elogio! Buen apetito» dijo, mientras le pasaba a Regina una copa de vino Pinot Noir

Durante toda la cena, además de las provocaciones que una y otra se lanzaban con gusto, el intercambio de sonrisas y miradas era constante. Tras el postre, Regina fue conducida al balcón lateral y juntas, admiraron la luna llena de aquella agradable noche de domingo.

«¿Tienes frío?» preguntó Emma

«Un poco…» respondió Regina, y como la primera vez, las miradas se cruzaron, manteniéndose fijas, una en la otra.

Tras un largo beso, decidieron entrar. Los dedos entrelazados se rozaban delicadamente. Emma no estaba segura si Regina aceptaría pasar la noche con ella y ni quiso saberlo, le tomó de nuevo los labios con los suyos mientras su cuerpo la guiaba hasta la habitación deseada. Como Anna le había dicho, la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto, proporcionando la claridad ideal para una agradable noche de amor. Emma no colocó los pétalos sobre la cama, pero se esforzó en el perfume, algo afrodisiaco, que envolvía el cuarto.

«Haz el amor conmigo…» susurró Emma y en respuesta, Regina gimió al sentir el toque de sus dientes presionándole la carne del hombro.

«Emma…» murmuró, manteniéndose de espaldas mientras las manos firmes de la mujer que tenía detrás recorrían su cuerpo.

Emma giró el cuerpo de Regina, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para poder observarla con aquel vestido negro con un escote que caía acentuando la piel suave del cuello, cuyo delicado tejido envolvía perfectamente sus maravillosos pechos. Tras algunos segundos admirándola, Emma la giró de nuevo, colocándola otra vez en la posición anterior, de espaldas a ella. Delicadamente, sus dedos apartaron los cortos y negros cabellos hacia un lado, exponiendo la blanca e invitadora  nuca. Emma no tardó en tocarla con la punta de la nariz, en movimientos descendentes y ascendentes. Enseguida, fue el turno de sus labios que probaron con esas caricias, cubriéndole la nuca de besos mojados y sonoros.

Instintivamente, Regina inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, respondiendo a todos aquellos estímulos con pequeños gemidos. Sus manos cubrieron las manos de Emma que le rodeaban la cintura, apartándose minutos después cuando estas se deslizaron por los muslos y al momento, subieron por la espalda, para finalmente bajarle la cremallera del vestido.

«Eres una mezcla de divinidad y realeza…mi diosa coronada» dijo Emma, recorriéndole la espalda con sus labios, dejando rastros de saliva con la lengua por las zonas que tocaba.

«Oh, Emma…me estás volviendo loca…» dijo, sintiendo las manos firmes apretándole el trasero.

Regina gimió hondamente cuando los dedos de Emma rozaron de forma leve y casi imperceptible su entrepierna. Aunque no hubiera ejercido ningún tipo de presión, Emma pudo sentir la humedad a través de la tela de las braguitas. Sus labios volvieron a deslizarse por la piel de la mujer amada, besándole las pantorrillas, subiendo por los muslos, demorándose algunos minutos en las nalgas para solo después recorrerle la espina dorsal con la punta de la lengua.

«Emma, por favor…» susurró Regina, dándose rápidamente la vuelta para capturar los labios que segundos atrás le acariciaban el cuerpo.

Cuando los labios fueron presionados, las lenguas se encontraron, deslizándose una sobre la otra. Esta vez, eran las manos de Regina las que ejecutaban la tarea de deshacerse de las ropas de Emma. Primero el chaleco, después la camisa donde tardó un poco más debido a los innumerables botones, y al ir a desabrochar el pantalón, Emma la empujó delicadamente hacia la cama.

Sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo de deseo contemplaron el par de senos de perfecto tamaño, con los pezones erectos, excitados, implorando pro ser tocados, y ella los tocó. Primero, con las manos abiertas, después con un sencillo rozar de dedos que a continuación fueron sustituidos por sus labios y finalmente por la lengua. Ella los lamió sin prisa, besó, succionó, y volvió a lamerlos, los mordió, deleitándose con los roncos gemidos que Regina no lograba reprimir. Su cuerpo temblaba y jadeaba cada vez que los labios de Emma humedecían su piel.

Después de mucho “trabajar” la lengua sobre los pechos de Regina, Emma decidió continuar el recorrido concediéndole caricias a otras partes de aquel cuerpo perfecto y tentador. Los besos ahora iban siendo depositados por todos lados, hombros, costillas, bajo los pechos, siguiendo sin prisa hasta que su lengua llego al ombligo, y se detuvo  el tiempo necesario en el vientre.

«Tu piel…tu aroma…todo en ti me hace perder los sentidos…» susurraba Emma, apretándole los muslos

Segundos después, sus dientes agarraron el encaje de las braguitas de Regina, bajándolas sin prisa, revelando el sexo parcialmente cubierto por una fina capa de vello. La punta de sus dedos se deslizaron por la vulva y sin previo aviso, su lengua penetró la carne extremadamente mojada, caliente, en el punto justo para ser “degustada”.

Regina gemía, arqueaba la pelvis hacia la boca de Emma, le apretaba la cabeza con los muslos al mismo tiempo que se agarraba a las sábanas como si estuviera a punto de caer. El toque de la lengua de Emma le dejaba en cada parte tocada centellas de electricidad.

«¡Oh, cielos! Emma…por favor…» Regina balbuceaba, removiéndose en la cama como si deseara acompañar el ritmo de la habilidosa lengua que exploraba su intimidad.

«Quiero sentir tu placer derramándose en mi boca…» dijo Emma, estirando los brazos hasta que sus manos alcanzaron los pechos, apretándolos con fuerza, masajeándolos de forma precisa.

Como si estuviera esperando por aquellas palabras, Regina se corrió escandalosamente. Su cuerpo se estremecía sobre el blando colchón de la cama, sus manos se agarraban a las sábanas con más firmeza, llevándoselas a la boca para intentar ahogar los gemidos. Emma, por su parte, continuaba con la cabeza alojada entre las piernas de Regina, succionándole el sexo, hasta dejarla completamente desfallecida.

Cuando finalmente se sintió saciada, Emma acomodó su cabeza sobre el vientre de Regina, esperando pacientemente que el cuerpo de la mujer amada volviera a la calma y su respiración desacompasada recuperase el ritmo normal.

Pocos minutos después, Emma inclinó la cabeza para observarla, sorprendiéndose cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la sonrisa más hermosa de todo el universo.

«Tu sonrisa me fascina…» dijo Emma, cubriendo el cuerpo de Regina con el suyo

«Quítate el resto de la ropa…quiero tu cuerpo totalmente desnudo sobre el mío» dijo Regina, en un tono de voz que más parecía una orden, y sin cualquier tipo de objeción, Emma obedeció.

Regina se humedeció los labios cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el cuerpo indiscutiblemente perfecto de Emma. Sin ninguna dificultad, invirtieron las posiciones, y esta vez, era Regina quién mantenía el control, sentada sobre los muslos de la mujer que tenía debajo.

«¿Te gusta?» preguntó Regina, moviéndose sinuosamente sobre los mulos de Emma

«Adoro…» murmuró, apretándole la cintura, al mismo tiempo que también ella se movía, restregándose con el cuerpo de Regina

«Oh, sí…eso es bueno, muy bueno…» murmuraba Regina, cubriendo las manos de Emma que le presionaban los pechos

«Eso, amor…eso, más fuerte…vete más rápido…» decía Emma, instigándola a moverse con más presión

«Córrete conmigo, mi amor…córrete conmigo…» susurró Regina, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Emma, embadurnando su muslo con su encharcado sexo, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos la masturbaban de forma rápida y certera, proporcionándoles a las dos  un orgasmo arrebatador.

«¡Joder, Regina!» exclamó Emma, jadeando «Me vuelves loca…» añadió, agarrada a su cintura

«Entonces somos dos locas…» dijo ella, y ambas sonrieron «Emma…» susurró Regina, alzando la cabeza para que pudiera observarla

«¿Sí?»

«Estoy enamorada de ti» confesó, recibiendo la sonrisa más encantadora que sus ojos hubiesen visto.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina se despertó con el sonido irritante de su móvil informándole de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto. Al coger el aparato, se dio cuenta de que eran más de las cuatro de la mañana, pero lo que la asustó de verdad fueron las más de quince llamadas de la madre.

«Mierda…» murmuró, intentando zafarse del abrazo de Emma, sin tener que despertarla, sin embargo, su esfuerzo fue completamente inútil, ya que al primer movimiento, Emma la empujó de vuelta hacia su cuerpo.

«¿A dónde vas?» preguntó

«A casa… duerme, mi ángel. Aún es temprano» dijo Regina

«Lo sé…todavía está oscuro y por eso, tú te quedarás conmigo»

«Emma…¡dentro de poco tengo que levantarme para ir a trabajar, y mamá me ha llamado unas mil veces!»

«Regina…¿qué edad tienes? Pareces una niña pequeña con miedo de la madre…»

«No es eso, Emma…solo…»

«Solo nada. Quédate aquí, duerme un poco más y te prometo que te haré el desayuno» dijo ella, envolviéndola de nuevo entre sus brazos.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?» preguntó Regina, en cuanto Emma se colocó sobre su cuerpo

«De momento no estoy haciendo nada, pero lo haré…» dijo, mordisqueándole el mentón «Ahora que me has despertado, quiero hacer el amor otra vez» añadió, llenándole el cuello con sus besos.

«Mi amor…»

«Olvídate del mundo, olvida todo, Regina…¡olvida todo y vamos a aprovechar!»

«¡Eres una muchacha irresponsable!» murmuró Regina, tomándole los labios con los suyos, y una vez más, hicieron el amor.

 

«¿Me puedes decir dónde pasaste la noche?» preguntó Cora, en cuanto Regina entró por la puerta

«Mamá, con todo respeto…no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida»

«Mientras vivas en esta casa, ¡sí las darás!»

«¡Si aún vivo en esta casa es por la enfermedad de papá! ¡Pero que por eso no quede, hoy mismo me buscaré un apartamento!»

«Hija, eso no es necesario…por favor» se pronunció Henry «Cora, Regina es lo suficientemente adulta para saber qué está bien y qué no»

«¡Pero no es adulta para entender que solo nos preocupamos por ella!»

«No hay motivos para preocupaciones, así que no me atormentes, mamá. Voy a tomar un baño para ir para la empresa, con permiso»

Mientras el agua caliente bañaba su cuerpo, Regina dejó que su mente viajara por el mundo de los recuerdos donde solo existían ella y Emma. Los momentos vividos la noche anterior invadían su mente a cada instante, provocándole risas y reacciones que su cuerpo jamás había experimentado antes.

De la misma manera se encontraba Emma, destilando sonrisas como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía.

«¿Qué cara de idiota es esa? ¿Has visto un pájaro verde?» preguntó August, en cuanto Emma abrió las puertas del taller.

«¡Vi algo mucho mejor!» dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa una mayor «Regina y yo estamos saliendo juntas» añadió, sin poder contener su felicidad.

«No confío en esa mujer» dijo él

«Quién tiene que confiar soy yo, así que…»

«¡Se cree la dueña del mundo! Solo va a jugar contigo y…»

«¡Basta, August! ¡Si te vas a poner a decir tonterías es mejor que te quedes callado!»

«Está bien, disculpa. Solo quiero que…» antes de que pudiera proseguir, el sonido del coche de Regina se hizo presente, y al momento, Emma corrió a su encuentro.

«¡Qué sorpresa más agradable!» dijo Emma, inclinándose para darle un beso «Creí que te iban a castigar por haber llegado de mañana a casa» añadió recibiendo una palmada en el hombro

«¡Payasa!»

«¡Ay! ¡Eso está bien! Duele, pero está bien»

«¡Emma, eres una idiota!»

«Y aun así me amas»

«Solo un poquitito…bueno, me tengo que ir. Solo he pasado para darte un beso de buenos días»

«Voy a querer beso de buenas noches también»

«Lo pensaré» dijo ella, dándole un rápido beso en la boca «¡Compórtate!»

«Si no vienes, entraré en tu cuarto por la ventana» dijo Emma, y tras otro beso, Regina se marchó

De lejos, August observaba toda la escena nada satisfecho. Desde la adolescencia, cuando conoció a Emma en un evento de Motocross, August pasó a nutrir sentimientos por ella, incluso después de saber la orientación sexual de su amiga. Los años pasaron y aun así, August se decía enamorado, aunque nunca le hubiese declarado su supuesto amor. De cualquier forma, según él, era suficiente tenerla cerca como amiga y compañera de juerga, aunque se muriese de celos cada vez que ella lo dejaba con los otros amigos de mesa para irse con alguna muchacha que acabara de conocer. Pero, a final de cuentas, era con él con quien Emma volvía a casa, era a su lado que veía películas en el cine o salía a conducir la moto de su padre a escondidas de su madre. Pero ahora, era con Regina con quien compartía su tiempo y eso empezaba a robarle la tranquilidad.

«¿Todo bien, August?» preguntó Emma, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

«Sí, solo tengo algo de dolor de cabeza» dijo él

«Si quieres irte a casa, vete tranquilo. Yo me encargo de todo por aquí»

«Estoy bien, vamos a trabajar…»

 

En cuanto entró en su despacho, Regina fue sorprendida con un maravilloso ramo de rosas encima de su mesa. Mientras aspiraba el aroma que desprendían los pétalos, abrió la tarjeta e instintivamente, su sonrisa creció al encontrarse con el contenido.

_«Para mi Diosa Coronada._

_Con amor, Emma»_

La jornada de trabajo en la Mills Export nunca había sido tan agradable como esa, ni siquiera los errores cometidos por algunos empleados fueron capaces de arruinar el día de Regina. El recuero de sus momentos con Emma, el perfume de las rosas invadiendo el despacho, y la tarjeta que varias veces leyó y releyó parecían protegerla de los disgustos que generalmente tenía, especialmente en una mañana de lunes.

«¿Ya te marchas, hermanita?» preguntó Zelena, al cruzarse con Regina en el aparcamiento

«¡Estoy aquí desde las nueve de la mañana!»

«Pero nunca te vas a las cuatro de la tarde»

«Hoy lo haré, ¿puedo?»

«Claro que puedes, eres la presidenta de la empresa, ¿no? ¡Solo que creo que a Cora no le gustará para nada saber que su hijita inocente está saliendo más temprano para fornicar con cierta mecánica!» dijo, sin contener la risa

«¡Habla bajo, loca!»

«¿Fue ella la de las flores?»

«Sí…»

«¿Ya os acostasteis? ¿Es buena en la cama?»

«¡Vete a la mierda, Zelena!»

«¿No puedo saberlo?»

«¡No! ¡Mis intimidades solo me conciernen a mí!»

«Ahora hablando en serio…¿estáis juntas? ¿De verdad?»

«Sí, lo estamos y…me siento feliz»

«Felicidades, Gina…te lo mereces. Pero aquí viene la pregunta del millón…¿les contaras a nuestros padres que estás saliendo con alguien?»

«No quería contarlo porque, ¿ya sabes? Andan metiéndose donde no deben, sobre todo Cora. Pero se lo contaré lo más pronto posible porque…bueno, algunas veces dormiré con Emma y no quiero que mamá me coma la cabeza con los horarios»

«¿Quieres saber? Ya es hora de que te compres un apartamento para que tengas algo más de privacidad»

«Ya pensé en eso, pero con la enfermedad de papá…En fin, me tengo que ir…»

«Entiendo…Bueno, nos hablamos después. ¡Cuídate y juicio!»

Tras su breve conversación con Zelena, Regina se dirigió a ver a Emma como había planeado. Aunque no quisiera mostrarse demasiado interesada y ansiosa delante de su amada, Regina contaba los minutos para verla y tirarse a sus brazos. Cuando su coche fue estacionado frente al taller, Emma soltó todo lo que estaba haciendo para darle su total atención.

«Creo que he llegado demasiado temprano…» dijo Regina, bajando del vehículo

«Pensé que solo vendrías a la noche, pero no te preocupes, cerraré el taller ahora mismo»

«Puedo venir más tarde si quieres»

«Quiero ahora…» dijo ella, guiñándole el ojo izquierdo de forma cómplice «August, puedes irte…cierro yo» dijo Emma, caminando hacia dentro del taller acompañada de Regina

«Emma, tenemos que entregar este coche mañana temprano y sabes que la señora Blanchard es…»

«Deja, yo me entiendo con la señora Blanchard, vete tranquilo» dijo ella, y sin argumentos, él se marchó «¡Al fin solas!» dijo Emma, bajando las puertas del taller para enseguida rodear a Regina con sus brazos.

«Hueles a grasa» dijo Regina, girando su rostro cuando Emma iba a besarla

«¿Y…?»

«La grasa me recuerda a los hombres y no me gustan los hombres»

«Estás viendo que no soy un hombre»

«Pero hueles a grasa»

«¿Y por eso no me vas a besar?»

«No, no te voy a besar»

«Pero yo sí, ¡voy a besarte! A fin de cuentas, tengo pase libre para tomar lo que ya pertenece, ¿no es así, señorita Mills?» dijo ella, alzándola, para enseguida sentarla en el capó del coche.

«No puedes usar mis palabras en mi contra» dijo Regina, aunque estuviera adorando ese comportamiento de Emma

«De momento, quiero usar otra cosa…» murmuró Emma, tomándole los labios con los suyos

Regina no protestó, tampoco hizo amago para apartarla, todo lo contrario, sus piernas envolvieron la cintura de Emma mientras sus manos recorrían los hombros parcialmente cubiertos por la camiseta blanca que llevaba.

«¡Espera!» dijo Regina, empujándola levemente «No me vas a tocar con esas manos sucias»

«¡Regina, eres una finolis!»

«Me da igual…»

«Ok, mi lengua está limpia»

«¡Emma!»

«¡Está bien! Vamos a subir y mientras preparas la cena, yo tomo un baño» dijo, ayudándola a bajar del capó

«No voy a cocinar para ti»

«¿Por qué no? Yo puedes ir ensayando para cuando nos casemos»

«¡Sigue soñando!»

«Eres una novia muy mala»

«Y tú una novia muy abusona»

«Me lo tomaré como un elogio. Ahora voy a bañarme, siéntete como en casa»

Mientras Emma seguía en el baño, Regina recorrió toda la sala con su mirada, demorándose en un portarretrato sobre la barra americana. No contuvo la sonrisa al ver la pose que Emma ponía al lado de la que imagino sería la familia al completo.

«¿Husmeando mis cosas, señorita Mills?» preguntó Emma, abrazándola por detrás.

«Solo un poquito» dijo, girando el rostro para recibir un rápido beso en los labios «¿Es tu familia?»

«Sí, mis dos hermanos y mis padres»

«¿Eres la mayor?»

«¿Tengo cara de ser la más vieja?»

«Tienes cara de ser la más problemática»

«Las apariencias engañan»

«¡Deja de ser tonta!» Regina dijo riendo, poniéndose frente a ella «¡Hum, ahora sí…limpita y sin olor a grasa!»

«¡Eso merece una celebración, preferentemente, en la cama!» dijo Emma, besándola con pasión, al mismo tiempo en que la iba empujando en dirección al cuarto.

Emma agarró los cabellos negros y cortos, y aumentó la presión de los labios para acomodar mejor el beso. En respuesta, Regina gimió y sintió cómo sus cabellos eran tironeados con algo más de fuerza.

«¿Te gusta esto…?» susurró Emma, interrumpiendo el beso para arrastrar su lengua por el cuello de Regina

«Sí, me gusta…» respondió Regina, interrumpiendo el beso durante uso segundos mientras pasaba las manos por los laterales del esbelto cuerpo, agarrándose al vuelto de su camiseta, alzándola y sacándola por la cabeza «Tu cuerpo me vuelve loca…» dijo Regina, deslizando las palmas de sus manos sobre el musculado abdomen de Emma.

Sin previo aviso, ella se arrodilló y fue desabotonando lentamente los vaqueros que Emma llevaba. Los labios, cada cierto tiempo, tocaban el descubierto abdomen, dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos, provocándole escalofríos de placer. Emma llevaba un sujetador negro y unos boxers de mismo color, el contraste perfecto con el  tono claro, casi pálido, de su piel. El contacto de los labios sobre la suave piel fue roto cuando Emma la atrajo hacia ella, invadiéndole la boca con su lengua, mientras las manos temblorosas por la excitación intentaban desabotonar la blusa de mangas largas. Impaciente ante la falta de éxito en aquella tarea, Emma la rasgó de forma violenta haciendo que los botones se desperdigaran por el suelo. Regina no hizo otra cosa sino gemir ante aquel gesto bruto e impaciente, sin embargo, ella misma decidió bajarse la cremallera de su falda para que esta no acabara recibiendo el mismo destino que la blusa.

Cuando la falda de Regina se deslizó por sus piernas desvelando su cuerpo parcialmente desnudo, Emma dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sus ojos la admiraron con tanto devoción que, si fuera posible, la colocaría en un altar solo para contemplarla.

«De una cosa estoy segura…te amo, Regina» dijo Emma, acercándose otra vez. Sus manos se movieron buscando el cierre del sujetador, y su boca la besaba a lo largo del cuello mientras los dedos desabotonaban la prenda íntima, y bajaban las asillas. Emma retrocedió unos centímetros para permitir que el sujetador cayese entre ellas y una vez más, enloqueció con la visión completa de los pechos perfectos y bien moldeados completamente desnudos.

«¿Quieres saborearme?» preguntó Regina, y en respuesta, Emma avanzó, y enterró su rostro entre sus pechos, mientras que las manos de la morena agarraban sus cabellos atrayéndola más cerca.

Regina gimió, inclinándose y permitiendo que Emma le chupase uno de los erectos pezones, que estaban ansiosos por ser tocados. Después de degustar el primero, su boca se ocupó del segundo, y posteriormente siguió alternando entre chupadas, pequeños mordiscos y masajes con ambas manos. Regina jadeaba, enloquecida de placer, temiendo que en cualquier momento sus rodillas flaquearan y cayera al suelo. Aunque no fuera el plan, no descartó la posibilidad de ser poseída por Emma en el suelo o en cualquier otra parte de la casa. Aquella visión la excitó de una forma que jamás imaginó que fuera posible, y cuando los dedos se acercaron a retirarle las braguitas, su sexo repentinamente palpitó.

«Venga, rómpelas…sé que quieres hacerlo» Regina dijo, pegando sus labios al oído de Emma para enseguida, morderla sensualmente. Un segundo después, la prenda íntima no era más que un pedazo de tela rasgada, tirado en cualquier esquina del cuarto.

Agarrándole las caderas, Emma la levantó y sin ceremonia, Regina le abrazó la cintura con las piernas, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el sujetador para que sus uñas pudieran ocuparse de su espalda sin ninguna barrera. Al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo conducida a la cama, Regina le aferró con fuerza los cabellos, y le susurró

«En el suelo…fóllame en el suelo…» ordenó, y por una fracción de segundo, Emma casi sintió que se podría correr ante aquella petición.

Sin cuestionamientos, Emma la acomodó en el suelo frío de su cuarto, cubriéndole el cuerpo con el suyo. Las manos de Regina se deslizaron hasta su trasero y sus dedos empujaron las bragas hacia abajo. Un gemido de satisfacción se escapó de su garganta al sentir la humedad del sexo de Emma en su muslo, contra el que ella comenzó a presionar, arrancándole gemidos descontrolados a la mujer que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

«¿Te gusta provocarme, eh?» preguntó Emma, y antes de que Regina pudiera responder, Emma la penetró con sus dedos «También te gusta esto, ¿verdad?» indagó, empujando hacia dentro lo más hondo posible.

«Sí…sí…más rápido…» susurraba, presionando la rodilla entre los mulos de Emma «Con fuerza…con fuerza, Emma…» decía, casi en una súplica

«¡Tus expresiones me matan de placer…me obnubilan los sentidos!» murmuró Emma entre dientes, extasiada con la manera en que Regina se mordía el labio insinuando una falsa inocencia.

«No aguanto más, Emma…córrete conmigo…» dijo ella, sustituyendo el muslo por su mano, embadurnándose los dedos en el placer de la mujer amada.

Aunque deseara prolongar al máximo aquel momento, Emma, así como Regina, no tendría fuerzas suficientes para aguantar el orgasmo ni un minuto más. Ambos cuerpos se encontraban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, lo que parecía facilitar los movimientos que hacían la una en la otra. Como imaginaban, el orgasmo llegó de una forma desenfrenada y arrebatadora.

«¡Por los dioses, Regina…!» murmuró Emma, jadeante «¡Me dejas loca!» añadió, enjugando con sus besos  las pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente de su amada.

«¿De verdad? Quiero contribuir un poco más a esa locura…» susurró mordisqueándole el mentón «Ahora sí, llévame a la cama y hazme tuya otra vez…» añadió, y como respuesta, recibió aquella sonrisa que le encantaba.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

«Cuanto más hacemos el amor, más deseo siento de permanecer en la cama contigo…amándote…cubriéndote de besos…» decía Emma, mientras sus labios distribuían besos en la nuca de Regina.

«Yo también, mi amor…pero ahora tengo que irme» dijo Regina, poniéndose de frente a ella

«¿Por qué no duermes conmigo esta noche?»

«Porque tengo que organizarme…tengo una reunión mañana temprano» se justificó, recibiendo un beso apasionado

«¿No quieres tomar un baño antes de marcharte?»

«Sí, quiero…es más, necesito un baño»

«Pero voy contigo»

«No te he invitado»

«El cuarto de baño es mío»

«Eres muy boba» dijo Regina, mientras se levantaba

«Y tú muy sexy»

«Lo sé»

«¡Y creída!»

«¡También!»

Tras algunos minutos de provocaciones, intercambio de besos y caricias, Regina finalmente se encontraba lista, o mejor, casi lista para salir.

«Reza para que mis padres no me vean llegar a casa así, con los botones de la blusa reventados» decía Regina, mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

«Me pediste que rasgase tus bragas y por eso, creí que podía romper la blusa también» se justificó

«Te las quieres dar de enteradita, ¿eh? Rompiste mi blusa antes de las bragas»

«El orden de los factores no altera el producto»

«Estás avisada…reza»

«Voy a rezar, pero por si acaso mis rezos no surten el efecto esperado y tus padres te pillan con los botones reventados, ¿qué puede pasar?»

«Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento»

«Ahora tengo curiosidad»

«La curiosidad mató al gato»

«No soy un gato»

«Pero eres una “Ema”, lo que vuelve las cosas peores, porque el gato tiene siete vidas» ella dijo, esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa cuando la rubia no consiguió argumentar «¿Me acompañas al coche?»

«Con todo el placer…»

Tras un largo beso de despedida, Regina finalmente volvió a casa. Felizmente, sus padres conversaban en el despacho y por esa razón, no la vieron llegar en el estado que estaba su blusa. Mientras subía a su cuarto, sonreía imaginando si Emma en aquel momento estaría rezando o no.

«Con lo boba que es…capaz que está de rodillas a los pies de la cama» murmuró consigo misma.

«¿Hablando sola, hermanita?» preguntó Zelena

«¡Qué susto, Zelena!»

«¡Joder! ¿Una tormenta pasó por tu blusa?» preguntó ella, sin contener una carcajada.

«¡Habla bajo!»

«¿Es impresión mía o tu “mecánica” es enemiga de los botones?»

«¡Ella es enemiga de cualquier prenda de ropa que este en mi cuerpo! ¿Satisfecha?»

«¡Muy satisfecha!»

«¡Genial! Ahora voy a cambiarme de ropa antes que mamá me vea» tras decir eso, entró en su cuarto.

Mientras se ponía otra ropa, Regina se flagró sonriendo al recordar los momentos que había pasado al lado de Emma. Las bromas, las provocaciones, el buen humor de aquella mujer era contagioso, parecía capaz de derretir el más duro de los corazones. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó golpes, y Úrsula, el ama de llaves, le informó que la cena se serviría en unos minutos.

«Hija, no te vi llegar» dijo Cora, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla

«Acabo de llegar» dijo ella, mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

Mientras cenaban, Regina permaneció todo el tiempo callada, las imaginando mil y una reacciones de sus padres cuando se enteraran de su relación con Emma. Quizás Henry se mostrara más comprensivo, Cora, por otro lado, ciertamente lo desaprobaría sin ceremonia. De cualquier forma, estaba decidida a hablar sobre el tema, e independientemente de la aceptación de sus padres, ella no renunciaría.

«Tengo que comunicar una cosa» dijo Regina, recibiendo las miradas atentas de todos los sentados a la mesa

«¿Ha pasado algo, hija?» preguntó Henry, visiblemente preocupado

«No es nada grave, papá…solo…bueno, quería deciros que estoy saliendo con alguien»

«¡Ya era hora, hermanita! ¡Felicidades!» dijo Zelena, esbozando una gran sonrisa, aunque ya lo supiera todo.

«¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conocemos?» indagó Henry

«Se llama Emma, papá» dijo ella

«¿Emma qué más?» cuestionó Cora

«No sé…nunca le he preguntado el apellido»

«Pues deberías, porque eso es muy importante…espera un momento…¿has dicho Emma?» preguntó desorbitando los ojos «¿No será la mecánica esa que se cree un hombre, no?»

«¡Se trata de ella, sí, pero no se cree un hombre, mamá!»

«No me lo puedo creer…¡solo puedes estar de broma, Regina!» vociferó Cora, levantándose bruscamente

«¡No estoy bromeando, mamá!»

«¡Solo puedes estar haciendo esto para ofendernos! Porque no puede ser que salgas con una muerta de hambre, y encima, que ejerce una profesión tan…»

«¡No es una muerta de hambre! Tiene su propio negocio y…»

«¿Negocio? ¿Llamas a aquella chatarrería negocio? ¡Por Dios, Regina!»

«¡Regina es adulta y tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien quiera, mamá!» intervino Zelena

«¡No te metas, Zelena! ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia!» gritó Cora

«¡No, no es tu incumbencia!» rebatió Zelena

«Cora, por favor. ¿No crees que deberíamos conocer a la muchacha antes de hacer comentarios?» se pronunció Henry

«¡No, no lo creo! Como si no bastara con aceptar su desviación sexual, ¿encima tenemos que aceptar a una…mecánica como nuera?»

«¡Mamá, Regina no se va a casar! Solo está…»

«¡Ya he dicho que no te metas, Zelena!»

«¡Basta! ¡Te guste o no, Emma es la persona que he escogido y a quien quiero en mi vida!» dijo Regina, en tono exaltado «¡Me voy a mi cuarto, con permiso!»

«¡Era solo lo que me faltaba!» exclamó Cora, contrariada y enfurecida.

Encerrada en su cuarto, Regina pensaba seriamente en dejar la casa de sus padres para poder disfrutar de un poco de privacidad, sin embargo, la enfermedad de Henry le impedía dar ese paso hacia delante. Poco después de ser nombrada presidenta de la Mills Export, Regina recibió la noticia de que su padre era portador de una enfermedad incurable: Alzheimer. A partir de ese momento, la familia decidió que permanecería unida, sobre todo porque una de las recomendaciones del médico era justamente la cercanía de los hijos y de la esposa, para que así se retrasara la manifestación de la enfermedad.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de dirigirse a la empresa, Regina acompañó a su padre al despacho donde Cora ya los esperaba. Tras una breve conversación, Cora propuso que Regina invitara a su compañera a cenar, sin embargo, dejó claro que esa decisión había salido de Henry. Aunque la noticia era de su agrado, Regina era consciente de que su madre no facilitaría las cosas, y por esa razón, trató de avisar a Emma sobre algunas posibles preguntas indiscretas o momentos embarazosos que Cora Mills se empañaría en causar.

«¿De qué te ríes?» preguntó Regina

«¡De ti, estresadita mía!» dijo Emma, robándole un beso «¡Pareces una adolescente con miedo de  presentarle el primer novio a sus padres!» añadió mientras trazaba un camino de besos que iban desde el hombro derecho hasta el cuello.

«¡Dices eso porque no conoces a mi madre!»

«No te preocupes, mi amor. Prometo que no te haré pasar vergüenza delante de mis suegros»

«Emma, estoy hablando en serio…»

«¡Y yo también!»

«Si no es pedir mucho, usa ropa formal»

«¿Qué tienes en contra de mis ropas?»

«Pareces un muchacho vistiendo así»

«¡Pero a ti te gusta!»

«¿Quién dice eso?»

«Si no te gustara, no te habrías enamorado de mí»

«No voy a replicar»

«¡Porque no tienes argumentos! ¡Aha!»

«Esta vez has ganado. Ah, no te retrases. Mamá detesta los retrasos»

«¿Algo más?»

«No vayas en moto»

«Por lo visto, conquistar a tu madre será más difícil de lo que fue conquistarte a ti»

«¿Creíste que me tendrías tan fácilmente, muchachita?»

«Supongo que no»

«Bueno, me tengo que ir…» dijo Regina, dándole un beso en los labios «Nos vemos a la noche, en mi casa»

«Está bien, mi amor» dijo Emma, y después de otro beso, Regina se marchó

En aquel día parcialmente nublado, Emma cerró el taller más pronto  y otra vez, su hermana pequeña, Anna Swan, fue llamada para que la ayudara a escoger una ropa adecuada para aquella ocasión. De nuevo, Emma optó por un esmoquin femenino, ya que los vestidos no el agradaban desde que era una niña.

«¿No crees que deberías hacer las presentaciones entre mamá y tu novia?» preguntó Anna, mientras la ayudaba con el maquillaje

«En cuanto mamá regrese de Portland, hablaré con ella sobre eso»

«¿Puedo adelantar la noticia de que sales con alguien?»

«No»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque es asunto mío»

«Está bien…wow, ¡estás muy guapa!»

«Es verdad» dijo ella y las dos se echaron a reír «¿Me presta tu coche?»

«Claro que sí. Pero ya deberías haberte comprado uno…sabes que mamá odia las motos»

«De momento no puedo…no tengo dinero suficiente ahora»

«Porque no quieres. Si volvieras a casa y te encargaras de los asuntos de la familia…»

«Anna, no quiero hablar de eso»

«Está bien. Déjame en casa y mañana vengo a recoger el coche»

«Gracias»

Tras dejar a Anna en casa, Emma se dirigió directo a casa de los Mills. Aunque se hubiera mostrado tranquila anteriormente delante de Regina, sentía que sus manos comenzaban a sudar, y un nerviosismo jamás sentido le causaba escalofríos.

Al parar frente a la residencia, Emma observó que faltaban diez minutos para las siete y una discreta sonrisa brotó en sus labios.

«Llego a la hora…¡un punto para mí!» dijo, bajando del coche. En cuanto tocó el timbre, el ama de llaves abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Emma. Discretamente, sus ojos recorrieron la estancia en busca de Regina, sin embargo, se encontraron con otra figura de expresión seria e imponente que rápidamente juzgó como su “suegra!

«Buenas noches, señorita Emma. ¡Sea bienvenida!» dijo Henry, acercándose para saludarla, mientras Cora, se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, observándola, analizándola de arriba abajo.

«Gracias. Es usted muy amable» dijo ella, saludándole a su vez.

«Esta es mi esposa, madre de Regina» dijo él, e instintivamente Emma estiró la mano para saludarla, pero, Cora no le devolvió el gesto, ni pretendía hacerlo. Felizmente, Regina apareció rompiendo aquel momento extremadamente embarazoso.

«¡Emma, qué bien que has llegado!» dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla «Ahora que ya os habéis conocido, vamos al comedor, ¿sí?» añadió, esforzándose para esconder sus nervios.

Mientras la cena era servida, Henry charlaba con Emma sobre su empresa y sobre su orgullo por tener a su hija pequeña como presidenta, resaltando que esa tarea había sido destinada a Regina porque Zelena, su hija mayor, no había aceptado el cargo.

«Por cierto, pido disculpas por la ausencia de Zelena…desgraciadamente ya había marcado otro compromiso» dijo él

«No se preocupe…¡oportunidades no faltarán!» dijo Emma, en tono divertido

Regina hablaba poco, porque su nerviosismo era muy grande, pero estaba encantada con aquella afinidad entre Emma y su padre, principalmente cuando Henry abordó temas que jamás pensó que su novia comprendiera o tuviera conocimientos, sorprendiéndose cuando Emma mencionó a Beethoven como uno de los pilares de la música occidental en el periodo de transición entre el clasicismo y el romanticismo, destacando sus mayores obras.

En aquel momento, Regina respiró aliviada al pensar que la cena no acabaría en el desastre que había imaginado, sin embargo, el clima agradable entre ellos se rompió cuando Cora decidió intervenir.

«¿Quién es su padre, Emma? ¿Qué hace en la vida?» preguntó Cora

«Mi padre ya falleció, señora. Pero era el mejor mecánico del estado de Maine» dijo ella, esbozando media sonrisa

«Lo siento mucho» dijo Henry, aparentemente sincero. Regina, por otro lado, posó su mano sobre la de ella en un intento de mostrarle sus condolencias, aunque estuviera sorprendida de enterarse solo en ese momento de ese hecho.

«¿Y su madre, hija mía? ¿Aún está viva?» preguntó Henry

«Sí, gracias a Dios» dijo ella

«¿Y qué hace? ¿Es empleada doméstica?» cuestionó Cora, recibiendo una mirada de desconcierto de todos los ocupantes de la mesa

«Sí, mi madre es empleada doméstica y estoy muy orgullosa de ella»

«Para ser hija de un mecánico y de una empleada del hogar tienes usted conocimientos» comentó la mayor

«¡Cora!» Henry la reprendió

«El conocimiento hace el alma joven y disminuye la amargura de la vejez. ¡Es preciso mucho conocimiento para no volverse una vieja arrogante como usted!» dijo Emma, levantándose inmediatamente

«¿Cómo se atreve a faltarme el resto en mi propia casa?» dijo Cora, también levantándose de sopetón

«Emma, por favor…» murmuró Regina, agarrándola delicadamente por el brazo

«Señor Mills, gracias por la cena y perdóneme por todo. Con permiso» dijo, soltándose del agarre de Regina

Mientras caminaba hacia su coche, Emma intentaba contener la rabia que sentía en aquel momento. Al ir a abrir la puerta del vehículo, Regina se lo impidió aferrándola la mano

«Emma, disculpa. Yo…»

«Está bien, Regina…no te preocupes, está todo bien» dijo, acariciándole el rostro con las dos manos «Hablamos mañana» añadió, dándole un beso en los labios para rápidamente entrar en el coche y marcharse.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

A la mañana siguiente, tras devolverle el coche a Anna, Emma comenzó su jornada de trabajo al lado de August. Aunque él había insistido en saber cómo había ido la cena en la casa de los Mills, ella prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Media hora después, Regina apareció, y al contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrada, Emma no la recibió con aquella sonrisa o los galanteos que generalmente hacía siempre que se encontraban.

«Emma, ¿podemos hablar?» preguntó Regina

«Claro…vamos al despacho» dijo ella, caminando deprisa

«Sé que estás enfadada y con razón. Pero quería que…»

«No estoy enfadada contigo, Regina. No te preocupes» dijo Emma, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

«Pues lo pareces…no me has dado un beso, ni siquiera me has deseado los buenos días» dijo, cruzándose de brazos

«¡Miren quién está acostumbrada a ser recibida en alfombra roja!» dijo Emma, en tono bromista

«Lo siento mucho, mi amor…pero estas alfombras pobres de tu taller están a miles de kilómetros de una alfombra roja»

«¡Enteradita! No hablé en el sentido de cosa»

«Hablando en serio, amor…a pesar de todo, me alegró mucho que tú y papá os cayerais tan bien» comentó Regina, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos «A propósito,  nunca imaginé que te gustara Beethoven»

«¿Por qué? ¿Crees que por ser hija de un mecánico no me puede gustar ese tipo de cosas?»

«¡Pues claro que no, Emma! ¡Joder!» soltó Regina, apartándose en ese mismo instante

«Disculpa, Regina…disculpa» dijo Emma, abrazándola por detrás «Te amo…» susurró, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja

«No hagas eso, Emma…» susurró Regina, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía

«Lo que pasa es que no me puedo resistir…basta que mi cuerpo se pegue al tuyo, y ya siento unos deseos locos de poseerte, de hacerte mía, toda mía…» susurraba, mientras deslizaba la punta de la lengua por toda la extensión de su oreja «Y ya te echaba de menos…»

«Emma…por favor, alguien puede vernos…»

«Ven, nadie nos verá aquí» dijo Emma, empujándola hacia el baño

Encerradas en la pequeña estancia, Regina fue apoyada en la madera de la puerta, mientras las manos de Emma le presionaban la espalda con urgencia, bajando hasta detenerse en la curva de su trasero. Sin pedir permiso, Emma levantó la falda que Regina llevaba, rozándole la intimidad con sus largos dedos, arrancándole un audible gemido de placer.

«Oh, Emma…esto es una tortura…» susurró Regina, mordiéndose su labio en el intento de ahogar los gemidos cuando Emma  deslizó sus bragas hacia abajo y la penetró con dos dedos.

«Ya estás mojada…» murmuró Emma, y enseguida, tomó los labios de Regina con los suyos.

Durante el beso, Emma empujaba los dedos lo más hondo que podía, usando la otra mano para masajearle los pechos por encima de la blusa de seda. Cuando los labios se separaron, Regina dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, a la vez que movía su cuerpo como si intentara acompañar el vaivén ritmado que tenía lugar entre sus piernas. La pasión salvaje entre ellas era diferente a todo lo ya habían experimentado, y de esa forma, Regina no quería que Emma se controlase, todo lo contrario.

Emma, por su parte, no conseguía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Regina y su cuerpo perfecto, su olor embriagador y aquellos labios capaces de proporcionarle el mayor de los placerse solo con un beso. Mientras la penetraba con sus dedos, Emma mantuvo los ojos cerrados y los gemidos eran ahogados contra el cuello de Regina. Tras abrirle algunos botones de la blusa que la morena llevaba, Emma movió una de las manos por encima del encaje del sujetador, empujando la copa hacia abajo, para llevarse el erecto pezón a la boca y pellizcarlo con sus dientes. En respuesta, Regina le apretó los cabellos, presionando su rostro contra su pecho.

«Emma…voy a…voy a…» Regina balbuceaba, mientras las más deliciosas sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo.

Previendo que el orgasmo se aproximaba, Emma aceleró los movimientos de sus dedos, así como la presión ejercida  por sus labios que exploraban los pechos marcados y mojados por su saliva. Aunque estuviera intentado retrasarlo  lo máximo posible, Regina no aguantó más y se dejó dominar por las violentas ondas provocadas por el orgasmo.

 

«¿Te estabas tirando a la madame en el baño?» preguntó August

«Más respeto cuando te refieras a Regina» dijo ella

«¡Wow! ¡Retiro lo dicho!»

«Nunca he querido tan furiosamente poseer otro cuerpo» dijo Emma, direccionando su mirada hacia cualquier parte, al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa

«Aún no me has contado cómo fue la cena en cada de la suegra» comentó él, intentando controlar sus impulsos y desviar el tema.

«Su padre es genial, la madre un poco estirada…nada de otro mundo, ¡bueno, basta de cháchara, y volvamos al trabajo!»

Algunos días pasaron y la relación entre ellas iba desenvolviéndose de forma tranquila. Emma planeaba presentarle a Regina a su familia, sin embargo, algunos problemas en la Mills Export habían mantenido a la morena extremadamente ocupada, reservando horas para aprovechar juntas.

Desde que Emma había asumido que salía con la morena, August buscaba la forma de sembrar la duda sobre los reales sentimientos de la morena. Para él Regina, así como todos los Mills, no eran más que personas arrogantes, acostumbradas a conseguir todo lo que deseaban solo por capricho. Emma no estaba para nada de acuerdo, aunque esas características encajaran a la perfección con Cora, pero con Regina, no. A pesar del orgullo y de la pose superior que acostumbraba dejar ver, Emma estaba convencida de que Regina la amaba sin importarle quiénes eran sus padres, su estatus  o cualquier cosa que le incomodase a Cora Mills.

«Hace tiempo que no sales a cenar fuera con la madame. ¿Pelearon?» preguntó August

«Regina prefiere cenar aquí conmigo…así tenemos más privacidad y podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido»

«¿Es por eso de verdad?»

«Claro. ¿Qué otro motivo habría?»

«No sé, a lo mejor piensa que no tienes dinero para pagar la cuenta de los restaurantes de lujo que ella suele frecuentar» dijo él, en un falso tono de broma

«¡Tú deliras, tío!» dijo ella, echándose a reír

«A propósito, ¿ya le presentaste a tu madre?»

«Todavía no…cuando las cosas se calmen en su empresa, lo haré»

«Supongo que se alegrará mucho al saber que eres hija de una mujer poderosa como Ingrid Swan»

«¿Qué intentas insinuar, August? ¡Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una vez!» gritó Emma, claramente irritada

«¡Calma! ¿Por qué te enfadas?»

«¡Porque detesto los rodeos!»

«¡De repente pierdes los estribos por todo! Desde que has empezado a salir con esa mujer…»

«¡Basta ya, tío! No sé por qué razón no te gusta Regina y no me interesa. ¡Solo no te metas entre nosotras!» dicho eso, Emma se retiró

Al día siguiente, August se disculpó por el malentendido de la noche pasada y sin cualquier objeción, Emma aceptó sus disculpas, reconociendo que realmente su humor no había sido unos de los mejores. Al final de la tarde, Regina apareció para calmarle los ánimos y tras algunas horas intensas de sexo, Emma la invitó a cenar.

«Hoy no puedo, mi amor» decía Regina, mientras terminaba de vestirse

«Si crees que no tengo dinero para pagar…»

«¡Emma, no empieces!»

«¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no salimos juntas?»

«Lo sé, ¡y tú sabes las razones!» dijo ella, deslizando la mano derecho por sus cabellos «La empresa está pasando por una pequeña crisis y estoy trabajando mucho para revertir la situación…ya te lo expliqué»

«Disculpa…lo que pasa es que…»

«Lo sé, mamá te traumatizó» dijo Regina, y las dos acabaron sonriendo «Espero que con tu madre sea diferente» añadió, dándole un beso en los labios delicadamente «¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre había fallecido?»

«Porque nunca lo preguntaste» respondió Emma, e instintivamente Regina reviró los ojos

«¿Y tu madre? ¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar?»

«¿Querrás conocer a una empleada doméstica?»

«Tu madre no es empleada doméstica, y aunque lo fuera, eso no me importa»

«¿Estás segura?»

«Absolutamente. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?» preguntó Regina y antes de que Emma pudiera responder, su móvil sonó

«¿Quién es?» preguntó Emma

«Mamá, como siempre…» dijo, suspirando «Me tengo que ir, mi amor. Antes de ir a la empresa mañana, pasaré a darte un beso de buenos días»

«Y quizás podamos hacer otra visita al baño…»

«Hum, me pregunto cuántas ya han estado allí para uno rápido»

«¿Me creerías si te dijera que has sido la primera y serás la única?»

«No»

«Por eso no te lo digo, pero es verdad»

«Fingiré que me lo creo» dijo Regina, dándole otro beso «Nos vemos mañana, ¡compórtate!»

«¡Sí, señora!»

«¡Te amo, payasa!»

«Yo también te amo…y ni te imaginas cuánto» dijo, y las últimas palabras fueron proferidas en tono casi inaudible.

Desde su primera y única visita a la familia Mills, Emma se había negado a volver a aquella casa en la que, en su opinión, el aire era irrespirable. Regina, por su parte, aunque discutía frecuentemente con su madre a causa de su relación con Emma, no pensaba en hipótesis ninguna, renunciar a sus sentimientos, aunque como consecuencia, la convivencia con Cora se viera afectada.

Pasaron unos días e Ingrid Swan finalmente regresó de Portland, sorprendiéndose al saber que su hija adorada estaba “amarrada” a alguien. Por más que su curiosidad estuviera a flor de piel, Ingrid respetó el silencio de Emma sobre revelar quién era el motivo de aquella sonrisa radiante y de esos ojos tan brillantes, llenos de vida.

«¿No me vas a decir ni cómo se llama?» preguntó Ingrid

«No, mamá. Pero en breve os conoceréis…solo estamos esperando a que algunas cosas de trabajo se calmen, ¿entiendes?»

«Sí, entiendo. Avísame con tiempo…quiero organizar una cena para la ocasión y espero que esa muchacha ponga juicio en tu alocada cabeza»

«Tengo juicio de sobra, mamá» dijo ella, sin poder contener su felicidad

«Claro que sí…Bueno, tengo que irme. Da noticias, por favor…si no vengo yo, tú ni llamas, ni nos visitas…»

«Este fin de semana iré a visitarte, lo prometo» dijo Emma, y tras un fuerte abrazo, Ingrid se fue.

Pasaron algunas horas y alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, Emma dio por concluida su jornada de trabajo. Mientras cerraba el taller junto con August, pensaba que, finalmente, las cosas comenzaban a salir bien en su vida. La relación con su madre estaba mejorando, ya que no  discutían con la misma frecuencia de antes. El noviazgo con Regina, aunque no tuviera la aprobación de Cora, continuaba firme e intenso. Cada vez que se encontraban y hacían el amor, era como si fuera la primera vez. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando August habló

«¿Qué le compraste a la madame?» preguntó

«No entiendo…» dijo ella

«¿Qué regalo le compraste? Hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿no?»

«¿El cumpleaños de Regina es hoy?» preguntó Emma, con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad

«Sí, ¿no lo sabías?»

«No puede ser…Regina estuvo aquí ayer, pasó antes y no me dijo nada. ¿Quién te dijo que era su cumpleaños?»

«Tengo un colega que trabaja como segurita en la Mills Export y hoy la jornada laboral acabó antes, porque tu suegra hará una cena para los amigos íntimos. Creo que olvidaron invitarte» dijo él, su voz cargada de ironía.

«No iba a ir de todas maneras…» murmuró ella

El abatimiento en su expresión era visible, aunque se esforzara por esconderlo. Tras destilar su veneno, August se despidió y se fue, dejando para más tarde su dosis final. Emma, por su parte, buscaba una razón para que Regina no le hubiera hablado sobre su cumpleaños. Su mente daba vueltas y más vueltas, sus ojos, cada dos segundos, miraban el móvil con la esperanza de recibir algún mensaje o llamada de Regina. Por algunos instantes, pensó en llamar, pero retrocedió y decidió esperar.

Ya era más de las ocho cuando golpes en la puerta se escucharon, y sobresaltada, Emma se levantó del sofá. Para su triste desilusión, se trataba de August y no  quien tanto ella deseaba.

«¿Puedo entrar?»

«Claro, August…estás en tu casa» dijo ella, dejando espacio para que él entrara

«He venido a invitarte a tomar una cerveza, ¿qué te parece?»

«No tengo muchas ganas…»

«¿Ha dado noticias?»

«No»

«Emma, no querría decírtelo…pero esa mujer no te merece»

«August, por favor…no empieces…»

«En serio, Emma…¿cómo es posible que una mujer que dice amarte le esconde a la propia novia que es su cumpleaños solo para no tener que presentarla a sus amigos?»

«¡Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra!»

«¡Claro que sí! Y me voy a arriesgar…¡la madame se avergüenza de ti!»

«¿Estás loco, o qué? ¡Regina no ser avergüenza de mí! ¡Si no me invitó a la cena ha sido simplemente porque su madre y yo no nos entendemos!»

«¿De verdad? ¿Y con sus amigos tampoco te entiendes?»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«Por lo visto, también te ha excluido de la cena con los amigos en el restaurante más caro de Storybrooke» dijo él, sonriendo irónicamente.

«¡Algún motivo debe tener!»

«Claro que lo tiene…¡y el motivo es que se avergüenza de ti!»

«¡Mentira!»

«Tu propio hermano se avergüenza de ti, así que, ¿por qué esa zorra arrogante no lo haría?» gritó August

«¡Cállate, desgraciado!» respondió Emma, dándole un puñetazo en la boca

Tras el golpe, Emma cerró los puños en el intento de aliviar el intenso dolor que sentía en su mano derecha. August, por su parte, aún incrédulo ante la agresiva reacción de su mejor amiga, se llevó la mano a la boca y vio un poco de sangre.

«No te reconozco, Emma…»

«¡Márchate de aquí y no vuelvas nunca más!» gritó ella, y sin decir nada más, August se fue

Emma se sentó en el largo sofá apoyando los codos en sus muslos, de forma que sus manos cubrían su cara. Por primera vez, tras largos años de amistad, se había pelado con su mejor amigo. Su cabeza le dolía y con sus embrollados pensamientos intentaba comprender las razones que habían llevado a Regina a excluirla de una fecha tan importante.

«No es verdad…¡Regina no se avergüenza de mí!» gritó

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Tras meter durante unos minutos la mano en un cubo con hielo, Emma la vendó para en seguida subirse a su moto y dirigirse rumbo al restaurante caro de Storybrooke donde, según August, Regina estaba celebrando su cumpleaños al lado de sus amigos. Por un momento, pensó en dar media vuelta y esperar la visita de Regina para hablar, sin embargo, una mezcla de sentimientos tales como la rabia, los celos y la decepción la atormentaban desde que había hablado con su “amigo”, y por ese motivo, necesitaba seguir adelante.

Al estacionar al otro lado de la calle, Emma sintió su corazón dispararse cuando a través de los cristales, sus ojos captaron a Regina acompañada de otras personas que supuso que eran los amigos de los que August habló.

Su respiración se volvió pesada y el odio le subió a la cabeza hasta el punto de pensar en invadir el local y arruinarles la fiesta, sin embargo, la razón habló más alto y aceleró, desapareciendo por la avenida.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Emma no abrió el taller, aunque se hubiese despertado más pronto de la normal. Tras tomarse un café fuerte para curarse de la resaca como consecuencia de las bebidas desenfrenadas de la noche anterior, Emma bajó a la estancia que tenía al lado del garaje y que usaba para hacer ejercicio, principalmente cuando necesitaba descargar toda su rabia en los sacos de boxeo.

«¡Mierda!» gritó, al darse cuenta de que su mano aún le dolía. Así que optó por correr algunos minutos por las proximidades del bosque.

Cuando regresó a la casa, sus ojos se cruzaron con Regina, que se encontraba esperándola, sentada en uno de los escalones de la escalera.

«Entrenándote tan temprano…¿chinches en la cama?» preguntó Regina, en tono guasón

«Ojalá fuera eso» dijo ella, abriendo la puerta rápidamente y entrando enseguida

«¿Ha pasado algo? Pareces de mal humor…» preguntó Regina, cerrando tras ella

«¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Y perdona por no haberte comprado un regalo…te garantizo que si lo hubiera sabido antes, te habría comprado algo a tu altura» dijo ella, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Regina.

«Emma…quiero aclarar que…»

«¿Por qué, Regina? ¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad? ¿Por qué me has excluido de todo? Déjame adivinar…¡ya lo sé! ¡Imaginaste que te iba a regalar algo inferior a lo que estás acostumbrada!»

«Emma…»

«No, no.., mejor aún, ¡te entró miedo de presentarme a tus amigos para después ser la comidilla por salir con alguien como yo!»

«¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Te has vuelto loca?»

«Di la verdad, Regina…te avergüenzas de mí, ¿no?»

«¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué idea idiota es esa?» preguntó, incrédula

«¡Es la verdad!» gritó Emma «¡Te avergüenzas de mí y por eso, me escondiste que era tu cumpleaños!»

«¡Cierra la maldita boca de una vez y déjame explicar!» gritó Regina, visiblemente irritada «¡Mi cumpleaños es hoy, idiota!» añadió en tono exaltado, esta vez era Emma la que esbozó una expresión de incredulidad.

«¿Hoy? Pero…tuviste una comida de celebración en tu casa y después te vi en el restaurante con…»

«Emma, por el amor de Dios…cierra la boca y siéntate aquí» dijo Regina, acomodándose en el sofá y controlándose para no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba «Ayer sí estaba en el restaurante, pero no era un grupo de amigos como estás pensando…aquellas personas eran un grupo de inversores a los que estaba intentando convencer para que firmaran unos contratos con la empresa»

«¿Y la comida en tu casa?»

«Fue la celebración de un cumpleaños, pero no era el mío…era el de mi hermana, Zelena»

«Pero…»

«Aquí, mira mi carnet de conducir. ¿Ves la fecha de nacimiento?» preguntó, mostrándole el documento

«Regina…yo…¿por qué no me hablaste sobre tu cumpleaños?» preguntó, levantándose de sopetón

«Vine a contártelo anoche porque quería dormir contigo y despertarme contigo…» hizo una pausa, inhalando el aire con fuerza para enseguida, seguir hablando «Pero no estabas en casa. Esperé casi media hora y nada. Te llamé y no lo cogiste, entonces me marché»

Emma escuchaba cada palabra atentamente mientras se reprendía mentalmente por la estupidez que por poco no cometió al pensar en entrar en el restaurante y acabar con aquella cena. Regina la hubiese odiado y quizás hubiera terminado la relación si eso se hubiera producido, y solo de pensar en la posibilidad de perderla, sobre todo por sacar conclusiones equivocadas, su corazón se llenaba de angustia.

«Regina…perdóname, amor…perdóname…yo…me volví loca, loca de celos, de rabia…por favor…» murmuraba, aferrándose al cuerpo de la mujer amada.

«Está todo bien, mi amor…mírame» dijo Regina, retrocediendo algunos centímetros «Mírame, Emma…» pidió una vez más, conmovida por la desesperación estampada en los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas «Ya pasó…fue todo un malentendido, estate tranquila»

«¿No estás enfadada conmigo?»

«Debería, pero no lo estoy. Solo que no entiendo de dónde sacaste que mi cumpleaños era ayer…»

«Alguien se lo comentó a August, pero él debe haber entendido mal y…»

«¡Claro! ¡Seguramente lo entiendo mal adrede para provocar esta pelea entre nosotras!»

«¿Por qué crees que fue a propósito?»

«¡Porque no es un secreto que yo no le gusto! Pero déjalo…¿qué le ocurrió a tu mano?»

«Nada…ayer me hice daño, solo eso»

«Date un baño, cámbiate de ropa, pon algunas prendas en una maleta y ven conmigo»

«¿Vamos a viajar?» preguntó Emma, esbozando una enorme sonrisa

«¡Pasaremos el fin de semana en la playa…el verano es corto y quiero aprovechar la primera semana de verano contigo!»

«¿Pero es tu cumpleaños? ¿Y tus padres?»

«Mi cumpleaños lo celebraremos hoy en la cama…y en cuanto a mis padres, ya les avisé de que pasaría el fin de semana fuera y mi hermana me prometió que se quedaría en casa cuidando de ellos»

«¿Un fin de semana entero juntas? ¡Regina, es tu cumpleaños, pero quien ha recibido un regalo soy yo!»

«¡Bobita! Ve a hacer lo que te he dicho y no tardes. Quiero aprovechar ese viernes maravilloso contigo»

Regina no contuvo la sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de Emma. A pesar de querer mostrarse siempre “dura”, era consciente de todo el sentimentalismo y la sensibilidad que su amada intentaba esconder, tanto que se dejó llevar por un mal entendido que ella sabía perfectamente que había sido provocado para plantar la cizaña entre ellas. El motivo de tal artimaña, Regina aún no lo conocía bien, pero tenía sus sospechas.

«¡Estoy lista!» dijo Emma, poniéndose la mochila a la espalda.

«¿Ya? ¿Cupo algo en esa mochila?» preguntó Regina, mientras caminaban hacia el coche

«Todo lo que necesito»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí. ¿Por qué el asombro?» preguntó Emma «No es necesario que respondas» añadió cuando Regina abrió el maletero y sus ojos vieron todas las maletas.

«Mejor que coloques tu mochila en el asiento trasero…el maletero está lleno»

Una vez colocado todo en su sitio, Regina arrancó rumbo a la costa, donde había comprado una casa alrededor de cuatro años atrás. La construcción era la más apartada de la pequeña ciudad, a unos kilómetros de Storybrooke, así como unos caserones cuyos dueños solo usaban para pasar la temporada de verano.

«¿Te gusta?» preguntó Regina, en cuanto detuvo el coche en el garaje

«Sí, es muy bonita y con una vista maravillosa. Pero lo que realmente me ha gustado es que no tenemos vecinos» dijo Emma

«¿Ah sí? Puedo imaginar la razón»

«¿Qué has traído en estas maletas? ¡Pesan mucho!»

«¿Pesan las maletas o tú estás muy débil?»

«Las dos cosas»

«¿No has comido hoy?»

«Sí, pero no lo que me gusta»

«¿Y qué te gusta comer por la mañana?»

«¡A ti!»

«Idiota. Cuidado,  no vayas a arañar mi coche»

«¿Estoy aquí matándome con estas maletas y tú te preocupas por el coche?»

«Deja las maletas ahí, el casero las lleva»

«¿Y ahora me lo dices?»

«Buenos días, patrona. La casa está toda lista como pidió, y si quiere, mi esposa puede venir todas las mañanas a prepararle el almuerzo» dijo el casero, interrumpiendo la conversación

«Buenos días, Leroy. Dígale a Marian que no se preocupe, yo me las apaño. Lleve las maletas a mi habitación y después puede marcharse»

«Sí, señora, y si necesita cualquier cosa, solo llame» dijo, entrando en la casa

«¡Joder!» exclamó Emma

«¿Qué pasó?» preguntó Regina

«Tengo que decirle a mi madre que no pasaré el fin de semana con ella»

«Mientras llamas a tu madre, voy a ver cómo están las cosas»

Tras constatar que la casa se encontraba bien organizada y en perfectas condiciones, Regina fue al encuentro de Emma.

«¡Al fin solas!» dijo abrazándola por detrás «¿Sucedió algo?»

«Mamá se enfadó porque no pasaré el fin de semana en familia»

«¿Por qué no la invitas a que se una a nosotras?»

«¡Ni hablar! Te quiero solo para mí este fin de semana…» dijo Emma, dándose la vuelta para poder besarla.

A lo largo de aquella mañana, disfrutaron de la comodidad de unas tumbonas que decoraban el porche. Emma se acomodó en una de ellas, atrayendo a Regina para que se sentase en su regazo.

«Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor» dijo, mientras le distribuía besos por todo su cuello

«Gracias, querida…» dijo Regina, capturando los labios de Emma con los suyos.

Mientras se besaban, Emma recorría el cuerpo de Regina con sus manos bien abiertas, sin ejercer, sin embargo,  ninguna presión. Al acabar el beso, Regina se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de su amada, apoyando la espada en su pecho para poder, juntas, contemplar la inmensidad azul del mar.

«Me gustaría estar así contigo todos los días…» comentó Emma

«Te cansarías de mí rápidamente» dijo Regina

«Nunca…es imposible cansarme de tu olor, de tu beso, de tu sabor…» susurraba pausadamente, y a cada pausa que hacía, dejaba que la punta de su lengua rozara la oreja de Regina.

«Emma…»

«Deseo tocarte, Regina…» dijo, interrumpiendo su habla «Estás excitada, ¿verdad?»

«Sí…lo estoy…» respondió ella, cerrando los ojos instintivamente cuando las manos de Emma le apretaron los pechos.

«Mira cómo tu cuerpo responde a mis caricias…» murmuró Emma al sentir los pezones endurecerse bajo las palmas de sus manos.

Regina gimió al sentir la presión de sus manos en sus pechos, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Una de sus manos aferró la mano izquierda de Emma que reposaba sobre su pecho para, en seguida, conducirla sinuosamente hacia su entrepierna, haciendo que la tocara por encima del tejido leve del vestido.

Emma se estremeció cuando Regina arqueó la pelvis y se bajó las bragas, dejándolas en mitad de los muslos. De nuevo, condujo la mano de Emma, solo que esta vez, hacia su boca, le chupó los dedos de forma provocativa, uno a uno, y después de dejarlos bien lubrificados con su saliva, los guio de vuelta hacia su entrepierna.

«Ahora que me he librado de todas las barreras, mastúrbame y hazme gozar como solo tú sabes…» dijo Regina, iniciando los primeros movimientos de los dedos de Emma en su sexo.

«Estás tan mojada que podría jurar que ya te has corrido más de una vez…» comentó Emma, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

«Eso es lo que tú me provocas…» murmuró Regina, agarrándose a los brazos de la tumbona

«¿Le gusta lo que hago con usted, señorita Mills?» preguntó, acelerando los movimientos de sus dedos

«Me vuelve  loca….lo adoro…» murmuró ella, dejando escapar un largo gemido «Emma, casi estoy…voy a…» decía ella extremadamente agitada y al contrario de lo que imaginaba, Emma no aumentó el ritmo y la presión de sus dedos, al revés, cesó las embestidas «¿Por qué paraste? Estaba a punto de…»

«¡Lo sé!» Emma la interrumpió «¿No te gusta la sensación enloquecedora que surge cuando estamos a punto de corrernos e interrumpimos la “acción”?»

«Eres una maldita pervertida…» susurró, sintiendo de nuevo los dedos de Emma retornar a sus caricias en su intimidad

«Responde a lo que te he preguntado, o si no, voy a parar…»

«Sí…me gusta. Pero es una tortura…» respondió entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

«Es una tortura deliciosa, ¿no?» preguntó Emma, amenazando con penetrarla

«Sí…sí…hazlo, penétrame… por favor…» dijo ella, en una súplica desesperada, y movida por el placer de aquella petición, Emma la penetró con sus dedos agiles y largos.

Mientras sus dedos se hundían en el sexo empapado que tenía a su merced, Emma susurraba obscenidades para después, chupar y morder el lóbulo de la oreja a pocos centímetros de su boca. En respuesta, Regina gemía, respondía a las provocaciones, y algunas veces, intentaba cerrar las piernas, pero las manos que la manipulaban se lo impedían. De esa forma, Emma no tardó en regalarle a Regina un increíble orgasmo.

«¿Te puedes dar un poco de prisa? ¡Estoy hambrienta!»

«¿Quién te mandó estar retrasando todo el rato mi orgasmo? Ahora, te esperas»

«¿Por qué te estás arreglando tanto? Vamos a almorzar, no a casarnos»

«¡Lista! ¿Satisfecha?» dijo Regina, dando una vuelta para que Emma pudiera verla de arriba abajo

«Maravillosa como siempre» dijo ella

«¿Lo ves? Valió la pena esperar, ¿no?»

«Sí, ¡ahora vamos!»

Aunque la ciudad que Regina se empeñaba en llamar pueblucho era pequeña, los restaurantes eran todos de buena calidad, ya que el flujo de turistas siempre se multiplicaba en el verano. Después de escoger el restaurante, ambas se acomodaron en una mesa cualquiera e hicieron su pedido al camarero. Minutos después, mientras conversaban, Emma fue sorprendida por alguien que sin identificarse, le tapó los ojos.

«¿Adivina quién soy?»

«¡No tengo ni idea!» dijo Emma, más preocupada por lo que pensaría Regina que en descubrir de quién se trataba.

«¡Soy yo, tonta!»

«¿Ruby?» preguntó Emma, levantándose rápidamente para abrazarla «¿Qué haces por estos lares?»

«¡Dando una vuelta!»

«Ah, déjame que te presente…esta es Regina, una amiga» dijo Emma

«¡Un placer Regina!» dijo ella, esbozando una gran sonrisa

«Hola» se limitó ella a decir

«Bueno, ¡solo he pasado para saludarte! Ah, ¿aún tienes el taller?»

«Sí»

«¡Cualquier día te haré una visita!»

«Mira, toma la tarjeta con la dirección y el teléfono»

«Gracias…¡hablamos en breve!» dicho eso, se marchó

«¿Puedo saber por qué me has presentado como una amiga y no como tu novia?» preguntó Regina, claramente enfadada.

 


	14. Chapter 14

«¿Perdiste la voz? Tu lengua estaba muy activa cuando  charlabas con tu amiguita…»

«Regina…»

«¡Responde a mi maldita pregunta! ¿Por qué me presentaste como amiga y no como novia?» dijo ella, en tono exaltado

«Tú nunca me has presentado a ninguno de tus amigos…pensé que no querías exponerte. No sabía si podía o no decir que eras más que una amiga»

«¿Qué idiotez estás diciendo? ¡Si no te he presentado a ningún amigo es porque no he tenido la oportunidad!»

«¡Está bien, discúlpame! No sabía que harías cuestión de…» antes de poder acabar lo que pretendía decir, el camarero apareció interrumpiendo la conversación

Tras ser servido, el almuerzo transcurrió en un absurdo silencio. Emma comprendía  el enfado de Regina, pero de hecho, no sabía si debía presentarla como novia o no.

«Mi amor…disculpa. Tuve miedo de enfadarte, no sé…tú nunca me has hablado si quieres hacer público nuestra relación y…»

«Está bien, Emma…está todo bien»

«¿Lo prometes?»

«Lo prometo»

«Te amo»

«Yo también te amo»

Tras finalizar el almuerzo, Emma y Regina se dirigieron a la playa alrededor de las tres de la tarde. De manos dadas caminaban por la arena húmeda donde morían las olas bañándoles los pies. Regina llevaba un vestido de lino blanco, mientras que Emma optó por unos pantalones del mismo tejido, sin embargo, de diferente color.

«¿Qué te parece una zambullida?» preguntó Emma

«Ahora no…quiero tomar el sol. Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo» dijo Regina, tirando de ella para que se sentara en la arena.

«¡Sonríe!» dijo Emma poniendo el móvil delante de Regina

«¿Qué haces?»

«¡Grabando un video! ¡Venga, dame una sonrisa, amor!» pidió, y Regina lo hizo. Ambas reían mientras ponían caras y bocas raras para la cámara del teléfono.

«¡Eres muy boba!» exclamó la morena

«Tú me dejas boba…» dijo ella, acercándose para darle un beso.

«Nada de besos eróticos delante de la cámara» dijo Regina

«Un piquito entonces…ven…» dijo Emma, y al contrario de lo que había dicho, el piquito se transformó en un apasionado y tierno beso. Al acabar el beso, ella apagó el video.

Tras el largo paseo dado por la playa, a petición de Regina, volvieron a la casa. En mitad del camino, Emma recibió un mensaje de texto informándole que todo se encontrada a punto, solo a la espera de la “luz verde”.

«¿De qué te ríes?» preguntó Regina

«Es mi hermana diciendo tonterías…» dijo ella, cambiando rápidamente de asunto

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Regina se encaminó al baño, mientras que Emma, aprovechó para responder el mensaje de Anna. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, decidió juntarse a Regina, a fin de cuentas, tendría que entretenerla lo máximo posible.

«Hace casi dos horas que estamos en la bañera…»

«¿Cuentas las horas que pasamos haciendo el amor?» preguntó Emma, dándole un beso en el hombro

«Boba…claro que no. Pero quiero ir a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas…»

«Tengo que olvidar mis planes de llevarte a una isla desierta…solo piensas en comprar»

«De cualquier forma, una isla desierta no es uno de mis lugares favoritos»

«¿Ah no?»

«No…me gusta ver gente, hacer compras, cenar en un restaurante sofisticado…»

«No tenemos nada en común»

«¡Como dice el refrán, los opuesto se atraen! Ahora ven, amor…vamos a salir de la bañera»

En pocos minutos, Emma ya se encontraba debidamente vestida, mientras que Regina continuaba cubierta solo con la toalla. Esta vez, Emma agradeció la demora y bajó con la intención de comprobar que todo estaba según lo había ordenado.

«¡Perfecto!» dijo, recorriendo con la mirada el lugar «Anna, ¿dónde estás?» preguntó, en cuanto su hermana pequeña atendió la llamada.

«¡Ya estoy de camino a Storybrooke! ¿Y? ¿Te gusta la decoración?» preguntó al otro lado de la línea

«¡Todo perfecto! ¡Ni sé cómo agradecértelo!»

«¡Me estás debiendo dos favores!»

«¡Te los pagaré sin poner mala cara! ¿Y mamá? No le comentaste nada, ¿verdad?»

«No, Emma. Mamá está ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta del veinte aniversario de Swan Ocean Palace. A propósito, la familia Mills ha sido invitada…»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí…¿no crees que sería una óptima oportunidad para presentarle a mamá a tu novia?»

«Quizás…después hablamos de eso. Regina ya debe estar bajando. En fin, gracias, Anna»

«De nada, Emma…¡buena suerte!» dicho eso, colgó la llamada.

«¿Con quién hablabas?» preguntó Regina, bajando lentamente las escaleras

«Con mi hermana Anna»

«¿Estás segura?»

«¡Completamente! ¿Con quién otro seria?»

«No sé….Tal vez con cierta amiguita que te abordó en el restaurante esta tarde. A fin de cuentas, te las apañaste para darle tu número, ¿no?»

«¿Está celosa, señorita Mills?» indago Emma, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos

«Claro que sí. Por cierto, ¿de qué la conoces?»

«Larga historia»

«¡Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla!»

«No, no lo tienes. Ahora ven, vamos a cenar…»

«Pensé que cenaríamos en la ciudad»

«Hoy no…» dijo ella, conduciéndola a otra estancia.

En cuanto atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, Regina se quedó sorprendida al ver la sala decorada, la mesa ya estaba debidamente puesta, cada plato, cada cubierto en su debido lugar. En el centro, dos velas encendidas sobre un candelabro en compañía de una rosa roja daban el toque final a lo que Emma denominada “romanticismo”. Mientras Regina observaba cada detalle de aquella sorpresa, Emma se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y volvió con un pastel en las manos.

«¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor!» dijo, dejando el pastel sobre el mármol del bar, para a continuación, darle un fuerte abrazo.

«Emma…amor…¿cómo es posible…?»

«¿Creíste que dejaría que tu cumpleaños pasara de largo?» preguntó Emma, rompiendo el abrazo

«Sinceramente, sí. Pero porque no te lo dije con anticipación. ¿Cómo has conseguido hacer todo esto sin que yo me diera cuenta?»

«Le pedí a mi hermana que lo preparara todo»

«Mi amor, está todo tan lindo, tan perfecto…¡gracias!» dijo Regina, dándole un apasionado beso

Al acabar el beso, Regina fue invitada a sentarse a la mesa, mientras Emma, una vez más, le servía la cena.

«Espero que te guste» dijo Emma

«¿Quién escogió el menú?» indagó Regina

«Mi hermana»

«¡Entonces seguramente me gustará!»

«¿Ah, sí? Pues que sepas que yo le di pistas»

«Puedo imaginar tus pistas…» replicó ella, sin contener la risa cuando Emma intentó protestar, sin embargo, ninguna palabra salió de su boca y, como consecuencia, se dio por vencida.

Mientras cenaban, la conversación fluía de forma natural sobre diversos temas que pocas veces habían sido abordados por ellas, incluso la enfermedad de Henry Mills. Al notar la tristeza estampada en los ojos de Regina, Emma se empeñó en cambiar de tema, también porque hablar sobre el padre de su amada le traía recuerdos de su fallecido padre, David, y en aquel momento, lo que menos deseaba era arruinar la cena.

«¡Y ahora, la sobremesa!» dijo Emma, levantándose rápidamente, y volviendo poco después con una bandeja cubierta en las manos «A tu gusto» añadió depositando la bandeja delante de Regina

«¿Cuál es la sobremesa?» preguntó la morena

«¡Abre y lo verás!» dijo Emma, y medio vacilante, Regina lo hizo

La boca entreabierta y los ojos parcialmente desorbitados denotaban la sorpresa al levantar la tapa de la bandeja y al encontrarse con un delicado anillo de brillantes. Emma optó por no esperar un pronunciamiento o un gesto por parte de Regina, sencillamente cogió el anillo de la pequeña caja donde estaba depositado, le agarró delicadamente la mano y enseguida, adornó el dedo con el accesorio.

«Emma…¡es hermoso!» dijo ella, esbozando una gran sonrisa

«¿Eso significa que te gusta?»

«¡Claro que me gusta, mi amor! Pero…es un anillo de noviazgo, ¿no?»

«Te gusta seguir las etapas, ¿no?»

«Emma…»

«Regina, solo es un anillo…»

«No era necesario…debe haber costado una fortuna»

«¿Por qué piensas que no puedo comprarte un regalo? ¿Crees que me moriré de hambre?

«¡Por supuesto que no! Por Dios, ¿por qué te irritas siempre que…?»

«¡Porque me consideras inferior, Regina! ¡Piensas que porque no soy la presidenta de una empresa como tú, no tengo dinero para comprar un regalo de valor o llevarte a un buen restaurante!»

«Yo no pienso eso, pero, ¡joder!» gritó Regina, levantándose bruscamente, y al hace mención de retirarse de la mesa, Emma se lo impidió, agarrándola por el brazo

«Disculpa, disculpa, por favor…no quiero arruinar tu cumpleaños»

«¡Ya lo arruinaste!»

«No, mi amor…no…por favor, disculpa» dijo Emma, rodeándola con sus brazos

«Suéltame, Emma…»

«No…no voy a soltarte…» dijo ella en tono casi inaudible. Sus labios rozaron levemente la oreja de Regina, haciéndola estremecer ante el contacto «Te amo…y a veces tengo miedo de no ser bastante para ti…» añadió, esta vez, sus labios estaban depositados sobre la base de su cuello, mientras sus manos se movían en dirección a los muslos descubiertos a causa del corto vestido.

«¡Eres la muchacha más idiota que he conocido…» murmuró Regina, sintiendo la excitación apoderarse de su cuerpo.

«No soy una muchacha, soy una mujer…» dijo Emma, arrastrando sus dedos por encima de las bragas de Regina

«Eres una muchacha boba e idiota por quien estoy perdidamente enamorada» dijo Regina, soltando un largo gemido al sentir el roce de los dedos de Emma en su intimidad.

Ante aquellas palabras, Emma se arrodilló, agarrando  los muslos bien torneados, mientras sus labios besaban el vientre por encima de la tela del vestido. Algunos segundos después, Emma levantó uno de sus brazos y sin pedir permiso, bajó la cremallera lateral del vestido sin asillas haciéndolo caer, revelando el cuerpo semi desnudo que la enloquecía.

«Emma…»

«Déjame amarte, Regina…no te resistas, no me impidas sentir una vez más que eres mía, solo mía…» susurró, levantándose inmediatamente para tomar uno de los rosados pezones entre sus labios, mientras el otro era acariciado de forma suave por su pulgar.

Regina sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban ligeramente ante aquellas caricias, dándose cuenta de que difícilmente conseguiría resistirse a Emma, aunque muchas veces se encontrara muy irritada con ella.

«Estoy loca por ti…loca…» murmuraba Emma, a la vez que le cubría su sensible piel con sus besos, empujándola hacia salida de la estancia.

Las manos de Regina se agarraron a los cabellos largos y rubios, forzando el rostro de Emma a colocarse a la altura del suyo. Cuando finalmente se encontraron cara a cara, Regina hundió su lengua en la boca de Emma, dando inicio a un beso cargado de urgencia y pasión. Las manos se buscaban, tocando con prisa y presión, arrancando ropas que aún cubrían ambos cuerpos.

«Vamos a la cama…» susurró Regina, entre beso y beso

«La cama está lejos…te necesito, ahora…» dijo Emma, empujándola sobre el sofá

«Quiero sentirte dentro de mí…» dijo Regina, y no necesitó pedirlo dos veces. Emma, que ya se había encargado de las bragas que llevaba, no tardó en llenarla con sus dedos.

Mientras se besaban, Emma aumentaba la presión de sus dedos entre las piernas de Regina, retirándolos de forma lenta y empujándolos otra vez de forma rápida, arrancando gemidos y palabras algo obscenas que solo contribuían a aumentar la “furia” con que la poseía. Regina parecía estar sin aire, sus manos buscaban apoyo en la espalda de Emma, y sus piernas se abrían lo máximo posible para recibir las embestidas con más intensidad. Pocos segundos después, Emma sintió cómo Regina mordía uno de sus hombros en un intento fallido de ahogar el gemido que anunciaba la llegada del orgasmo, y aunque ya se hubiera corrido con el contacto de su muslo rozando su sexo, Emma continuó con las embestidas, solo parando cuando notó el cuerpo de su mujer tensarse y los labios relajarse en un suspiro de satisfacción.

Durante unos instantes, permanecieron quietas, en silencio, pero mantuvieron el contacto de los cuerpos, cubriendo el de Emma parcialmente el de Regina. El ruido de las olas batiendo contra las piedras era el único sonido presente en aquel momento. De repente, Emma alzó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los castaños, brillantes y una vez más, se dio cuenta de que la deseaba como si fuera una droga, y la sensación de dependencia consumía todos sus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas al día.

«Perdón por arruinar tu cumpleaños…» dijo Emma, finalmente rompiendo el silencio entre ellas

«No has arruinado nada, todo lo contrario…ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mi vida»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó Emma, tan entusiasmada como una niña

«Sí, mi amor…»

«Estoy feliz en saber eso, pero, de cualquier forma, tengo que disculparme…»

«Emma…te amo de la forma que eres y…no me importa tu profesión y nada de eso»

«Lo sé…yo solo…soy una tonta por creer en lo August me dijo»

«¿Qué te dijo?»

«Que te avergüenzas de mí»

«¡Pero qué imbécil! ¡Eso no es verdad!»

«No vamos a hablar de eso, Regina…» dijo, dándole rápidamente un beso en los labios «¿Qué te parece dar una vuelta por la playa?»

«Me encanta la idea, mi amor»

Ya debidamente vestidas, dieron un largo paseo bajo la luz de la luna, de manos dadas, entre besos y sonrisas, y solo volvieron cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellas. Ya en casa, tras un baño caliente en la bañera, se acurrucaron en la cama y durmieron planeando lo que harían la última mañana de domingo antes de volver a sus respectivas casas.


	15. Chapter 15

La mañana del domingo se pasó más rápido de los que ellas deseaban y a finales de la tarde, ya era hora de regresar a Storybrooke. Mientras conducía, Regina le agradecía  Emma por el maravilloso fin de semana, prometiéndole repetir la “dosis” en cuanto fuera posible. Emma, por otro lado, comenzaba a hacer planes, y entre estos, estaba una cena para que Regina finalmente pudiera conocer a su familia.

«¿Cómo se llama tu madre?»

«Ingrid, y no te preocupes…no es tan aburrida como tu madre»

«¡Emma!»

«¿He dicho alguna mentira?»

«No, quiero decir, no conozco a tu madre para afirmar que es menos aburrida que mi madre» dijo ella, estacionando frente al taller «Llegamos»

«¡Por desgracia!» dijo Emma «¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo?»

«No puedo, mi amor…»

«¿No te gusta la casa? Podemos buscar un apartamento que te guste y…»

«Emma…llevamos saliendo poco más de un mes, ¿no crees que es pronto?»

«No, no lo creo»

«Pues es pronto…además, mi padre está enfermo y no puedo sencillamente salir de casa así como así»

«Puedes visitarlo todos los días…»

«Mi amor, después hablamos de eso, ¿está bien?»

«Está bien y perdona si te estoy presionando…solo…»

«No me estás presionando y aunque es pronto, me encantaría dormir y despertar a tu lado todos los días. Pero de momento, no será posible, ¿lo entiendes?»

«Sí, mi amor. Lo comprendo» dijo Emma, bajando del coche y sacando su mochila del asiento trasero.

«Te llamo más tarde» dijo Regina tras darle un beso, marchándose enseguida.

En cuanto entró en casa, Emma se tiró en la cama, recordando ese fin de semana inolvidable al lado de Regina. Sabía que, de hecho, era pronto para comenzar una vida juntas, pero el amor que sentía, el deseo de mantenerla cerca todo el rato hicieron que esa posibilidad pasara por su cabeza varias veces. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono.

«Hola, mamá…»

«¿Ya estás en casa, Emma?»

«Sí, ¿algún problema?»

«No, solo quería avisarte de que el sábado es el aniversario de los veinte años de la red hotelera. Quiero que estés presente»

«Mamá, esos eventos no van conmigo y…»

«¡No te voy a perdonar si me haces el desplante de no aparecer por allí!» dicho eso, Ingrid colgó

«¡Joder!» murmuró Emma, tirando el móvil sobre la almohada.

 

Regina había acabado de arreglarse para juntarse a sus padres en el jardín de la mansión cuando Zelena se le puso en medio del camino, agarrándola por un brazo y arrastrándola a una esquina de la sala.

«¿Por qué no me constaste la escena que montó mamá en la cena?» preguntó ella

«¿Para qué, Zelena?»

«Regina, ¿cómo permitiste que mamá humillara a tu novia?»

«¡No lo permití! Además, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Golpear a mamá?»

«No, pero…»

«Emma la puso en su lugar y fue suficiente. Además, lo que mamá hizo no ha cambiado nada entre nosotras…hemos pasado un fin de semana increíble juntas» dijo, esbozando una gran sonrisa

«Es una pena no haber podido asistir a la cena…nunca la he visto de cerca»

«Cualquier día de estos quedamos para salir e invitas a Killian»

«¿Encuentro de parejitas?»

«Casi»

«Vamos, papá quiere hablar con nosotras»

«¿Ha pasado algo?»

«No que yo sepa»

Mientras se dirigían al jardín, Regina le contaba cómo había pasado el fin de semana junto a Emma, incluso, le enseñó el anillo que le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

«Papá, ¿cómo estás?» preguntó, antes de darle un beso «Mamá…» añadió, saludándola también a continuación, Zelena hizo lo mismo

«¡Hola, hija! ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?» preguntó Henry

«Muy bien, papá. Mira lo que me regalaron» dijo ella, estirando la mano

«¿Estás  segura de que no es robado? Porque aquella muerta de hambre no tendría dinero para comprar una joya tan valiosa…» comentó Cora

«¡Cora, basta!» exclamó Henry

«Nada de lo que digas estropeará lo que queda de domingo, mamá» dijo Regina

«¿De qué querías hablar, papá? Habla pronto porque el clima está muy pesado y yo necesito aire puro» se pronunció Zelena

«Hemos recibido una invitación para el aniversario de los veinte años de la red hotelera Swan Ocean Palace y me gustaría que la familia compareciese…sería bueno para la empresa que no anda muy bien últimamente» explicó él

«Tienes razón, papá…si tenemos suerte, incluso podemos conseguir contactos para futuros contratos» dijo Regina

«Eso mismo, hija. Solo era eso lo que tenía que decir…»

La semana pasó velozmente y los problemas en la Mills Export parecían aumentar de forma desenfrenada, lo que acababa limitando el tiempo de Regina, y como consecuencia, el contacto entre ellas se daba, en la mayoría de las veces, por teléfono.

Era una mañana de viernes, Emma terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles de un coche cuando August apareció

«Emma…¿podemos conversar?»

«Habla…»

«Me gustaría disculparme por aquel incidente»

«Está bien, ya pasó»

«Y también me gustaría saber si podemos volver a trabajar juntos…»

«Está bien…pero ya te aviso que no voy a tolerar ninguna ofensa contra Regina y…»

«No, no, no pasará. Solo estaba preocupado por ti y confieso que…bueno, echo de menos nuestras salidas juntos. Desde que conociste a la madame, me echaste a un lado»

«No es eso, tío…eres mi mejor amigo y lo sabes. Solo…ya estamos trabajando juntos todo el día y el tiempo que me queda necesito dedicárselo a ella»

«Tienes razón…perdóname. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?»

«¡Claro, bobo!»

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente y al lado de su antiguo compañero, Emma terminó los encargos pendientes de los tres vehículos que se encontraban en el taller. Al final de la tarde, Regina apareció para una visita rápida, el poco tiempo y el cansancio del día solo les permitió intercambiar  algunos besos y palabras.

«Te echo de menos…» dijo Emma, sentada al lado de Regina en el asiento del copiloto

«Yo también, mi amor…pero desafortunadamente, las cosas parecen empeorar en la empresa»

«Lo siento mucho, Regina…pero ¿qué te parece si pasamos el fin de semana juntas?»

«No puedo, cariño…mañana habrá un evento al cual tengo que ir»

«Puedo ir a ese evento contigo y después, cuando acabe, pasamos el resto de la noche juntas» sugirió Emma

«Querida, mamá estará presente…además, si no has recibido invitación, entonces…»

«No creo que me impidan la entrada, aún menos si voy contigo»

«¡Emma, pareces una niña insistente!»

«Y tú no quieres que te acompañe, ¿por qué?»

«Si vuelves a empezar con aquella historia de vergüenzas, ¡te juro que me enfadaré mucho!»

«¡A veces es lo que parece! ¿Sabes cuántas veces hemos salido a cenar fuera? ¡Una! ¿Y sabe cuántas veces me presentaste a cualquier amigo tuyo? ¡Ninguna! Además, tu madre…»

«¡Basta, Emma! Dime, ¿cuántos amigos tuyos he conocido yo? Ni a tu familia conozco y,  ¿me vienes con esas quejas idiotas?» gritó, claramente irritada. Emma nada respondió, bajó del coche y caminó a paso firme hacia las escaleras que la llevaban hacia la puerta de su casa.

Regina suspiró contrariada y tras unos segundos pensativa, arrancó y se fue.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se despertó con el sonido insistente del timbre. Por un instante, llegó a pensar que se podría tratar de Regina, sin embargo, era Ingrid, su madre.

«Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?» preguntó Emma, apartándose para que ella entrase

«Vine a buscarte…¿olvidaste que hoy es el aniversario de los veinte años…?»

«Vale, vale, ok…pero la fiesta es esta noche»

«¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué estás de mal humor?»

«Asunto mío, mamá»

«¡Estás muy malcriada!»

«Mamá, por favor…no voy a ir a ese evento, ¡no tengo la cabeza para eso!»

«¿Por qué no te abres conmigo, Emma? Soy tu madre…¿por qué no confías en mí?»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«De todo de lo que me excluyes…Por Dios, estás endeudada, incluso le debes hasta a tu hermana, y no hablas conmigo…»

«¿Para qué? ¡Has gritado tantas veces a los cuatro vientos que seré desheredada!»

«¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Que te lo entregue todo mientras juegas a ensuciarte las manos de grasa?»

«¡No estoy jugando, mamá! ¡Es mi trabajo!»

«¡Fue ese maldito trabajo lo que arrancó a tu padre de mi lado! ¡De nosotros!» gritó ella, sin contener el llanto

«Mamá…yo…» murmuró Emma, rodeándola con sus brazos

«¿No comprendes que todo lo que siento es miedo de perderte como perdí a David? Yo no soportaría otro dolor como aquel, Emma…»

«No llores, por favor…no va a pasar nada, te lo prometo…»

«¡Dios! ¡Tu padre decía lo mismo y…por los cielos, Emma!»

«Mamá, cálmate, por favor…iré al evento, te lo juro…pero por favor, cálmate…»

Cesado el llanto, Emma acompañó a su madre hasta la mansión donde se realizaría la fiesta. Todos los preparativos ya estaban en funcionamiento desde la noche anterior, y un equipo contratado por Ingrid para ayudarlas en la elección de los vestidos y maquillaje ya estaba dispuesto. Emma se preguntaba cuál era la necesidad de todo eso, ya que solo se trataba de una fiesta, y no de una ceremonia de recepción de reyes y reinas. De repente, la imagen de Regina surgió en su mente y sin importarle qué pensarían, sonrió dándose cuenta de que su amada era digna de ser recibida como una verdadera reina. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Anna apareció, arrastrándola para ir a escoger juntas lo que se pondrían aquella noche tan importante para la familia.

 

El reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde y los primeros invitados comenzaban a llegar. El inmenso jardín de la mansión servía de sala de recepción. Diversas mesas con sus respectivas sillas, muy bien ornamentadas y colocadas sobre la verde hierba, esperaban a ser ocupadas en el tan esperado veinte aniversario de la red hotelera Swan Ocean Palace. Una especie de maqueta, que más parecía una escultura del hotel con el logo de la familia,  era exhibida en la entrada, donde los invitados se paraban para sacarse la foto con aquella obra de arte con un entusiasmo sin tamaño.

El jardín ya se encontraba repleto, los camareros circulaban de un lado a otro sirviendo los sabroso y elegantes canapés acompañados de las finas copas de champán. Desde la ventaba del cuarto donde se encontraba, Emma sintió su corazón dispararse cuando la familia Mills entró por la puerta y Regina, caminando de forma majestuosa, le robó su mejor sonrisa.

«Mi diosa coronada…» susurró consigo misma, mirándose por enésima vez en el espejo, y aunque no fuera vanidosa, le gustó su reflejo en aquel elegante traje, diferente a lo que acostumbraba vestir.

Ingrid ya se encontraba en su sitio, saludando a todos los que llegaban con un entusiasmo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.  Ya pasaban de las siete y media cuando la matriarca de la familia se dirigió al pequeño palco para agradecer la presencia de todos.

«Buenas noches, señoras y señores» dijo «Antes de nada, quiero agradecer la presencia de todos en esta fecha tan importante para mí. Y con mucho orgullo tengo el placer de celebrar los veinte años de trabajo, compromiso y dedicación de todos aquellos que contribuyen al crecimiento de este patrimonio» añadió, esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo «Gracias a todos, especialmente a mis hijos» dijo por fin, recibiendo un abrazo de Anna y David «Sé que mucha gente no lo sabe…así que aprovecho para presentaros a mis tesoros, David, Anna y…» ella paró, mientras recorría el sitio con su mirada «¡Ah, ahí estás!» Ingrid habló, extendiendo la mano hacia Emma que se acercaba «Como se suele decir, mi hija mediana, la “rebelde” de la familia, Emma Swan» dijo Ingrid, estallando de orgullo.

Nítidamente desconcertada, Cora Mills, o mejor dicho toda la familia, observaba la escena con una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa.

«¡Vaya! Es más guapa de lo que imaginé. ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que tu novia era hija de la riquísima Ingrid Swan?» preguntó Zelena

«No conocía el parentesco…bueno, vi una fotografía de ella con su familia, pero no reconocí a la señora Swan» respondió Regina, sin desviar los ojos de la escena

Después de susurrar alguna cosa al oído de su madre, Emma caminó lentamente a su lado hacia la mesa en que Regina y su familia se encontraban acomodados. En mitad del trayecto, se fueron parando de vez en cuando para saludar a algunos invitados a los que ninguna conocía en persona. Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar de destino, Emma se pronunció

«Mamá, quiero que conozcas a alguien muy importante y especial para mí…Regina…» dijo Emma, exhibiendo su hermosa sonrisa

«Un placer, señora Swan» dijo Regina, levantándose para saludarla

«El placer es mío, Regina…¡entonces eres tú  la responsable de provocar esta sonrisa boba en mi hija…!» dijo ella, en tono divertido

«Creo que sí, porque cuando la conocí, tenía una expresión muy seria» dijo la morena, arrancándole una sonrisa a su “suegra” «Ah, esta es mi hermana Zelena…y estos son mis padres, Cora y Henry Mills»

«¡Un placer y siéntanse como en su casa!» exclamó Ingrid

«Emma, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tu madre era…?» Cora intentó hablar, sin embargo, fue interrumpida secamente por Emma

«¡Yo no dije nada! ¡La que habló fue usted!»

«¡Y tú  lo confirmaste! Si nos hubieses dicho que eras hija de la señora Swan…»

«¡Seguramente usted me hubiera recibido con toda la amabilidad posible y por nada del mundo se hubiera esforzado tanto en intentar humillarme!» Emma la interrumpió otra vez

«¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué están hablando?» preguntó Ingrid, claramente desconcertada

«Nada importante, mamá» dijo Emma «Regina, ¿podemos hablar?»

«Mi familia y yo ya nos íbamos, Emma…hablamos mañana» dijo Regina, muy seria

«Es pronto…la fiesta acaba de empezar» dijo Ingrid, aunque continuara intrigada por aquel diálogo entre su hija y Cora Mills

«Hija, disfruta la fiesta y la noche al lado de tu compañera…Zelena nos lleva a casa» Henry se pronunció

«Sí, Regina…aprovecha la noche y diviértete» dijo Zelena «Emma, señora Swan, ha sido un placer» añadió, retirándose en seguida junto con sus padres

«Bueno, voy a dejaros a solas…Regina, estás en tu casa» dicho eso, Ingrid también se retiró

«Vamos…» murmuró Emma

«¿A dónde?» preguntó Regina

«A conversar en un sitio más discreto»

«¡Lo que haya que conversar, lo hablaremos aquí mismo!» exclamó Regina en tono exaltado

«¿Molesto, hermanita?» preguntó David de forma burlona, y enseguida, dirigió su mirada a Regina «Vaya…¡y aún dicen que la perfección no existe!» añadió recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo que tenía delante sin importarle la presencia de Emma.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

«¡David, desaparece de aquí con tu palabrería barata!» exclamó Emma, visiblemente enfadada con el descaro del hermano

«Primero, no confundas elogio con palabrería barata. Segundo, ¿no te das cuenta de que estás irritando a la señorita? A propósito, ¿cómo se llama?» preguntó él, esbozando una gran sonrisa

«Regina» dijo ella, recibiendo un delicado beso en su mano

«Encantado, Regina. Soy David Swan, a su disposición»

«¡Gracias, es muy amable!» dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa

«Bueno, ha sido un placer, Regina» dijo él, marchándose enseguida

«Ahora que finalmente has dejado de coquetear con él, ¿podemos conversar?» preguntó Emma, y como respuesta, Regina se encogió de hombros, mientras la acompañaba a una esquina apartada de los demás.

«Te escucho…»

«¿Por qué estás enfadada?»

«¡No me gustó la forma en que le hablaste a mi madre delante de mi familia y de tu madre!»

«No dije nada fuera de lo normal, pero te pido disculpas por molestarla»

«Me estoy cansando de tus disculpas» dijo, recibiendo el silencio como respuesta

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, que más parecieron horas. Regina, esperando una respuesta que no vino, Emma, buscando alguna palabra que no fuera “disculpa”.

«¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche aquí?» preguntó Emma, en un tono casi inaudible

«No lo creo prudente…es la casa de tu madre»

«Mamá no se opondrá, todo lo contrario. Pero si no quieres, podemos ir a mi casa…»

«Otro día…Mañana tengo que resolver algunos asuntos»

«Mañana es domingo»

«Para mí es un día como otro cualquiera»

«Está bien, te llevo a tu casa…»

«No es necesario. Llamaré a un taxi»

«Le pediré al chófer de mamá que te lleve, entonces…no me fío de un taxi a estas horas»

«Está bien. Buenas noches» dijo Regina, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto se despidieron, Emma se encerró en su cuarto atormentada por el recuerdo de la indiferencia por parte de Regina. Sus impulsos tendrían que ser controlados rápidamente o su relación podría ser destruida. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la voz de Ingrid se escuchó

«Hija, ¿puedo entrar?»

«Sí, mamá»

«¿Pasó algo?»

«Solo es que me duele un poco la cabeza»

«Nunca pensé que estuvieras saliendo con Regina Mills» comentó, de sopetón

«¿Por qué?»

«Conozco a la familia Mills y son personas difíciles, de temperamento fuerte y algo arrogantes, especialmente Cora»

«Sí, lo sé»

«¿Y qué fue aquella conversación? ¿Cora Mills te humilló?»

«No está de acuerdo en que la hija se relacione conmigo por mi profesión»

«Comprendo su postura»

«¿Cómo?»

«Emma, si no tuvieras cómo sobrevivir, si no tuvieras elección, está bien…¡pero sí que tienes! ¡Tienes una fortuna que te niegas a administrar por puro capricho! ¡Y si yo estuviera en el lugar de Cora, haría lo mismo!»

«Tú te casaste con papá y…»

«¡Cuando yo lo conocí era lo que tenía para sobrevivir! Y ya lo sabes, era orgulloso y un cabeza dura, imaginaba que si dejaba la profesión, las personas dirían que yo lo mantenía. Y ahora, ¿sabes lo que las personas deben pensar? ¡Que soy una miserable y que por esa razón, te matas trabajando en aquel maldito taller!»

«¡No me importa lo que piense la gente!»

«¡Pero a mí sí!»

«¡Problema tuyo, mamá!»

«¡Tu testarudez ya se está volviendo insoportable!» dicho eso, Ingrid se marchó.

 

A la mañana siguiente, la familia entera se encontraba reunida desayunando como hacía mucho tiempo que Ingrid no lo veía. Su satisfacción estaba estampada en la sonrisa que exhibía. Emma, a pesar de la pésima noche que había pasado, dando vueltas en la cama sin conseguir pegar ojo, estaba de buen humor, que rápidamente desapareció  cuando David decidió provocarla.

«¡Quién diría que una mujer como Regina Mills fuese…diferente! Y lo peor…que se interesara por ti» dijo él, direccionando su mirada hacia Emma

«¿Increíble, no? ¡Con tanta gente por ahí, va y se interesa por mí!» replicó Emma

«Pues sí…fue todo el camino hablándome de ti»

«¿Cómo que todo el camino?»

«Cuando la llevé a su casa anoche»

«¿Tú?»

«Sí, hermanita. El chófer de mamá parecía cansado, así que me ofrecí a ir en su lugar» dijo David, y al contrario de lo que se pensaba, Emma no perdió la compostura

«Gracias, David. Marco ya es algo mayor para conducir de noche, no me di cuenta de eso. Pero qué bien que te anticipaste y llevaste a Regina a casa…te debo una…» dijo ella, aunque la rabia y los celos la estuvieran consumiendo por dentro, no le daría el placer a su hermano de verla enfadada.

Tras el desayuno, Emma se dirigió al jardín junto con Anna e Ingrid, donde pasaron una mañana agradable entre charlas y sonrisas. Al final de la tarde, Emma se despidió y se marchó. Regina la había llamado dos veces, sin embargo, prefirió no atender. Al llegar a casa, minutos después, el timbre sonó y por la ventaba de su cuarto, pudo ver el coche de Regina parado frente al jardín que llevaba hasta las escaleras. Sin prisa alguna, se dirigió a la puerta y cuando abrió, dejó entrar a la morena, sin decir una palabra.

«Te llamé y no lo cogiste. Me quedé preocupada» dijo Regina

«Imagino que sí…a fin de cuentas, basta que chasquees los dedos para que yo corra a tu encuentro como un  animal domesticado. Es natural que te preocupes cuando eso no sucede» dijo Emma

«¿Por qué no me lo cogiste?» preguntó ella, ignorando aquel comentario

«Porque estaba enfadada contigo y no quise correr el riesgo de provocar otra pelea entre nosotras»

«¿Y puedo saber el motivo de tu enfado?»

«No aceptaste que te llevara a casa, pero aceptaste ir con mi hermano»

«No tengo la culpa si tomo el lugar del chofer de tu madre»

«¡Tienes la culpa porque no aceptaste irte conmigo!»

«¿Cuál es el problema de haberme ido con tu hermano? ¿No habría sido peor haberme ido con cualquier desconocido?»

«Tienes razón…pero te estaba tirando los tejos»

«Impresiones tuyas. Creo que estaba intentando provocarte y por lo visto lo consiguió» dijo Regina, sentándose al lado de Emma «No veo bien que perdamos tiempo en peleas sin fundamentos…quiero aprovechar cada minuto contigo en paz, divirtiéndonos, amándonos…»

«Tú te enfadas fácilmente» dijo Emma

«Lo sé y lo siento mucho. Pero no eres muy diferente a mí en esa cuestión» argumentó, suspirando enseguida «Hay muchas cosas en juego, Emma…la enfermedad de papá, las presiones de mamá, la empresa que está en crisis…»

«Me sentiré feliz si te puedo ayudar en alguna cosa…» dijo Emma

«Y puedes»

«Dime cómo y lo haré»

«Haz el amor conmigo…»

Al escuchar esas palabras, Emma se acercó y Regina pudo sentir el perfume de ella envolviéndola. Olía a chocolate y canela.

«Siempre…» murmuró Emma «Lo que más deseo cada vez que te veo es hacer el amor contigo…» añadió, y Regina se estremeció al sentir la respiración cálida en sus cabellos.

Los dedos de Emma se movieron sobre los brazos de Regina, deslizando las asillas del vestido que llevaba, exponiendo los hombros, dejándolos libres de las barreras para  enseguida besarlos sin cualquier traza de rapidez. Las manos le tocaron el rostro y el pulgar acarició los labios. Las miradas se clavaron, una en la otra, para posteriormente, tocarse los labios y las lenguas encontrarse. Mientras se besaban, ambas se dirigían al cuarto tropezando torpemente y arrancándose las ropas del cuerpo con una mezcla de urgencia y desespero. Algunos objetos, como floreros y portarretratos, se despedazaban en el suelo cada vez que ellas chocaban con los muebles que se encontraban por el camino.

Cuando finalmente cayeron sobre la cama, una electricidad familiar recorrió ambos cuerpos. Emma deslizó hacia abajo el ligero vestido, revelando el sostén sin asillas que Regina usaba. Sin dudar, hizo lo mismo que segundos atrás con el vestido, dejando expuestos los excitados pechos. Su boca rápidamente se apoderó de uno, mientras el otro era estimulado con la punta de sus dedos.

Regina no permitió que las caricias se prolongasen, ya que pretendía asumir el control en aquel momento. Sin pedir permiso, forzó su cuerpo e invirtió las posiciones.

«Quítate la camisa…» dijo, y sin vacilación, Emma lo hizo «Ven…» murmuró Regina, colocándose de rodillas sobre el blando colchón.  A su petición, Emma imitó la posición, ambas de rodillas, una frente a la otra. Lentamente, sus dedos buscaron el broche del sujetador de Emma, y cuando lo abrió, tiró la prenda a una esquina cualquiera de la habitación. Sus ojos permanecieron unos segundos apreciando los pechos de tamaño ideal y tan excitados como los suyos. Sus manos se cerraron sobre ellos, apretándolos, ora lentamente, ora con cierta presión, haciendo que Emma acabara inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que le produjo besos mojados y algunas chupadas por su cuello.

Algunos minutos después, Regina sustituyó sus manos por su boca. La lengua se deslizaba sobre los pezones para enseguida, succionarlos y apretarlos tanto con los labios como con los dientes. Emma respondía a cada caricia con suspiros y gemidos, lo que solo contribuía a aumentar el deseo de Regina en proporcionarle el máximo placer. Cuando Regina fue a darle un beso en la boca, el móvil de Emma vibró sobre la mesilla de noche, al lado de la cama, el nombre de Ruby apareció tintineando en la pantalla.

Sin previo aviso, Regina estiró el brazo y alcanzó el aparato. Su mandíbula contraída denotaba el desagrado ante aquella interrupción.

«¿No vas a atender a tu amiguita?» preguntó

«No, estoy muy ocupada para atender a mi amiguita» dijo ella, cogiendo el móvil y tirándolo al suelo.

La expresión de desagrado dio espacio a una sonrisa maliciosa, y como consecuencia, el beso que segundos atrás había sido interrumpido, sucedió. Emma liberó un gemido ahogado contra la boca de Regina al notar las uñas de su amada deslizándose por su espalda, causándole finas líneas rojas sobre su pálida piel. Como respuesta, Emma concluyó el beso para hundir su cabeza en la curva del cuello de Regina, que chupó, lamió, y sobre el que dejó pequeños mordiscos allí por donde sus dientes pasaban.

De forma casi desesperada, las manos de Regina desabotonaron los vaqueros que Emma vestía, y tras abrir la cremallera, la prenda fue bajada bruscamente hasta los muslos. A través del tejido de las bragas, Regina pudo notar la humedad entre sus piernas, y sin tomarse la molestia de quitárselas, su mano invadió la prenda íntima y sus dedos se hundieron en el empapado sexo.

Emma jadeó en respuesta al toque, y los gemidos se hicieron más altos a medida que sus movimientos adquirían más velocidad y presión. Cuando el orgasmo llegó, ella se agarró al cuerpo de Regina con todas sus fuerzas y juntas, cayeron sobre la cama.

Pasados unos minutos, Regina le bajó los pantalones, quitándoselos por completo, y rápidamente, apoyó la cabeza en el hombre de la mujer amada.

«¿Fue tu padre quién te enseñó a arreglar coches?» preguntó Regina, mientras sus cabellos eran acariciados con cariño por Emma

«Sí…él me enseñó a conducir y pilotar cuando yo tenía 12 años. Y como me gustaba pasar el tiempo con él en el taller, acabé aprendiendo»

«¿Y tu madre no se quejaba?»

«Claro que sí. Casi le da un infarto cuando me vio encima de una moto»

«Tu madre es dueña de una gran red hotelera…¿por qué no trabajas con ella? Creo que sería más sano»

«No sé… a veces siento como si…bueno, quería mantener la memoria de mi padre vivía, ¿entiendes?»

«Entiendo…pero puedes mantenerla viva sin que necesites trabajar en eso»

«¿No te gusta mi trabajo?»

«No lo encuentro apropiado para una mujer. Es pesado, es demasiado masculino, mi amor» dijo, y antes de que Emma pudiera responder, un nuevo sonido las interrumpió. Esta vez era el móvil de Regina, que sonaba haciendo aparecer en la pantalla el nombre de Zelena

Tras una breve conversación con su hermana, Regina colgó. La expresión en su cara denotaba que aquella conversación no había sido nada agradable.

«¿Ha pasado algo, mi amor?» preguntó Emma, acariciándole el rostro con delicadeza

«Hemos perdido otros tres contratos»

«Lo siento mucho, amor. ¿Qué se puede hacer para revertir la situación?»

«No sé…necesitamos de un capital altísimo para bajar los precios e innovar, no sé…tengo que estudiar eso»

«Si quieres, puedo hablar con mi madre para que te preste…»

«¡De ninguna manera, Emma!»

«¿Por qué no? Eres mi…»

«Mi amor, por favor…consultaré con algunos bancos y todo se resolverá. Ahora vamos a cambiar de tema, ¿ok?»

«Está bien…»

Tras algunas horas compartiendo la misma cama, Regina se despidió y alrededor de las diez de la noche llegó a la mansión. Su rostro sereno cambió a una expresión de susto cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con Henry, Cora y Zelena sentados esperándola.

«¿Pasó algo?» preguntó, acercándose lentamente

«¡Hemos perdido todos los contratos de Mills Export…estamos arruinados!» dijo Henry, en un tono casi imperceptible.

 


	17. Chapter 17

«¿Hemos perdido todos los contratos? Pero…¿cómo? ¿Cómo es posible?» preguntó Regina, con una mezcla de incredulidad y aflicción

«Todo lo que importamos la última semana fue desviado…los clientes no recibieron las mercancías y cancelaron sus contratos» dijo Henry

«Y para empeorar, aún tenemos que pagar todo lo que  ellos no recibieron…» dijo Zelena

«Estamos endeudados hasta el cuello y por culpa de vosotras dos que solo pensáis en divertiros…»

«¡Basta, Cora!» Henry la interrumpió «¡No es momento de señalar culpables! ¡Es hora de buscar una solución!»

«¿Qué vamos a hacer, papá?» preguntó Zelena

«Tú asumirás la presidencia de Mills Export y Regina viajará a Nueva York e intentará que los bancos nos concedan un préstamo o algunos de nuestros conocidos…»

«¿Cuánto necesitamos?» preguntó Regina

«Creo que dos millones de dólares sería suficiente para pagar las deudas y mejorar los precios y la seguridad en las importaciones»

«¿Dos millones de dólares? Es mucho dinero…será difícil que algún banco quiere prestárnoslo, además…»

«¡Es la única solución, Regina! Esta casa está tasada en un millón de dólares…podemos ponerla como garantía, y el resto, lo conseguiremos con la venta de algunos coches, algunas joyas, no sé. ¡Lo importante ahora es conseguir ese dinero!»

«Tu “novia” no es la muerta de hambre que creíamos. Ingrid Swan podría perfectamente prestarnos ese dinero»

«¡De ninguna manera!» se pronunció Henry «¡No quiero que después comiencen a pensar cosas de nosotros, principalmente de Regina!»

«¿Qué podrían pensar?» cuestionó Cora

«¡Ya, Cora! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo haremos cómo he dicho y punto final!»

«¿Cuándo debo viajar, papá?» preguntó Regina

«Dentro de dos o tres días…me pondré en contacto con algunos amigos para marcar una reunión y enseguida, viajarás»

 

A la mañana siguiente, antes de dirigirse a Mills Export, Regina se detuvo algunos minutos en el taller de su amada, a fin de cuentas, Emma tenía que saber que dentro de unos días tendría que viajar para Nueva York sin fecha específica de vuelta.

«¿No hay otra manera? No quiero estar lejos de ti…» dijo Emma, dándole un fuerte abrazo

«Será poco tiempo, mi amor» dijo Regina

«¿Cuánto tiempo?»

«Aún no lo sé…»

«Regina, por favor…yo puedo conseguir ese dinero con mamá y no necesitarías…»

«¡Papá no quiere y yo tampoco!»

«¿Por qué no?»

«No quiero que tu familia piense que estamos aprovechándonos y…»

«¡Eso es una tontería! Tú ni conocías a mi familia»

«¡Por eso mismo! ¿Acabo de conocerlos y ya les voy a pedir prestado dinero?»

«Regina…»

«Emma, por favor…no insistas. No quiero discutir por eso»

«Está bien…sé que no es un buen momento, pero, mamá ha pedido que fuéramos a cenar esta noche»

«Está bien…¿a qué hora?»

«A las siete…te espero aquí y vamos juntas, ¿no?»

«Claro amor. Ahora me tengo que ir»

«Te acompaño al coche…»

El día transcurrió más deprisa de lo que Regina esperaba. Se hizo una reunión con todos los trabajadores de la Mills Export que duró casi tres horas. Henry, así como Cora y Zelena estaban presentes, lo que contribuyó solo a aumentar el pánico y la desconfianza de los trabajadores sobre sus empleos, ya que todo indicaba que, en breve, la Mills Export se declararía en bancarrota. Al final de la jornada, Regina volvió a casa en compañía de Zelena. Juntas, buscaban nuevas ideas y soluciones para revertir ese inmenso problema.

Alrededor de las siete, Regina tocó la bocina de su coche, frente al taller. Segundos después, Emma apareció, corriendo a su encuentro como una niña chica.

Los vaqueros rasgados que llevaba le daban una apariencia aún más juvenil y “rebelde” como la propia Ingrid había comentado en la fiesta el sábado pasado, y ese hecho, provocaba diferentes sensaciones en el cuerpo de Regina, que solo ella sabría explicar.

«Me encantan los vaqueros rasgados que llevas» comentó Regina, mientras Emma se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad

«¿Ah sí? Creí que no te gustaban mis ropas» dijo, acercándose para darle un beso

«Lo que ocurre es que para cada ocasión hay un tipo de vestimenta, y tú parece que no lo sabes»

«Lo sé, pero me da igual»

«Ya me he dado cuenta…» dijo ella, atrayéndola para otro beso cuando el coche se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.

Tras unos minutos, llegaron finalmente a la mansión de la familia Swan. Aunque supiera que Ingrid adoraba tener a la familia toda reunida, Emma agradeció el hecho de que su hermano David no estuviera presente.

«Regina, estoy contenta de que hayas aceptado la invitación» dijo Ingrid, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla

«Soy yo la que estoy feliz por haber sido invitada» contestó

«Casi no pudimos hablar el sábado que nos conocimos, y vi en esta cena una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor»

Cuando la cena fue servida, fueron a sentarse a la mesa mientras charlaban animadamente, charla conducida por Anna, la heredera más joven de la familia. Ingrid no escondió su desagrado sobre el trabajo de Emma, esclareciendo que siempre había soñado en verla administrando los negocios de la familia, aunque David fuera el mayor de los hermanos y el hombre de la casa. Regina, por otro lado, no negó el apoyo a su suegra, concordando en cada palabra, lo que hizo que su simpatía por Ingrid creciera.

«Regina…ahora que estamos solas las dos, déjame decirte que Emma me comentó la situación de la empresa de tu familia»

«Emma no debería incomodarla con mis problemas»

«No es ninguna molestia. Además, le insistí yo para que hablase…ya que la noté algo triste porque tú tendrías que viajar. Solo quiero decirte que si necesitas cualquier cosa, un préstamo o apoyo para solucionar el problema…»

«Señora Swan, por favor…no me malinterprete, pero no me parece correcto envolver a su familia en todo esto»

«Regina, estamos todos en familia. Nunca he visto a mi hija tan encantada con alguien como lo está contigo, y ya eso es suficiente para mí. Tengo que resaltar que Emma ha cambiado bastante desde que te conoce»

«Se lo agradezco, señora Swan…pero de momento, buscaré otros medios para acabar con esta crisis en la Mills Export y cualquier cosa, recordaré su oferta» dijo Regina, y sin más argumentos, Ingrid consintió

Minutos después de la conversación entre las dos, Regina se despidió y junto a Emma, dejó la mansión. Aunque no había sido de   su agrado que Emma  hubiera contado la crisis a la que se enfrentaba su empresa, Regina era consciente de que lo había hecho con intención de ayudarla, y por esa razón, no lo tuvo en cuenta, y tampoco tocó el asunto.

«Duerme conmigo esta noche…» pidió Emma «Pasado mañana viajarás y me moriré echándote de menos…»

«¡Qué exageración, amor…! No morirás»

«¿Vas a dormir conmigo esta noche?»

«Es imposible decirte que no cuando me miras así…»

Bajaron del coche, y en pocos segundos ya estaban camino al cuarto besándose y quitándose de encima las prendas más fáciles y arrojándolas al suelo, dejándolas atrás. Cuando llegaron a la habitación deseada, Emma acomodó a Regina delicadamente sobre la cama y con rapidez cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo. Los suaves labios recorrieron los hombros de la mujer que tenía debajo, y enseguida, subieron hasta el cuello.

«Tu aroma es increíble…me enloquece…y siempre se impregna en mí después…» dijo Emma, besándole rápidamente los labios para, posteriormente, chuparle y morderle la mandíbula «Eres hermosa…sería capaz de mirarte toda la noche e incluso así no me cansaría…» añadió, repartiendo besos por el rostro. En aquel momento, Regina se dio cuenta de que podría tener todo el poder que quisiera sobre Emma.

«Bésame, por favor…» pidió Regina, y cuando los labios se encontraron, dejó escapar un gemido ahogado de entrega.

El beso se hizo más profundo y los toques más salvajes. Emma se sentía embriagada con el perfume de Regina, y enloquecida con el sabor y delicadeza de su piel, pero nada de eso parecía suficiente esa noche, considerada como una pre-despedida. Emma le tocaba los muslos, los pechos, necesitando tomar todas las partes de aquel cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Regina, por otro lado, dejaba el rastro de sus uñas por todas las zonas que podía alcanzar, arrancándole gemidos y deleitándose con las expresiones de placer que Emma ponía. Ambas se mordían, una provocaba la boca de la otra, y compartían los gemidos de satisfacción.

«Te amo, Regina…» dijo ella, deslizando la punta de sus dedos a lo largos de sus pechos

«Yo también te amo, mi amor…» respondió Regina, agarrándole la mano para enseguida guiar sus movimientos.

Durante unos minutos, Emma se dejó guiar por las manos de Regina, pero pronto, asumió el control de sus caricias, comenzando por los muslos, deslizándose por la perfecta curva de la cintura y enseguida, subiendo por los laterales hasta llegar a los pechos, que apretó, rozando levemente el pulgar por los endurecidos pezones, y finalmente, acomodándolos en su boca. Primero, uno, después, el otro. Sin prisa, repitió las caricias hasta sentirse plenamente satisfecha.

El cuarto estaba parcialmente oscuro, y la única iluminación venía de la luna que brillaba en el cielo nocturno. Emma tomó la boca de Regina con la suya, en un beso rápido, pero repleto de deseo y amor. Los labios se apartaron cuando Emma sintió la necesidad de acariciarle el cuello, y después, los pechos, pasando por el abdomen, en el que fue dejando leves besos y mordidas hasta finalmente alcanzar los mulos. Emma no sabía cómo, pero Regina ya estaba sin bragas, lista para ella.

De rodillas en el borde de la cama, Emma apartó las piernas, pasando las manos a lo largo de su aterciopelada piel. Sin prisas, besó el interior de los muslos y entre las piernas. El sabor de la mujer amada llegó hasta su boca invadiéndole la mente, borrando cualquier vestigio del mundo exterior.

Regina mantuvo las manos aferradas a los largos cabellos de Emma, guiándola a donde ella quería, presionándole el rostro contra sus muslos al mismo tiempo en que alzaba la pelvis empujándola hacia la boca que la estaba degustando.

«¡Oh, cielos! Me matas de placer…» susurró Regina, en llamas por el roce de la lengua de Emma sobre su sexo. Cada pasada por encima del clítoris le provocaba un gemido «Por favor, no pares…» añadió al sentir que el clímax se acercaba. Sus gritos se hicieron más altos y el nombre de Emma salía de su boca como si fuera una súplica.

Regina jadeó al notar la boca de Emma cubriéndole su intimidad por completo, chupándola como si fuera la más sabrosa de las frutas. Su respiración se entrecortó y su cuerpo fue sacudido por las placenteras ondas del orgasmo.

«Cuando te corres, tu piel se enrojece y tu voz se vuelve ronca…no existe nada mejor o más perfecto que mirarte después de eso…» susurró Emma, recostándose  su lado en la cama

«¿Ah sí? Solo falta que quieras sacarme una foto mientras me corro» dijo Regina, en tono divertido

«¡Cielos! ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?»

«¡Deja de ser boba, Emma!» exclamó ella, sin contener la risa «¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué carita es esa?»

«No quiero que te vayas a Nueva York»

«Mi amor, serán apenas unos días…» dijo ella, acariciándole el rostro

«Voy a echarte mucho de menos…»

«Prometo llamarte todos los días…ahora ven, vamos a tomar un baño…»

 

Regina se despertó con el roce suave de los labios de Emma en su espalda. Ya eran más de las siete de la mañana y el desayuno estaba servido, listo para ser degustado. Sin prisa, desayunaron entre charlas y risas, aunque era posible notar la tristeza estampada en los ojos verdes.

Tras el desayuno, tuvo lugar un largo intercambio de besos y caricias, y después, Regina se fue a su casa, a fin de cuentas, necesitaba preparar las maletas, ya que al día siguiente saldría de viaje. Emma, por su parte, necesitaba hablar con Ingrid sobre su conversación con Regina, aunque estaba segura de que su amada se habría negado.

«Lo siento mucho, hija…no aceptó» dijo Ingrid

«¡Pero qué mierda! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan orgullosa?»

«¿Y por qué estás tú tan desesperada? Son solo unos días…»

«Mamá, por favor…sabes que esas cosas con bancos tardan mucho»

«Es verdad, sobre todo tratándose de tanto dinero»

«No quiero que se vaya…»

«¡Deja de ser dependiente, Emma!»

«No lo entiendes…en fin, me tengo que ir» dijo ella, despidiéndose con un beso.

«Emma, piensa con claridad, por favor…»

Esa mañana, Emma dejó el taller en manos de August mientras buscaba una forma de impedir que Regina viajara. Por un momento, pensó en ir a ver a Henry Mills y ofrecerle el dinero prestado, pero recordó las palabras de Regina cuando le dijo que su padre había sido el primero en rechazar la propuesta. Por la noche, de nuevo se vieron e hicieron el amor hasta la extenuación, y a la mañana siguiente, llegó la despedida.

«¡Emma, vas a arrugar mi abrigo!» exclamó Regina

«¡Calma! ¿Por qué siempre piensas que soy una idiota?»

«Porque generalmente lo eres»

«Odio las despedidas»

«Yo también, pero no puedo irme sin que me des un abrazo» dijo, acurrucándose entre sus brazos

«Vuelve pronto, por favor…»

«Lo haré…»

«Te amo»

«Yo también te amo…y compórtate»

«Siempre»

«Hasta pronto, mi amor» tras decir eso, Regina le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta de embarque, dejando a una Emma desolada tras de sí.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Emma permaneció en el aeropuerto hasta que el avión despegó, ya que aún tenía un filo de esperanza de que algo sucediese y Regina desistiese de aquel viaje, sin embargo su deseo no fue concedido y la poca esperanza que aún le quedaba se esfumó cuando a través de la cristalera vio el avión dejar el suelo y perderse entre las nubes. Contrariada y abatida, volvió a casa.

Pasó una semana y Regina no tenía idea de cuándo regresaría. Las diligencias hechas por los bancos de Nueva York para tratar un posible préstamo dejaban claro que permanecería ausente más tiempo de lo pensado. Emma, por su parte, se mostraba impaciente y ansiosa por su regreso, principalmente porque su cumpleaños sería dentro de tres días y su mayor deseo era celebrarlo al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Pasados los tres días, llegó el cumpleaños y con él la triste noticia de que Regina no estaría presente. De esa forma, Emma rechazó cualquier tipo de celebración. Al final de la tarde, para amenizar su tristeza, Regina que ya la había llamado para desearle feliz cumpleaños, la llamó otra vez para felicitarla de nuevo y estar segura de que su regalo había llegado-

«No ha llegado nada» dijo Emma

«¿Estás segura? Ya debería haber llegado» dijo Regina, al otro lado de la línea

«Pues no llegó»

«Pero llegará…no te enfurruñes»

«Me dijiste que serían unos días»

«Mi amor, no quiero discutir otra vez por eso, principalmente en tu cumpleaños»

«Te echo de menos»

«Yo también, mucho. Ahora tengo que colgar»

«Está bien…»

«Te amo, mi amor y feliz cumpleaños otra vez»

«Gracias. Yo también te amo»

«Ah, ya lo olvidaba…coloqué la dirección de la casa de tu madre»

«¿Y ahora me lo dices, Regina?»

«No recordé antes ese detalle»

«Seguramente ya llegó. Ahora voy para allá»

«Espero que te guste, amor. Te amo»

«Yo también» dicho eso, colgaron la llamada.

En pocos minutos, Emma paró su moto en las proximidades del jardín. Tan ansiosa como una niña chica, buscó entre el correo el nombre de Regina y para su alegría, ahí estaba, esperándola.

«Qué es eso?» preguntó Anna

«¡Me lo ha mandado Regina!» dijo Emma, con un gran entusiasmo

Al abrir la pequeña caja, Emma se deparó con otra caja aún más pequeña, y una tarjeta con algunas palabras escritas.

“ _No olvides que no necesito verte para amarte_

_No olvides que cambiaste mi vida para mejor”_

_Con amor, tu diosa coronada._

Emma perdió la cuenta de las veces que leyó y releyó aquellas palabras, olvidándose completamente de la pequeña caja que ni siquiera había abierto, y solo lo hizo  cuando su hermana la sacó del trance con su don de hablar desenfrenadamente.

«¡Ya calma! ¡Ya la abro!» exclamó Emma, ante la insistencia de Anna

«Por el tamaño de la caja estoy segura de que es un anillo» dijo ella

«¡Acertaste! Mira…tiene nuestras iniciales grabadas en la parte interior» dijo Emma, exhibiendo la joya

«¡Es muy bonito! Realmente tiene buen gusto»

«¡Claro que sí! ¡En caso contrario, no me habría escogido!» dijo ella, y las dos se echaron a reír

Desde aquel día en adelante, no hubo un solo lugar al que Emma no fuese sin llevar consigo las palabras de Regina.

 

Todas las noches antes de dormirse, Emma buscaba la manera de apurar el regreso de Regina. Durante largos minutos, observaba el anillo en su dedo y releía la pequeña tarjeta. Finalmente, tras mucho pensar, tomó una decisión que mudaría su vida para siempre.

«August, lo siento mucho, pero…voy a vender el taller» dijo Emma

«¿Vender? Estás de broma…»

«No, no estoy bromeando…» dijo «Ya tengo un comprador»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Necesito el dinero»

«¿Para qué? Estamos ganando bien y…»

«¡Es asunto mío, tío! Necesito el dinero y lo voy a vender todo»

«Cierto. El taller es tuyo, ¡haz lo que quieras!»

«Gracias. Cuando reciba el dinero de la venta, te pagaré tu parte y…»

«¡No quiero ningún centavo tuyo! ¡Buena suerte!» tras decir eso, se marchó

Al final del día, el comprador apareció y tasó todo el equipamiento en alrededor de cien mil dólares. No era ni una tercera parte de lo que Regina necesitaba y Emma no pretendía ayudarla con ese dinero. Tras mucho pensar, decidió que ya era hora de cambiar su vida, asumir su papel en los negocios de la familia y consecuentemente, proporcionar una mayor confianza a Regina.

Tras recibir el dinero, se dirigió a la tumba de su padre, dejó algunas flores y le explicó la única razón por la que tomaba esa decisión: su amor por Regina

«Emma, ¿estás hablando en serio? Porque…nada me haría más feliz que eso…»

«Sí, mamá. Hablo en serio. Quiero asumir un puesto en la empresa de la familia»

«Asumirás el puesto que te mereces. ¡Te encargarás de todo nuestro patrimonio!» exclamó Ingrid, sin contener su felicidad.

«Mamá, esa tarea es la de David…yo puedo…»

«¡Esa tarea es tuya! Si él la asumió fue porque tú te negaste a hacerlo. Pero ahora, las cosas cambiarán»

«Se enfadará, mamá…»

«¡Tendrá que comprender! En fin, sé que es pedir mucho…pero, ¿podrías volver a casa?»

«Está bien, mamá. De momento, me quedaré en la mansión»

«Gracias, mi amor…gracias» dijo ella, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo «Ahora voy a hablar con Granny, quiero una cena especial para celebrar esta gran noticia»

El final de la tarde transcurrió rápidamente, y cuando llegó la noche, Ingrid era toda sonrisas. Algunos amigos íntimos de la matriarca de la familia fueron invitados, sorprendiendo a Emma que consideró una exageración por parte de su madre, pero el más sorprendido de todos era David, que aún desconocía el motivo de aquella celebración.

«David, acompáñame a la biblioteca, por favor» Ingrid dijo, disculpándose ante los invitados acomodados en la sala de estar.

«¿Ha ocurrido algo, mamá? ¿Emma decidió al final celebrar su cumpleaños?» preguntó, mientras cerraba la puerta tras él

«El cumpleaños de tu hermana ya fue, no es eso lo que estamos celebrando»

«¿Y qué es?»

«Emma se encargará de los bienes de la familia. A partir de mañana, asumirá la dirección de nuestra oficina principal»

«¿Cómo? ¡Ese cargo es mío!» exclamó, en tono exaltado

«¡Baja el tono cuando hables conmigo! ¡Soy tu madre y te exijo respeto!»

«¡Tú no me has respetado cuando le has dado mi cargo a ella sin ni siquiera avisarme!»

«¡Te llamé varias veces y no atendiste! ¡Además, sabes perfectamente que ese cargo serìa de ella si lo hubiese aceptado antes!»

«¿Por qué ella? Soy el mayor, soy el hombre de la casa y…»

«¡Eso no me interesa, David!»

«Todo esto es a causa de papá, ¿verdad? La semejanza entre ellos…siempre preferiste a Emma porque ella es la que más se parece a él. Y claro, ¡también era la preferida de él!»

«¡No digas tonterías! ¡Y piensa lo que quieras! ¡Ya está decidido!»

«¡No voy a participar en esta payasada!»

«¡Sí lo harás  y no te atrevas a desafiar a tu hermana o provocarla delante de los invitados porque no lo toleraré, David!» dicho eso, Ingrid se retiró

Eran más de las siete cuando todos se dirigieron a la mesa para comenzar a cenar. Tras calmar los nervios y recuperar la compostura, David se juntó a ellos, y aunque se esforzara en demostrar indiferencia, la rabia era palpable, reflejada en sus ojos, principalmente cuando Ingrid propuso un brindis por Emma y su tan esperado decisión de asumir los negocios familiares.

Bajo la mirada atenta y enfurecida de David, Emma recibía las felicitaciones y muchos deseos de éxito, cosa que no había sucedido cuando él había asumido ese cargo, que ahora le arrancaban para dárselo a ella.

«Felicidades por robarme lo que me pertenecía» dijo cuando finalmente se encontró a solas con su hermana mediana.

«No te he robado nada. Y ni quería ese cargo, pero mamá insistió»

«¡Podrías haberte negado, pero no lo has hecho!»

«Ya te he dicho que mamá insistió»

«¡Cualquier cosa que dijeras ella lo aceptaría!» exclamó, en tono elevando «¿O no te has dado cuenta de que eres su preferida?»

«David, eso no es verdad…»

«Escucha bien, Emma…pagaré tu traición con la misma moneda» dicho eso, se marchó

A la mañana siguiente, Ingrid Swan quiso acompañar a su hija hasta la oficina central donde se trataban todos los asuntos de los hoteles Swan Ocean Palace. En la sala de reuniones, Ingrid pronunció algunas palabras y finalmente, Emma fue presentada formalmente como la nueva directora ejecutiva.

«Mi amor, sé que eres licenciada en administración, pero aun así, Isabela se encargará de orientarte, de actualizarte, en fin, no te preocupes…y cualquier duda, me puedes consultar o hablar con tu hermana…ella seguirá por aquí» dijo Ingrid

«Gracias, mamá. ¿Y David? ¿Qué hará él?»

«David será el responsable de visitar los hoteles, resolver los pequeños problemas que surjan, en fin, será una especie de “fiscal”» dijo esbozando media sonrisa

En su primer día de trabajo, Emma se mostró dedicada y durante unos minutos consiguió sacarse a Regina del pensamiento. Al final de la jornada, cuando Isabela le informó que ya era suficiente, decidió llamar a Regina y contarle la novedad.

«Mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti» dijo ella

«Yo estaría más feliz si estuvieras a mi lado»

«En breve estaremos juntos de nuevo…»

«Ya hace más de un mes, Regina»

«Ten paciencia, por favor…»

«¿Quién está ahí contigo? ¡Oigo voces!» exclamó exaltadamente

«Es una amiga que casualmente me he encontrado en las calle de Nueva York»

«¿Amiga? ¿Qué amiga? ¿Cómo se llama?»

«Milah…no la conoces»

«¡Regina…por el amor de Dios, deja ese orgullo y acepta el préstamo que mamá te ofreció!»

«¡Papá no quiere, ya te lo dije!»

«¡Joder! ¡No estas resolviendo una mierda! Estás perdiendo el tiempo y…»

«¡Basta, Emma!»

«¡No, basta tú! ¡Estoy cansada de esperar, estoy cansada de tu orgullo! ¡Ahora tendrás que escoger entre esa maldita empresa o yo!»

«¡Respeta el patrimonio de mi familia!»

«¡Qué se joda el patrimonio de tu familia! ¡Te estoy queriendo ayudar y vuestro maldito orgullo no os lo permite!»

«¡No soy como tú, Emma…no voy a pasar por encima de los sueños y deseos de mi padre, tampoco abandonar todo lo que él construyó luchando toda su vida!»

«Eso significa que estás escogiendo…»

«¡No estoy escogiendo nada! ¡Quién ha escogido has sido tú!» tras decir eso, Regina colgó la llamada.

Emma suspiró sintiéndose cada más más derrotada y contrariada. Su cabeza le dolía y sus ojos verdes brillaban de rabia. Ya hacía más de un mes que Regina había viajado a Nueva York y hasta ese momento nada había sido resuelto. Antes de dirigirse a casa, solicitó los servicios de un detective privado, mandándole que siguiera los pasos de Regina en Nueva York, dónde estaba hospedada, con quién estaba o que hacía a lo largo del día. Alrededor de las seis, llegó a la mansión y al ir a saludar a su madre, Ingrid se dio cuenta de que tenía la temperatura más elevada de lo normal.

«¡Tienes fiebre, Emma! ¿Te encuentras mal?» preguntó

«Dolor de cabeza, mamá…voy a tomar una aspirina y echarme un poco…»

«Llamaré al doctor Víctor para que te vea»

«No es necesario, mamá…»

«Claro que sí…Granny…» llamó

«Sí, señora»

«Llamé al doctor Víctor y pídale que venga con urgencia… Emma no se siente bien»

«Sí señora»

«Mamá, qué exageración…» murmuró

«Ven…te acompaño a tu cuarto»

Minutos después, el Dr. Víctor Whale, que generalmente atendía a las familias más acomodadas de Storybrooke, llegó a la mansión.

«No hay de qué preocuparse….por los síntomas, creo que se trata solo de un resfriado. Sin embargo, si la fiebre persiste tras la medicación, que vaya a mi consulta para hacerle algunos exámenes» dijo

«Perdón, señora. Tiene visita» una de las empleadas interrumpió

«Ya bajo. Dr. Víctor, está en su casa» dijo ella, retirándose enseguida

«Toma, Emma…tienes que tomar una de estas cada seis horas, ¿ok?»

«Sí, doctor, gracias»

«Bueno, tengo que irme…aún tengo que hacerle una visita a la familia Mills»

«No sabía que usted cuidaba de la salud de los Mills» comentó Emma

«En realidad, quien se encargaba era mi padre, pero ahora él se jubiló y la tarea es mía»

«He conocido al señor Henry Mills y nunca imaginé que sufriese de una dolencia tan triste…»

«¿Cómo? ¿De qué dolencia hablas?»

«Alzheimer. ¿No es lo que tiene?»

«¿Alzheimer? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?»

«De la propia Regina, su hija me lo contó»

«Debe haberse confundido o tú entendiste mal…nadie de la familia Mills sufre esa dolencia, mucho menos Henry»

«Pero…» Emma intentó argumentar, sin embargo, Ingrid apareció interrumpiendo la conversación

Mientras el doctor salía junto con Ingrid, Emma se preguntaba la razón por la cual Regina le había contado aquella supuesta mentira. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas y más vueltas cuando finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que el mentiroso de la historia era el propio Henry.

«Viejo desgraciado…seguramente se inventó la dolencia para mantener a las hijas bajo control…» murmuró, perdida en sus pensamientos.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Emma se despertó más pronto que de costumbre, ya que la jornada en su nuevo trabajo comenzaba  a las ocho en punto. Aparentemente recuperada de la fiebre, desayunó junto con la madre y su hermana, ya que David había salido de viaje otra vez hacia Portland.

En cuanto llegó a la oficina, marcó el número de Regina, sin embargo, la morena no atendió otra más de las miles de llamadas que le había hecho.

El día pasó rápidamente y de forma tranquila. Emma era consciente de lo que tenía que hacer y por esa razón no necesitó tanto de la ayuda de su secretaria Isabela, y tampoco la de su hermana. Al final de la sobremesa, antes de regresar a casa, recibió en su email un informe sobre los pasos de Regina a lo largo de su día.

El informe se resumía en dos reuniones en restaurantes, generalmente con hombres, que supuso que eran empresarios de los que Regina estaría intentando sacar contratos. Una visita al banco, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fueron las fotografías. En diversas imágenes, Regina se encontraba acompañada de una bella morena, ambas sonrientes y demasiado próximas, lo que hizo que la rabia y los celos se apoderasen de su cuerpo.

«¡Cuánto más tiempo pase en Nueva York, peor será para mí! No puedo perderla, no puedo…» dijo, levantándose rápidamente de su silla

«Emma, ¿ya te vas?» preguntó Anna, al encontrársela en el pasillo

«Tengo un asunto personal que resolver, Anna. ¿Pasó algo?» preguntó Emma

«No, puedes irte tranquila» dijo ella, y sin pestañear Emma salió apresuradamente.

Ya eran más de las cuarto cuando llegó a la mansión de la familia Mills. Aunque estaba sorprendido con la visita, Henry Mills no se negó a recibirla.

«Señorita Swan, ¿a qué debo esta visita?» preguntó

«Señor Mills, buenas tardes. He venido a ofrecerle el dinero que necesita para la Mills Export» dijo ella, sin ceremonias

«Le agradezco su…buena fe, señorita Swan. Pero no necesitamos su dinero»

«¿De verdad cree que algún banco le prestará dos millones de dólares para levantar una empresa prácticamente arruinada?»

«¿Y por qué no?»

«Por lógica, señor Mills. No tienen garantías»

«¡Eso es lo que usted dice! Y ahora si me permite…»

«¿Sabe?...Al principio cuando estuve aquí la primera vez, me llevé una buena impresión de usted, pero me he dado cuenta de que fue una gran equivocación por mi parte»

«Felizmente, sus impresiones, sean buenas o malas, no me incumben en nada»

«Claro…a un viejo farsante como usted no debe importarle nada. ¿Cree que no sé lo de su falsa enfermedad?»

«¿El qué? ¡Salga de mi casa ahora mismo!»

«¿Por qué se ha inventado que está enfermo de Alzheimer? ¿Para qué esa mentira? ¿Lo hace para hacerse pasar por el pobrecito y controlar a sus hijas y esposa, verdad?» dijo Emma, en tono acusatorio.

«No…no…cállese, y márchese de mi casa…» murmuró, sus ojos desorbitados mostraban el susto y la sorpresa ante aquella acusación.

«Le contaré a Regina su mentira y…» antes de terminar lo que pretendía decir, Emma se calló al notar que a Henry le faltaba el aire, y se llevaba la mano derecha al pecho

«¿Papá? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?» preguntó Zelena, y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, él cayó

«¡Henry!» gritó Cora, corriendo hacia su marido desfallecido en el suelo «¡Llame a una ambulancia por el amor de Dios!» dijo mientras al lado de Zelena, intentaba hacer que reaccionase.

Aunque estuviera atónita y asustada ante lo acontecido, Emma consiguió llamar a la ambulancia, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Henry Mills había fallecido.

«Infelizmente…no podemos hacer nada más. Llevaremos el cuerpo para que le realicen la autopsia y estar seguros de que se ha tratado de un infarto, lo que es bien probable» dijo el médico.

«¡Maldita, mil veces maldita!» gritaba Cora, direccionando su mirada a Emma, aunque continuara arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de su marido.

«¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre?» gritó Zelena, intentando echársele encima a Emma, sin embargo, fue agarrada por uno de los de la ambulancia

«Yo no quería que esto pasara…no quería…» murmuró Emma, y a petición de uno de los médicos allí presentes, ella se marchó.

Mientras conducía, los hechos de aquella tragedia iban apareciendo en su mente como una película de terror. Henry Mills muerto y por su culpa. En sus pensamientos, Regina jamás la perdonaría, y esa posible verdad rompió su corazón.

«¿Emma? Hija, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás llorando?» preguntó Ingrid, corriendo hacia ella cuando apareció en la sala visiblemente nerviosa y asustada.

«Yo no quería, mamá…no he tenido la culpa, lo juro…» decía, abrazada al cuerpo de la madre

«Di qué ha pasado, por favor Emma…» pedía Ingrid, tan angustiada como ella

«El padre de Regina…discutimos y él…ha tenido un infarto y ha muerto» reveló, recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad de su madre

«¡Misericordia, señor!» exclamó Granny, al presenciar toda la conversación

«Emma…calma…estate tranquila…» decía Ingrid «¡Granny, traiga un calmante, algo para ella, rápido!»

«Sí, señora»

Pocos minutos después, Granny volvió con una taza de té en las manos. Emma bebió el líquido poco a poco, mientras sus cabellos eran acariciados por Ingrid. Cuando finalmente el llanto cesó, consiguió explicar todo lo ocurrido, desde su descubrimiento sobre la falsa enfermedad de Henry hasta su propuesta rechazada por él, que acabó dando una discusión y posteriormente, en el infarto que acabó con su vida.

«Yo no sabía que tenía problemas de corazón, mamá…si lo hubiera sabido, jamás me habría enfrentado»

«No ha sido tu culpa, mi amor…fuiste en paz, para intentar ayudarlo. Lo que sucedió ha sido una fatalidad…»

Mientras Ingrid intentaba apaciguar la culpa de Emma, Zelena hablaba con Regina por teléfono pidiéndole a la hermana que regresase lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, le ocultó el verdadero motivo, diciéndole solo que Henry estaba muy enfermo. Regina, a su vez, no dudó en coger el primer vuelo hacia Stroybrooke, y al desembarcar, fue recibida por una Zelena abatida y angustiada, totalmente diferente a la que solía ver.

«Por Dios, Zelena…¿qué ha pasado?» preguntó, y como respuesta, Zelena se desmoronó en un llanto compulsivo.

Algunas personas se acercaban asustadas, preguntando si alguna de ellas necesitaba ayuda o auxilio médico. Regina agradeció la atención y no descartó la posibilidad de llevar a su hermana al puesto médico que había en el aeropuerto, sin embargo, Zelena le garantizó que estaba bien, y minutos después, cogieron un taxi y se dirigían a la mansión.

«¿Papá ya salió del hospital? ¿Qué sucedió en realidad?» preguntó Regina, mientras atravesaban el jardín en dirección a la puerta.

En cuanto entraron, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y se cruzaron con Cora llorando al lado de Úrsula. A su lado, estaba Víctor Whale, médico que se encargaba de la familia tras la jubilación de su padre.

«¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está mi padre?» preguntó, en tono exaltado.

«Infelizmente, el señor Mills ha fallecido, Regina» habló Víctor

«No…no puede ser…no puede ser…» murmuró, echándose a llorar, siendo abrazada por su hermana.

Víctor esperó algunos minutos hasta que Regina se calmara al menos un poco. En seguida, informó de que el cuerpo ya estaba de camino para que fuese velado y a la mañana siguiente se realizaría el funeral. Al preguntársele sobre la causa de la muerte, Víctor dijo que se había tratado de un infarto, dejando claro que tanto él como el propio Henry desconocían el problema. Zelena, por su parte, no dudó en contarle a Regina la visita de Emma, acusándola de provocar la muerte de Henry Mills.

«¿Emma? No, Zelena…Emma nunca…»

«¡Estaban discutiendo cuando llegué! Lo acusaba de algo y papá…¡Dios mío…vi el miedo en sus ojos, Regina!»

«¿Discutiendo de qué? ¡Habla!» gritó ella

«¡No lo sé!»

«¡Ya basta vosotras dos!» exclamó Cora, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, Úrsula le informo de que el cuerpo de Henry había llegado.

Algunos amigos y conocidos, así como trabajadores de la empresa, aparecieron al velatorio.  El féretro permaneció en el jardín, debajo del manzano en donde él solía sentarse a leer un libro o el periódico. Minutos después, Ingrid Swan apareció para presentar sus condolencias.

«¿Cómo se atreve a poner los pies aquí después de lo que su maldita hija ha hecho?» gritó Zelena, y al hacer mención de acercarse más, Regina se lo impidió

«¡Zelena, por favor! Quédate con mamá…tengo que hablar con la señora Swan» dijo Regina

«Lo siento mucho, Regina…»

«Dígame que Emma no está envuelta en esto…»

«Fue una fatalidad. Emma solo quería ayudar»

«¡Por favor! Seguramente vino a intentar convencerlo para que aceptara el préstamo y como se negó, ella lo insultó hasta el punto de…»

«No saques conclusiones equivocadas. Habla con mi hija y…»

«¡Emma está muerta para mí! Y crea, señora Swan…nunca la perdonaré por esto. Ahora, por favor, márchese. Su familia ya ha causado suficiente dolor a mi familia» dijo ella

«Dile a tu madre que lo siento mucho» dicho eso, se marchó

A la mañana siguiente, a las siete en punto, el funeral se llevó a cabo. Regina, al lado de Cora y Zelena, no contuvo el llanto cuando los primeros granos de arena chocaron contra la madera del féretro. Las personas presentes en el funeral estaban comenzando a dejar el cementerio cuando Emma apareció. Sus ojos verdes y mortecinos que expresaban culpa ante aquella tragedia, se encontraron con los ojos castaños que tanto amaba escondidos tras los cristales oscuros de las gafas de sol.

«Regina…lo siento mucho…» dijo, y como respuesta, recibió una bofetada que la hizo tambalear

«¿Cómo fuiste capaz de tal maldad…?»

«Por favor, déjame explicarte…yo no sabía que tu padre tenía problemas del corazón…»

«¡No me interesan tus explicaciones! Te odio, Emma…¡nunca te perdonaré por arrancarme a mi padre!»

«Te juro que nunca tuve esa intención…»

«Emma, por favor…respeta el dolor de esta familia» dijo Víctor, y sin alternativa, Emma se marchó.

 

«No me quiso escuchar, mamá…me culpa por su muerte y nunca me perdonará…» decía Emma, con la cabeza apoyada en los muslos de Ingrid mientras esta acariciaba sus cabellos

«Es normal esa reacción, hija. El dolor es reciente y siempre buscamos un culpable para esas fatalidades»

«Tengo miedo de que me odie para siempre»

«Espera que se calme y cuando le expliques, las cosas serán diferentes…»

En la biblioteca, Anna le contaba todo lo ocurrido a David, que por su parte, creyó que sería una gran oportunidad para acercarse a Regina, y aunque no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de entablar una relación con ella debido a su orientación sexual, usaría esa artimaña para separarla cada vez más de Emma.

«Ya dije que pagarías caro por robarme mi puesto en la empresa, hermanita…y no he tenido que mover un dedo…» murmuró en cuanto Anna se hubo marchado.

Debido al frágil estado en que Emma se encontraba, Ingrid no permitió que fuera a la oficina, y delegó esa tarea a David, su hijo mayor.

«¿Quieres decir que siempre que a Emma le den esas ventoleras , tendré que hacer el trabajo que tú te enorgulleces en gritar a los cuatro vientos que es de ella?»

«¡Respeta el dolor de tu hermana y no repliques mis decisiones!»

«No voy a tolerar eso, mamá»

«David, no estás obligado a nada…pero aguanta las consecuencias como Emma aguantó cuando decidió marcharse de casa para lanzarse a la aventura con aquella idea maldita del taller!»

«¡Sé que te encantaría desheredarme para darle todo a Emma!»

«No voy a discutir contigo. Y recuerda, no estás obligado a nada»

Algunos días pasaron y Emma finalmente volvió a su rutina en la oficina principal del Swan Ocean Palace. Sus intentos de hablar con Regina se fueron todos por el desagüe, pero el hecho de saber que su amada permanecería en la ciudad, aliviaba un poco el dolor de su corazón.

Aunque no hubiese conseguido ningún préstamo para revertir la situación en la Mills Export, Regina intentaba levantar el patrimonio de su familia con lo que tenía en las manos. Su casa en la playa fue vendida, así como el apartamento de Zelena y algunos coches de la familia. Con esas ventas, consiguieron prácticamente la mitad del dinero, sin embargo, las deudas eran mayores de lo que imaginaban.

«Todo va a salir bien, Regina…conseguiremos levantar nuestra empresa y tendremos justicia por la muerte de nuestro padre» dijo Zelena, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada por parte de su hermana.

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

«¿Qué has querido decir con “tendremos justicia por la muerte de nuestro padre”?» preguntó Regina

«Bueno…cuando levantemos la empresa, demostremos a aquella idiota que no necesitamos su dinero» dijo ella

«Zelena, no quiero más problemas…así que, solo vamos a trabajar, ¿ok?»

Pasaron algunos días y aunque insistía, Emma no podía aclarar los hechos con Regina, ya que la morena se negaba a atender las llamadas que aquella le hacía.

Era una tarde nublada de un viernes. Regina organizaba algunos papeles para dejar la empresa, cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Emma.

«¿Con qué derecho entras así en mi despacho?» preguntó ella

«Necesito hablar contigo…por favor, escúchame»

«¿Llamo a seguridad, señora?» preguntó la secretaria

«No…está todo bien, puede marcharse»

«Di pronto lo que quieres y márchate»

«Tu padre estaba mintiendo»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«Sobre la enfermedad que decía tener…no tenía Alzheimer»

«¡Eso es mentira tuya!»

«¡El mentiroso aquí es él!»

«¡No insultes a mi padre! ¡No está vivo para defenderse!»

«¡Si no me crees, pregúntale al Dr. Víctor!»

«Está bien, Emma…Y si acaso estaba mintiendo, ¿te preocupaste por saber los motivos?»

«Regina, solo quiero que entiendas que todo no fue fruto sino de la fatalidad…no tuve la intención y si hubiera sabido…»

«¿Qué fuiste a hacer a mi casa?»

«Fui a ofrecerle el préstamo para que regresaras pronto»

«¿Y…?»

«Se negó y encima fue grosero conmigo…entonces comenzamos a discutir y le dije que te iba a contar la verdad. Entonces, fue cuando se sintió mal y…»

«Y murió…» completó Regina, en un tono casi inaudible

«Juro que si pudiera evitarlo, si  pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo…» antes que pudiera acabar de hablar, el teléfono sonó. Era la secretaria en la otra línea

«Bueno, si solo era eso lo que me tenías que decir…»

«Regina, ¿ya no me amas?»

«Emma, por favor…márchate»

«Dime, mirándome a los ojos, que has dejado de amarme y te prometo que te dejaré seguir adelante sin mí»

«Sal antes de que llame a seguridad»

«No saldré de aquí hasta que no me respondas…» murmuró, acorralándola contra la pared.

«Emma…estoy hablando en serio…» susurró Regina, con voz débil

«Yo te amo…¿no te das cuenta? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? Dilo y lo haré…» dijo, y al ir a besarla, Regina se apartó rápidamente

«Márchate, Emma…» dijo, abriendo la puerta y abriendo paso para que se marchara

Emma pensó en volver a argumentar, sin embargo, se lo pensó cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con Milah fuera del despacho conversando con la secretaria. Era la misma mujer con quien Regina había sido fotografiada en Nueva York. Aunque la rabia y los celos estaban empezando a manifestarse en su cuerpo, consiguió controlarse y abandonar el edificio.

«Siento mucho no haber podido venir antes para el funeral de tu padre…¡mis condolencias!» dijo Milah, dándole un fuerte abrazo

«Gracias…» murmuró Regina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

«¿Era ella? ¿La mujer de la que me hablaste en Nueva York?»

«Sí…»

«¿Habéis terminado?»

«Estoy disgustada con ella…son muchos problemas y no tengo cabeza para lidiar con todo eso ahora»

«Sé que el dolor de la pérdida es difícil de soportar…pero lo que ocurrió fue un accidente, Regina. Tu padre podría haber sufrido un infarto en cualquier momento, independientemente de si estaba discutiendo con ella o con cualquier otra persona»

«Lo sé…pero ella se comportó de forma impulsiva, como siempre. En fin, no quiero hablar de eso»

«Está bien, no te preocupes»

«¿Te quedarás algunos días por la ciudad?»

«Sí, el fin de semana. ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? Mi móvil está sin batería y necesito confirmar la reserva de hotel»

«¿Hotel? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Te quedarás en mi casa!»

El fin de semana transcurrió de forma tranquila, especialmente con la visita de Milah en la mansión de los Mills. Zelena, aunque estuviera contenta con aquella vivista, pasaría el fin de semana con Killian en casa de los padres de éste. Cora, por otro lado, no mostró gran entusiasmo por su parte, y como venía haciendo desde la muerte de Henry, optó por refugiarse en la biblioteca. Regina aún no había conversado con su madre y su hermana sobre la supuesta falsa enfermedad de Henry, ni pretendía hacerlo sin antes tener una conversación con Víctor Whale.

El lunes por la mañana, tras acompañar a su amiga al aeropuerto, Regina siguió directo al consultorio de Víctor, y se sorprendió cuando este corroboró las mismas palabras de Emma.

«¿Por qué mentiría sobre eso, Dr. Víctor?»

«Sinceramente no lo sé, Regina»

«No entiendo…¡vimos los exámenes y todo!»

«¿Y eso? En esos exámenes debe estar el nombre del médico que dio ese diagnóstico…si me los trae, quizás consiga descubrir algo»

«Haré eso…buscaré los exámenes y se los traeré para que les dé un vistazo…muchas gracias, Víctor»

«De nada, Regina…y, bueno…sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero…no culpe a Emma por esta tragedia. Los problemas de corazón no esperan a discusiones  para manifestarse» dijo, y como respuesta, recibió media sonrisa

Mientras conducía hacia la empresa, Regina pensaba seriamente en las palabras de Víctor Whale y en parte, tenía razón. Los enredados pensamientos en su mente se mezclaban intentando dilucidar las mil y una razones que Henry podría haber tenido para inventarse toda esa historia de una enfermedad inexistente. Tras un largo suspiro, sintió que su cabeza le dolía, y se acrecentó cuando al abrir la puerta de su despacho, se encontró con Emma, sentada esperándola.

«Tú de nuevo…¿qué haces aquí?»

«Es por aquella mujer, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no dices de una vez que me cambiaste por ella?»

«Porque no es verdad»

«¿Eso quiere decir que aún me amas?»

«¡Eso quiere decir que tengo que trabajar!»

«Regina, por favor…»

«Lo que había entre nosotras acabó, Emma»

«¡Para mí no ha acabado!»

«¡Pero para mí sí!»

«¡Volverás a mí a las buenas o a las malas!»

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso?»

«¡Ya verás!» dicho eso, se marchó

 

Tras mucho pensar en lo que pretendía hacer, Emma dejó el despacho para poner en práctica su último intento de recuperar a Regina. En pocos minutos, llegó al destino deseado dispuesta a todo.

«¿Emma Swan? ¿Aquí?» preguntó Cora, claramente sorprendida

«Sí, señora. Y desea hablar con usted» informó la empleada

«Déjela entrar» dijo ella, y segundos después, la misma empleada regreso en compañía de Emma

«Señora Mills…antes de nada, me gustaría decir que siento mucho lo sucedido con su marido»

«Claro que lo siente. A fin de cuentas, fue usted quien lo provocó»

«Fue una terrible fatalidad»

«No creo que haya venido a hacerme lo mismo que me dijo su madre…»

«No, no es por eso. Tengo una propuesta que hacerle»

«¿Propuesta? ¡Interesante! ¿Y en qué consistiría esa propuesta?»

«Sé que han tenido que vender algunas propiedades y que aun así, no han conseguido el dinero suficiente para reflotar la empresa, ya que las deudas solo aumentan  debido a los altísimos intereses que cada día se generan sin que se arregle la situación…» dijo, haciendo una pausa mientras Cora permanecía en silencio «Cuanto más tiempo pase, peor será y en breve, perderá esta casa, y hasta el último centavo que tenga»

«¿Y dónde está en eso la propuesta?» preguntó ella

«Diez millones de dólares resolvería todos los problemas, ¿no?»

«¿Estaría dispuesta a prestarnos diez millones de dólares? ¿A cambio de qué?»

«De Regina»

«¿Qué ha dicho?»

«Le dejó el dinero sin añadir los intereses a condición de que Regina se case conmigo» propuso, y como respuesta, Cora empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia

«Realmente no conoce usted a mi hija. ¿De verdad cree que ella aceptaría eso?»

«En un primer momento, no tiene por qué saberlo…»

«¡Imposible!»

«¡Basta con que ella firme el documento! Después de firmado, el dinero estará en la cuenta de la empresa y no habrá vuelta atrás…porque si el acuerdo se rompe, usted tendrá un plazo de diez días para pagarme el doble de lo que le haya dejado»

«Y como yo no tengo esa cantidad para pagarle, Regina tendrá que atender sus “exigencias”» completó, caminando de un lado para otro «Pensó en todo, ¿eh? Pero…solo una duda…¿qué le hizo pensar que yo aceptaría esa propuesta?»

«No me la imagino deshaciéndose de su mansión para vivir la vejez en un minúsculo apartamento, por ejemplo. Además, hago esto por Regina»

«La odiará cuando sepa la verdad»

«Pero estará a mi lado y haré que vea que mis decisiones son hechas por amor hacia ella. Ahora diga…¿acepta el acuerdo?»

«Sí…acepto»

Algunos días después de la conversación con Cora, Emma informó a Ingrid sobre el préstamo que le haría a la familia Mills, ocultando la “clausula” donde Regina se vería obligada a casarse con ella. Aunque le extrañara la alta cuantía, no se opuso y rápidamente dejó avisado en el banco sobre la cuantía que debería ser transferida a la cuenta de la Mills Export.

«Es una diferencia muy grande, Emma. Son ocho millones más de lo que dijeron que necesitaban» dijo Ingrid

«Lo sé, mamá. Pero con el paso del tiempo y la muerte del señor Mills, las cosas han empeorado» argumentó Emma

«Está bien…el gerente del banco me ha informado que la transferencia se haría mañana mismo»

«Gracias, mamá…no sé lo que haría sin tu apoyo» dijo Emma, dándole un fuerte abrazo «Ahora tengo que irme…tengo algunos asuntos que resolver antes de ir a la empresa»

«¿Y Regina? ¿Cómo están las cosas con ella?»

«Nos estamos reconciliando y en breve, estaremos juntas de nuevo» dicho eso, se marchó

Conforme había dicho a Ingrid, antes de dirigirse a la empresa, Emma marchó al encuentro de Cora para recibir el contrato firmado por Regina.

«¿No se dio cuenta de nada?» preguntó Emma

«Afortunadamente no»

«¡Qué bien…! Mañana mismo el dinero estará en la cuenta de la empresa»

«Muy bien…aquí está el contrato»

«Quédese con esta copia. Yo me quedaré el original y otra copia más» dijo ella, y Cora apenas asintió, marchándose en seguida

Al día siguiente, según había informado el gerente del banco, el dinero fue transferido a la cuenta de la Mills Export. Zelena, que estaba al mando del sector financiero, se asombró cuando recibió una llamada del propio gerente.

«Regina…¿no te vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar!» exclamó Zelena

«¿Qué pasa, Zelena? ¡Me estás asustando! ¡Habla de una vez!»

«Diez millones de dólares han sido transferidos a la cuenta de la empresa»

«¿Diez millones? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quién ha hecho esa transferencia?»

«¿No te lo imaginas?»

«¿Emma? No puede ser…¿cómo consiguió el número de cuenta? ¿Cómo ha hecho eso sin consultarnos?»

«No lo sé, Regina…no tengo la más mínima idea»

«¡Pues yo voy a descubrirlo!»

«¿A dónde vas?»

«A hablar con ella y devolverle el dinero» dicho eso, Regina se marchó

Treinta minutos fue el tiempo que tardó Regina en estacionar frente al edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de la familia Swan. Antes de que le autorizaran a entrar, Regina esperó unos minutos a que Emma fuera informada de su visita.

«Déjela entrar ahora mismo» dijo Emma, ya que se lo esperaba. Minutos después, la secretaria abrió la puerta y cedió el paso a Regina.

«¿Me puedes explicar qué significan esos diez millones de dólares?» preguntó

«¡Buenos días a ti también!» dijo Emma

«¡Responde a la maldita pregunta!»

«Significa un préstamo. Simple»

«¡No te pedí préstamo alguno!»

«Pero tu madre sí»

«¿Qué?»

«Lo que has escuchado»

«¡No es verdad! ¡Mamá no haría eso sin consultarnos!»

«Pero lo ha hecho»

«Pues así como la hecho, lo deshará»

«Imposible. A no ser que tenga veinte millones para pagarme por rompimiento de contrato»

«¿Veinte millones?»

«Aquí está el contrato, Regina…lee atentamente, especialmente las clausulas» dijo Emma, entregándole el papel

A medida que sus ojos recorrían las letras pequeñas, sin embargo, bien claras en las últimas líneas del papel, su expresión se mostraba cada vez más incrédula, hasta el punto de hacerla perder el raciocinio por algunos segundos

«No…no me creo lo que mis ojos están viendo…» dijo, aún estupefacta ante el contenido «Solo puedes estar loca…no existe otra explicación…»

«Estoy loca de amor por ti…»

«¡Desgraciada! ¡Maldita! ¡Yo no di mi consentimiento a nada de lo que pone aquí!»

«Tu firma está bien clara»

«¡Yo no firme esto!» gritó

«Lo firmaste, aunque no supieras lo que estabas firmando»

«¡Miserable!» exclamó, dándole una bofetada «¿Cómo has sido capaz?»

«En el amor y en la guerra vale todo»

«¡Vete a la mierda tú y tu amor!» dijo ella, en tono exaltado «¡Mira lo que hago con tu maldito contrato!» añadió, rompiendo el documento y tirándole los trozos a la cara

«Solo es una copia. Tengo el original»

«¡Nunca voy a casarme contigo!»

«Lo harás…y mañana mismo iré a buscarte para que vivas conmigo en la mansión»

«Soñar no cuesta nada, ¿no? ¡Idiota!» dijo, marchándose enseguida

Mientras conducía, Regina se preguntaba cómo su propia madre había sido capaz de hacerle firmar aquel contrato sin que ella se diera cuenta, y lo peor, sin consultarle al respecto. Aún a medio camino, llamó a Zelena, diciéndole que se encontraran en casa, adelantando que Cora era la responsable del préstamo. Minutos después, llegaron a la mansión prácticamente juntas.

«¿Y entonces, Regina? ¿Emma te explicó por qué hizo esa transferencia de diez millones a la cuenta de la empresa?» preguntó Zelena.

«¡Sí, y ahora es el turno de mamá para explicar por qué ha estado de acuerdo con eso!»

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

«¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿No deberían estar organizándose con los diez millones que hemos recibido para reflotar la Mills Export?» preguntó Cora, al encontrarse a sus dos hijas en casa

«¡Diez millones que tú has recibido! ¡No nosotras!» exclamó Regina

«Da igual. Ha sido para el bien de la familia y para salvar nuestro patrimonio»

«¿Por qué aceptaste el dinero de aquella mujer, mamá?» indagó Zelena

«Primero…ella era la única persona dispuesta a ayudarnos. Segundo…¡no soportaría vivir en la miseria a estas alturas de la vida!»

«¡Ella mató a nuestro padre!» gritó Zelena

«Eso no es verdad…por más que haya sido dolorosa esa pérdida, un infarto es algo que no se puede prever, principalmente cuando se ignora que se tiene el problema» dijo Cora

«La cuestión ahora es otra…» se pronunció Regina «¿Por qué me hiciste firmar un contrato sin hablarme sobre él? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué me pusiste en una clausula como si yo fuese una mercancía, mamá?»

«¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Regina?» preguntó Zelena, incrédula ante aquella revelación

«Fueron las condiciones de ella»

«¡Y tú aceptaste! ¿Por qué?» gritó

«¿Alguien me puede explicar de qué rayos están hablando?» gritó Zelena

«Una de las clausulas me compromete a casarme con Emma, si me niego o después me separo, la Mills Export tendrá que pagar el doble del préstamo en un plazo de diez días» exclamó Regina

«No---¡eso solo puede ser una broma! ¡Quiero ver ese contrato, mamá!»

«Aquí está…» Cora le entregó el documento sin objeción ninguna

«¡Este papel no vale nada! No veo nada la marca del registro y…»

«Solo es una copia…Emma tiene el contrato original como debe ser. ¿O crees que ella sería lo suficientemente estúpida como para prestarnos diez millones sin tener todas las garantías posibles?» dijo Cora

«¿Cómo has sido capaz de vender a tu hija?»

«No comprendo el motivo de toda esta revuelta. ¿No te morías de amores por ella, Regina? ¡Y aún peor, cuando vivía en aquel inmundo taller! ¿Ahora que finalmente ha asumido los negocios de la familia, la desprecias?» Cora argumentó

«¡Ella no tenía derecho a meterse en nuestros asuntos! No basta con haber provocado la muerte de…»

«¡Basta! Henry no estaba siendo honesto con nosotras, y aunque nos haga falta, fue un terrible accidente. ¡Lo hecho, hecho está! ¡Emma Swan, a pesar de ser una idiota arrogante, te ama de verdad y está dispuesta a todo para ayudarte! ¿O crees que cualquiera sería capaz de prestarte diez millones de dólares sin intereses y sin plazo para para el pago? Todo lo que ella quería era a ti, tu perdón y ¿así se lo agradeces?

«¡Basta! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando nada más! ¡Nada más!» gritó Regina, subiendo las escaleras deprisa para encerrarse en su cuarto.

«Lo que has hecho no tiene perdón…¡y aquella maldita mujer no recibirá a Regina como un premio…no lo permitiré!» dijo Zelena

«Emma Swan solo está intentando ayudar a nuestra familia, a pesar de nuestras desavenencias. Por cierto, si la Mills Export está ahora en estas condiciones es por tu culpa y por tu falta de compromiso con los negocios. ¡Así que no me vengas a dártelas de ofendida y mira a ver si esta vez aprendes a trabajar!» dijo Cora, retirándose después

Encerrada en su cuarto, Regina reflexionaba sobre las palabras de su madre en relación a sus sentimientos por Emma. Estaba claro que aún la amaba, quizás hasta más que antes, sin embargo, los problemas de la familia, la muerte de su padre y ahora ese contrato en el que figuraba su firma sin haber estado ella de acuerdo, volvía la relación de ambas en algo imposible.

«¡Dios! Si hubiera sabido que ese viaje iba a provocar todo esto, nunca habría dejado Storybrooke…» murmuró al darse cuenta de que todo había comenzado tras estar algunas semanas en Nueva York. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta y a Zelena pidiendo permiso para pasar.

«¿Cómo estás, Regina?» preguntó

«Estoy bien, estate tranquila…»

«¿No pretenderás ceder ante ese chantaje, no? No te vas a ir a vivir con aquella imbécil, ni casarte con ella…»

«No tengo elección, Zelena. O hago lo que dice el contrato o tendremos que pagar veinte millones a Emma»

«¿Es eso de verdad o ya la perdonaste y quieres estar con ella?»

«Zelena, por favor…ya tenemos demasiados problemas»

«Cierto…Volveré a la empresa…hablamos más tarde»

Regina decidió que pasaría el resto del día en casa, ya que tenía mucho en lo que pensar y decidirse sobre ese contrato. Por un momento, pensó en marcharse y dejar todo atrás, sin embargo no era lo suyo huir de los problemas, tampoco dejaría todo sobre los hombros de Zelena y de su madre, aunque esta, en ese momento, no mereciera ninguna consideración por haberla metido en un acuerdo que ella jamás hubiera aceptado si se hubiera enterado antes de firmar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajaba para desayunar, Regina se sorprendido al ver a Emma al lado de Cora, ambas conversando en la sala de estar.

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Emma?» preguntó Regina

«He venido a buscarte…te lo dije ayer, ¿recuerdas?» dijo Emma

«¡Mi hermana no se va contigo a ningún lado!» exclamó Zelena, apuntando una pistola plateada en dirección a Emma

«Zelena, para con eso…baja esa arma…» murmuró Regina

«Saca tus sucios pies de esta casa o juro que no respondo de mí»

«No te tengo miedo» dijo Emma «Vamos, Regina…puedo ayudarte a hacer las maletas…» añadió y al hacer amago de acercarse, Zelena disparó, dándole en el lado derecho del abdomen.

«¡Por Dios, Zelena! ¿Qué has hecho?» preguntó Regina, arrodillándose al lado del cuerpo de Emma que estaba tirado en el suelo «Emma, calma…todo va a salir bien…» decía, asustándose con la cantidad de sangre que se estaba derramando por el suelo.

Los empleados asustados iban de un lado a otro, sin saber exactamente qué tenían que hacer. Cora, por su parte, se acercó a Zelena y le quitó la pistola de las manos, al mismo tiempo que pedía que llamaran a una ambulancia. Zelena, por su parte, parecía no creer en lo que ella misma había acabado de hacer, ya que su intención era solo asustar a Emma y hacerla marcharse.

«Emma, habla conmigo…la ambulancia ya está llegando y todo saldrá bien…» decía Regina, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos «No cierres los ojos, no te duermas…por favor, no te duermas…»

Minutos después, llegó la ambulancia. Emma recibió los primeros auxilios y rápidamente fue trasladada al hospital, ya inconsciente. Uno de los empleados condujo el vehículo que seguía a la ambulancia, ya que ni Regina, mucho menos Zelena, estaban en condiciones de conducir.

«Yo no pretendía…solo quería asustarle, solo eso, Regina…»

«¿Y tú crees que ella pretendía provocar la muerte de papá?»

«Es diferente…»

«No, Zelena. Es igual…no era su intención, así como no ha sido la tuya. Solo recemos para que se recupere y principalmente para que no te denuncie» dijo, suspirando «¡Dios mío, apenas salimos de un problema y entramos en otro!»

Al llegar al hospital, Emma ya había sido llevada al quirófano, donde la operarían para extraerle la bala. Minutos después, Ingrid, Anna y David aparecieron en cuanto se enteraron de lo ocurrido.

«¿Cómo ha pasado esto? ¿Cómo mi hija se ha llevado un disparo dentro de tu casa, Regina?» preguntó Ingrid, con una  mezcla de desesperación y aflicción

«Fue a visitarme y…»

«Y yo estaba limpiando mi pistola cuando ella llegó y me pidió mirar. De repente, el arma se disparó…fue muy rápido, fue un accidente, señora Swan…lo siento mucho» dijo Zelena, interrumpiendo a Regina

«Solo espero que ese accidente no me arrebate a mi hija…» murmuró, sin contener el llanto

En aquel momento, David aprovechó para acercarse a Regina, ofreciéndole sus condolencias por la muerte de Henry, dejando claro que si no la había buscado antes había sido para respetar su dolor, y sobre todo porque Emma estaba envuelta en esa tragedia. Regina no le dio mucha importancia a aquel acercamiento, ya que sus pensamientos estaban puestos solo en Emma, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se recuperase lo más rápido posible.

Tras largos minutos de espera, el médico que la había atendido, apareció e informó que la bala ya había sido extraída, pero que Emma había perdido mucha sangre y que por ese motivo, solo podría recibir visitas al día siguiente.

«Vete a casa con tu hermana, Regina…yo me quedaré aquí» dijo Ingrid

«Yo también me quedaré» dijo Regina «Zelena, puedes volver a casa…ya te llamaré»

David, Anna y Zelena se marcharon, dejando a solas a Ingrid y Regina. La conversación entre ellas se dio amigablemente, y durante ese momento, olvidaron el hecho que había acabado por separar a las familias. En ningún momento, Ingrid se mostró enfadada cuando supo que el proyectil que alcanzó a su hija había salido de la pistola de Zelena Mills, y cuando la policía llegó, ella contó la misma versión que le habían contado.

A la mañana siguiente, Ingrid y Regina se dirigieron al cuarto donde Emma estaba bajo observación. La sorpresa se plasmó nítidamente en los ojos verdes cuando vio cómo la mujer de la que estaba completamente enamorada se acercó y cariñosamente, le tomó una mano.

«¿Cómo te encuentras, hija?» preguntó Ingrid

«Estoy bien, mamá…» murmuró, mientras su pulgar rozaba los dedos de Regina

«¿Cuándo pretendes dejar de darme estos sustos? ¿Por qué fuiste a tocar un objeto tan peligroso?»

«Fue un accidente, mamá…» dijo ella, direccionando su mirada a Regina, que permanecía callada

«La hermana de Regina me contó, y por favor, nunca más te atrevas…»

«Mamá, ya pasó…estoy bien, así que relájate» dijo, interrumpiéndola en sus palabras «¿Puedes dejarme un minuto a solas con Regina?»

«¡Emma!» Regina la reprendió

«Sí, puedo» dijo Ingrid, sin esconder la sonrisa «Voy a hablar con el médico y ya vuelvo» dijo marchándose enseguida

«Emma…lo que Zelena ha he…»

«Fue un accidente, no te preocupes. No voy a denunciar a tu hermana…solo necesito saber la versión de ella por si la policía decide interrogarme»

«Gracias»

«Regina…todo lo que menos deseaba en esta vida era decepcionarte, herirte…»

«No te esfuerces, por favor. Después hablamos de eso»

«Nunca tuve la intención de provocarle un infarto a tu padre…»

«Lo sé, Emma…y ya te he perdonado por eso»

«¿De verdad? Entonces…»

«¡Pero no significa que te haya perdonado el que me hayas comprado como si fuera un objeto cualquiera!»

«No, Regina…no era eso lo que…»

«¿Ya estáis discutiendo?» preguntó Ingrid al entrar en el cuarto e interrumpir la conversación

«Emma está insistiendo en que me vaya a descansar…y bueno, como ella ya se siente bien, voy a casa a dormir un poco y vuelvo más tarde» dijo Regina

«Claro, querida…buen descanso» dijo Ingrid, y en seguida, Regina se retiró

Pasaron algunas horas, Anna apareció a hacerle compañía mientras Ingrid se iba a descansar. Emma esperaba ansiosa una visita de Regina, sin embargo, para su disgusto, ella no apareció, y tampoco llamó.

Al día siguiente, en cuando despertó, Emma fue sorprendida por la persona a quien menos esperaba encontrar ahí.

«¿Ruby? ¿Qué haces aquí?»

«¿Realmente necesito responder a una pregunta tan obvia?»

«Tienes razón…»

«¡Muchacha espabilada! Fui a visitarte a tu casa y tu hermano, que está de toma pan y moja, me contó lo sucedido»

«No sabía que mi hermano era un pan, y que hablaba»

«¿Me tengo que reír?»

«Era la intención»

«¡Te aconsejo innovar en los chistes! Ahora déjame que te salude como se debe…» dijo ella, dándole un rápido pico en la boca

«No hagas eso» dijo Emma

«Emma Swan rechazando mis besos…¡eso es novedad!»

«Estoy enamorada de alguien»

«¡No me digas que es aquella amiguita a la que solo le faltó estrangularme con los ojos!»

«Sí, es ella»

«Mira qué tienes buen gusto cuando se trata de mujeres…»

«Regina es la mujer más bonita del universo»

«Está hablando el  hambre…menos mal que acaba de llegar tu desayuno» dijo Ruby, y ambas sonrieron

«Puedo comer sola, Ruby…»

«¡No seas aguafiestas! Déjame mimarte un poquito mientras pueda…» dijo, poniéndole la boca en su boca.

Afuera, Regina observaba la escena furiosa. Instintivamente sus puños se cerraron y por unos instantes, pensó en marcharse, sin embargo, los celos hablaron más alto y en su opinión sería una idiotez dejar a Emma sola en manos de aquella hasta el momento desconocida para ella.

«¿Molesto?» preguntó Regina, cruzándose de brazos

«Claro que no, Regina…no molestas nunca» dijo Emma

«Realmente molesta, sí. Ha sido muy difícil convencerla para que comiera…he tenido que prometerle mil y una…cositas…» dijo Ruby, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa

«¿Ah sí? ¡Me alegro por usted, querida!» exclamó Regina

«La conversación está genial, pero tengo que irme»

«Ya está tardando» murmuró Regina

«Cuando te den el alta, me avisas para hacerte una visita» dijo ella, ignorando el comentario de la morena «Qué te mejores, mi bien» añadió, dándole un beso en la cabeza, y marchándose en el acto.

«Regina…¡qué bien que has venido…!»

«¡Pero no debería haberlo hecho! Tu amiguita ya te ha cuidado muy bien, ¿no?»

«No quiero los cuidados de ella…quiero los tuyos»

«¡Pues te quedarás con las ganas!»

«Regina, ven aquí, por favor»

«¿Qué quieres?»

«Tienes algo en la cara»

«¿En mi cara? ¿El qué?» preguntó, mientras se palpaba su propia piel

«Ven aquí…deja que te lo quiete…» dijo ella, y cuando Regina se inclinó para facilitarle el acceso, Emma la atrajo hacia un beso.

Aparentemente, Regina intentó apartarse, sin embargo, aunque estuviera recién operada, Emma mantuvo sus manos firmes, agarrándole la cara para que no escapara. Su corazón se disparó y su cuerpo entero vibró en el momento en que las dos lenguas se tocaron. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba ese contacto que, desgraciadamente, se rompió cuando Ingrid apareció.

«¡Veo que finalmente os habéis reconciliado!» exclamó, sin esconder su entusiasmo

«Mejor que eso, mamá…¡Regina y yo nos vamos a casar!» dijo Emma, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de ambas.

 


	22. Chapter 22

«¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡En mitad de tantos problemas y tragedias una noticia buena!» exclamó Ingrid

«Señora Swan, no es bien…»

«Cuando salga del hospital, Regina se vendrá a casa con nosotros, mamá…así se va acostumbrando al ambiente. ¿No te importa, verdad?» la interrumpió Emma, ignorando la mirada llena de rabia que recibió tras sus palabras.

«¡Claro que no me importa! Regina ya es de la familia, y aún más después de esta noticia maravillosa» dijo Ingrid «Déjame felicitarte, querida» añadió, dándole un fuerte abrazo «Mi hija no podría haber escogido mejor» dijo finalmente, y en aquel momento, Regina no pudo acabar con la farsa

«Gracias, señora Swan…» dijo, claramente avergonzada

«Cuando a Emma le den el alta, ¡haremos una fiesta para celebrarlo! A propósito, voy a hablar con el médico responsable para saber cuándo podrás salir» dijo, y tras darle a su hija un beso, salió

«¿No te da vergüenza todo ese cinismo? ¿Cómo eres capaz de mentirle a tu madre de esa forma?» preguntó Regina, bastante enfadada

«No le estoy mintiendo. Irás a casa conmigo y después nos casaremos»

«Perdiste el juicio, ¡no hay otra explicación!»

«Regina, solo la muerte me haría desistir de ti…»

«Muy bien, entonces, prepárate a recoger lo que estás sembrando, Emma…te arrepentirás amargamente de toda esta canallada»

«Me asustas cuando hablas así»

«¡Genial! ¡Vete preparándote!» dijo, y antes de que Emma pudiese argumentar, Ingrid apareció junto con el médico.

Mientras una de las enfermeras hacía el cambio de vendas, el médico les explicaba los cuidados que Emma debería tomar para que la herida no se inflamase y cicatrizase rápidamente. Se le recetó algunos medicamentos y le garantizó que al día siguiente recibiría el alta.

«Me tengo que ir, mi amor. Más tarde volveré a hacerte otra visita y mañana estaré aquí temprano para llevarte a casa» dijo Ingrid

«No tienes que venir mañana, mamá…Regina vendrá e iremos juntas. Así tú tendrás más tiempo para organizar un banquete, porque ya se me hace la boca agua! ¡La comida de aquí es horrible!»

«Como quieras, querida» contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla «Gracias por toda la atención que le estás dando a mi hija a pesar de aquel incidente de tu padre» añadió, caminando junto a Regina hacia la puerta.

«No se preocupe, señora Swan…al igual que mi hermana no pretendía herir a Emma, creo que tampoco fue su intención provocar aquella tragedia…»

«Jamás, Regina…jamás ella haría algo así, especialmente con un ser querido de la persona que ella más ama en este mundo. Nunca he visto a mi hija de esta forma, tan enamorada, tan entregada en hacerte feliz y eso es algo que siempre quise que sucediera. Gracias a ti, ha sentado cabeza, está en familia y en el puesto que le pertenece» dijo Ingrid, agarrándole ambas manos

«Señora Swan, ni sé qué decir…»

«No digas nada. ¡Solo olviden los problemas y sean felices!»

«Tiene razón…y por favor, no es necesario que vuelva más tarde…me pasaré todo el día con ella» dijo Regina en voz alta y en ese momento, los ojos de Emma brillaron y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus  labios.

«Está bien, pero cualquier cosa, me llamas»

«Descuide»

«Hasta mañana, hija…hasta mañana, Regina» dicho eso, Ingrid se retiró.

Regina permaneció en la misma posición en que se encontraba, de espaldas a Emma. Por un momento, pensó en acabar con todo aquel teatro y contar la verdad, ya que aparentemente Ingrid desconocía la clausula del contrato. Sin embargo, la felicidad reflejada en las palabras y en el brillo de sus ojos azules hizo que su valor para contar los hechos desapareciese. Por la forma en que hablaba Ingrid, Regina supo que ella jamás estaría de acuerdo en la actitud tomada por Emma, además habría mucho que explicar, nuevos problemas surgirían y en aquel momento, ya tenían suficientes problemas.

«No imaginas lo feliz que estoy de que hayas decidido quedarte y pasar el día aquí conmigo» dijo Emma, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad

«¿De verdad crees que voy a pasar todo el día contigo?» preguntó Regina

«Pero…le has dicho a mi madre que…»

«Lo que he dicho ha sido mentira. Te gustan las mentiras, ¿no? ¡Pues a mí también me están empezando a gustar!» dijo, mientras cogía su bolso que estaba encima del sillón.

«¿Y adónde vas?»

«A casa, mi amor. ¡Qué tengas un gran día!» dijo, y en seguida se marchó.

 

«¿De verdad te vas a ir a vivir con ella?» preguntó Zelena

«Sí, pero está engañada si cree que las cosas serán como ella quiera» dijo Regina

«¿Y la policía? ¿La interrogó?»

«Sí, y Emma dijo lo mismo que tú, así que quédate tranquila…ya todo ha sido olvidado, pero por favor, ¡nunca más hagas una tontería como esa!»

«Está bien…pero, ¿y ahora? ¿Vamos a usar el dinero para resolver la situación de la empresa?»

«No lo sé, Zelena…la señora Swan desconoce lo que Emma hizo y creo que sería deshonesto por nuestra parte usar ese dinero»

«¿Y qué haremos entonces? Le deberíamos decir la verdad»

«De momento, vamos a trabajar con lo que tenemos…y sobre contarle la verdad, mejor es esperar que las cosas se calmen un poco»

A la mañana siguiente, Regina apareció en el hospital a las diez, aunque el médico había dicho que él estaría a partir de las seis. A pesar de la demora, Emma no se mostró irritada, todo lo contrario, sonrió cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los castaños, y aunque su sonrisa no había sido correspondida, Emma no perdió el buen humor.

«Vienes a casa conmigo, ¿verdad?» preguntó

«¡Desgraciadamente!» respondió Regina, abriendo la puerta del coche para que ella entrara.

«Quien nos viera ahora, diría que me odias y nunca sentiste aunque fuera un poco de amor por mí»

«Acuérdate de que has sido tú la que lo has querido así»

«¿Me odias, Regina?» preguntó Emma, y en respuesta, Regina solo arrancó, ignorando la pregunta de la rubia.

El recorrido hasta la mansión de los Swan se hizo en silencio. Regina parecía atenta al tráfico, y Emma perdida en sus pensamientos. En poco tiempo llegaron, y mientras Emma era recibida calurosamente por Ingrid y Anna, David se encargó de Regina, y solo después saludó a su hermana.

Durante el almuerzo, Ingrid no perdió oportunidad de contar la noticia sobre la futura unión entre Emma y Regina. La noticia fue bien recibida por todos, excepto por David, que estaba dispuesto a impedir que tal hecho tuviera lugar.

Tras la sobremesa y los medicamentos, Emma fue acompañada a su cuarto por Ingrid y Regina, y al contrario de lo que imaginaba, no compartiría su cama con la mujer que tanto amaba.

«Entonces, señora Swan…como le venía diciendo, creo que es mejor que Emma tenga la cama solo para ella. Yo me muevo mucho por la noche y tengo miedo de hacerle daño en la herida…» dijo Regina

«La cama es bastante grande, Regina…además…» intentó argumentar Emma, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por su madre

«Regina tiene razón, hija. Tendrás mucho tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía de tu novia. Ahora lo más importante es tu recuperación» añadió y ocultamente, Regina esbozaba una sonrisa desafiante que  a Emma no le pasó desapercibida.

Los días pasaban y todo lo que Emma había imaginado estaba sucediendo, pero, al contrario. Regina continuaba con su rutina en la Mills Export y cuando llegaba, tras cenar “en familia”, la acompañaba al cuarto y rápidamente se retiraba al cuarto de al lado. Los fines de semana, David se quedaba en casa, y como consecuencia, acaparaba la compañía de Regina solo para él.

**Algunos días después…**

Era una noche de viernes, Emma, finalmente, se encontraba totalmente recuperada y por increíble que pudiera parecer, había conseguido convencer a Regina para que aceptara su invitación a cenar en un nuevo restaurante tailandés que había sido inaugurado hacía tres días.

Ya debidamente arreglada, y tras una última mirada en el espejo, bajó las escaleras apresuradamente buscando a la mujer amada.

«Granny, ¿has visto a Regina por ahí?» preguntó

«La señora Regina acaba de salir con tu hermano» respondió, provocándole un repentino desconcierto

«Ah…solo quería saber dónde había metido mis medicamentos, no logro encontrarlos» fue la única disculpa que pudo encontrar

«Creí que ya no necesitabas más medicamentos»

«Es para cicatrizar más rápido…bueno, voy a seguir buscándolos» dijo, marchándose enseguida

«Emma, ¿no salías a cenar con Regina hoy?» preguntó Ingrid, al tropezar con ella en el pasillo

«Es que me he encontrado algo mareada y como ella estaba muy animada…»

«¿Fue sola?»

«Con David»

«Hija…¿qué está pasando?»

«Nada, mamá…¿por qué me preguntas eso?»

«Regina se pasa todo el día en la empresa y por la noche, percibo que casi no hablan ni intercambian cariños…»

«Regina es muy discreta y, bueno…es su manera de ser, no te preocupes, mamá»

«Claro…si está todo bien, me quedo más tranquila»

«Buenas noches, mamá»

«Buenas noches, querida»

Emma se dirigió al cuarto que empezaría a compartir con Regina, ya que la herida estaba prácticamente curada y ya no había excusas para que durmieran separadas. Mientras observaba las pocas estrellas en el cielo a través de los cristales de las ventanas, Emma se daba cuenta de que Regina tenía razón cuando dijo lo de recoger lo que había sembrado, pero lo que ella no sabía era que la mujer de sus desventuras había ido a cenar a casa de su hermana, y no a un restaurante en compañía de David como todos pensaban.

Ya pasaban de las once cuando Regina finalmente llegó. Al encender la luz del cuarto, se encontró a Emma de brazos cruzados apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

«¡Qué susto, Emma!» exclamó llevándose la mano derecha al pecho

«Veo que la compañía de mi hermano te fue muy agradable» dijo Emma comprobando la hora en su reloj de muñeca

«Pues sí, no tengo queja»

«Planeamos algo y tú haces otra cosa. Te fuiste con él y me dejaste plantada aquí como una idiota»

«Por lo menos lo planeamos…tú fuiste peor haciendo un maldito contrato sin planear nada conmigo» dijo ella, mientras se quitaba los zapatos «Ah, y siempre eres una idiota»

«Tal vez lo sea…pero me estoy empezando a cansar de serlo»

«¡No me digas!»

«¿Sabes, Regina?...Cuando decidas darle valor a mis sentimientos, ya será demasiado tarde»

«¡Sabias palabras! Pero yo tengo otras mejores…estás actuando como una loca y necesitas tratamiento»

«Lo que realmente necesito es tu amor, es a ti»

«¡Siento desilusionarte! Ahora, discúlpame, pero necesito dormir» dijo ella, abriendo la puerta del cuarto para que Emma se retirase.

«Pues esta noche…no me vas a desilusionar» dijo Emma, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, y antes de que Regina pudiera reaccionar, la cogió por la cintura y presionó su boca contra la de ella.

Emma permanecía en un estado constante de nostalgia y deseo, ya que entre ella y Regina no había habido intimidad desde hacía más de tres meses. Regina, por otro lado, aunque se encontrara en la misma situación, siendo su cuerpo castigado todos los días por el deseo de amarla, de entregarse de cuerpo y alma como la primera vez, el recuerdo de haber sido tratada como un “negocio”, como una mercancía cualquiera, le daba fuerzas para resistir, al mismo tiempo que despertaba dentro de ella el deseo de castigarla y herirla por aquel acto.

Regina se debatía, presa entre los brazos que tenía alrededor del cuerpo, y aunque aparentemente estuviera intentando soltarse, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, y su cuerpo respondía de una forma bastante similar. Solo después de sentir que Regina había dejado de luchar, Emma consiguió relajar su propio cuerpo y cortar el beso para que ambas pudieran respirar.

«Suéltame…» murmuró Regina, en un tono apenas audible

«Enloqueceré si al menos no te amo esta noche…» respondió Emma, y cuando Regina fue a decir algo más, su voz fue silenciada por otro beso.

Al principio, Emma permitió que sus dedos le tocaran de forma suave, sin embargo, las ganas eran tantas que perdió la delicadeza y casi arrancó la cremallera de la falda de Regina, debido a la fuerza que ejerció para desprenderse de la prenda. El mismo destino habría sido dado a la blusa si Regina no se la hubiera quietado ella misma.

El sujetador sin asillas fue retirado de su cuerpo por las manos habilidosas, exhibiendo los pezones endurecidos bajo la mirada vidriosa de Emma, y sin cualquier vestigio de vacilación, ella los tocó, primero con la punta de los dedos, con movimientos circulares, después con la lengua, para solo entonces, metérselos en la boca y chuparlos como un bebé hambriento. Regina jadeo profundamente, haciendo que Emma intensificara las caricias.

«Te amo…» susurró Emma, besándole los hombros, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar, así como toda su piel ponerse de gallina en respuesta a sus besos. En aquel momento, Emma no sabía cómo proseguir, preguntándose si debería tomarla allí mismo, en la alfombra del cuarto, rápida y furiosamente, o si debería llevarla a la cama y poseerla con toda su pasión reprimida. Sus manos temblaron cuando los dedos se enroscaron en el borde de las bragas y bajó la prenda. Instintivamente, sus rodillas cedieron y se colocó a los pies de la mujer amada. Sus labios humedecidos optaron por comenzar en las pantorrillas, besándolas, marcando la piel clara con sus dedos y después, aliviando cualquier rastro de dolor con la punta de la lengua. Regina no hacía otra cosa que no fuera gemir, al mismo tiempo que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que sus piernas se mantuvieran firmes, o si no, se desplomaría.

«No voy a aguantar…» murmuró cuando los labios de Emma le besaron la parte interna del muslo, para enseguida desplazarse hacia su sexo.

El cuerpo de Regina tembló en respuesta a aquella caricia, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, y sus manos se agarraron a los largos cabellos de Emma, que, a su vez, le rodeó los muslos con un brazo, mientras su boca y su lengua trabajaban en perfecta sincronía. Emma comenzó lentamente, con largas chupadas y pequeñas lamidas provocantes, y en cortos intervalos, levantaba la mirada deparándose con su mujer completamente entregada.

Los músculos se tensaron y entre gemido y gemido, Regina anunció que estaba a punto de correrse. Emma no cesó en sus caricias, todo lo contrario, aumentó la presión de su lengua y segundos después sintió el néctar de su amada derramándose en su boca.

«¡Por los cielos, Emma…mis piernas…!»

«No te voy a dejar caer» Emma la interrumpió, levantándose  rápidamente y envolviendo su cuerpo «Nunca te dejaré caer…» añadió, conduciéndola a la cama entre besos «Haz el amor conmigo otra vez…» suplicó, y como respuesta, sintió su boca apresada en un beso, con tal desespero como si fuera un último beso.

 


	23. Chapter 23

En cuestión de segundos Regina consiguió librarse de las ropas que Emma aún llevaba puestas. El reloj sobre la mesilla de noche, al lado de la cama, marcaba exactamente medianoche, y según Emma tenían que amarse hasta que los primeros rayos del sol entraran por la ventana.

«Di que me amas, por favor…dilo…» murmuró Emma, mientras su cuerpo desnudo se restregaba con el cuerpo de Regina

«Te amo…locamente. Aunque te lo merezcas…» respondió ella, arqueando la pelvis mientras los largos dedos rozaban su intimidad, y después, la penetraban.

«Sé que no lo merezco, pero te lo suplico…no me desprecies más, nunca más…» dijo, y antes de escuchar una respuesta, su boca fue llenada por la lengua de Regina. Acabado el beso, Emma hundió su rostro en la curva del cuello de la mujer bajo su cuerpo, mientras sus dedos mantenían un ritmo continúo e insistente en sus penetraciones. Regina se estremecía entera al sentir la respiración caliente en su cuello, y cuando sus oídos capturaron el sonido del vaivén entre sus piernas no pudo resistirse y se corrió por segunda vez.

Emma se mantuvo en la misma posición, agarrada al cuerpo de Regina, con su rostro enterrado en el cuello perfumado y marcado por los  besos y lamidas que se deleitaba en darle. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada o cambió de posición. Y en el silencio del momento, se durmieron en paz con el mundo.

 

Emma se despertó con el sonido estridente de golpes en la puerta. Al abrir los ojos buscando saber la hora en su móvil, se levantó sobresaltada al ver que ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana. Regina ya no estaba a su lado, sin embargo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le hicieron esbozar una gran sonrisa.

«¡Mamá, buenos días! Y perdón por despertarme ahora…¡hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien!» dijo al abrir la puerta y abrir paso para que Ingrid pasara.

«Está bien, mi amor…solo me preocupé, aunque Regina me hubiera dicho que dormías profundamente»

«¿Regina ya se fue a trabajar?»

«Sí, querida»

«¿Ha dejado algún recado para mí?»

«No que yo sepa»

«Bueno…voy a tomar un baño y me voy a la empresa»

«¿Te sientes bien para ir a trabajar?»

«Sí, mamá…estoy perfectamente bien»

«¡Qué bien!...Yo voy a salir, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver»

«Está bien, mamá. Hasta más tarde»

Tras el baño y ya debidamente vestida, Emma  se tomó únicamente un café solo y se fue derecha a la oficina. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, se había despertado con la mayor sonrisa del mundo, y saludaba a todos los que se encontraba en su camino.

«¡Conozco esa cara!» exclamó Ruby

«¿Ruby? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?»

«¿Temprano? Son casi las diez de la mañana»

«Está bien, vamos a mi despacho» dijo Emma «¿Aceptas un café? ¿Una bebida?»

«No, gracias»

«Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?»

«Muchas cosas…una de ellas podría ser por la noche o aquí mismo sobre tu mesa…»

«Ruby, por favor…estoy enamorada de Regina y dentro de poco nos vamos a casar»

«No soy celosa…te comparto con ella»

«No funciona así» dijo ella, esbozando media sonrisa «¿Sabes? Desde que conozco a Regina, he comprendido que esas cosas se hacen por amor»

«¿Ah sí? Y si la tal Regina te deja, por ejemplo…¿nunca más follarás con otra persona?

«Si no estoy enamorada, no»

«No me gusta esta versión tuya enamorada…»

«Te acostumbrarás»

«Bueno, solo he venido a saber cómo estabas, ya que quedaste en llamarme y no lo hiciste»

«Disculpa, lo olvidé»

«Está bien, te llamo cualquier día de estos pata tomarnos algo por ahí»

«Prometo que haré lo posible por no olvidarme»

«Veremos, ¡enamorada aburrida!»

«Boba…Te acompaño a la puerta»

Tras la marcha de Ruby, Emma marcó el número de Regina, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Así que decidió comenzar a trabajar, y solo alrededor de mediodía, dejó el despacho para dirigirse a la Mills Export con la intención de invitar a su amada a almorzar.

«Usted no tiene permiso para entrar aquí» dijo uno de los seguritas

«¿Cómo ha dicho?»

«Usted no tiene permiso para entrar aquí» repitió

«Ya he estado aquí antes y entré tranquilamente»

«Pero ahora tengo órdenes de no dejarla pasar»

«¿Sabe usted quién soy?»

«Sí, señora»

«¿Y quién soy?»

«Emma Swan»

«¡Chico listo! Si sabe quién soy, sabrá también que Regina y yo somos muy íntimas»

«No lo sé señora»

«¡Pues ahora lo sabe!» exclamó ella, y al ir a pasar, fue una vez más detenida

«Lo siento mucho señora»

«Ok…Voy a llamar a Regina y será despedido por esto» dijo ella, mientras marcaba

Tras algunos intentos y algunos minutos de espera, Regina finalmente atendió

«¿Qué pasa Emma?» dijo ella

«¡Buenas tardes también para ti, mi amor! Estoy aquí, en la puerta de entrada y el segurita no me deja pasar» dijo Emma

«Pon el manos libre»

«Listo, Regina…puedes decirle a este tipo que será despedido»

«Will, será despedido…» dijo ella, y Emma no contuvo la risa «¡si permite la entrada a…esa persona! ¿Entendió?» añadió, la sonrisa esbozada por Emma se deshizo rápidamente

«¡Sí señora!» respondió él, y la llamada fue cortada

«Ella aún está enfadada conmigo porque ayer tuvimos una pelea…pero le garantizo que cualquier día de estos se le despedirá, y ¿quiere saber algo? ¡De todas maneras ni quería entrar!» dijo ella, mientras guardaba el móvil en su bolsillo y volvía a su coche.

El resto del día transcurrió de forma tranquila, y solo por la noche, cuando llegó a la mansión, Emma finalmente encontró a Regina. Todo el enfado que sentía se desvaneció de pronto cuando, al entrar en el cuarto, sus ojos se cruzaron con su amada sentada en la cama, cubierta solo por una toalla mientras se deslizaba las manos por las piernas extendiéndose la crema hidratante.

«¿Por qué me impediste la entrada en la Mills Export?» preguntó ella, intentando desviar la mirada de esa escena

«¿Sabías que es de mala educación entrar en cuarto ajeno sin llamar?»

«También es mi cuarto, pero la próxima vez, tocaré. ¿Ahora puedes responder a mi pregunta?»

«No veo la necesidad de que vayas allá»

«No veo la necesidad de que me prohíbas la entrada. De cualquier forma, solo fui a invitarte a almorzar»

«Estaba muy ocupada»

«Pensé que después de lo de ayer nos íbamos a arreglar de una vez por todas»

«Pensaste mal»

«Hicimos el amor»

«Hicimos lo que dos personas hacen para…satisfacer sus necesidades»

«Dijiste que me amabas locamente»

«Estaba a punto de correrme, así que, diría cualquier cosa que me pidieras»

«Tus argumentos no me convencen»

«Problema tuyo, mi amor» dijo ella, y enseguida, se dirigió al baño

Emma salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras en dirección al jardín. Ya eran más de las diez de la noche cuando se sentó en una de las sillas, y casi se sintió arrepentida de aquel contrato. Aunque Regina se hubiera entregado en cuerpo y alma la noche anterior, su indiferencia al día siguiente estaba acabando con cualquier vestigio de una posible reconciliación verdadera entre ellas. Tras algunos minutos reflexionando, volvió al cuarto y al girar el pomo de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave.

«Regina…abre esta puerta» murmuró en voz baja «Sé que me estás oyendo, así que abre la maldita puerta» añadió, golpeó algunas veces sin usar mucha fuerza. Tras varios intentos, acabó desistiendo.

 

La familia entera ya se encontraba en la mesa para desayunar, excepto Emma, que apareció minutos después. El cansancio era visible en su rostro, aunque lo intentara esconder.

«¡Buenos días, hermanita! ¿Qué ocurrió para que cambiaras la compañía de Regina por un montón de libros viejos?» dijo David, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa

«¿De qué hablas, David?» interrogó Ingrid

«A altas horas de la madrugada, mi hermanita estaba en la biblioteca» dijo él, exhibiendo su peor sonrisa

«Era tarde cuando Ruby me llamó, y sabes que ella habla demasiado…así que para no despertar a Regina, fui a la biblioteca y acabé durmiéndome… A propósito, creo que voy a invitarla a que pase el fin de semana con nosotros» dijo, direccionando su mirada hacia Regina

«Bien, la conversación está interesante, pero tengo que irme» dijo David

«Yo también me voy, tengo que adelantar algunos trabajos. ¡Hasta luego, familia!» dijo Anna, retirándose junto con el hermano

Minutos después, Emma se retiró de la mesa dirigiéndose a la biblioteca donde creyó haber olvidado el móvil. Al coger el aparato e ir a salir, Regina entró rápidamente en la estancia.

«¡No te atrevas a invitar a tu descarada amiguita para que pase el fin de semana aquí!» exclamó

«¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tienes celos?»

«¡No me vengas con esas, Emma! ¡No estoy obligada a tolerar ciertas cosas, más de lo que estoy tolerando!»

«¿Y yo estoy obligada a tolerar todo el rato tus groserías e indiferencia?»

«¡Tú te buscaste todo esto! ¡Si no me hubieras metido en ese maldito contrato, no estaría obligada a estar aquí contra mi voluntad!» gritó

«¿Qué has dicho, Regina?» preguntó Ingrid, al escuchar la conversación

La expresión de Regina era de sorpresa y susto cuando la voz de Ingrid se hizo presente. Aunque en varias ocasiones había pensado en contarle lo que pasaba, Regina siempre desistía sin saber exactamente la razón.

«Mamá…este asunto es entre Regina y yo…»

«Responde a lo que te he preguntado, Regina. ¿De qué maldito contrato estás hablando?» cuestionó, interrumpiendo las palabras de Emma.

«Señora Swan…yo…»

«Emma…vete a buscar el contrato del préstamo que le hiciste a la Mills Export»

«Está en la oficina»

«¡Mentira! ¡Ese tipo de contratos no se queda en la oficina! ¡Vete a buscarlo ahora mismo!» exigió, y sin alternativa, Emma se retiró, volviendo algunos minutos después con el documento en las manos.

La perplejidad era visible en sus facciones mientras sus ojos capturaban cada palabra escrita en aquel pedazo de papel. Ingrid no tuvo otra reacción sino dirigirle una mirada cargada de desprecio, acompañada de una bofetada que la hizo tambalearse.

«No me puedo creer lo que veo…» dijo, moviendo la cabeza negativamente «¿Cómo fuiste capaz de una bajeza como esta para conseguir a una mujer?»

«Lo hice por amor…» murmuró

«¡Eso no es amor! ¡Es obsesión, enfermedad! ¡Quien ama no hace lo que tú has hecho…no impone, no obliga, no se aprovecha de los momentos difíciles de las personas!» decía, sin importarle las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos verdes que tenía delante. Regina, por su parte, permanecía callada, asustada ante aquel diálogo.

«Tú no comprendes que…»

«¡Lo que comprendo es que lo que has hecho es una canallada! ¡Has sido egoísta e insensible con alguien a la que dices amar tanto! Estoy muy decepcionada contigo»

«Mamá, por favor…puedo explicarte las razones que…»

«¡Tus explicaciones o razones no cambiarán nada…lo que has hecho es inadmisible!» dijo ella, después, rompió el documento por la mitad «Ya no estás obligada a quedarte aquí contra tu voluntad, Regina» añadió, tirando los trozos de papel en el suelo

«Señora Swan…» Regina intentó hablar, sin embargo, no consiguió formular ninguna palabra en aquel momento.

«Ven…te ayudaré con tus cosas ahora mismo» dijo ella, interrumpiendo sus palabras, y aunque vacilante debido al estado en que Emma se encontraba, se retiró junto con Ingrid.

Sola en la biblioteca, Emma dejó que las lágrimas cayesen, entregándose a un llanto compulsivo. Todo lo que había planeado de una manera ha sucedió de forma totalmente opuesta. La reacción de su madre, el desprecio de Regina, todo ha servido para que entendiera que alguien mintió cuando dijo que el amor lo supera todo. El amor que Regina decía sentir no ha superado las desavenencias y los errores cometidos por ella, y su madre llamó bajeza a su intento desesperado de recuperar su amor.

«Señora Swan…Siento mucho que…»

«¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad, Regina?»

«No lo sé…eran tantos problemas, uno tras otro que no quise atormentarla con uno más»

«Entiendo…bueno, te pido disculpas por este comportamiento de Emma. Nunca me imaginé que fuera capaz de algo así»

«Ha actuado impulsivamente y recurrió al camino aparentemente más fácil»

«¿La amas después de todo lo que ha pasado?»

«Sí…nunca he dejado de amarla. Pero esa actitud me dolió profundamente»

«Y con razón»

«Señora Swan, mi familia no ha tocado el dinero que Emma transfirió a la cuenta de la Mills Export, y pretendo devolverlo»

«De ninguna manera. Haremos un nuevo contrato de préstamo como es debido»

«No creo que sea una buena idea…»

«Por favor…solo es un préstamo. Sin embargo, con intereses y fechas de pago» dijo ella, intentando sonar divertida

«Hablaré con mi hermana y después le doy una respuesta»

«Como desees»

«Bueno…entonces me voy»

«Regina…¿y tu situación con Emma? ¿Cómo quedará?»

«Creo que ella necesita un tiempo para reflexionar y después…bueno, conversaremos sobre nuestra relación»

«Lo comprendo…vete tranquila entonces»

«Gracias, señora Swan…gracias por todo»

«No tienes que agradecer nada…y cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites»

Tras despedirse de Ingrid, Regina entró en su coche y se marchó. A través de la ventana, Emma presenció lo que tanto temía: Regina se estaba marchando y ella no podía hacer nada para impedírselo.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

«Emma, necesitamos hablar…»

«Ahora no, mamá…por favor» respondió ella, y al ir a abrir la puerta del cuarto, Ingrid la agarró por el brazo

«¡Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar! ¡Te estás portando como una muchacha inmadura e inconsecuente!»

«¡La forma en que me comporto es problema mío! Ahora, por favor, déjame sola» dijo, y rápidamente cerro dando un portazo

Sus pasos pesados dentro del cuarto denotaban la inquietud atormentándola sin que pudiera evitarlo. Su deseo en aquel momento era buscar a Regina y por milésima vez, pedirle perdón. Sin embargo, si su entrada había sido vetada en la Mills Export, seguramente pasaría lo mismo en la mansión. En aquel momento, deseó que el disparo realizado por Zelena le hubiese acertado en el corazón o en cualquier otra parte vital de su cuerpo. En su opinión, sería menos doloroso.

Tras ponerse su chaqueta de cuero roja, Emma bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, montó en su moto deportiva, y salió disparada sin destino.

El tráfico de aquella mañana perturbada parecía haber aumentado en relación a lo acostumbrado, sin embargo, eso no le impidió llevar a cabo algunas piruetas y adelantamientos arriesgados, tampoco disminuir la velocidad, y eso que iba sin casco. Felizmente, Emma soltó la moto en un recodo cualquier de la playa y caminó sin prisa en dirección a las rocas que sobresalían del agua. Y allí se quedó por innumerables horas, sentada en los peñascos contra los que las olas golpeaban violentamente.

 

«¿Hola? ¿Regina?»

«¿Señora Swan? ¿Ha pasado algo?» preguntó, al otro lado de la línea

-¿Emma está contigo?»

«¿Emma? No, no la he visto desde que salí de su casa»

«Si va a buscarte o te llama, por favor, me avisas, ¿sí?»

«Claro…¿hace tiempo que se marchó?»

«Desde mediodía y ya son las diez y no hay noticas de ella. Ya  la he llamado varias veces, pero no lo coge…»

«Debe estar con algún amigo, o solo quiere estar sola…no se preocupe, aparecerá pronto»

«Ojalá…de cualquier forma, no dejes de avisarme si sabes algo. Buenas noches»

«Yo la aviso, no se preocupe. Buenas noches, señora Swan» dijo ella, colgando la llamada.

«¿Ha pasado algo, Regina?» preguntó Zelena

«Emma se fue y no ha dado noticias…su madre está preocupada»

«¿Por qué esa cara? El contrato ya no existe, te libraste de Emma e Ingrid Swan está empeñada en hacerte el préstamo…» Cora comentó

«¿En algún momento he dicho que quería librarme de ella? ¡Solo no me gustó la forma que usó para conseguir lo que quería!» dijo Regina

-Deberías haber estado orgullosa…aquella niña tonta sería capaz de entregar toda la fortuna de la familia por ti»

«¡Me voy al cuarto, con permiso!» dicho eso, Regina se retiro

A media que las horas pasaban, la angustia de Ingrid solo aumentaba cada vez que sus ojos se deparaban con las agujas del reloj, y solo empeoró cuando llamó a August y a Ruby y estos le dijeron que no habían tenido ningún contacto con Emma.

-Cálmate, mamá. A esta hora debe estar por ahí bebiendo para olvidar todo lo que ha pasado» dijo David, mientras hojeaba una revista.

«¡Es casi media noche y no tenemos noticias! ¿Cómo quieres que me calma?»

«Mira que dude de que una mujer como Regina se pudiera interesar así por mi hermana…»

«¡David, no comiences con tus estúpidos comentarios!» Ingrid lo reprendió

«Mamá, el móvil de Emma está en la biblioteca. Por eso no lo coge» dijo Anna

«Me voy a la policía…no aguanto más esta angustia»

«Voy contigo, mamá» dijo Anna

«Es mejor que tú te quedes en casa por si aparece. David, ven conmigo» dijo Ingrid, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Al llegar a la policía, Ingrid informó de la desaparición de su hija, y aunque hubiesen pasado solo doce horas sin noticias, el comisario no se negó a poner un equipo en su búsqueda.

«Le aconsejo que se vaya a casa. Es tarde y cualquier noticia, me pondré en contacto» dijo el comisario

«Por favor, comisario…avíseme en cuanto tenga noticias…por favor» suplicó

«No se preocupe, señora Swan…yo mismo la llamaré para informarle»

Tras hacer entrega de una fotografía de Emma y contarle todo la información posible, Ingrid volvió a casa junto con su hijo mayor.

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las ocho en punto, Regina apareció en la mansión de la familia Swan tras haber llamado a Ingrid para tener noticias. A esas alturas, todos ya empezaban a angustiarse ante aquella inesperada desaparición.

«Se que es difícil mantener la calma en esta situación, pero por favor, ella aparecerá…» decía Regina, sentada al lado de Ingrid

«Tengo miedo de que haya tenido algún accidente en aquella maldita moto»

«Si hubiera pasado eso, ya lo habríamos sabido, mamá» se pronunció Anna

«Señora…el comisario está aquí…» dijo Granny, igualmente angustiada

«Hágalo pasar»

«Señora Swan, buenos días» dijo él «Señoritas…» añadió mirando a Regina y a Anna

«¿Alguna noticia de mi hija, comisario? ¿La ha encontrado?» preguntó Ingrid, levantándose inmediatamente

«Bueno…hemos encontrado la moto de su hija, pero a ella no» dijo

«¿Cómo? No entiendo…¿dónde encontraron la moto?»

«Estaba tirada en la arena de la playa»

«¡Si la moto estaba ahí, mi hija también! ¡No la han buscado bien!» exclamó ella, en tono exaltado

«Señora Swan, lo que le voy a decir es una suposición…pero pido, por favor, que se calme» dijo él, carraspeando «Un pescador nos ha contado que vio a una persona con las características de su hija caminando por los arrecifes y…bueno…en la fracción de segundo que pasó en lo que él se agachó para coger un cigarro y volver a alzar la vista, ella ya no estaba ahí» añadió, recibiendo una mirada asustada de toda la concurrencia.

«¿Qué me está queriendo decir con eso?» preguntó Ingrid

«Bien…su hija puede haber caído por accidente al otro lado de los arrecifes o…haberse suicidado»

«¿Suicidado?» preguntó Ingrid, perpleja

«Usted dijo ayer que habían tenido una discusión y su estado de ánimo no era de los mejores, pero como le he dicho, son suposiciones»

«¿Está lanzando hipótesis basándose en lo que le ha dicho un pescador?» cuestionó Ingrid, en voz exaltada

«Calma, mamá…»

«¡Solo me puedo basar en lo que tengo a mi alcance, señora! La guarda costera nos está ayudando a buscarla por aquella zona» dijo él, suspirando enseguida «Bueno, me tengo que ir. Cualquier cosa, le avisaré rápidamente»

«Granny, acompañe al comisario a la puerta, por favor» dijo Anna, y el ama de llaves asintió

«¡Dios mío…! Eso no puede ser sino una pesadilla…» murmuró Ingrid, sin contener el llanto

«Emma nunca se suicidaría…¡es fuerte, decidida! Ella está bien y pronto entrará por esa puerta» dijo Regina, esforzándose al máximo por aguantar las lágrimas, sin embargo, al pensar en la posibilidad de nunca más volver a ver a su amada, su esfuerzo se fue por el desagüe y compartió el llanto junto con Anna e Ingrid.

La mañana siguiente no fue muy diferente. A medida que las horas pasaban, la angustia crecía de forma desenfrenada ante aquella falta de noticias por parte de Emma. Ingrid dividía su tiempo entre rezar y llorar, martirizándose con el peso de la culpa en sus espaldas.

«¿Emma se suicidó? No me lo creo…» comentó David

«Fue lo que nos dijo el comisario. Mamá está muy angustiada, David…» dijo Anna

«Todos lo estamos, Anna»

«Pero…ella sufrió mucho cuando papá murió y tengo miedo de que entre en una depresión si Emma no aparece»

«Ella aparecerá. Bueno, quédate en casa, yo me encargó de la oficina…no dejes a mamá sola» tras decir eso, David se marchó.

En la mansión de la familia Mills el ambiente no era muy diferente. Regina casi no dormía esperando que de un momento a otro Emma apareciera en su casa o en el jardín del vecino buscando la forma de llamar su atención. El recuerdo de esa escena ya vivida le arrancó una sonrisa y también lágrimas.

«¿Regina? ¿Puedo entrar?» preguntó Zelena

«Sí…» respondió ella, enjugándose rápidamente las lágrimas

«¿Has tenido noticias de Emma?»

«Aún nada. Tengo miedo de…» murmuró y antes de que pudiera continuar, su voz se vio silenciada por los sollozos

«Calma, Regina…va a aparecer. Ten fe y todo saldrá bien…»

Las horas pasaban, así como los días, y con ellos, vino el dolor de una pérdida más. Hacía aproximadamente un mes que la policía había iniciado la búsqueda, y aun con el apoyo de la guarda costera, Emma no fue encontrada.

Era una mañana de sábado, el día en que el comisario daría por cerrada la búsqueda cuando uno de los buceadores de la guarda costera encontró un objeto en el fondo del mar. Se trataba de un reloj de muñeca que Ingrid, con todo el pesar del mundo, reconoció como perteneciente a su hija Emma. La revelación de ese hecho fue bastante para que el comisario llegase a la conclusión de que era poco probable encontrarla con vida y quizás, debido al tiempo transcurrido ni siquiera sería posible recuperar el cadáver.

La guarda costera se comprometió a buscar el cuerpo en las proximidades donde había sido hallado el reloj, sin embargo, siete días más pasaron y al no obtener éxito, dieron por cerrada la búsqueda.

«Lo siento mucho, señora. No podemos continuar buscando más…» el comisario dijo, acompañado de un oficial de la guarda costera.

«Si ustedes no pueden buscar, ¿quién lo hará? ¡Es su trabajo, es su obligación!» gritó ella

«Comprendemos su dolor, señora. Pero infelizmente, no podemos hacer nada» dijo el oficial «Si cayó o se tiro al mar, el cuerpo ya debe haber sido devorado por…»

«¡Cállese, maldito! ¿No está viendo el estado de mi madre?» gritó David y al ir a lanzarse contra el oficial, Anna se lo impidió

«David, por favor…no empeores las cosas» dijo ella

«Lamentamos mucho todo esto, pero…lo que tenemos aquí es un presunta muerte»

«Desgraciadamente todo indica que la señorita Emma Swan está muerta» afirmó el oficial

«¡No es verdad! ¡Salgan de mi casa, incompetentes!» decía Ingrid, siendo agarrada por los brazos de Regina

«Lo sentimos mucho…Con permiso» tras decir eso, el comisario, acompañado del oficial, dejó la mansión

Aquello que Ingrid tanto temía, aconteció. Al igual que David, su fallecido marido, Emma le había dejado un dolor incurable, y un vacío en el pecho que jamás seria colmado.

«Ni siquiera tendré el consuelo de enterrarla junto a su padre…» murmuró Ingrid. Sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos casi no soportaban más el ardor causado por las lágrimas.

Algunas horas después, Regina se despidió de la familia y David se ofreció a llevarla a su casa. El estado fragilizado con el que entró en la sala causo conmoción a su madre y hermana que esperaban las noticias, pero no fue preciso preguntar nada. Bastaba con mirar en sus ojos para saber que lo peor había sucedido.

«¿Suicidio? ¡Dios mío…!» murmuró Zelena

«¡Es lo que policía dice, pero no me lo creo! Emma era fuerte, jamás haría eso…»

«Parecía algo fuera de control…y después de que su madre descubriera lo del contrato…»

«¡Contrato que tú ayudaste a que se firmara!» gritó Regina

«¡Lo que faltaba es que me culparas de su muerte!» gritó Cora

«¡Todos tenemos la culpa! Pero te garantizo que si no hubieses aceptado su propuesta, muchas cosas podrían haber sido evitadas!»

«Regina, cálmate, por favor…» pidió Zelena, rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo

A la mañana siguiente, los periódicos de todo el país estampaban la tragedia en primera página. Algunos de ellos contaban el hecho como un accidente, otros preferían tomar en consideración la hipotesis de la policía y tomarse el asunto como suicidio. De aquel día en adelante, Ingrid se cerró para el mundo, y solo los domingos, salía temprano para visitar la tumba de su fallecido marido a cuya lápida se le añadió el nombre de Emma.

 

«Leopold, ¿cómo estás?» Sidney, un pescador de la zona, preguntó

«Muy bien…¡esta semana ha sido buena en la pesca!» dijo

«¡Sí, me he enterado! Una pena que no estaba en la ciudad para sacarme un extra. Ah, me encontré con tu nieta, Ariel hace un momento. ¿Quién es esa muchacha que está con ella?»

«No lo sé…» dijo él, y al notar el desconcierto en la mirada de su interlocutor, prosiguió «Hace poco más de un mes, volvíamos de pescar por la mañana temprano cuando la encontramos flotando aquí cerca con una herida muy fea en la cabeza. Ha sido un milagro que haya sobrevivido»

«¿Pero no ha dicho cómo se llama o de dónde viene?»

«No lo recuerda. Debe haber perdido la memoria debido al golpe…

 


	25. Chapter 25

_Non ho mai smesso di amare te. Non ho mai tolto un pensiero a te…non ho mai smesso_

Mientras la canción “ _Non ho mai smesso_ ” de la cantante italiana  Laura Pausini llenaba la habitación que Regina transformaba en su refugio en los momentos de soledad, sus ojos bañados en lágrimas contemplaban por milésima vez el único recuerdo capaz de hacerla sentirse más próxima del lugar en el que desearía estar.

_«¡Sonríe!»_

_«¿Qué estás haciendo?»_

_«¡Grabando un video! ¡Venga, dame una sonrisa, amor!»_

_«¡Eres muy boba!»_

_«Tú me dejas boba…»_

_«Nada de beso erótico delante de la cámara»_

_«Solo un piquito entonces…ven…»_

Después de ese anillo que llevaba en su dedo, aquel video grabado por Emma el día de su cumpleaños en la playa, se había vuelto parte de Regina. Fuera donde fuera, llevaba consigo uno de los días más felices de su vida.

A lo largo del día, a pesar de estar triste, Regina conseguía por algunos minutos distraerse y solo así el dolor de aquella pérdida disminuía en su pecho. Pero cuando caía la noche, una mezcla de sentimientos la golpeaba de lleno: tristeza, arrepentimiento, culpa, nostalgia. Todo de una sola vez.

Su rutina se resumía a trabajo, casa, y los fines de semana una visita a Ingrid, o mejor, a los que quedaban de la familia Swan.

David volvió a asumir el mando en la oficina central de la familia, y siempre que surgía una oportunidad, se empeñaba en ofrecer apoyo y amistad a Regina.

«Estoy muy agradecido de que visites a mamá. Desde que supimos la tragedia, ya no sale de casa» dijo David

«Lo siento mucho por ella y la comprendo…fue una pérdida difícil y muy dolorosa»

«Es verdad…Emma y yo no éramos los mejores hermanos del mundo, pero la echo de menos, nuestras discusiones…» dijo él, agarrándole delicadamente la mano «Pero ya es hora de que sigamos adelante con nuestras vidas. Sé que es lo que ella desearía que hiciéramos» añadió, apartándose rápidamente cuando apareció Ingrid.

Regina pasó todo el día del sábado en compañía de la familia Swan, volviendo a casa solo a final de la tarde. Ingrid se había vuelto una amiga, y la proximidad entre ellas contribuía a aumentar la seguridad que tenía David sobre los planes y deseos que se estaba montando en su cabeza.

«¿Cómo está la señora Swan?» preguntó Zelena

«Devastada…me parte el corazón verla de esa manera»

«Tú no estás muy diferente a ella»

«Siento nostalgia, culpa, arrepentimiento…»

«Eso pasará, Regina»

«Lo sé…este triste momento pasará exactamente como han pasado los otros. Pero no puedo evitar parar y preguntarme lo que quedará de mí. Con cada pérdida, es una parte de mí que se va…»

 

A la mañana siguiente, Ruby quedó con August para ir a visitar la tumba de David donde Ingrid había mandado grabar el nombre de Emma, para que de esa manera hubiera un lugar donde los familiares y amigos pudieran decirle su adiós.

«Aún no me creo que Emma se haya suicidado…» dijo Ruby mientras depositaba una rosa en el césped delante de la lápida

«Yo sí me lo creo. Cambió mucho desde que conoció a aquella mujer…perdió el control, ya no era la misma»

«Confieso que no me cayó muy bien Regina, pero me di cuenta de que amaba a Emma de verdad»

«¡No la amaba nada! Aquella mujer no pasa de una zorra aprovechada, dándoselas de ofendida a causa de la historia del contrato. ¡Por su culpa, Emma se quitó la vida!»

«Estás exagerando, August»

«Nuestra amistad acabó por su culpa. ¿Y quieres saber? ¡Qué se joda! Si pensó que valía la pena morir por culpa de una cualquiera, ¡tuvo lo que se merecía!»

«¡No seas insensible!»

«¿Y sabes otra cosa? ¡Jódete tú también! ¡Ni sé por qué he aceptado venir aquí con alguien que se decía mi amiga, pero todo lo que quería era meterse en la cama de Emma aun sabiendo que yo estaba enamorado de ella!»

«¡Pero ella no estaba enamorada de ti! ¡Estás ciego o te haces el idiota? ¡A Emma nunca le gustó lo que tenías que ofrecer!»

«¡Eres otra zorra igual que Regina!»

«¡Y tú eres un imbécil retrasado!»

De ese día en adelante, Ruby no volvió a tener noticias de August. Según algunos amigos en común, él se habría marchado para Augusta, sin fecha de regreso. La supuesta muerte de Emma causó cambios inesperados e inimaginables en la vida de muchas personas, incluso en la de ella, ya que dentro de una semana, comenzaría a trabajar en la empresa de la familia Swan como asistente personal de David Swan.

A la mañana siguiente, a las siete en punto, Ingrid se encontraba frente a la tumba de su fallecido marido e hija. Sus dedos recorrían los nombres grabados en la lápida, para enseguida, hacer lo mismo con las fotografías de ambos. De rodillas sobre la verde hierba, era posible ver gotas cayendo sobre las pequeñas hojas y no se trataba de lluvia, sino de sus lágrimas.

«¿Por qué, Dios mío? ¿Por qué mi hija? ¿Por qué mi familia? ¿Por qué?» gritaba, hundiendo los dedos en el césped hasta alcanzar la tierra.

 

«¡Niñas, a almorzar!»

«¡Ya vamos abuelo!» gritó Ariel «¡Ah, no! ¿Pescado otra vez?»

«Huele muy bien» dijo Emma

«¡Prometo que mañana cambiaré el menú!»

«¡Gracias a Dios!»

«¿Cómo te sientes, querida? ¿Te duele aún la cabeza?» preguntó, mirando a Emma mientras servía la comida

«A veces…pero hoy no me ha dolido» dijo ella

«¡Qué bueno!...» dijo y tras un suspiro, siguió hablando «Querida, no quiero que pienses que tu presencia aquí me está molestando, todo lo contrario, te tengo cariño al igual que a mi nieta. Pero…ya han pasado casi dos meses y no sabes quién eres, de dónde vienes. Tu familia debe estar desesperada…» añadió, agarrándole con delicadeza la mano

«Si tuviera familia, me estarían buscando y ya me habrían encontrado. No estoy en el fin del mundo, ¿verdad?» preguntó Emma

«No, pero…»

«Abuelo, por favor…cuando recupere la memoria, decidirá qué hacer»

«Está bien…perdonadme. Bueno…creo que ya es hora de ponerte un nombre…»

«¡Tienes cara de holandesa! ¡Di algún nombre de origen holandés, abuelo!»

«No conozco ningún nombre bonito de origen holandés. ¿Tú conoces, querida?» preguntó él, y en mitad de las risas, Emma negó con la cabeza

«Entonces…¿qué tal si te llamamos Allison? Me encanta ese nombre…¿te gusta?» preguntó Ariel

«¿Allison? Sí, me gusta…» dijo ella

«¡Entonces decidido! Tu nombre a partir de ahora será Allison»

Los días transcurrían de forma tranquila en el pequeño pueblo de pescadores donde Emma estaba viviendo con Ariel y su abuelo Leopold desde que había sido encontrada herida en las cercanías de la aldea. Algunas personas preguntaban al anciano sobre aquella desconocida, aconsejándole que fuera a la policía, sin embargo se echaba para atrás ante las súplicas de su nieta para que Emma, ahora conocida en el pueblo como Allison, se quedara con ellos hasta que ella misma recuperase la memoria, o algún familiar apareciese.

«¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ti? Tu sonrisa…es la más bonita que he visto» dijo Ariel

«Me avergüenzas cuando me dices esas cosas»

«¿No te gusta que te elogie?»

«Me gusta, pero me avergüenza»

«No tienes por qué» dijo ella, rozándole los labios con la punta de los dedos «Allison…¿me encuentras bonita?»

«Sí, claro»

«Si te pidiera una beso en la boca, ¿me lo darías?»

«Ariel…no creo que tu abuelo…»

«No es eso lo que te he preguntado» la interrumpió «Y mi abuelo no está en casa»

«Creo que será mejor que terminemos de limpiar la casa mientras sea temprano» dijo ella, dando por concluido el asunto.

Mientras Ariel intentaba una aproximación más íntima con Emma, David se empeñaba en ganar la confianza de Regina, y el orgullo de su madre, que según su opinión, estaba volcado enteramente en su fallecida hermana. Anna, la hija más pequeña de Ingrid, no lo veía como su hermano. Para ella, su madre amaba a todos sus hijos por igual, sin embargo, para cada uno había trazado obligaciones y planes diferentes.

«Quiero contratar un detective o un equipo de búsqueda para que encuentren a mi hija» dijo Ingrid

«Mamá, por Dios…sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero Emma está muerta» dijo David

«¡No lo acepto! ¡No puedo aceptar una muerte sin que mis ojos hayan visto su cuerpo!»

«Está bien, mamá…será como tú quieras. Hoy mismo me pondré en contacto con un amigo que trabaja en estas cosas. Estate tranquila»

«Gracias, hijo»

Cada quince días, David retiraba una generosa cuantía de la cuenta de la empresa de su familia con la disculpa de que era para cubrir los gastos del equipo que, según él, estaba buscando a su hermana. Ingrid se lo agradecía y se mostraba contenta con aquel empeño, pero lo que ella no sabía era que no existía tal equipo y que ninguna búsqueda fue comenzada. Tras un cierto tiempo, ella misma pidió que cancelase los servicios, ya que había pasado un año y a esas alturas sería imposible encontrar cualquier huella relacionada con Emma.

«¡David, amigo mío! ¿Cómo estás?» preguntó Robin, sentándose en uno de los lujosos sillones que decoraban la sala

«¡Maravillosamente bien! ¡Creo que si algo mejora, se estropearía todo!» dijo, esbozando una gran sonrisa «¿Aceptas algo de beber?»

«Sí, acepto. Me enteré de la tragedia sobre tu hermana…mis condolencias, amigo»

«Gracias» dijo él, mientras ponía el hielo a las bebidas «Fue una difícil pérdida, principalmente para mamá…ya sabes, Emma era su niñita» añadió, mientras le daba una de las copas

«Me lo imagino…¿y cómo está ella ahora? Ya ha pasado más de un año, ¿no?»

«Mamá sigue de luto. No sale de casa, excepto los domingos para llevarle flores a la tumba de papá sobre la que mandó inscribir el nombre de Emma. Sale temprano por la mañana y se queda horas allí, llorando lágrimas que ya ni le quedan»

«Lo siento mucho…»

«Yo también lo siento, Robin. Y siento más aún tener que admitir que…mi vida ha mejorado mucho desde la muerte de Emma»

«¿Cómo?»

«Mira bien…soy el director ejecutivo de la oficina central de la empresa familiar, administro toda la fortuna de mamá y en breve me voy a casar con la mujer más bonita del país»

«¡Eso sí es una novedad! ¡David Swan prometido! ¿Quién es la loca que ha aceptado casarse contigo?» preguntó Robin

«Regina Mills es su nombre…mira, ¡tengo una fotografía! ¿No es la mujer más hermosa del país?»

«Espera un momento, tío…¿esta no es la mujer que tenía un romance con tu hermana?»

«No era exactamente un romance y eso no me importa…Emma está muerta y Regina ahora es mía»

«No veo correcto lo que estás haciendo»

«Afortunadamente me importa poco lo que tú creas»

«Claro que no te importa. Bueno, me voy…buena suerte, tío»

«Gracias y no te preocupes, a pesar de que seas un aburrido anticuado, ¡serás invitado a la boda!» dijo, echándose a reír mientras la puerta de cerraba.

Al igual que Robin, otras personas no estaban de acuerdo con aquella unión. Ingrid Swan era una de ellas.

«Regina…te tengo mucho aprecio, valoro la amistad que ha surgido entre nuestras familias, pero no estoy nada de acuerdo con esta boda» dijo Ingrid

«Ingrid…el tiempo no se detiene. Necesitamos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas» argumentó ella

«Lo sé…pero creo que es pronto para hablar de boda»

«Yo también creo que es pronto. Pero David ha insistido tanto y…bueno, ha sido un gran amigo, compañero, siempre atento y volcado»

«Ya, me he dado cuenta de que ha madurado mucho y se ha mostrado un buen hijo…»

«¿Entonces?»

«Quizás tengas razón…y sea hora de recomenzar, de seguir adelante»

Pasaron unos días y aunque Regina le hubiera explicado que no quería nada exagerado, David se esmeró en los preparativos de su boda. En realidad, Anna fue la encargada de organizar todos los más mínimo detalles. La ceremonia sería realizada en una semana en la propia mansión, y solo los familiares y amigos más cercanos estaban invitados.

«¿Estás segura de que has tomado la decisión correcta, hija? Porque…tú nunca quisiste estar con ningún hombre y ahora pretendes casarte con uno» dijo Cora

«David ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo…creo que es la persona adecuada para mí» dijo ella

«Si es lo que quieres, entonces te deseo con todo mi corazón que seas feliz al lado de ese hombre»

«Gracias, mamá»

Finalmente llegó el gran día. El juez ya se encontraba en su sitio en el centro del jardín en donde daría comienzo la ceremonia.

Ingrid y Cora charlaban animadamente al lado de sus respectivas hijas, mientras David, ya ansioso por la tardanza de su futura esposa, permanecía cerca del juez. Minutos después, Regina se dejó ver, y como no hubo objeciones, la unión entre los dos fue registrada.

«Felicidades, Regina…para quien no le gustaban los hombres, te has casado con alguien que se asemeja mucho a uno» murmuró Ruby, en el momento en que se acercó para saludarla, y enseguida se apartó sin esperar la respuesta.

Tras recibir todos los saludos y felicitaciones, David y Regina se juntaron a la familia. Mientras el almuerzo era servido, David hablaba muy entusiasmando del viaje que harían durante unas semanas, durante el que visitarían Grecia, Dubai entre otros lugares. Regina no presentaba ni una tercera parte del entusiasmo del que él hacía gala, pero, aparentemente, parecía estar feliz.

 

«Abuelo, nos quedaremos unos minutos más por aquí. Allison y yo queremos dar un paseo a la puesta del sol» dijo Ariel

«Está bien, pero no vuelvan muy tarde» dijo Leopold, volviendo a casa

«¿Qué tienes Allison? Pareces triste…»

«Estoy bien» se limitó a decir

«Si no quieres caminar, volvemos a casa»

«Estoy bien, en serio»

«¡Entonces demuéstralo!»

«¿Cómo?»

«Ven aquí…»

«¡Ah, no! Quieres tirarme al agua y no quiero mojarme…está helada»

«¿Cómo sabes que está helada?»

«A esta hora el agua siempre se pone muy fría»

«¡Prometo que no voy a mojarte!»

«¡De ninguna manera!»

«¡Ven! Juro que no te voy a mojar…»

«¿De verdad lo juras?»

«¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro por la diosa coronada!» exclamó Ariel, y el corazón de “Allison” se disparó.

 

 

**Ehemm, ehemm, no maten al mensajero. Jajajajaj. David es un verdadero hijo de puta. Y hasta aquí puedo leer, como decía mi admirada Mayra.**

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

«¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?»

«Dije que lo juraba por la diosa coronada…¿por qué? ¿Algún problema?

«Ese nombre…me resulta familiar»

«¿Diosa coronada? Claro que es familiar…es así como mi abuelo llama a la reina del mar» explicó Ariel, y aunque continuara pensativa, Emma, ahora conocida como Allison, no dijo nada más.

Casi una hora después, las dos regresaron a casa y con ayuda de Leopold prepararon la cena. Tras la comida, el anciano encendió la chimenea para calentar el ambiente en aquella fría noche, aunque aún era verano. Algunas horas después, las luces fueron apagadas y Leopold se dirigió a su habitación, dejándolas solas en la sala.

«Estás muy rara hoy. Estás distante, distraída…» comentó Ariel

«De repente he sentido un vacío» dijo ella, bajando la mirada «No tengo recuerdos, no sé quién soy, ni siquiera mi edad…es como si no fuera de este mundo. Hoy me siento como una delincuente condenada a una risa eterna, pero incapaz de sonreír» añadió, recibiendo el calor de un fuerte abrazo

«Si ya no eres feliz aquí, mañana mismo nos vamos a la ciudad o a la policía para que busquen a tu familia» dijo Ariel

«¿De qué serviría encontrarlos si no me acuerdo de nada?»

«Quizás no recuerdes precisamente porque no los has visto»

«Puede ser que tengas razón»

«Ven, vamos a dormir…mañana iremos bien temprano a la policía»

En aquella noche de inquietud, Emma tuvo un sueño atormentado por una serie de pesadillas a las que no supo dar una explicación. Cuando finalmente los primeros rayos solares atravesaron las rendijas de la ventana, Ariel se despertó y al notar que Allison todavía estaba dormida, decidió preparar el desayuno y contarle a su abuelo la decisión tomada la noche anterior.

«No entiendo por qué ha tardado tanto tiempo en tomar esa decisión, pero estoy feliz de que quiera encontrar a su familia» dijo Leopold

«Una parte de mí quiere que encuentre a su familia, otra, no quiere porque…bueno, la echaré de menos»

«¿Están hablando de mí?»

«Mi nieta me estaba contando que te echará de menos si encuentras a tu familia»

«Si eso sucede, prometo venir a visitarlos»

«Siéntate, cariño…ven a desayunar que yo las acompaño a la policía»

Tras el desayuno, los tres se preparaban para salir cuando Leopold dio un paso hacia atrás. Por una fracción de segundo, analizó la figura rubia que tenía delante, dándose cuenta de que sería más fácil que la policía la identificara si estuviera vestida como la habían encontrado.

«¡Abuelo, la policía mirará su cara, no sus ropas!» exclamó Ariel.

«Quizás tu abuelo tenga razón» dijo ella, dirigiéndose al cuarto. Sin demora, Emma se puso los vaqueros rasgados que llevaba el día del accidente y la camiseta blanca. Al coger la chaqueta de cuero roja, sintió un pequeño volumen en el bolsillo interno. Mientras caminaba al encuentro de Ariel y Leopold, que la esperaban en la sala, Emma abrió la cremallera de la chaqueta e instintivamente sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando se encontraron con una pequeña caja de terciopelo para joyas.

«¿Qué es eso?» preguntó Ariel

«No lo sé. Estaba en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta» dijo moviendo el objeto «No hay nada dentro» añadió al abrirla

«¿No hay nada más en los bolsillos?» preguntó  Leopold

«Parece que no…bueno, hay una tarjeta…» dijo ella, y en ese mismo instante, Ariel se la quitó de la mano.

«¡Yo la leo!» exclamó, carraspeando enseguida «No olvides que no necesito verte para amarte. No olvides que cambiaste mi vida para mejor. Con amor, tuya…¿diosa coronada?» añadió, profiriendo las dos últimas palabras en un tono de sorpresa y casi inaudible.

«Mi diosa coronada…» repitió Emma, y de nuevo su corazón disparó, solo que esta vez vino acompañado de imágenes y voces del pasado. Los recuerdos surgían confusos en su mente. Ojos castaños, labios cubiertos por un color de tonalidad oscura sobre los que destacaban un cicatriz en el labio superior «Regina…» murmuró, esbozando una expresión de susto al mismo tiempo  en que su respiración comenzó a volverse errática, mientras otras imágenes en conjunto con otras voces y colores invadían su cabeza. El azul de los ojos de Ingrid, el sonido de las palabras desenfrenadas de Anna, las expresiones de burla de David…

«¿Allison? ¡Allison!» exclamó Ariel, agarrándola por los brazos, sacándola del shock en que se encontraba

«Me acuerdo…» murmuró e instintivamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 

«Bebe esta agua con azúcar para calmarte un poco…» dijo Leopold

«Allison…»

«Emma…mi nombre es Emma. Emma Swan» dijo ella, sorbiendo un poco del líquido

«Es un bonito nombre…pero prefiero Allison» dijo Ariel, y ambas sonrieron.

«Mi madre se llama Ingrid, y tengo dos hermanos: Anna y David» dijo ella

«¿Y quién es Regina?» preguntó Leopold «Oímos cuando murmuraste ese nombre

«Es alguien muy importante para mí…» dijo Emma devolviéndole el vaso

«¿Es ella tu diosa coronada?» preguntó Ariel, mientras su abuelo se dirigía a la cocina

«Sí, es ella» dijo Emma, y el silencio se apoderó del ambiente hasta que Leopold regresó

«¿Te vas a ir ahora, pequeña?» preguntó él

«Sí, Leopold» contestó

«Entonces, déjame decirte que te echaremos de menos» dijo él

«Lo sé…yo también los echare de menos, mucho. Gracias por todo» dijo Emma, rodeando al anciano con sus brazos «Si usted y su nieta no me hubiesen encontrado y cuidado de mí, hoy no estaría viva» añadió, sin poder contener la emoción.

«Disculpa…soy un viejo bobo que no sabe lidiar muy bien con las despedidas» dijo él claramente emocionado «Te espero allí fuera para que puedan charlar a gusto» dicho eso, se retiró

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente entre ellas. Ariel mantuvo la cabeza baja, la mirada perdida en el suelo en un intento inútil de esconder la tristeza ante la despedida. Emma, por su parte, esbozó una media sonrisa y al acercarse le levantó el rostro con ambas manos para inmediatamente darle un beso en la cabeza.

«No me está gustando verte triste» dijo Emma

«No querría que te marchases» dijo Ariel

«Prometo que te visitaré siempre que pueda»

«Te echaré de menos, todos los días…»

«Yo también. Ahora deja de llorar y dame un abrazo» dijo ella, y durante largos minutos, permanecieron abrazadas «Deseo poder pagarte un día todo lo que tu abuelo y tú han hecho por mí…gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad»

«Soy yo la que estoy agradecida por haberte conocido»

Tras dar por concluido el abrazo, las dos se dirigieron al encuentro de Leopold, que ya las esperaba en una camioneta prestada por Sidney. Aunque Emma había insistido para que él no se molestara, Leopold y su nieta quisieron llevarla hasta Storybrooke. Al llegar ahí, Emma les informó del camino hacia su casa, y ellos se quedaron impresionadas al entrar en los dominios de la gran mansión.

«Wow, esto sí es un palacio» comentó Ariel

«¿Señorita Emma?» balbuceó el portero, extremadamente nervioso ante aquella aparición

«¡Santo Cristo del Poder! ¿Eres tú, pequeña? ¿O estamos viendo un fantasma?» preguntó Granny, tan asustada como el hombre.

«Sí, Granny…soy yo en carne y hueso. Y estas personas me han ayudado a sobrevivir» dijo ella, recibiendo un apretado abrazo del ama de llaves «¿Dónde está mi madre?»

«En el invernadero…¡ve a verla!»

«Iré…Granny, sírveles un café, un jugo o lo que mis invitados deseen» dijo Emma «Voy a ver a mi madre y ya vuelvo» añadió caminando hacia el invernadero que se encontraba al otro lado del jardín

Emma no contuvo la emoción cuando sus ojos se depararon con su madre de espaldas. Los cabellos, rubios y largos tan parecidos a los suyos, estaban recogidos en un moño suelto, las manos cubiertas por unos guantes sucios de tierra debido a que estaba trabajando con una plantación de rosas blancas. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió, fue el portarretratos que tenía a su lado con una fotografía suya.

«Mamá…» murmuró, y al alzar la cabeza, Ingrid dejó caer la maceta que tenía en las manos cuando la imagen de Emma reflejada en las ventanas de enfrente fue percibida por sus ojos.

La expresión de sorpresa y susto en sus facciones denotaban la incredulidad ante aquel hecho que durante todo ese tiempo creyó ser imposible. En shock, Ingrid se giró lentamente, y se dio cuenta de que no era una ilusión.

«No puede ser…Dios mío…debo estar soñando…» murmuró, sus manos temblorosas y el rostro pálido mostraban claramente la perplejidad que estaba sintiendo.

«No estás soñando…soy yo, Emma» dijo ella, acercándose lentamente, y de forma suave, le acarició el rostro.

«¡Emma…hija!» exclamó, rodeándola en sus brazos fuertemente «¡Dios mío, gracias! Gracias por devolverme a mi hija…» decía, con voz embargada en mitad de las lágrimas, mientras desastrosamente, intentaba quitarse los guantes que llevaba para que poder tocar su rostro con sus manos, sin barreras.

«Está todo bien, mamá…estoy aquí» dijo Emma, tan emocionada como ella

«No me lo puedo creer, no me lo creo…» murmuraba Ingrid, mientras sus manos ya libres de los guantes, se deslizaban por los cabellos rubios de su hija «No estoy loca…eres tú de verdad, mi amor, mi vida» hablaba mientras las lágrimas corrían de forma desenfrenada por su rostro.

«Sí, mamá…soy yo…» decía Emma, entre sonrisas y llanto.

«¿Cómo…dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué ocurrió? Te he buscado tanto…yo…»

«Mamá, por favor…cálmate. Vamos a la casa y te cuento todo. Pero antes, te vas a calmar, ¿verdad?» dijo Emma, e Ingrid asintió con la cabeza.

Granny preparó un té calmante para Ingrid mientras Emma contaba todo lo ocurrido, o por lo menos todo aquello que recordaba.

«Solo recuerdo que me hundí y sentí un golpe en la cabeza y cuando me desperté, estaba en casa del señor Leopold y no me acordaba de nada»

«¡Gracias a Dios te encontraron con vida!» exclamó Ingrid «Granny, llama al doctor Víctor…tienes que ser examinada. Un golpe en la cabeza puede traer serios problemas» añadió acariciándole el rostro.

«Estoy bien, mamá…gracias a Dios, y gracias al señor Leopold y a su nieta Ariel»

«No sé cómo podré pagarles lo que han hecho por mi hija…»

«No es necesario que pague nada, señora. Lo hemos hecho de corazón» dijo él «Ahora tenemos que irnos…el camino es largo y el coche es prestado» añadió, levantándose junto con su nieta

«Lo que necesiten, cualquier cosa…no duden en decirlo. Estoy en deuda con ustedes» dijo ella, despidiéndose con un apretón de manos

«Voy a acompañarlos a la verja, mamá»

«Yo también voy…no quiero separarme de ti un solo minuto» dijo Ingrid, y todos sonrieron.

Tras una larga despedida, Ariel y Leopold volvieron a casa con la promesa de que en breve recibirían una visita de Emma y de su madre. Minutos después, el doctor Víctor apareció, mostrándose incrédulo con la noticia. Tras examinarla con los medios que disponía, informó que lo más indicado sería que Emma se pasara por la consulta para realizarle exámenes más precisos, sobre todo, en la cabeza. Sin señal ninguna de vacilación, ella se comprometió a hacerse los exámenes al día siguiente si era necesario.

«Voy a tomar un baño, mamá…»

«Yo misma te voy a prepara algo de comer, mi amor. Ahora ve a darte ese baño y cambiarte de ropa»

Algún tiempo después, Anna apareció y otra sesión de llanto empezó. Mientras charlaban, Ingrid se dirigió a la biblioteca para darle la noticia a su hijo mayor, David.

«¿Qué? ¿Emma está viva?» preguntó, perplejo

«¡Sí, hijo! ¡Está viva, y de nuevo en casa!» exclamó Ingrid

«¿Pero cómo es posible, mamá? ¿Cómo ha sido eso?»

«Un pescador la encontró y cuidó de ella todo este tiempo. Había perdido la memoria, no se acordaba de nosotros, no se acordaba de nada» explicó

«¿Había? ¿Significa que ya recuerda todo?»

«Sí, hijo…¿está todo bien? No pareces contento con la noticia…»

«Es que…es un milagro, mamá. Y yo no creía en milagros, pero ahora…Dios ha escuchado nuestras plegarias» dijo, intentando esconder su enfado.

«¿Dónde está Regina?»

«En el baño…no te preocupes, mamá. Le daré la gran noticia»

«¿Cuándo regresáis?»

«Dentro de una semana. Mamá, tengo que colgar…que tengas un buen día, te quiero» dijo él, y sin esperar respuesta colgó «Realmente tienes siete vidas, hermanita…pero tu vuelta no marcará diferencia alguna para mí. Regina es mía, el puesto es mío…te puedes quedar con el orgullo de mamá para ti» murmuró consigo mismo

«¿Con quién hablabas?» preguntó Regina, abriendo la puerta del baño

«Con mamá…ha sucedido algo increíble» dijo

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Algo le ha pasado a Ingrid?»

«Mi hermana ha aparecido…¡está viva, viva, Regina!» exclamó, con falsa alegría, rodeándola con sus brazos. Instintivamente los ojos de Regina se abrieron como platos y su corazón se aceleró de una forma tan violenta que temió, por un momento, que David pudiera sentirlo latiendo desenfrenadamente en su pecho.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

«¿Estás hablando en serio, David? ¿Emma está viva?» preguntó Regina, claramente desconcertada

«¡Sí, mi amor! ¿No es un milagro?» dijo él, fingiendo no darse cuenta de su perturbación «¿Está todo bien?»

«Sí, David…todo bien. Pero…¿cómo la han encontrado?»

«Parece que un pescador la encontró amnésica…mamá no entró en mucho detalles, pero por lo que entendí, ya está todo bien…recuerda todo y ya está en casa, sana y salva. Bueno, voy a pagar nuestra estancia. Mañana volveremos a Storybrooke» dijo él, marchándose inmediatamente.

Regina se sentó en la cama aliviada por la marcha de David, ya que sus rodillas estaban a punto de traicionarla, tan grande era la perplejidad que sentía ante aquella noticia. Su corazón continuaba acelerado y sus manos temblorosas, heladas, deslizándose por sus cabellos cortos y mojados.

«Emma está viva…» murmuró, con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Regina comenzó a temer un encuentro entre ellas. Fueron tantas las noches insomnes deseando su regreso, y ahora, como por arte de magia, Emma estaba de vuelta «Dios mío…¿qué dirá cuando se entere de que me he casado con su hermano? Maldito destino, siempre jugando con nosotros…» decía, sin contener el llanto.

 

«¡Emma! ¡Casi no me lo creí cuando me dijeron que estabas viva! En realidad, no me lo creí. He tenido que venir para comprobarlo con mis propios ojos y sí, ¡estás de nuevo con nosotros!» decía Ruby sin poder contener la felicidad.

«Te pareces a mi hermana hablando de esa manera» dijo Emma, rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras Anna e Ingrid observaban la escena con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

«¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?»

«Estoy bien…feliz de estar en casa otra vez»

«Bueno, vamos a dejaros a solas…ven, Anna» dijo Ingrid, y enseguida, las dos se marcharon del cuarto

«¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?» indagó Ruby, agarrándole las dos manos

Una vez más, Emma relató los sucesos que tenía claros en su mente, desde el momento en que sintió el golpe en la cabeza hasta su recuperación en la casa del pescador.

«¿Por qué solo has regresado cuando recuperaste la memoria?»

«Porque me gustaba vivir allí…pero de repente, sentí un vacío, eché de menos los recuerdos que ni sabía que existían»

«Comprendo…pero ya es hora de dejar todo eso atrás. ¡Lo que importa es que estás de vuelta!»

«Ruby…quiero preguntarte una cosa que no  he tenido el valor de preguntar a mi madre» dijo Emma

«¿Qué cosa?»

«¿Sabes…algo de Regina? ¿Dónde está, cómo está?»

«¿Estás segura que quieres hablar de esa mujer?»

«Sí…»

«Regina se caso, Emma» le reveló, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa

«¿Se casó? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?»

«Absolutamente»

«¿Y con quién se casó?»

«Con David…tu hermano» dijo, y como respuesta, Emma bajó la mirada y durante largos minutos, permaneció  en silencio para poder asimilar aquella información.

«¿Estás de broma, verdad?»

«Me gustaría que así fuera solo para no verte sufrir por esa…mujer»

«Ruby…me gustaría quedarse sola ahora»

«¡De ninguna manera! ¡Si lo que quieres es llorar, llora! ¡Desahógate! ¡Échalo todo para fuera! ¡Pero no te voy a dejar sola!» exclamó Ruby, rodeándola con sus brazos cuando ella se derrumbó en llanto.

Aunque tuviera ganas de decirle todo lo que pensaba sobre Regina, Ruby optó por el silencio, ya que en el estado en que su amiga se encontraba, lo mejor que se podría hacer era consolarla con cariños y cuidados. Emma acabó quedándose dormida tras mucho llorar encogida entre los brazos que la rodeaban, siendo velado su sueño por Ruby que se quedó en el mismo sitio, acariciándole los cabellos, susurrándole palabras de consuelo, mientras allá afuera, Ingrid, junto con Anna y Granny, buscaban una forma de contarle sobre la boda entre David y Regina.

«Se quedará asolada…acaba de volver a nosotros y ya va a recibir una noticia como esa» decía Ingrid, claramente preocupada

«David ha avisado que regresará mañana, mamá. Así que es mejor decírselo cuanto antes para que no se lleve una sorpresa» dijo Anna

«Tengo miedo de que pierda la cabeza y…Dios, ¡no lo voy a soportar!»

«Calma, señora…hable con ella. Nosotras estaremos pendiente para que no salga de casa y cometa una locura» dijo Granny

Algunas horas después, Emma se despertó encontrándose con Ruby aún a su lado, agarrada a su cuerpo.

«¿Todavía estás aquí?» preguntó Emma

«Dije que no te iba a dejar sola»

«¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Crees que me intentaré suicidar por su causa?»

«Solo creo que ciertos dolores perturban nuestro estado de ánimo y no quiero perderte otra vez. Me arrepiento amargamente de hacer pasado un tiempo fuera del país…quizás, si me hubiese quedado e insistido un poco más, te habrías enamorado de mí y esa mujer jamás habría entrado en tu vida»

«Dices cada cosa…» dijo Emma, levantádnosle de la cama y caminando hacia el baño. Al mirar su reflejo en el espejo, llegó a sentir pena de sí misma. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, los cabellos despeinados y la boca reseca debido a ese gran periodo pasado en la playa «Estas han sido las últimas lágrimas que derramo por ti, Regina…» murmuró, mojándose el rostro a continuación.

Un discreto maquillaje fue suficiente para esconder las marcas de su sufrimiento. Las gafas, que se negaba a usar aunque las necesitaba, ahora embellecían su rostro, no porque aceptara que su visión necesitaba el descaso que ese accesorio le proporcionaría, sino para intentar esconder la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos mortecinos y cansados.

«¿Emma?» Ruby llamó a la puerta preocupada con su tardanza

«Ya salgo…» dijo ella, y minutos después, la puerta se abrió

«¡Wow! ¡Valió la espera!»

«¿De verdad?»

«¡Sí…de mecánica a sexy empollona!» exclamó arrancándole una sonrisa

«Solo tú eres capaz de hacerme reír en un momento como este…Gracias por quedarte conmigo, por darme fuerzas…» dijo Emma

«Prométeme que no cometerás ninguna locura por culpa de aquella mujer» dijo Ruby, y antes de que Emma pudiera responder, se escucharon golpes en la puerta e Ingrid pidió permiso para entrar.

«Hola, mamá»

«¡Estás linda, querida!»

«Bueno, yo ya me voy. Pero en breve estaré aquí de nuevo para darte la tabarra» dijo Ruby dándole un beso en la mejilla «Hasta luego, señora Swan»

«Hasta luego, Ruby»

«Voy a acompañarla a la puerta» dijo Emma, y juntas caminaron bajo la mirada atenta de Ingrid

En cuento Emma volvió, Ingrid la agarró de la mano y la condujo al jardín. Mientras se sentaban, Granny servía el aperitivo que la propia Ingrid había preparado horas antes.

«Estabas durmiendo y no quise despertarte. Ahora, come, ¿ok?»

«No tengo hambre, mamá…además, dentro de poco vamos a almorzar»

«Está bien, querida…» dijo ella, aparentemente nerviosa «Hija, tengo algo que contarte…solo me gustaría que…»

«Si es sobre la boda de mi hermano con Regina, ya lo sé» dijo ella, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su madre

«Puedo imaginar lo difícil que ha sido para ti recibir esta noticia»

«Regina siguió con su vida e hizo lo correcto. El tiempo no para, mamá…y ahora yo tengo que hacer lo mismo sin lamentarme»

«Lo único que no quiero es que sufras más de lo que ya has sufrido…me parte el corazón»

«Estate tranquila, mamá. Lo hecho, hecho está, y no seré yo quien intente deshacer todo esto»

El resto del día transcurrió de forma tranquila, y a la mañana siguiente la imagen de Emma estaba estampada en diversas páginas de periódicos y revistas. Algunos titulaban la noticia como _El regreso de la heredera,_ otro preferían el morbo y titulaban _El regreso de la suicida,_ cosa que generó una serie de críticas y revueltas, ya que parte de los medios rechazó ese reportaje, señalando la falta de respeto para con la familia.

Al enterarse de esto, Ingrid demandó a la revista que, por segunda vez, señalaba a su hija como una suicida, y aunque Emma hubiera insistido para que no les hiciera caso, la matriarca de la familia no se echó atrás en su decisión.

 

Ya era de noche. Ingrid se encontraba sentada a la mesa junto con sus dos hijas y Ruby cuando el timbre sonó y minutos después, David acompañado de su esposa, entró en la sala. Emma mantuvo sus manos pegadas a sus muslos para que nadie percibiera lo temblorosa que estaba. Sus ojos verdes, parcialmente escondidos tras los cristales de las gafas, se anclaron en los castaños que tenía delante. No hubo silencio más incómodo que aquel.

«¡Emma, hermana!» dijo David, acercándose rápidamente. Sin mucha seguridad, Emma se puso de pie para recibir el abrazo del hermano «No sabes lo feliz que me hizo la noticia…te hemos buscado tanto…»

«Ya está todo bien, David» dijo ella, esbozando media sonrisa

«En cuanto lo supe, decidí volver con…mi esposa»

«No era necesario que adelantaras el viaje…» dijo ella, sentándose de nuevo inmediatamente

«Granny, ponga dos platos más a la mesa…» dijo Ingrid

«No es necesario, Ingrid. Yo comí en el avión y…me duele la cabeza, voy a echarme un rato» se pronunció Regina, claramente desconcertada, buscando fuerzas donde no las tenía para conseguir mantener las rodillas firmes, al mismo tiempo que temía que en cualquier momento su corazón se saliera del pecho «Bienvenida a casa, Emma…» añadió, y sin esperar respuesta, se disculpó y se marcho al cuarto.

En cuando entró en la habitación, Regina se encerró en el baño y se permitió caer en un llamo compulsivo e incontrolable. Emma estaba ahí, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, ciertamente imaginando mil y una cosas sobre ella, dudando de su amor y de todo lo que habían vivido juntas.

Mientras Regina se martirizaba encerrada en el baño, David usaba su mejor máscara para justificar su casamiento con la mujer que un día había pertenecido a su hermana.

«Emma, ahora que estamos a solas…quería decir que…bueno, Regina y yo buscamos apoyo uno en el otro y acabamos…»

«No tienes que darme explicaciones, David. Entre Regina y yo ya no existía nada»

«¿Entonces no estás enfadada con nosotros?»

«De ninguna manera»

«Gracias, hermana. Hoy mismo hablaré con mamá para que vuelvas a ocupar tu cargo en la empresa y…»

«No es necesario. No quiero ningún cargo»

«¿Estás segura? Mamá siempre ha dicho que te pertenecía a ti y lamento mucho si fui un insensible cuando…»

«David, todo está bien»

«Vale…entonces, bien. Voy a acostarme, estoy cansado del viaje» dijo él, mientras se levantaba.

«Buenas noches» dijo Emma

«Buenas noches, hermana…eres una vencedora» dicho eso, él se retiró.

Emma se quedó en la sala, perdida en sus pensamientos. Minutos después, Ingrid se juntó a ella, así como Anna y tras una larga charla, cada una se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto, excepto Emma que se quedó donde estaba, sin sueño, confusa, sintiéndose engañada.

Ya eran más de las once cuando se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba oscuro y silencioso, pero eso no importaba, aunque eso volvía su alma más solitaria. Mientras estaba bebiendo un poco de agua, su corazón se disparó y el vaso se le escapó de las manos cuando la figura de Regina apareció en la cocina, asustándose ante su presencia.

«¡Por Dios, qué susto!» dijo Regina, encendiendo la luz rápidamente, arrepintiéndose de eso en el exacto momento en que al ir a coger la garrafa de agua, el temblor en su mano se vio de forma evidente, no consiguió derramar el liquido dentro del vaso sin que la mitad mojara la encimera.

Emma la observó por algunos instantes, y al hacer amago de retirarse, la voz de Regina llamando su nombre se lo impidió

«Emma…» murmuró

«¿Sí?» respondió dándose la vuelta para encararla

«Me sentí muy feliz al enterarme de que estabas viva…de que estabas de vuelta…»

«Gracias…» dijo Emma, y cuando fue a marcharse de nuevo, una vez más fue impedida

«Emma…»

«Dime»

«Si me hubiera imaginado en algún momento que volverías…habría…»

«Seguiste adelante con tu vida e hiciste lo correcto. Ahora yo debo hacer lo mismo. Permiso» tras decir eso, se retiró, dejando a Regina atrás perdida en pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se levantó más temprano de lo normal y para no encontrarse con Regina o David, ella misma se preparó el desayuno y enseguida dejó la mansión para dar un paseo, regresando solo alrededor de las ocho de la mañana.

«¿Emma, dónde estabas?» preguntó Ingrid, levantándose rápidamente de la silla y avanzando hacia ella apresuradamente.

«Fui a correr un poco, mamá. ¿Ha pasado algo?»

«Me quedé preocupada…por favor, no salgas de casa sin decir a dónde vas» dijo, y desde donde estaba sentado, David soltó el aire con fuerza, enfadado ante todo ese cuidado que él consideraba innecesario.

«Disculpa, mamá…» dijo ella y aunque intentara evitarlo, su mirada busco a Regina y la encontró al lado de su hermano. Este hecho le provocó un dolor lacerante por dentro, pero juró que lo soportaría «Voy a tomar un baño, y ¿podemos conversar después?»

«Claro, mi amor»

David terminó su desayuno y enseguida se fue a la piscina para tomar el sol, solo, ya que Regina había rechazado su invitación. Era viernes, verano, y si no fuera por la aparición de Emma, solo volvería al trabajo dentro de un semana. Pero ahora, de regreso a Storybrooke, tendría que retomar los asuntos de la oficina ese lunes, así como Regina, ya que continuaba ocupando el puesto de presidenta de la Mills Export.

En un momento irreflexivo, en el que el corazón habló más alto que la razón, Regina se flagró delante de la puerta del cuarto de Emma, y tras tres ligeros golpes que no obtuvieron respuesta, ella giró el pomo y entró en la estancia. Sus pasos lentos y vacilantes la guiaron hasta la cama e instintivamente sus manos aferraron el cobertor para llevárselo al rostro y aspirar el perfume de la mujer amada que se desprendía de él. Su corazón se disparó y de súbito, soltó la pieza cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Emma apareció

«¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Yo…llamé, pero nadie respondió…»

«No es eso lo que te he preguntado»

«Bueno…he venido a devolverte esto» dijo Regina, entregándole un teléfono móvil «Lo guardé…como recuerdo» añadió, las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas en un tono casi inaudible.

«Gracias» dijo Emma, y al air a coger el objeto, sus dedos rozaron suavemente los dedos de Regina, y como con una corriente eléctrica, sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel momento. Las miradas se mantuvieran firmes, casi desafiantes, nada más dijeron, sin embargo, Emma no prolongó aquello que ella misma llamó en su mente tortura, y de esa forma, rompió el contacto.

«Permiso» dijo Emma, caminando hacia la puerta

«Emma…» Regina la llamó. Ella no respondió. Ni siquiera se giró.

 


	28. Chapter 28

«Mamá, ¿podemos hablar ahora?» preguntó Emma, tras dejar a Regina en su cuarto

«Claro, hija. Vamos a la biblioteca»

«Siéntate, por favor» dijo Emma

«Emma, me estás asustando. ¿Ha pasado algo?» preguntó Ingrid, claramente nerviosa

«Mamá, no me gusta verte así, siempre con miedo, con tanto cuidado…»

«No soportaría perderte otra vez. Juro que no lo soportaría»

«No me vas a perder…ahora déjame decirte el motivo de esta conversación, es más, son dos motivos»

«Te escucho, querida…»

«Bueno, dentro de algunos días es el cumpleaños del señor Leopold y me gustaría hacerle un regalo»

«¡Mi amor, esto está muy bien!»

«Lo que pasa es que el regalo es un poco caro…pero le será de gran utilidad a él y a su nieta»

«¿De qué se trata?»

«Bueno…como sabes, viven de la pesca y la barca que tienen se está cayendo a pedazos…»

«¿Quieres regalarle un barca de pesca?»

«Sí, pero no tengo tanto dinero…»

«¡Claro que lo tienes! Emma, puedes comprar lo que quieras y gastarte cuánto quieras, siempre que sean cosas necesarias. A propósito…» dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la caja de seguridad «Le pedí al gerente del banco que mi cuenta la hiciera conjunta, y aquí tienes tu cartilla»

«Mamá, no me gustan los beneficios que me das a mí y les niegas a mis hermanos. Creo que es algo injusto»

«No niego nada a ninguno de ellos. Anna recibe lo suficiente, David también y de momento, tú no estás trabajando. Además, sabes perfectamente que la herencia será dividida en partes iguales entre los tres, pero solo cuando yo muera»

«Está bien…Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a escoger la barca»

«Será un placer, mi amor. Y ajora, ¿cuál es el segundo motivo de la conversación?»

«Bien…me gustaría seguir adelante y pretendo hacerlo…pero no me siento a gusto aquí con David y Regina» confesó Emma

«Lo comprendo…» dijo Ingrid, aferrándole las manos «Le pediré a tu hermano que se busque un apartamento por aquí cerca y…»

«No, mamá. No es eso lo que quiero.»

«¿Y qué quieres?»

«He visto en el periódico una casa frente al mar, cerca del puerto…»

«No, hija…por favor. No quiero que te vayas de casa» dijo Ingrid, con expresión afligida.

«Mamá, no está lejos de aquí y te prometo que te visitaré todos los días…pero de momento, necesito espacio. Un espacio mío, solo mío…»

«Hija, con el tiempo…»

«El tiempo en este momento es como un reloj dentro de mi corazón que palpita cada vez que pienso en ella…cada vez que me la encuentro por la casa…»explicó «No es tiempo lo que necesito, mamá… es espacio»

«Está bien…el lunes, después de comprarle el regalo al señor Leopold, miraremos la casa y se hará cómo tú decidas»

«Gracias, mamá»

«Señorita Emma…disculpe que interrumpa. La señorita Ruby está aquí» dijo una de las empleadas.

«Vamos, hija…vamos a aprovechar ese día de sol»

Allí afuera, al borde de la piscina, David charlaba con Anna sobre trabajo cuando Regina se juntó a ellos. Minutos después, Ingrid acompañada de Emma y Ruby aparecieron, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Regina escondió sus ojos, que lanzaban chispas de rabia y celos, tras los cristales oscuros de sus gafas de sol.

«¿No vas a darte un baño? ¡El agua parece buena!» preguntó Ruby

«No, para otra ocasión» respondió Emma y Regina sonrió discretamente ante aquella respuesta.

«Entonces, ten el placer de cubrir mi piel con ese protector solar» dijo, y esta vez, fue ella quien sonrió cuando Emma abrió el bote.

Regina se giró para el otro lado con la disculpa de preguntarle algo a Ingrid, sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo, sus ojos la traicionaban y acababa mirando hacia donde Emma y Ruby se encontraban. Los celos que sentía eran tantos que no aguantó mucho. Se disculpó y se retiró.

Una hora después, el almuerzo fue servido y al contrario de lo que Regina pensaba, Emma se quedó al borde de la piscina al lado de Ruby, y a su petición, la comida les fue servida allí mismo.

El resto del fin de semana transcurrió de forma tranquila. Emma evitaba encontrarse con Regina por las estancias de la casa, al contrario que la morena, que buscaba una disculpa tras otra intentando una posible aproximación.

El lunes, según lo planeado, Emma e Ingrid salieron para buscar el regalo de cumpleaños de Leopold, y posteriormente, harían una visita a la casa sobre la que Emma había hablado.

 

«No me lo creí cuando vi la noticia…ha sido un milagro que haya sobrevivido» decía Zelena

«Pues sí…más de un año pensando en una muerte que no lo era» dijo Regina

«¿Y cómo están las cosas en la mansión? ¿Qué dijo sobre tu boda con su hermano?»

«Se ha mostrado indiferente. Dijo que seguirá adelante con su vida al igual que yo he hecho con la mía»

«Entonces, ¿están llevándose bien?»

«Claro que no, Zelena. Me evita, me ignora…¡aún más con aquella zorra ofreciéndosele todo el rato!»

«¿Qué zorra?»

«Aquella imbécil que trabaja con David, la tal Ruby…¡ahora no sale de la casa!»

«Eran amigas, ¿no?»

«Más que amigas…estoy segura de que tuvieron algo antes de conocernos»

«Bueno, ¿qué pretendes hacer? Ahora que estás casada…»

«Me arrepiento amargamente de este matrimonio»

«¿Por qué no pides el divorcio entonces?»

«Eso haré…aunque Emma me desprecie por el resto de mi vida, no puedo continuar al lado de su hermano cuando es a ella a quien amo de verdad»

Aquel lunes, las horas pasaron más deprisa de lo que Regina deseaba. A cada instante, su corazón trababa una batalla interna, ora queriendo estar cerca de Emma, ora deseando apartarse lo máximo posible. Ya habían pasado tres días desde su regreso, y desde entonces, las noches eran como los días, sin dormir, en blanco.

«¿Dónde está mi madre, Granny?» preguntó David

«En la biblioteca, David» respondió ella, y a paso apurado, se dirigió hasta allí.

«Mamá, ¿puedo entrar?»

«Claro, hijo…»

«Estaba hablando con Anna esta mañana y comentó de una compra por valor de 200 mil dólares. ¿Fuiste tú?»

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«Bueno…¿y puedo saber qué has comprado por ese cuantía tan alta?»

«Un barco de pesca»

«¿Un barco de pesca?» repitió él, confundido

«El señor Leopold cumplirá en estos días, y Emma me pidió que le comprara ese herramienta de trabajo» dijo ella

«¿Herramienta de trabajo? ¡No puedo creer que hayas gastado 200 mil dólares en un regalo para un pescador muerto de hambre!» exclamó David, perplejo ante la actitud de su madre.

«¡Me los gasté y gastaría mucho más si fuera necesario! ¡Lo que ese hombre hizo por tu hermana no hay dinero que lo pueda pagar!»

«¡No seas ingenua, mamá! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ahora si Emma quiere traer al viejo y a su nieta a vivir con nosotros, tendríamos que aceptar solo porque él…»

«¡Ya basta, David! ¡No cuestiones mis decisiones!»

«¡Está bien…sigue haciendo todo lo que Emma quiere, pero después no te arrepientas!» dicho eso, se retiró

Cuando llegó la noche, la familia entera se reunió para cenar. Desde que Emma había vuelto, era la primera vez que Regina se sentaba a la mesa junto con ella, una en frente de la otra. Era posible sentir la tensión y la incomodidad cada vez que las miradas se cruzaban, y la situación no se volvía más embarazosa porque Anna en todo momento abordaba cualquier tema en el que ninguna de las dos parecía interesada.

«¡Mamá comentó lo del cumpleaños del señor Leopold! ¿Puedo ir yo?» preguntó Anna

«Claro que sí, Anna» dijo Emma

«¿Tú y Regina venís también, David?» preguntó la más joven

«Mi esposa no conoce a este sujeto, así que no veo razón alguna para que ella esté presente. ¡En cuanto a mí, tengo asuntos importantes que no pueden esperar por causa de un pescador!»

«No menosprecies de esa manera a los demás, David…son seres humanos como todos nosotros» dijo Ingrid, visiblemente enfadada por el tono usado por él.

Aunque sintiera deseo de rebatir las palabras de su hermano, Emma optó por permanecer en silencio. Por un momento llegó a pensar que David había cambiado aunque fuera un poquito, sobre todo después de la conversación que había tenido tras la cena el día en que había regresado, sin embargo estaba claro que su hermano no podía esconder su verdadero rostro por mucho tiempo. De esa forma, no consiguió evitar imaginárselo aprovechándose de los momentos de inestabilidad de Regina para convencerla de casarse con él.

« _Dios…estoy buscando una justificación a lo que ella ha hecho…»_ dijo Emma en su interior

«¿Hija? ¿Estás bien?» preguntó Ingrid, al notarla cabizbaja mirando hacia la nada

«Sí, mamá…solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Voy a echarme un rato, permiso» dijo, levantándose de la mesa

«Voy contigo, mi amor» dijo Ingrid

«No es necesario, mamá…»

«¿Ves por qué no quiero que te vayas?» dijo ella, asustándose con el sonido de un vaso estrellándose en el suelo.

«Disculpen…me he distraído…» murmuró Regina, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para esconder la angustia que sintió al escuchar esas palabras de boca de su suegra.

 

Otra noche insomne. Cada vez que Regina cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Emma se formaba en su mente, y junto a ella, mil y una ideas pasaban por su cabeza. Solo de imaginarla lejos, le dolía el corazón.

 _«Necesito hablar con ella…necesito explicarme, necesito pedirle perdón_ …» decía Regina en su cabeza, hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció.

A la mañana siguiente, Regina esperó a que David y Anna salieran para poder conseguir unos minutos a solas con Emma, sin embargo sus esfuerzos se fueron por el desagüe cuando Granny le informó que la rubia había salido muy temprano. Pasaron cuarenta minutos y como Emma no volvía, Regina recurrió a Ingrid.

«Ingrid, ¿podemos conversar un minuto?» preguntó ella

«Claro, Regina…siéntate» dijo, señalando la silla a su lado

«Bien…es mejor ir al grano…¿Emma quiere marcharse por mi causa?»

«No se está sintiendo bien desde que supo lo de tu boda con David»

«¿Y podría saber a dónde pretende ir?»

«Afortunadamente, no se irá lejos…quiere una casa frente al mar aquí mismo, en Storybrooke»

«¡Qué bien…! Digo, de esa manera usted no sufrirá tanto su ausencia»

«Ni tú»

«¿Cómo?»

«No eres feliz con David y aún la amas»

«Emma nunca me perdonará por esto»

«¿Estás haciendo algo para conseguir su perdón?»

«No sé qué hacer…»

«Si tú no lo sabes, ¿quién lo ha de saber?» preguntó Ingrid, y como respuesta, Regina bajó la cabeza «Tengo que salir ahora…y si sirve de algo, Emma ha ido a ver la casa que pretende comprar» dicho eso, Ingrid se retiró.

Regina no se lo pensó dos veces y antes de dirigirse a la Mills Export, se desvió del camino y en pocos minutos llegó a las cercanías de la casa donde, según Ingrid, Emma estaría. Su corazón latió más fuerte al constatar que esa información era verdadera, ya que uno de los coches de la mansión estaba aparcado cerca.

Aunque sus pasos eran vacilantes, no pensaba desistir de su propósito, especialmente sabiendo que tendría el apoyo de Ingrid para conseguir el perdón de su amada, y quién sabe, no viniera después una reconciliación.

Emma comprobaba las estancias de la casa, y sacó la conclusión de que la estructura se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Los únicos cambios que pensaba hacer eran en la decoración. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el sonido del timbre se escuchó y al abrir la puerta, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los relucientes castaños.

«¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?» preguntó Regina

«Ya me estaba yendo» respondió Emma

«Prometo que no te quitaré mucho tiempo» argumentó

«Está bien…» dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que Regina entrara.

Algunos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes, y en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada, Regina inspiró profundamente y tras soltar el aire  lentamente, se giró para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

«Fue lo que encontré para estar cerca de ti…»

«¿Qué dices?» preguntó Emma

«Me casé con David con la ilusión de encontrar en él cualquier cosa que perteneciera a ti»

«¿Y lo encontraste?»

«No…no lo encontré porque tú eres única»

«Si era solo eso lo que veías a decir, puedes marcharte» dijo Emma

«No era solo eso…por favor, perdóname»

«Regina…»

«Te amo, Emma…»

«Ahora estás casada»

«No por mucho tiempo. Pediré el divorcio y…»

«¡Nada de eso me interesa ya!»

«Por favor….si todavía me amas, no me desprecies…te lo suplico de rodillas» dijo Regina, arrodillándose inmediatamente «Me arrastro hasta tus pies si así lo quieres, pero por favor…perdóname»

«¡Para con esto, Regina…levántate, por favor!» dijo Emma, tirando de ella por los brazos, lenta y delicadamente «Te perdono, y si te sirve de consuelo, no te odio…solo que ya no te amo» dijo Emma, y aunque fuera mentira, proferir esas palabras le dolió más a ella de lo que seguramente le dolería a Regina.


	29. Chapter 29

«Por el amor de Dios, Regina…deja de humillarte de esa manera» decía Zelena, tras tomar conocimiento del encuentro y la conversación entre ella y Emma

«¡Me humillaría mil veces si fuera preciso! Con tal de que no me despreciara…» murmuró Regina, enjugándose las lágrimas que seguían bañándole el rostro.

«No te ama, Regina. Si no eres feliz con David, pídele el divorcio, pero olvida a esa…»

«¡No! ¡Nunca! Solo la muerte me hará rendirme en recuperar su amor… Emma es mía y yo soy de ella. Y esta vez, no voy a perderla…»

Mientras Zelena intentaba convencerla para que hiciera otra cosa que no fuera insistir en una posible reconciliación con Emma, Ruby criticaba a su amiga por dejarse conmover por el llanto de Regina.

«¡Ella sabe que eres de corazón blando y por eso te montó todo aquel drama!» decía

«Me costó mucho decirle todo aquello porque yo la amo como nunca imaginé que fuera posible» dijo Emma

«Hiciste bien…quizás así deje de buscarte»

«No me gusta verla sufrir…eso me duele»

«Vas a olvidarla…y yo te ayudaré con eso»

«Ruby, por favor…tú me gustas mucho, pero no quiero cometer los mismos errores de antes. No quiero usarte para olvidar a Regina»

«No me estarías usando porque soy consciente de que aún la amas»

«¡Eso no está bien! Después tú saldrías herida y…»

«Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo…¿por qué no lo intentas también? Y si después de todo, aún insistes en que la amas, lo aceptaré» dijo ella, y en respuesta Emma solo bajó la mirada.

Al final de la tarde, al lado de Ingrid y Anna, Emma se dirigió a la aldea de pescadores donde alrededor de un año vivió bajo los cuidados de Leopold y Ariel.

«¡Allison! ¡Has venido!» exclamó Ariel

«¿Allison?» preguntó Ingrid

«Fue el nombre que me dieron, mamá» explicó Emma

«Bonito nombre, pero prefiero Emma» dijo Ingrid, arrancando sonrisas a todos los presentes.

«Siéntense como en su casa…es humilde, pero está limpia» dijo Leopold

Tras las felicitaciones, Leopold sirvió el pequeño pastel preparado por su nieta. Al final, Ingrid pudo conocer el lugar donde su hija había pasado más de un año alejada de la familia, desprovista de sus recuerdos. Algunas horas después, el equipo responsable de transportar la barca llegó, trayendo consigo el regalo del cumpleañero.

«¿Es para mí? ¿Esa barca de pesca es para mí?» preguntó él, sus ojos desorbitados denotaban la sorpresa y la incredulidad sentida en aquel momento.

«Sí, es su regalo» dijo Emma

«No puedo aceptar…es demasiado para mí, yo…»

«Eso no es nada comparado con lo que usted y su nieta hicieron por mi hija. Además, le será de gran utilidad en su trabajo, ¿no? Así que, acepte el regalo y mi eterna gratitud» dijo Ingrid, y extremadamente emocionado, él se lo agradeció

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando la familia se despidió y volvió a casa. En el camino, Ingrid se preguntaba cómo era posible que la policía y un detective particular contratado por ella no hubiesen encontrado a su hija, ya que la aldea de pescadores estaba localizada en las proximidades del puerto. Con ese pensamiento, llegó a la mansión y se dirigió derecha a su despacho, al lado de la biblioteca, y al comprobar sus emails, revisó los informes sobre la búsqueda que habían sido enviados por David.

«Tanto dinero se gastó y ni siquiera una pista…» murmuró, mientras anotaba el teléfono de la empresa que, según su hijo, fue la responsable de las pesquisas. Al ir a marcar el número, Granny la interrumpió

«Señora, tiene visita» dijo el ama de llaves.

«¿Quién es Granny?»

«Dice que es el propietario de la casa que la señorita Emma quiere comprar»

«¡Ah, sí! Me había olvidado de la hora que le dije que viniera…dígale que ya salgo» dijo, levantándose en seguida

Mientras Ingrid cerraba los detalles de la compraventa con el propietario de la casa, Emma le contaba a Ruby como había sido la visita de su madre a la aldea de pescadores, así como la emoción del anciano Leopold cuando recibió el regalo.

«¡No es para menos! Una barca de 200 mil dólares…tu madre es una mujer muy generosa» dijo ella

«Generosa y agradecida…admiro muchas esas cualidades en ella»

«Una pregunta que no quieres contestar…»

«Bah, ya vuelves con esas…»

«En serio, dime…esa tal Ariel…¿Tuviste algo con ella?»

«¿Qué te hace pensar que todas las mujeres son lesbianas y que todas se interesan por mí?»

«¡No creo que todas las mujeres sean lesbianas, sobre todo porque ciertas personas decían gustarle una cosa, y acabaron con otra bien diferente!» exclamó, y en respuesta, Emma movió la cabeza negativamente «Eso no viene al caso ahora…pero lo que ocurre es que eres así, tan irresistible que ni la más “super hetero” se resistiría a ti»

«¿”Super hetero”? Nunca he oído eso» dijo Emma, sin contener una carcajada

«No huyas el asunto y responde a mi pregunta»

«No sucedió nada entre nosotras…ella quería, pero yo no…no sé, la miraba y veía a una muchacha que podría ser mi hermana, solo eso»

«¡No me lo creo! ¡Mereces unas bofetadas, Emma! ¡Hasta amnésica le fuiste fiel a aquella hija de puta!»

«Para con eso, Ruby»

«Ok, disculpa» dijo, pasando sus brazos por su cuello «Es que estoy super jodida de rabia con eso…¡yo aquí, toda guapa, mucho más joven y mucho más buena que ella, y tú ni caso, suspirando y sufriendo por aquella…mujer!»

«Deja de ser boba…»

«No dejo…» murmuró Ruby, distribuyendo besos por los labios de Emma «Quiero un beso de verdad…» dijo, y al ir a forzar el paso de su lengua, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Regina interrumpió aquel contacto.

«Disculpen…no sabía que había alguien aquí» dijo Regina, entrando sin ceremonias en la estancia

«Generalmente las personas educadas llaman a la puerta antes de entrar» dijo Ruby

«¡Eso no se aplica a todas las estancias de una casa, querida!» rebatió ella

«¡Mejor nos vamos al cuarto, Emma!»

«¡Muy bien…pero para ti, sería más adecuado un motel de quinta!»

«Escúchame, pedazo de…»

«¡Para, Ruby!» exclamó Emma, pronunciándose finalmente

«¡Ah, he encontrado mi libro! ¡Permiso!» dijo Regina, marchándose enseguida

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su cuarto, Regina lanzó el libro contra la pared, furiosa y celosa por la escena que acababa de presenciar. El desespero parecía avanzar cada vez más, dejándola al límite de la locura, con miedo de sobrepasar ese límite.

«No voy a perderte otra vez, Emma…no puedo perderte otra vez…» decía, caminando de un lado a otro, imaginando que en breve Emma dejaría la casa y de esa forma le sería más difícil estar cerca e interrumpir sus momentos idiotas con Ruby «¡Estoy segura de que esa ofrecida no se irá de ahí tan pronto! ¡Pero no lo voy a permitir…no lo voy a permitir!» añadió, y al mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca, se dio cuenta de que  esa noche David llegaría más tarde y por esa razón, le hablaría del divorcio al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertarse, Regina se dio cuenta de que David no había vuelto a casa, cosa que fue un alivio para ella, ya que dormir y despertarse al lado de aquel hombre se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Antes de dirigirse a la Mills Export, Regina recorrió la casa entera con la mirada, y como si adivinase sus pensamientos, Granny le informó que Emma había salido a correr como todas las mañanas, y eso solo aumentó sus ganas de estar con ella. Parecía que todos en aquella casa deseaban su reconciliación con Emma, excepto David, claro. Y con ese pensamiento, Regina desvió su camino y se dirigió a las oficinas donde seguramente estaba él.

«¡Mi amor, qué sorpresa! ¡Nunca vienes a visitarme!» dijo David, apartándose para que ella pasara.

«No he venido a visitarte, David» dijo Regina

«¿No? ¿Y qué has venido entonces a hacer aquí?»

«He venido a pedirte el divorcio»

«¿Qué has dicho?» preguntó frunciendo el ceño

«¡Exactamente lo que has escuchado! ¡Quiero el divorcio!» dijo ella, y en respuesta, recibió una sonora carcajada.

«Quieres el divorcio…muy bien. Pero ahora siento curiosidad…¿cuáles son las razones para pedírmelo?»

«¡Creo que sabes perfectamente la razón, pero si tanto quieres escucharla, a mí no me importa decirla! ¡Porque solo existe una razón, David…y esa razón se llama Emma!»

«No pensé que fueras tan ingenua, querida…¿crees de verdad que te voy a conceder el divorcio por lo que me estás diciendo?»

«Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas»

«Te aconsejo que te olvides de mi hermanita…te ahorrarás muchos dolores de cabeza, tú y ella, claro»

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso?»

«¡Quiero decir que nunca te concederé el divorcio!» gritó, extremadamente exaltado «¡Y piensa bien antes de hacer nada, porque no pretendo que me tachen de cornudo por ahí!» añadió, y esta vez, fue Regina la que respondió con una carcajada.

«David, querido…¡ya eres un cornudo desde el día en que cometí la estupidez de casarme contigo! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque Emma nunca salió de mi cabeza, tampoco de mi corazón…y en las pocas veces que hemos mantenido relaciones, era a ella a quien imagina sobre mí!» exclamó Regina

«¡Puta!» dijo él, dándole una violenta bofetada.

El ardor en su piel y el gusto de la sangre proveniente del corte en su boca, provocado por la bofetada, no fueron suficientes para hacerla retroceder. Todo lo contrario, Regina esbozó una sonrisa irónica acompañada de una mirada desafiante, y aunque sintiera deseos de devolverle el bofetón, no lo hizo.

«Puedes golpearme, puedes insultarme, puedes patalear, puedes hacer lo que quieras…pero lo es que de Emma nunca será tuyo» tras decir eso, Regina se marchó.

Tras su conversación nada amigable con David, Regina siguió derecho para su casa y solo entonces se permitió llorar. Delante del espejo, observó el hematoma en el labio inferior, y al ir a esconderlo con maquillaje, Cora entró en su cuarto sin anunciarse y al contrario de lo que Regina imaginó, no le dio ningún sermón, solo le dio un abrazo.

 

«¿Dónde está Regina, David? Ya vamos a cenar y aún no ha llegado» dijo Ingrid

«Ah, olvidé avisar…se quedará esta noche con su madre» dijo, y discretamente, Emma lo miró

«¿Ha pasado algo con Cora?»

«Nada grave, mamá…una gripe si no me equivoco»

La cena transcurría de forma tranquila cuando el timbre sonó, y minutos después, Granny, acompañada de Cora Mills,  apareció en el comedor.

«¿Señora Mills? ¿Ha pasado algo con mi esposa?» preguntó David, levantándose inmediatamente

«¡Mal nacido!» exclamó Cora a la vez que le asestaba un bofetón. Todos los ocupantes de la mesa, al momento, se levantaron con miradas asustadas ante aquella escena «Cínico maldito…¡Esa fue y será la última vez que le levantas la mano a mi hija! Porque juro que si vuelve a suceder, serás hombre muerto…¡aunque sea lo último que haga! ¡O mejor, aunque sea lo último que ordene que hagan porque nunca me ensuciaría las manos con un tipo como tú!» tras decir eso, Cora se marchó a paso apresurado.

Aún desconcertada con lo que acababa de presenciar, Ingrid se acercó a su hijo, perpleja con el cinismo del que él daba muestra.

«¿Golpeaste a Regina?» preguntó Ingrid, en un tono que denotaba un claro enfado

«¡Se lo mereció!» gritó, e inmediatamente, Emma quiso abalanzarse sobre él, pero fue contenida por Anna que le agarró el brazo.

«¿Cómo has sido capaz de levantarle la mano a una mujer?»

«¡Ahórrame esa cantinela, mamá!» dijo David, y de nuevo, vio su rostro marcado por una bofetada. Esta vez, por parte de Ingrid.

«Tu padre nunca me levantó la mano…¿por qué eres así? ¿Por qué te comportas como un canalla?»

«¡Lo hice y no me arrepiento! ¡Si Regina se cree que me va a hacer pasar por un cornudo manso, está muy equivocada!» exclamó, mirando a Emma, y enseguida, se retiró.

El silencio reinó en el comedor por algunos instantes. Anna continuaba agarrada al brazo de su hermana como si temiese alguna actitud impulsiva por su parte. Emma, por su lado, no logró esconder la rabia que sentía ante aquella revelación. Solo de imaginar que su hermano había sido capaz de agredir a su amada, su sangre hervía en sus venas.

«Anna, déjame a solas con tu hermana» pidió, y sin rechistar Anna se retiró «¿Está pasando algo entre tú y Regina?» preguntó Ingrid, sacándola de sus devaneos

«Claro que no, mamá» respondió ella

«Emma, sé perfectamente que aún amas a Regina, y que ella también te ama. Pero por favor, resuelvan las cosas antes de…»

«Mamá, no ha pasado nada entre Regina y yo. ¡Pero necesito saber por qué él se atrevió a levantarle la mano!»

«¿Emma, a dónde vas?»

«A casa de los Mills…necesito ver a Regina» dijo, marchándose inmediatamente.


	30. Chapter 30

 

«¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó Cora  
«Buenas noches, señora Mills. Me gustaría hablar con Regina si es posible» dijo ella  
«No creo que sea el mejor momento»  
«Por favor…no me niegue eso»  
«Está bien…te acompaño al cuarto»  
En el más absoluto silencio, Cora la condujo a la habitación de su hija pequeña. Tras llamar a la puerta y abrirla, Zelena se acercó informando que Regina se había quedado dormida, y al contrario de lo que ella y su madre imaginaron, Emma pidió permiso para esperar a que despertara. A pesar de la vacilación por parte de Zelena, Cora dejó que Emma entrara, y enseguida, se retiró junto con su otra hija.  
A paso lento, pero firme, Emma se acercó y cuidadosamente se sentó en el borde de la cama, donde sus manos pudieran alcanzar los cabellos cortos y negros, esparcidos por la almohada. Instintivamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al encontrar el pequeño hematoma al lado del labio inferior, y sin pensar dos veces, lo acarició con la punta del dedo índice.  
«¿Emma?» murmuró Regina, y al abrir los ojos y contemplar el brillo verde direccionado a ella «No puede ser un sueño…pareces tan real…» añadió, tocándole el rostro con la palma de la mano.  
«No es un sueño…estoy aquí contigo…» dijo Emma, esbozando media sonrisa  
Claramente confusa ante aquella presencia inesperada, Regina se sentó en la cama y durante unos segundos sus manos restregaron sus ojos aún descreídos con lo que veían delante.  
«¿Por qué estás aquí?» preguntó Regina  
«¿Qué sucedió?»  
«Yo pregunté primero»  
«Quiero saber lo que sucedió…»  
«No sucedió nada…»  
«Tienes un morado en tu labio»  
«Me golpeé contra una puerta y…»  
«¿Por qué mientes?» preguntó Emma, y aparentemente avergonzada, Regina bajó la mirada «¿Fue David, no?» añadió, y como respuesta, escuchó el llanto compulsivo de la mujer que tanto amaba.  
Rápidamente, Emma la envolvió entre sus brazos, apretándola con firmeza en el intento de consolarla, de darle la seguridad necesaria que ciertamente necesitaba. Regina se mostraba tan frágil en aquel momento que, por algunos instantes, Emma creyó que podría ser posible matarla si apretaba un poco más su cuerpo.  
«Cálmate…no te sucederá nada malo porque yo no lo permitiré…» murmuró, mientras le acariciaba el pelo  
Algunos minutos pasaron así, en tranquilidad, y el llanto cesó. Emma esperó pacientemente a que Regina se calmara para poder retomar la conversación, y al hacer amago de dar el primero paso, la fascinante voz de la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada la hizo retroceder.  
«Estoy tan cansada…» dijo «Cansada de llorar, de equivocarme, de arrepentimientos…cansada de todo a mi alrededor…» añadió, y una vez más, las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos «No hay nada que desee tanto como la muerte en este momento»  
«No digas eso…por favor, nunca más digas eso» murmuró Emma, aferrándole el rostro con ambas manos  
«David se niega a darme el divorcio, tú estás aquí por que sientes pena por mí. Mi vida se ha transformado en una verdadero infierno, y si tengo que vivir en el infierno, que sea lejos de tus ojos…» dijo, y en lugar de palabras, recibió un beso de la mujer amada.  
A causa del pequeño hematoma al lado del labio inferior de Regina, Emma no profundizó el beso que consistió solo en un presionar de labios. Y aunque no hubiera contacto de lenguas, ambas disfrutaron de una magnifica sensación que solo ellas sabrían explicar.  
«Ojalá la pena fuera el sentimiento que me atormentara noche y día…» murmuró Emma, rozando la punta de su nariz en el rostro de Regina «Por más que lo intente…por más que luche con todas mis fuerzas, no consigo dejar de amarte…no consigo dejar de desearte…» añadió, deslizando sus labios semiabiertos por el cuello perfumado que tenía al alcance.  
«Te amo, Emma…» susurró Regina «y te necesito, aunque no merezca tu amor…»  
«Lo merezcas o no, es a ti a quien mi amor pertenece…» dijo Emma, besándole el rostro, centímetro a centímetro.  
«Emma, te imploro…vamos a rescatar lo que no conseguimos darnos la una a la otra…todo lo que no vivimos por nuestra estupidez…por favor, perdóname y vuelve a mí» suplicó Regina, manteniendo sus ojos castaños fijos en los ojos verdes.  
En aquel momento, razón y corazón disputaban espacio en su decisión, mientras fragmentos del pasado invadían su mente sin permiso, incitando a los pensamientos a buscar todos los recuerdos buenos y malos vividos por ellas. Bajo esa óptica, Emma llegó a la conclusión de que los buenos recuerdos eran mayores que los malos, y que al lado de Regina, había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida adulta.   
«¡Qué le den a David, qué le den a todo! No voy a renunciar a lo que siento por ti» dijo ella «Quiero entregarte lo que queda de mí después de tantos tropiezos, de tantas luchas, búsquedas y lágrimas…» decía Emma, abrazándola fuertemente.  
«Gracias, mi amor…te amo, te amo más que a mí misma» balbuceó Regina, su voz embargada por el llanto.  
«No quiero verte llorar más…juntas vamos a superar todo esto y te prometo que en breve, estarás libre de aquel imbécil» dijo Emma, y al ir a besarla, la puerta se abrió y Cora entró en el cuarto.  
«Ya es un poco tarde, Emma…creo que es hora de que vuelvas a casa» dijo Cora  
«¡Mamá!» la reprendió Regina  
«Tu madre tiene razón. Es tarde y necesitas descansar» dijo ella, acariciándole el rostro con delicadeza.  
«Me gustaría verte mañana»  
«Entonces mañana te haré una visita»  
«Te amo» susurró Regina, en un tono casi inaudible  
«Yo también» respondió Emma en el mismo tono, y tras un rápido beso, se marchó junto con Cora.  
Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Cora analizaba la figura de Emma y por un instante, se arrepintió de la forma en que la había tratado la primera vez que la recibió en su casa.  
«Nunca te he agradecido por haber ayudado a recuperar el patrimonio de esta familia…aunque la forma en que se hizo no haya sido la más adecuada, sin embargo, fue comprensible. Gracias» dijo Cora  
«De nada, señora Mills» contestó Emma  
«Emma…»  
«¿Sí?»  
«No sé si tú y mi hija se han arreglado o pretenden hacerlo…solo quisiera decir que, sin ningún atisbo de duda, Regina te ama y sufrió mucho tu “muerte”» dijo «Sé que muchas personas la juzgaron por la boda con tu hermano, pero ninguna de ellas estaba aquí para ver el sufrimiento de mi hija, pero tu hermano estaba y se aprovechó de eso. No quiero liberar a Regina de su parte de culpa, pero David no ahorró esfuerzos para enseñarle una cara completamente diferente a la que realmente tiene. Y frágil como estaba, creyó que él podría ocupar, al menos, un pedazo del espacio vacío que tú habías dejado»  
«Lo entiendo» se limitó a decir Emma  
«Bien…Tú te equivocaste en hacer aquel contrato, ella, al casarse con tu hermano. Creo que sería más provechoso borrar esos errores y comenzar de cero»  
«Hay muchos problemas que resolver…el divorcio de Regina es uno de ellos» dijo Emma  
«Todo se resolverá»  
«Es lo que queremos…bueno, gracias señora Mills»  
«De nada…y perdón por la forma en que te recibí en mi casa la primera vez» dijo Cora, sin embargo, Emma optó por quedarse callada y marcharse.  
Mientras conducía de regreso a casa, Emma reflexionaba sobre la conversación con Regina. Estaba claro que su decisión de recomenzar con ella traería innumerables problemas, sobre todo con su hermano, pero en aquel momento, los problemas poco le importaban. Su verdadera preocupación estaba centrada en la seguridad de Regina y en el bienestar de su madre.  
«¡Hija! Gracias a Dios que has vuelto…estaba preocupada» dijo Ingrid, en cuanto Emma entró en la casa.  
«Disculpa, mamá. Acabé perdiendo la noción del tiempo»  
«Está bien, lo importante es que ya estás aquí…ahora dime, ¿cómo está Regina?»  
«¡Abatida, avergonzada…el desgraciado la agredió como un cobarde miserable!» murmuró entre dientes.  
«Hija, por favor no pierdas la cabeza…a pesar de todo, es tu hermano»  
«Mamá…Regina y yo hemos decidido empezar de cero en cuanto David le dé el divorcio» reveló  
«Emma, ve con calma…no quiero que…»  
«Mamá, ya está decidido. Ahora ven, vamos a dormir que ya es tarde»  
Al día siguiente, Emma modificó su rutina y optó por no salir a correr como generalmente hacía cada mañana temprano. Apoyada en el coche de David, esperó a que su hermano se acercara para poder conversar sin la interferencia de su madre o su hermana.  
«¡Hermanita! ¡Buenos días!» exclamó, esbozando una cínica sonrisa  
«Fue la primera y última vez que le pones un dedo encima a Regina. Y a partir de ahora, la dejarás en paz o juro que te arrepentirás, David»  
«¡Vaya! ¡Mira cómo tiemblo! Pero…déjame recordarte una cosa muy importante: Regina es mi esposa, y yo cuido de ella»  
«Estás avisado»  
«¡Mira, Emma…no quieras hacértelas de “macho” defensor de una hembra que ni es tuya! ¡Porque me olvidaré de que eres mi hermana y te daré un puñetazo en la cara!»  
«Inténtalo, David…»  
«No me provoques, Emma…»  
«No pasas de ser un cobarde» dijo ella  
«¡Qué te jodan, imbécil!» exclamó él  
«Gilipollas»  
«¡Asquerosa lesbiana!»  
«Cornudo»  
«¡Repítelo y juro que te parto la cara!» gritó él  
«¡Ni te atrevas, David! Ni te atrevas, porque esta vez, no te perdonaré» dijo Ingrid, acercándose a los dos  
«¡Esta imbécil ha venido a provocarme!»  
«¡Imbécil eres tú, cobarde!»  
«¡Basta!» exclamó Ingrid «Vete a trabajar, David» añadió, y aún contrariado, entró en su coche y se marchó  
«Mamá…»  
«No quiero este tipo de discusiones entre ustedes» Ingrid la interrumpió «Más tarde hablaré con tu hermano sobre la cuestión del divorcio, pero por favor, no lo provoques»  
«Está bien, mamá…disculpa. Bueno…voy a hacerle una visita a Regina, ¿ok?»  
«¿Por qué no esperáis a que salga el divorcio?»  
«No está pasando nada de lo que te estás imaginando»  
«Juicio, Emma…» dijo, suspirando  
Algunos minutos después, Emma llegó a casa de la familia Mills. Según Cora, Regina aún estaba durmiendo, pero ese hecho no impidió conducirla al cuarto de su hija.  
En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, Emma se acercó a paso lento para hacer el menor ruido posible. Aunque su deseo fuera recostarse al lado de su amada, opto por el sillón que estaba frente a la cama y desde el que tenía una visión privilegiada de la figura adormecida.   
«¿Emma?» murmuró Regina, esbozando una gran sonrisa al despertarse y encontrársela tan cerca «¿Por qué no me despertaste?» preguntó, sentándose en la cama  
«No tuve valor…estabas tan linda durmiendo»  
«¿Ya no lo estoy?»  
«Siempre lo estás»  
«A veces todavía pienso que estoy soñando…» dijo ella, y al instante, Emma se sentó a su lado en la cama  
«Entonces estamos viviendo el mismo sueño»  
«Te amo» dijo Regina, rodeándola con sus brazos  
«Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a conocer mi segundo refugio, porque el primero son tus brazos…» dijo Emma, e inmediatamente Regina sonrió  
«Claro, amor…voy a tomar un baño rápido»  
Algunos minutos pasaron y Regina finalmente terminó de bañarse. Aunque hubiera contemplado aquel cuerpo desnudo diversas veces, Emma prefirió esperar en la sala temiendo perder el control de sus deseos reprimidos todo ese tiempo. Aunque pretendiesen recomenzar, una junto a la otra, Regina de momento seguía casada.  
«¡Estoy lista!» dijo ella  
«¿Van a salir?» preguntó Cora  
«Prometo que no vamos a tardar mucho» contestó Emma  
«Tengan cuidado y juicio»  
Durante todo el camino, Emma mantuvo su mano entrelazada con la de Regina, ya que el cambio automático del coche no exigía cambiar a menudo de marcha.  
«Ingrid me dijo que es aquí donde pretendes vivir…» comentó Regina, mientras observaba la casa donde ya había estado, sin embargo, en situación bien diferente.  
«Al principio, fue lo que encontré para escapar de tu presencia» confesó «Pero ahora, quiero que sea nuestro lugar, solo nuestro» añadió, besándola.  
«No quiero perderte nunca más…» dijo Regina, en el momento en que el beso terminó  
«Eso no sucederá…ahora ven, deja que te enseñe el resto de la casa»   
Tras conocer todas las estancias del inmueble, Emma y Regina se acomodaron en el sofá de la sala, y aunque ya pasaran de las once de la mañana, ninguna de ellas parecía preocupada con la hora.  
«Echaba de menos esto…» murmuró Emma, deslizando la punta de la nariz por el cuello de Regina «Echaba de menos tu olor, la suavidad de tu piel…» añadió estremeciéndose con los movimiento que los dedos de Regina hacían entre su pelo.  
«Quiero hacer el amor contigo…» susurró la morena  
«Yo también quiero…pero creo que debemos esperar» dijo Emma, y aunque a disgusto, Regina asintió.  
Minutos después volvieron a casa. Emma se comprometió a visitarla más tarde, ya que al día siguiente, Regina retomaría sus quehaceres en la Mills Export.  
«¿Dónde está mamá, Granny?» preguntó Emma al comprobar que no se encontraba en el invernadero.  
«Está en la biblioteca conversando con tu hermano»  
«¿David está en casa?»  
«Sí, llegó hace una media hora y desde entonces, están allí encerrados»  
  


«¡Solo estás haciendo esto porque se trata de la felicidad de Emma! ¿Pero y mi felicidad?» preguntó David  
«¡No eres feliz con Regina ni ella es feliz contigo! ¿Para qué atarte a un matrimonio así, David? ¡Déjala libre, déjala ser feliz con quien quiera y haz lo mismo!»  
«No le voy a dar ese placer a Emma»  
«¿Por qué la odias tanto? ¡Sois hermanos y ella nunca te ha hecho nada!»  
«¿Y por qué tú siempre estás más de su lado que del mío?» preguntó él, en tono exaltado  
«¡Porque tú no eres hijo mío!» exclamó ella, recibiendo una mirada de perplejidad.

 


	31. Chapter 31

«¿Qué has dicho?» preguntó David, claramente desconcertado.

«No eres mi hijo» respondió, poniendo una expresión afligida «Cuando conocí a tu padre, tú tenías más o menos tres meses…tu madre huyó con otro hombre, abandonándoos a ti y a David» añadió, suspirando «Después de algún tiempo, comenzamos a salir juntos y como solo eras un bebé, insistí para que nos casáramos y así no te faltara el cariño de una madre» reveló ella, dejándolo aún más desconcertado.

«Ahora comprendo muchas cosas…» dijo él, manteniéndose cabizbajo «¿Tampoco Anna es tu hija? ¡Porque en esta casa todo gira solo en torno a Emma!» añadió, mirándola con rabia

«¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Siempre los traté igual! El mismo cariño que le di a Emma, te di a ti y le di a Anna…el mismo amor, la misma atención, los mismos regalos…pero tú cambiaste, David. Te volviste un hombre arrogante, demasiado orgulloso, y lo peor de todo, nutres ese odio contra tu hermana sin razón ninguna»

«¿Sin razón? ¿Vienes a decirme que le dé el divorcio a Regina y por qué? Porque quieres la felicidad de Emma y a la mía que le den!» gritó, levantándose de sopetón.

«¡Regina no te ama, David! ¡Y tú no eres feliz con ella, por Dios!» exclamó ella, levantándose también

«Está bien…no te preocupes. Le concederé el divorcio, y a partir de ahora, no formo parte de la que pensé ser mi familia. Mañana mismo dejaré la casa y el puesto en la empresa, ya que te llenabas la boca diciendo que le pertenecía a Emma y con razón…¡a fin de cuentas, mi verdadera madre no pasa de una puta cualquiera y tú solo me aceptaste seguramente como hijo tuyo a causa de mi padre!» dijo él, y al ir a abrir la puerta, Ingrid se lo impidió

«¡No digas eso! ¡No quiero que te marches! Puede que no hayas crecido dentro de mí, pero te cuidé y te quiero al igual que quiero a tus hermanas» dijo ella, visiblemente afligida.

«¡No me lo creo!» gritó él, apartándose bruscamente

«¡David, vuelve aquí…David!» Ingrid lo llamó, caminando deprisa tras él

«¡Suéltame!» gritó él y al intentar apartarla, con un golpe la empujó

Ingrid acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo. Granny, que presenció la escena, corrió al encuentro de su patrona, mientras Emma, movida por la rabia, se lanzó contra David.

«¡Miserable!» exclamó ella, dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Felizmente, Anna y Ruby, que acababan de entrar en la sala, impidieron que la pelea entre los dos adquiera proporciones mayores.

«¿Qué está pasando?» preguntaba Anna, mientras se colocaba delante de David para impedirle que se acercara a Emma

«¡Este desgraciado ha empujado a mamá! ¡Si se ha hecho daño, juro que te mato!» dijo Emma, mientras Ruby la agarraba por la cintura.

«¡Vosotros dos, dejen de pelear! ¿No ven que solo empeoran la situación?» dijo Granny, mientras conducía a Ingrid al sofá.

«Mamá, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?» preguntó Emma, acariciándole el rostro con ambas manos

«Estoy bien, cariño…» dijo, y rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia David «Hijo, por favor…»

«No fue mi intención, discúlpame…» murmuró él, interrumpiendo su frase

«Ven aquí, por favor…» dijo Ingrid, y aunque vacilante, él se acercó «Esta es tu casa, tu familia. Lo que hemos hablado no cambia nada…sigues siendo mi hijo» decía ella, claramente emocionada.

«Perdóname, mamá…no quería herirte» dijo él, su voz estaba embargada por el llanto.

«Promete que no te vas…que te quedarás con tu familia» le pidió, abrazándolo.

«Lo prometo…»

Mientras presenciaban la escena, todos se preguntaban lo que realmente estaba pasando y sobre todo, de qué iba esa conversación entre Ingrid y David.

Pasados algunos minutos, cuando finalmente los ánimos se habían calmado, Anna volvió a preguntar el motivo de toda aquella algarabía, y antes que Ingrid pudiera manifestarse, David tomó la palabra y contó la verdad sobre el verdadero parentesco que los unía.

Al igual que él mismo, todos los que habían escuchado el relato se mostraron perplejos ante tal revelación, a fin de cuentas, el fallecido David e Ingrid nunca dejaron transparentar nada sobre eso.

«Madre no es solo la que da a luz, sino la que cuida. Mamá te cuidó de la misma forma en que nos cuidó a Emma y a mí. Así que, no dejes que eso te afecte…seguimos siendo familia» dijo Anna

«Tienes razón…» dijo él «Me siento muy avergonzado por la forma en como reaccioné y no me perdonaría nunca si te hubiera hecho daño» añadió mirando a Ingrid.

«Sé que no lo hiciste por mal, hijo…todo está bien y no me hice daño» dijo ella

«David…disculpa por…» dijo Emma, sin embargo, su frase fue interrumpida por él

«Soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas…así que…perdóname por todo, por meterme contigo, por…»

«Está bien, olvídalo»

«No hay nada que más desee en este mundo que verlos unidos…sin peleas, sin disputas, sin pensamientos equivocados sobre preferencias. Aunque no lo parezca, no hago distinción o favoritismo, los quiero a todos de la misma manera. Solo que planeé cosas diferentes para cada uno»

«Lo comprendemos, mamá…no te preocupes» dijo Anna

«Gracias, mi amor…bueno, me voy al cuarto a echarme un rato» dijo Ingrid

«¿Te sientes bien?» preguntó Emma

«Solo un tonto dolor de cabeza…»

«Te acompaño al cuarto» dijo David «Emma, ¿podemos conversar a solas en un momento?» preguntó

«Claro…te espero en la biblioteca» dijo ella

Anna, junto con David, acompañó a su madre al cuarto, mientras Granny volvía a sus quehaceres, quedando solo en la sala Emma y Ruby.

«Ahora se explica el carácter de tu hermano» comentó Ruby

«No tiene nada que ver, Ruby»

«¡Claro que sí tiene! Pero en fin, iba a invitarte a conocer el apartamento que me he comprado esta mañana, pero con este ambiente en tu casa…»

«Ruby, tengo algo que contarte. Espérame en mi cuarto que después de hablar con David, voy a tu encuentro, ¿ok?»

«Hm, me gusta eso de “voy a tu encuentro”» exclamó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

«Boba…» murmuró Emma, caminando hacia la biblioteca.

Mientras pensaba sobre esa revelación, Emma se preguntaba el motivo por el cual Ingrid lo revelaba solo en ese momento, a fin de cuentas, ese hecho podría acarrear una relación aún peor entre ella y David. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y él entró, aparentemente más tranquilo.

«Emma, antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas…» dijo «Disculpa por todo…por las desavenencias, los piques…»

«Está bien, eso pasa en las mejores familias» dijo ella, en un tono algo guasón

«Bueno…y quiero decirte que mañana mismo hablaré con un abogado para resolver la cuestión del divorcio» dijo él, y por algunos instantes, Emma se quedó sin reacción «Después de todo lo que Ingrid ha hecho por mí, no quiero desilusionarla, tampoco herirla con asuntos que podemos resolver civilizadamente. Sé que Regina te ama y no quiero interponerme entre ustedes»

«Gracias, David…y disculpa por el puñetazo» dijo ella

«¿Llamas a eso puñetazo? ¡Yo lo llamaría cosquillas!» exclamó él, de forma divertida.

«¿Ah sí? ¡Ok, voy a hacer como que me lo creo!»

«¿Amigos?» preguntó él, abriendo los brazos

«¡Amigos y hermanos, no lo olvides!» dijo ella, dejándose abrazar

 _«Sí, eso…si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él…»_ pensó David.

 

«¿Qué? ¿Vas a volver con Regina?» preguntó Ruby, incrédula

«No puedo huir de lo que siento por ella»

«¡Poder, sí puedes! Pero no quieres»

«Ruby…»

«Está bien, Emma. ¡Ya veo que te gusta sufrir, así que sufre!»

«¡Hey, para con eso! Nunca te he escondido que la amaba…»

«Lo sé…pero, ven aquí…¿qué es lo que viste en esa mujer, eh?»

«Todo lo maravilloso»

«¡Idiota!» exclamó, sin contener la risa «Eres el ser más idiota que he conocido»

«¡Gracias por la parte que me toca!»

«Bueno, creo que tendré que inaugurar mi apartamento yo sola»

«No seas dramática. Más tarde te llamo y planeamos algo»

«Sigue ilusionándome»

«Después la idiota soy yo»

«Claro que eres tú. Me voy ya, tengo que volver al trabajo…»

«Te acompaño a la puerta»

Ya pasaba de mediodía cuando Granny pidió permiso para servir el almuerzo. Aunque decía estar sin hambre, Ingrid se sentó a la mesa al lado de sus tres hijos. Fue entonces cuando David explicó su decisión de darle el divorcio a Regina, así como entregarle el puesto de director ejecutivo a Emma, que en su propia opinión, le pertenecía a ella. Aun pidiéndole que las cosas siguieran como estaban, la insistencia de David acabó por vencerla.

Tras la comida, Ingrid se dirigió al invernadero como generalmente hacía, y esta vez, David la acompañó. Anna, por otro lado, volvió a la empresa, mientras Emma, llamó a Regina para que se vieran en una hora en la casa de la playa.

«¿David no es hijo de Ingrid? ¡Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba!» dijo Regina, acurrucándose entre las piernas de Emma, mientras le acariciaba los brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

«Mamá dijo que tenía pocos meses cuando ella y mi padre se casaron» dijo Emma, besándole el hombro entre palabra y palabra.

«Está explicado el carácter de él…»

«Ruby dijo lo mismo»

«¿Ruby? ¿Estaba contigo?» preguntó Regina, dándose la vuelta para mirarla

«Llegó en el momento de la discusión»

«¿Ya han estado juntas, han tenido algo?»

«Nos acostamos un par de veces, pero hace mucho tiempo»

«Ella no va a descansar hasta llevarte a la cama»

«Pero lo que ocurre es que es a otra persona a la que quiero en mi cama, no a ella»

«Hm…¿y puedo saber quién sería esa otra persona?»

«Una cierta morena muy pesada y mandona»

«¡Vaya, cuántos elogios…me han entrado celos!» exclamó ella, “amenazando” con besarla.

«Dice que te concederá el divorcio sin problemas…así que…creo que podemos…» decía Emma, claramente excitada ante las insinuaciones de los labios de Regina sobre los suyos

«¿Qué quieres decir con…podemos, hum?» preguntó, besándola lentamente en los labios

«Quiero decir que no soporto un minuto más sin tocar tu cuerpo, sin probar tu sabor…» dijo, mientras sus manos comenzaban un lento descenso por la espalda hasta llegar al trasero

«Yo también quiero» dijo Regina, apartando las manos que reposaban en sus nalgas «Pero no estaría bien ser tachadas de cretinas…es mejor que esperemos a que salga el divorcio» añadió levantándose enseguida

«Tienes razón…creo que mañana mismo esta cuestión se resolverá» dijo Emma

«Entonces, quiero pasar el fin de semana entero contigo, aquí, haciendo el amor en todos los rincones de esta casa»

«Espera…va, dilo de nuevo» pidió Emma, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo «Habla, Regina»

«¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Quiero grabar lo que has dicho para que, cuando me lo quiera cobrar, no tengas cómo escapar»

«¡Emma, eres muy idiota!»

«¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy idiota?»

«Porque lo eres, mi amor. Ahora ven, ¿vamos a dar un vuelta por la playa?»

«Sí, será lo mejor…porque si no, no me resistiré»

La arena ligeramente húmeda por las olas que rompían en la orilla y el viento frío de aquel final del día les proporcionaban una sensación de tranquilidad que durante mucho tiempo habían deseado sentir. Aparentemente, las cosas parecían volver a ser como antes y con ese pensamiento, Emma y Regina siguieron paseando entre besos y sonrisas, sin darse cuenta de que alguien, en las proximidades, fotografiaba cada caricia que se daban.

«¿Sabes lo que me sigue preocupando?» dijo Regina

«¿El qué, mi amor?» respondió Emma

«Ese súbito cambio de David…tengo miedo de que al final solo esté fingiendo, no sé»

«No quiero que te estés preocupando…quiero verte tranquila»

«Emma…de repente ha aceptado el divorcio, renuncia al cargo de director ejecutivo en la empresa de tu madre y se ha transformado en ese amor de hijo…es extraño, ¿no crees?»

«Lo que pasa es que fue un estúpido con mamá y se ha dado cuenta de que no tenía sentido estar enfadado cuando él ha tenido los mismos cuidados y beneficios que Anna y yo sin ser hijo de ella»

«De cualquier forma, ten cuidado, mi amor» dijo Regina

«Regina, estamos hablando de mi hermano, no de un delincuente común»

«Está bien, disculpa»

«No tienes que disculparte, amor. Solo quiero que estés tranquila, ¿vale?»

Ya eran más de las cinco cuando Emma dejó a Regina en casa y después, volvió a la mansión. La cena en familia transcurrió con normalidad y el asunto relacionado con David no se volvió a tocar en ningún momento.

A la mañana siguiente, no solo Ingrid Swan sino toda la familia y los lectores de periódicos y revistas fueron sorprendidos por las portadas donde se destacaba la relación extraconyugal de Regina Mills, directora de la Mills Export, con su cuñada Emma Swan.

«¿Qué significa esto, Emma?» preguntó Ingrid, entregándole el periódico en cuya primera página una imagen de ella y de Regina besándose era la noticia destacada del día.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

«Mamá…yo…» Emma intentó explicarse, sin embargo, las palabras parecían no querer salir por su boca.

«¿Crees que son pocos los problemas que ya tenemos?» preguntó Ingrid «¿Tienes idea de lo que la gente estará hablando en ese exacto momento? ¡De ti, de David, de Regina…de la familia!»

«No me  importa lo que digan…»

«¡Pero a mí sí! ¡Me estoy casando de tus actitudes irreflexivas!» exclamó en un tono exaltado

«¿Cómo iba a adivinar que alguien nos estaba fotografiando?»

«¡No tenías que adivinar nada! ¡Estabas en un sitio público y sabías perfectamente que podrías correr ese riesgo! ¡Tu hermano quedará dolido porque, a pesar de todo, Regina aún es su esposa y no habéis tenido ni siquiera la consideración a que salga el divorcio!»

«Disculpa, mamá…¡realmente fui una inconsecuente, pero no  fue a propósito! Y solo fue un beso, no ha pasado nada más entre nosotras…»

«¡Yo lo creo, pero la gente de ahí fuera no!»

«¿Ha pasado algo, mamá?» preguntó David, y como nadie respondió, él cogió el periódico que estaba sobre el brazo del sofá.

«David, no fue a propósito…yo…»

«Está bien, Emma. Regina y yo ya nos estamos divorciando» dijo él tirando el periódico sobre el sofá «Bueno, me marcho a la empresa…quiero dejar todo organizado para cuando tú asumas el cargo. Hasta luego, mamá» añadió, dándole un beso en la mejilla «Y no se preocupen con esto…las personas hoy en día pagan por un cotilleo» dicho eso, se marchó

Mientras conducía rumbo a la oficina, David no escondía la sonrisa de satisfacción al darse cuenta de que todo empezaba a salir según lo había planeado. Aunque no fuera agradable ser motivo de chistes delante de los amigos, el papel de marido engañado sería un punto positivo para él delante de todos, especialmente delante de Ingrid a la que, aparentemente, no le gustó eso y reprendió el comportamiento de Emma.

«¡En breve, los papeles se invertirán, hermanita…pasarás de heroína a villana, y yo solo seré tu víctima, esperando ansioso en primera fila solo para verte caer de bien cerca!» murmuró para sí mismo

En el trayecto hasta su despacho, David percibió algunas miradas curiosas en su dirección, lo que significaba que ya eran conscientes de la “traición” de su propia hermana con su esposa.

Al contrario que Ingrid Swan, Cora Mills no le dio tanta importancia a las publicaciones que hablaban de una relación entre Regina y Emma, ya que la opinión ajena ya no le afectaba tanto como antiguamente. Desde la muerte de Henry, y de la casi bancarrota de la Mills Export, se dio cuenta de que las personas siempre estaban preparadas para juzgar y destruir, solo eso.

«Un par de cuernos le quedan bien a ese desgraciado. Solo lamento que en las noticias quedará como la víctima de la historia» dijo Cora

«Entre Emma y yo no ha pasado nada más allá de un beso» se explicó Regina

«¿Aún sigues con esa consideración?»

«A pesar de todo, él es su hermano, mamá»

«¡Medio hermano!»

«Da igual…bueno, me tengo que ir. Más tarde me tengo que encontrar con ese canalla para firmar el divorcio» dijo Regina, dándole un beso en el rostro y marchándose enseguida

Aquella mañana, Regina había retomado sus asuntos en la Mills Export, y aunque las miradas y los cuchicheos de sus propios empleados la incomodaban, optó por no darle tanta atención. A fin de cuentas, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que un nuevo cotilleo surgiera en las portadas, y la gente se olvidara de aquel “incidente” con ella y Emma envueltas.

A final de la tarde, según lo previsto, Regina se dirigió al despacho del abogado de David para tratar el divorcio, y como se lo había imaginado, su estómago se encogió cuando sus ojos capturaron la sonrisa cínica en los labios de él.

«¿Lo ves? No ha tardado tanto…no era necesario exponerse de aquella manera» dijo él, tras firmar el documento.

«Puedes engañar a Ingrid y a tu hermana. ¡Pero a mí no me engañas! ¿Crees que no sé que has sido tú el que ha armado todo esto para hacerte pasar por el probrecito delante de todo?» preguntó Regina, en tono acusatorio.

«Piensa lo que quieras…a fin de cuentas, ¡quien se lleva la fama de puta infiel eres tú!» exclamó, y sin contener la rabia, Regina le asestó una bofetada.

«Ninguna máscara dura para siempre, David. Y la tuya en breve caerá» dijo ella, retirándose inmediatamente.

 

«¡Finalmente estoy libre de ese cretino!»

«¿Ya le contaste la noticia a Emma?» preguntó Zelena

«Aún no…pero ella sabe que firmaríamos hoy. De cualquier forma, esa noche cenaremos solo nosotras dos en la casa que compró frente al mar. A propósito, no dormiré en casa hoy» dijo Regina

«Mira cómo van las cosas, tú y Emma se han arreglado, la Mills Export está a todo tren, mamá está más relajada y comprensible…¡creo que los problemas finalmente han llegado a su fin!»

«Es verdad…pero David aún me asusta»

«No seas boba. ¿Qué podría hacer? Nada. Además, la señora Swan está siempre atenta a todo y a todos. No permitirá que él interfiera en vuestras vidas»

«Tal vez tengas razón…bueno, es mejor que volvamos al trabajo»

Pasaban de las cinco cuando Regina dejó la empresa y condujo derecho a  casa. Aunque estuviera cansada, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza aplazar su cena con Emma. Tras casi media hora relajándose en la bañera, se permitió poner patas arriba el armario buscando algo que le gustara tanto a ella como a Emma.

«Para ser alguien a quien no le gustan los atrasos, ¡te has retrasado treinta y dos minutos!» dijo Emma, mientras Regina bajaba las escaleras

«¿Ah sí? ¿No será que tú estás treinta y dos minutos adelantada?» preguntó Regina «Porque por mi reloj son las 18:28, y si no me falla la memoria, quedamos a las 19:00»

«Hay algo mal aquí»

«Claro que sí, amor…es tu reloj. ¿Vamos?»

«Sí, vamos…Por cierto, estás hermosa, como siempre» dijo Emma, esbozando una larga sonrisa, y antes de que Regina le pudiera responder, apareció Cora.

«Mamá, ya nos vamos…no dormiré aquí esta noche» dijo Regina

«Buenas tardes, señora Mills» dijo Emma

«Buenas tardes, querida. Divertíos, pero tened cuidado. ¡No quiero ver vuestras caras estampadas en las próximas portadas!» dijo en tono de broma.

 

«Por lo visto tu madre no le ha dado mucha importancia a la prensa» comentó Emma

«Mamá ha cambiado bastante desde…la muerte de papá» dijo Regina, y al notar la incomodidad en los rasgos de Emma, reposó su mano en el muslo de ella «No pongas esa cara…es pasado»

«Aún me siento culpable por su muerte…en realidad, me siento culpable por todo lo malo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas»

«Nunca más digas eso. No quiero el pasado interfiriendo en nuestro presente, tampoco en el futuro, ¿ok?»

«Está bien, amor. Disculpa…» dijo Emma, dándose cuenta de que habían llegado al lugar de destino.

«Me gusta esta casa…es tan cálida y acogedora» dijo Regina, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

«Y será aún más cálida cuando estemos en la cama. Por cierto, ¿David firmó el divorcio sin poner mala cara?» preguntó Emma, abrazándola por detrás.

«Sí» se limitó a decir «¿Qué tenemos para cenar?»

«Sándwich natural»

«Estás de broma, ¿verdad?» preguntó Regina, soltándose al momento de sus brazos.

«¿Tienes algo en contra del sándwich natural?»

«Eso no es una cena»

«Pues es lo único que tenemos. Anna estaba ocupada y no podía organizar esto para mí. Mamá se pasó todo el día dándome el sermón a causa de esa foto en el periódico, y para completar, mi reloj enloqueció y pensé que iba con retraso»

«Resumiendo…¡tu día ha sido un desastre!»

«¡Exacto! ¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Llamando al restaurante más cercano y pidiendo nuestras cena. Sencillo»

«No había pensado en eso»

«¡Ya me he dado cuenta!»

Tras veinte minutos de espera, la cena finalmente llegó. Mientras degustaban el salmón al horno, Emma le explicaba los cambios que  tendría en su rutina cuando volviera a ponerse al frente de los negocios familiares, y cuya preocupación estaba en el poco tiempo que pasarían juntas.

«Tú estarás todo el día en la Mills Export y yo en el despacho»

«Podemos almorzar juntas todos los días y como normalmente tenemos dos horas para eso, podemos aprovechar aquí, ¿no crees?»

«Creo que deberíamos vivir juntas»

«Como siempre, tan apresurada»

«La vida es corta, el tiempo es corto. Tenemos que aprovechar»

«Sí…tenemos que aprovechar» dijo Regina, poniéndose en pie. Sin esperar invitación, Emma hizo lo mismo y antes de que pudiese decir algo, el cuello de su camisa fue agarrado y los cuerpos chocaron, uno contra el otro «Esta noche no será suficiente para saciar todo lo que te he echado de menos…» añadió, hundiendo sus labios en los de Emma

Al mismo tiempo que se besaban, caminaban torpemente, tropezando, hacia el sofá. Emma, prácticamente, cayó sentada sobre el mueble, mientras que Regina, de forma lenta y provocativa, se sentó en sus muslos.

Emma no pudo evitar sentir un deseo casi incontrolable de rasgarle las ropas y marcarle todo el cuerpo con sus besos y caricias, sin embargo necesitaba ir despacio, por lo menos al comienzo. Solo así sería capaz de saborear cada centímetro de aquella mujer que la enloquecía.

«Hola…» dijo Regina, y Emma sonrió ante aquella única palabra, al mismo tiempo que el sonido ronco de la voz le causó un escalofrío inexplicable.

«Hola…» devolvió Emma la cortesía, mientras sus manos cálidas se deslizaban por la cintura de Regina, subiendo, sin demostrar la urgencia que sentía por tocarla, hasta llegar a los pechos. Los pulgares rasparon los pezones ya endurecidos debajo del vestido, para posteriormente, bajar la cremallera posterior  del traje. Regina se levantó durante unos segundos para que la prenda pudiera caer a sus pies, y en seguida volvió a su posición inicial. Su cuerpo cubierto solo por el sujetador sin asillas y unas pequeñas bragas  proporcionó a Emma una visión que por tanto tiempo le fue negada. Sus intensos ojos verdes brillaban de tanto deseo, de tanta adoración que Regina no pudo evitar la sensación de poder y control, como no hubiera un solo pedido que Emma no cumpliera. Con ese pensamiento, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que Emma llevaba, botón a botón, abriéndola como si fuera un regalo. Cuando la zona del cuello se encontró expuesta, Regina deslizó sus uñas sobre la pálida y suave piel, dejando a su paso varios arañazos de color rojo. Emma gimió en respuesta a las caricias salvajes, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando la lengua de Regina tomó el lugar de las uñas.

Los dedos de la mano derecha de Emma se infiltraron entre los cabellos cortos, tirando de ellos hacia atrás, y por eso, Regina cesó con sus caricias.

«Quiero tu lengua dentro de mi boca» dijo Emma, y sin esperar una respuesta, tomó los labios de Regina con los suyos. Mientras las lenguas se enroscaban, las manos de Emma iniciaron una lucha con el cierre del sujetador, y solo se calmaron cuando consiguieron librarse de la pieza «Me voy a volver loca…si esas bragas…no desaparecen de tu cuerpo ahora…» añadió pausadamente, tras innumerables intentos fallidos de quitárselas.

«Rómpelas…» murmuró Regina. Su voz estaba ahogada por el beso «¡Así!» exclamó cuando el sonido de la tela rasgándose resonó en el ambiente «Ahora méteme tus dedos…» añadió, su pedido parecía más una orden e independientemente de ello, Emma obedeció sin pestañear.

Con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Emma, Regina se movía, cabalgaba sobre los dedos que colmaban su interior. Sus hombros eran marcados por besos, chupadas y mordidas, así como su cuello y cada centímetro de su desnuda piel.

«Te amo…mi hermosa descarada» dijo Regina, jadeando sin control, agarrándole el rostro entre sus manos para que las miradas se encontraran «Haz que me corra ahora…» añadió. Sus gemidos fueron ahogados por la boca de Emma, mientras su intimidad recibía las estocadas cada vez más fuertes y precisas. Su cuerpo cayó hacia delante y sus manos se agarraron al respaldo del sofá, mientras los espasmos, consecuencia del orgasmo, la golpeaban de lleno.

Algunos minutos pasaron en silencio. Emma dejó que sus manos subiesen y bajasen por la espalda de Regina, mientras esta, casi desfallecida sobre su cuerpo, recuperaba el aliento. En un impulso, Emma le agarró la cintura, y se levantó enseguida. Regina, por su parte, rodeó la cadera con sus piernas mientras su boca distribuía besos allí donde alcanzara.  En poco tiempo, llegaron al cuarto entre besos y caricias.

«Creo que es una injustica tú con tanta ropa y yo sin nada» dijo Regina, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo de madera y retrocedió unos centímetros para observar a su amada aún cubierta por los pantalones y el sujetador.

«Hagamos un trato…échate en la cama y mastúrbate para mí mientras yo me quito la ropa» propuso Emma

«Pero qué propuesta indecente…»

«Por eso mismo no acepto una negativa»

«¿Y quién dijo que me iba a negar?» dijo Regina, virándose de espalda.

Impúdicamente, subió al colchón y gateó como una fiera preparada para atacar a su presa. Emma sintió sus rodillas flaquear ante aquella visión, y si no fuera por el sillón que tenía detrás, seguramente habría caído al suelo.

«Estoy esperando, Emma…quítate la ropa» ordenó Regina, mientras su propia mano se deslizaba por su vientre hasta alcanzar el centro de su placer.

Emma soltó aire con fuerza. Su pecho subía y bajaba mostrando lo agitada que estaba. Sus dedos desprendieron el botón de los pantalones y cuando se preparaba para bajar la cremallera, el timbre sonó haciéndola recular.

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

«¿Estás esperando a alguien?» preguntó Regina

«Claro que no, Regina» dijo Emma abrochándose los pantalones «Voy a ver quién es…» añadió, poniéndose una camisa encima, que encontró tirada en el sillón.

«¡Era solo lo que faltaba!» exclamó Regina al mismo tiempo que se levantaba buscando algo para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Emma comprobó su móvil y verificó que no había ningún mensaje o llamada perdida. Así que supuso que no se trataría ni de su madre ni de ningunos de sus hermanos. Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando se cruzaron con la figura que tenía delante.

«¿Ariel?» preguntó, y sin decir una palabra, la joven se tiró en sus brazos en llanto

Regina, que se acercaba, sintió un pinchazo de celos al ver la escena, sin embargo, a juzgar por el compulsivo llanto de la muchacha, algo muy serio había sucedido.

«¿Qué ha pasado? Ariel, calma, háblame…¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está tu abuelo?» preguntó Emma

«Está muerto, Allison» dijo ella, y naturalmente los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron

«Cálmate, siéntate aquí…» Emma dijo, conduciéndola a la sala «Regina, ¿traes un poco de agua y un calmante, alguna cosa para que…?»

«Claro, voy» dijo Regina, dirigiéndose a la cocina

Algunos minutos pasaron y aunque Ariel continuara llorando, parecía más calmada. Emma le acariciaba los cabellos aún sin poderse creer aquella revelación, mientras que Regina, ajena a lo que pasaba, solo esperó en silencio a que la situación se aclarara.

«¿Leopold está muerto? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fu eso?»

«Nuestra casa se incendió…no sé cómo pasó. Yo estaba con mis amigas en la playa cuando vimos las llamas. Cuando llegamos allí, ya había mucha gente intentado apagar el fuego, pero no lo consiguieron»

«¿Tu abuelo estaba dentro?»

«Sí…él duerme temprano…la policía encontró el cuerpo carbonizado»

«¡Dios mío, qué tragedia!» murmuró Regina

«Lo siento mucho Ariel…» susurró Emma, sin contener la emoción.

Ante la situación, Emma le pidió a Regina que se cambiase de ropa, ya que volverían a sus respectivas casas. Todo el trayecto fue hecho en silencio, excepto por los sollozos casi descontrolados de Ariel.

«Si necesitas algo, llámame, ¿eh?» dijo Regina

«Sí…buenas noches, mi amor» dijo Emma, y rápidamente, se dirigió a la mansión con Ariel.

Tras enterarse de los hechos, Ingrid se mostró horrorizada, así como emocionada ante una tragedia como aquella. Emma se comprometió a ir a comisaría para saber los detalles o por lo menos tener alguna idea sobre la causa del incendio que había provocado la muerte de Leopold.

Graham Humbert,  jefe de la policía local, era el responsable del caso y en su opinión, una vela habría sido la causante de aquella fatalidad.

«El señor Leopold no solía usar velas en casa» dijo Emma «Y la nieta afirmó eso en su testimonio»

«Sé que usted pasó una temporada con ellos, pero eso no significa que los hábitos no cambien. Pero supongamos que realmente no usaba velas…el incendio puede haber sido provocado perfectamente por uno de los quinqués»

«Comisario, con todo el respeto…no puede dar por cerrado un caso solo con suposiciones»

«No he dicho que lo vaya a cerrar…pero todo nos lleva a creer que esa ha sido la causa. Ahora, señorita Swan…es un poco tarde, ¿no cree? Cualquier novedad sobre el caso, informaré a su familia»

«Gracias» dijo ella,  retirándose después

 

«Se ha tomado un calmante y se ha dormido» dijo Ingrid, en cuento Emma apareció en la sala

«¡Dios, qué tragedia!» exclamó ella

«Sí, mi amor…pobre hombre. ¿Qué te dijo la policía?»

«Creen que ha sido un accidente con velas o con los quinqués que él usaba»

«Pobrecita muchacha…se ha quedado sola en el mundo»

«¿Habría algún problema en que se quedara aquí mientras las cosas se calman?»

«Claro que no hija…puede quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario»

«Gracias, mamá»

«¿Y Regina? ¿Cómo está?»

«Ella está bien…bueno, voy a acostarme. Me duele la cabeza. ¿Dónde pusiste a  Ariel?»

«En el cuarto al lado del tuyo»

«Bien…buenas noches, mamá»

A la mañana siguiente, se celebró el funeral. Toda la familia Swan compareció al entierro, incluso David. Y aunque algunas familias de la aldea de pescadores se habían ofrecido para cuidar de Ariel, Ingrid quiso mantenerla en su casa, dejando la elección solamente a ella.

«No quiero molestarla…» dijo Ariel

«No digas eso, querida…no será ninguna molestia. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras…esta es tu casa» decía Ingrid.

Transcurrieron algunos días y la policía dio por cerrado el caso afirmando que el incendio había sido causado por uno de los quinqués. Ariel ya se mostraba algo conformada, principalmente por el hecho de tener a Emma cerca. David, por su parte, distribuía sonrisas por todos lados, a fin de cuentas, las cosas seguían sucediendo como él las había planeado.

«¿August? ¡Te llamo para felicitarte por el gran trabajo!»

«Gracias…pero no es algo muy difícil quemar una cabaña que se está cayendo a pedazos»

«Sí, lo sé. Pero como prueba de mi gratitud, te puedes quedar con la barca de pesca que mamá le compró a ese viejo inmundo»

«Gracias, David…y para cualquier cosa relacionada con Emma y con aquella fulana, puedes contar conmigo» dijo él

«August, solo por curiosidad…¿qué sucedido entre tú y mi hermana? Porque si no me falla la memoria, erais muy amiguitos, ¿no?»

«¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!» dicho eso, colgó

«Maricón de mierda, tendrás lo que te mereces cuando ya no necesite  tus servicios…» murmuró David para sí «¡Muy bien…ahora veremos lo que la puta de Regina dirá cuando sepa que mi hermanita, de vez en cuando, comparte su cama con la nieta del pescador!» añadió, sin contener la risa.

 

«Espera un momento, porque creo que no he entendido bien…¿dónde es que estás?» preguntó Regina

«Estoy en el centro comercial, comprando unas ropas con Ariel, pero…» intentaba Emma responder al otro lado del teléfono.

«¡Ciao, Emma!»

«¡Regina, espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¿Diga? ¿Regina? ¡Joder!» exclamó, cuando la llamada fue cortada.

«¿Algún problema, Allison?» preguntó Ariel

«¡Mi nombre es Emma, Ariel! ¡Emma!» dijo ella, en tono exaltado

«Disculpa…»

«Joder…perdóname tú. Han pasado muchas cosas y estoy algo de los nervios» se justificó, suspirando «Bueno, ¿te ha gustado algo?»

«Sí, ya tengo lo que me voy a llevar»

«Bien. Vamos a pagar y nos vamos…»

Todo el camino de vuelta a casa se hizo en silencio. Si después de volver a su carga de directora ejecutiva en la empresa familiar el tiempo dedicado a su relación con Regina había disminuido, con la llegada de Ariel había disminuido mucho más, y como consecuencia, crecía la añoranza así como las peleas entre ellas.

«Ariel, tengo que resolver una cosa y volver al trabajo» dijo Emma, estacionada frente a la mansión

«¿No quieres ver las cosas que he comprado?»

«Después las veo»

«Está bien, Alli…quiero decir, Emma. Gracias» dijo ella, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Pasaba de la 13:30 cuando Emma finalmente llegó a la Mills Export, aunque habían quedado para almorzar a la 13:00.

«¡No se atreva a interrumpir mi camino, porque juro que tiro la garita abajo y a usted con ella!» exclamó mientras se diría hacia la entrada

«Pero solo le iba a desear buen día…» dijo el segurita, claramente desconcertado.

«Ah, perdone…pensé que…¡joder! Muy bien…buen día y buen trabajo» dijo, algo avergonzada.

Mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de Regina, Emma era acompañada por las miradas curiosas de unos, maliciosas de otros. La espera para ser recibida ya duraba aproximadamente veinte minutos, y al ir a entrar en el despacho sin autorización, la puerta se abrió y Regina se apartó para que ella entrase.

«Antes de nada, quiero decirte que la culpa no fue mía» dijo Emma

«¡Es la segunda vez que quedamos para almorzar y me dejas esperando porque estás haciendo de niñera de aquella niña!» exclamó Regina

«¿Qué podría haber hecho? Mamá no estaba en casa, Anna estaba demasiado ocupada en el trabajo…»

«¡Cualquier empleada podría haberla acompañado! Pero no…¡a ti te gusta!»

«¡A mí no me gusta, no!»

«Emma, es mejor que te vayas porque estoy muy ocupada y enfadada»

«Me iré solo cuando el enfado pase» dijo ella, rodeándola por detrás

«¡Suéltame!»

«Negativo»

«Emma…»

«Eres irresistible cuando estás irritada…» Emma susurró, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja

«He dicho que me sueltes…» murmuró Regina, claramente excitada con la aproximación de ambas.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la mano abierta deslizándose por su muslo, subiendo con ella el vuelto de la falda que lleva puesta. Un apretón en sus nalgas, seguido de una palmada, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, y aunque su cerebro gritase para que apartara la mano de allí, su cuerpo decía lo contrario. Sus pezones se endurecieron y su corazón latió más fuerte en su pecho, acelerándose cada vez que la mano atrevida alternaba entre los muslos y el trasero.

«Gírate, Regina…» dijo Emma, y aunque sonara como un orden, su voz parecía calma.

Lentamente, Regina se giró mientras Emma pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo. Las miradas se encontraron y en aquel momento, ni toda la rabia del mundo podría hacerla resistirse al brillo de los ojos verdes que tenía delante.

Las manos de Emma recorrieron el muslo hasta el vuelto de la falda, delineando la tira del liguero y chocando con el encaje que sujetaba la media. Aquella tortura podría llegar a su fin fácilmente. Bastaba con darle una bofetada y echarla, sin embargo, sus manos estaban aferradas  al borde de la mesa  y su cuerpo no obedecía, todo lo contrario, su cuerpo era un maldito traidor.

«¿Tienes idea de lo mojada que estás?» preguntó Emma, en un tono de voz casi inaudible, y en respuesta, Regina cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir dos dedos deslizarse por dentro de sus bragas y después, sobre su clítoris.

Regina apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando notó que sus bragas eran bajadas y su cuerpo levantado, y puesto encima de la fría mesa. Sentada en el mueble, Regina se vio con sus piernas abiertas y su sexo colmado por los largos y habilidosos dedos que ella tanto conocía. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado y rápidamente se apoyó con los codos cuando sintió un orgasmo inminente acercándose a todo vapor.

«Emma…por favor…» murmuró, cogiéndola por el cuello de la camisa y haciendo que sus labios se tocaran.

Mientras se besaban, Emma mantuvo sus dedos alojados en la intimidad de la mujer que estaba a su merced, sin embargo los apartó cuando, en un acto irreflexivo, sus manos se posaron en medio de la blusa de Regina y de forma bruta la abrió por el medio, haciendo que algunos botones se desparramaran por la mesa.

Con la misma indelicadeza, Emma bajó las asillas del sujetador y rápidamente, hizo lo mismo con las copas, empujándolas hacia abajo, exponiendo los firmes, y totalmente excitados, pechos. Sus manos abiertas le cubrían los pechos, apretándolos con fuerza, raspando la punta de sus dedos sobre los pezones endurecidos y solo entonces su boca se apoderó de uno de ellos.

«¡Oh, cielos…esto es demasiado bueno!» susurraba Regina, enloquecida de placer. De repente, los ojos se desorbitaron cuando la posibilidad de que alguien entrara en su despacho le invadió la mente, no obstante, no podía, ni conseguía ni tampoco quería parar.

«¿Te gusta ser follada encima de tu mesa, verdad?» preguntó Emma, y sin esperar respuesta, volvió a penetrarla. El gemido que escapó de la garganta de Regina fue suficiente para responder a  aquella pregunta. A medida que los dedos entraban y salían, los gemidos crecían, aumentaban. Durante unos instantes, Emma llegó a pensar que al otro lado de la puerta, algunos trabajadores estaban disfrutando con los sonidos producidos por ellas, y ese pensamiento le provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción, al mismo tiempo que al instigó a dar continuidad a aquella locura.

«Me gusta…no pares, por favor…no pares…» murmuró Regina, enardecida con los lametones que estaba recibiendo en sus pechos.

«¿Quieres correrte, verdad?» preguntó Emma y Regina asintió «Entonces, pídelo por favor…» añadió, disminuyendo el vaivén de dos dedos

«Eres una idiota hija de puta, Emma…»

«Lo sé…ahora di lo que te he dicho, o paro…»

«Haz que me corra…por favor, haz que me corra…» suplicó Regina, y los dedos de Emma se hundieron profundamente en medio de sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que la lengua se deslizaba por el clítoris.

Inclinada, casi de rodillas, Emma exploraba la intimidad de Regina  de todas las formas que podía: con la mano, con los labios, con la lengua. En respuesta, Regina se removía, gemía, jadeaba de placer, balbuceaba una de serie de palabrotas que solo aumentaba la tensión que ambas sentían. Una de sus manos se aferró a los cabellos de Emma, mientras que la otra se agarró como pudo al borde de la mesa cuando un calor se esparció por su espalda, y todo su cuerpo entero se estremeció con uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido en toda su vida.

Cuando finalmente acabó y segundos después Regina hubo recuperado los sentidos, Emma la ayudó a bajar de la mesa y como si nada, le subió las bragas sin prisa, finalizando con una pequeña palmada en el trasero.

«Creo que vendré a visitarte más veces» dijo Emma, dándole un beso en el cuello

«Alguien podría habernos pillado, ¿sabes?»

«Sí…lo sé, y esa posibilidad hizo que te pusieras más mojada»

«Eres de lo que no hay»

«Pero te gusta»

«Cretina idiota»

«Sexy e irresistible»

«¿Nos vemos esta noche?» preguntó Regina, dándole un rápido beso en los labios

«Nada me haría más feliz» dijo Emma

«Te llamo para quedar, ¿vale?»

«Claro…ah, ¿estoy perdonada?»

«Sí…pero la próxima vez no será tan fácil»

«¿Y quién dijo que ha sido fácil?»

«Yo lo estoy diciendo» dijo Regina, y antes de que Emma replicase, sonó el teléfono.

«Voy a dejarte trabajar…esperaré tu llamada. Te amo»

«Yo también, mi amor»

El resto del día pasó sin muchas novedades. Al final de la tarde, tras tomar un baño, Emma dedicó unos minutos para charlar con Ingrid sobre los negocios y solo después, se acomodó en su cama para responder algunos emails pendientes.

«Emma, ¿puedo pasar?» preguntó Ariel

«Claro, Ariel. ¿Todo bien?»

«Sí…solo quería enseñarte las cosas que compramos esta mañana»

«Ah, claro»

«Me las voy probando y me dices que te parece, ¿está bien?»

«Está bien» dijo Emma sin mucho interés.

Su mirada alternaba entre la pantalla del portátil sobre sus muslos y el cuerpo de Ariel, que cada cinco minutos salía del baño llevando una prenda diferente. De repente, al levantar la cabeza, sus ojos se fijaron en la figura pequeña de la pelirroja delante de ella, cubierta solo por una lencería de color negro.

«¿Te gusta?» preguntó Ariel, y antes de que Emma pudiera responder, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Regina entró en la estancia.

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

«¿Interrumpo algo?» preguntó Regina. Sus brazos cruzados y la expresión seria que tenía en la cara denotaban claramente su desagrado ante aquella escena. Su mirada recayó en la figura de Ariel, medio desnuda, y después miró a Emma.

«Esto no puede estar pasado…» murmuró Emma, dejando el portátil a un lado en la cama, y levantándose enseguida.

«Le estaba enseñando la ropa que compramos esta mañana» dijo Ariel

«¡No me digas! ¿No tienes nada más útil que hacer, querida?» preguntó Regina, visiblemente enfadada.

«Ariel…¿podrías dejarnos solas, por favor? Después veo el resto…» dijo Emma, recibiendo una mirada de rabia de la morena

«Está bien, Allison…permiso» dijo ella, marchándose inmediatamente.

«¿Allison? ¡Me lo merezco!» exclamó Regina

«Regina…»

«¡No me toques!»

«¡Calma!»

«¡Calma, un carajo! ¿Me puedes explicar qué significa todo esto?»

«¡Me estaba enseñando la ropa que había escogido y de repente entró así! ¿Qué podía hacer yo?»

«¡Claro…Ingrid no podía, Anna estaba ocupada y tú tuviste que sacrificarte en verla desfilando prácticamente desnuda en tu cuarto!»

«Regina, ¿no entiendes que es como una hermana para mí?»

«¡Algo me dice que ella no piensa lo mismo!»

«¡Pero lo pienso yo y eso es lo que importa! ¿No confías en mí?»

«Claro que confío. ¡Pero no puedo evitar enfadarme!»

«¿Enfadada o celosa?»

«¡Las dos cosas!»

«¿Ya te he dijo que estás irresistible así?»

«Veo que jugar con fuego te excita…»

«Jajaja…»

«¡Solo ten cuidado en no quemarte!»

«¿A dónde vas?»

«¡A mí casa!»

«¡Regina, espera! Vamos a salir a cenar o…»

«¡No voy a ningún sitio contigo!» exclamó Regina, bajando las escaleras apresuradamente «Y no te atrevas a buscarme mañana en la empresa porque no te permitiré la entrada!»

«Pero…»

«¿Regina? ¿Acabas de llegar y ya te vas?» preguntó Ingrid

«Sí, Ingrid…¡su querida hija está muy ocupada asistiendo a un desfile de cuarta! Que tenga una buena noche…» dicho eso, se marchó

«¿Desfile de cuarta? ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?»

«¡Nada, mamá! Me voy a mi cuarto, permiso»

 

«¿70 llamadas perdidas y 35 mensajes de texto? ¡Regina, eso no se hace!» exclamó Zelena, sin contener la risa

«Sé que he exagerado al no contestarle…pero se lo merece»

«Entiende su postura…la muchacha acaba de perder a su abuelo y…»

«¡Y eso no le impide intentar seducir lo que es mío!»

«Puedes estar interpretándolo incorrectamente»

«No es así. Sé perfectamente que Emma sería incapaz de liarse con otra persona, pero le da muchas confianzas a las amiguitas…como si no bastara con la tal Ruby, ¡ahora esta!»

Tras comenzar la jornada de trabajo, Regina informó a su secretaria sobre las posibles llamadas que, de ninguna manera, quería que le fueran transferidas. Su teléfono móvil fue puesto en silencio y así, el día pasó tranquilamente sin cualquier interferencia de terceros.

«¿Ya se va, señora?» preguntó la secretaria

«Sí, avise a Zelena de que saldré más pronto, por favor»

«Sí, señora»

Regina volvía a casa tranquilamente cuando, al mirar por el espejo retrovisor, sus ojos castaños se depararon con el verde perfecto de los ojos de Emma, muy bien acomodada en el asiento posterior. Debido al susto, soltó un grito y el coche se paró bruscamente en mitad del camino.

«¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Me quieres matar de un susto?» gritó ella, llevándose la mano derecha al pecho.

«¡Quiero que me dejes de ignorar, eso sí!»

«¿Cómo entraste en el coche?»

«¿Has olvidado mi anterior profesión, mi amor?»

«¡Idiota! ¡Podrías haber provocado un accidente!»

«Sería tu culpa. ¿Quién te mandó ignorarme?»

«¡Emma, te voy a matar!»

«Solo si es de placer. Ahora, pasa al asiento de al lado…estás muy nerviosa» dijo, y aún a regañadientes, Regina obedeció.

Mientras conducía, Emma mencionaba las setenta llamadas y todos los mensajes de texto ignorados a lo largo del día. Regina permanecía en silencio, atenta al paisaje de afuera, dándose cuenta de que aquel no era el camino que solía hacer.

«Este no es el camino a mi casa»

«Lo sé»

«¿A dónde me estás llevando?»

«¿Adivina?»

«No tengo una bola de cristal»

«Te voy a dar una pista…es calentita»

«¡Mi mano en tu cara!»

«¡Fallaste! Tu mano en mi cara es ardiente, no caliente»

«¡Ardiente y caliente es lo mismo, idiota!»

«Estás engañada, mi amor. Ardiente es aquello que arde. Caliente es lo que quema»

«No vas a lograr quitarme el enfado…»

«¡Llegamos!»

«¡Quiero ir a mi casa!»

«Esta es también tu casa»

«Emma…»

«Mi amor, por favor…solo necesito hablar contigo a solas, sin nadie que nos interrumpa. Y si después quieres seguir ignorándome hasta cansarte, respetaré tu decisión» dijo Emma, abriéndole la puerta para que descendiera.

«¿Lo que sea que me quieres decir no puede ser dicho en otro lugar?»

«No…tiene que ser aquí, en nuestro refugio» dijo Emma, y al abrir la puerta de casa, los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par.

Los muebles que decoraban la sala habían desaparecido, solo quedaba una mesa redonda en el centro, cubierta por un mantel con detalles dorados. Sobre ella, se encontraban platos y cubiertos, copas y una cubitera con hielo donde una botella de champán reposaba. Las velas puestas en el candelabro de varios brazos ya se encontraban encendidas, proporcionando una iluminación agradable al ambiente.

El viento soplaba fuerte en el exterior y los débil rayos solares de aquella tarde batían contra las ventanas de vidrios y casi se reflejaban en los cubiertos bien colocados en la mesa, y debido a eso, la claridad dentro de la casa era algo diferente a lo que Regina estaba acostumbrada.

«Emma…eres una idiota…una perfecta idiota» dijo Regina, esbozando una larga sonrisa

«Gracias a Dios nací así» dijo ella, retirando la silla para que Regina se sentara, y a continuación, abrió la botella de champán «Quiero hacer un brindis por nuestro amor» añadió, mientras servía las copas.

«¡Eres de lo que no hay, caradura!»

«Tus insultos me excitan, y si continúas así, tendré que tomarme el postre antes del plato principal»

«¿Sabes que no es una mala idea? A fin de cuentas, es pronto para cenar, ¿no crees?» dijo Regina, al mismo tiempo en que mojaba el dedo índice en la bebida para llevárselo a la boca enseguida.

«Hecho» dijo Emma «Ven aquí…» añadió, extendiendo la mano «Ayer no pude dormir bien pensando en ti…» dijo ella, acomodándose entre sus brazos «Creo que no tienes idea de cuánto te amo» completó, rozando sus labios en los de Regina

«¡Cierra la boca y bésame!»

«¡Calma, fiera!» dijo Emma, comenzando un beso cargado de deseo, pasión, amor, ternura. Cuando se separó, Emma se agachó para deslizar la punta de su nariz a lo largo del mentón y del cuello de Regina, al mismo tiempo en que distribuía besos allí donde los labios alcanzaran.

«Vamos al cuarto…» murmuró la morena, y sin cualquier cuestionamiento, Emma la cogió en brazos cargándola hasta la cama.

Cuando Emma la colocó en el colchón, Regina se quedó de rodillas y se quitó el vestido sin ninguna dificultad, tirándolo a una esquina cualquier del cuarto. Enseguida, le dio el mismo destino al sujetador y a las bragas, exhibiéndose totalmente desnuda sobre la cama.

«Quítate la ropa…¿a qué esperas?» dijo, esbozando una larga sonrisa al notar la expresión bobalicona en la cara de Emma «¿Estás pensando en hacerme un show particular?» añadió, refiriéndose a la lentitud con que Emma se desabotonaba la camisa.

«Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras» murmuró, tirando la camisa al suelo, y sus dedos colocándose sobre la cremallera del pantalón.

«Ven…ponte encima de mí. Quiero sentir tu peso sobre mi cuerpo» dijo Regina, y tras casi caerse mientras se quitaba los pantalones, Emma se tiró a sus brazos.

Regina se aprovechó de la posición en que se encontraba para dejarle sus marcas en todos lados en que sus uñas alcanzaba. En la nuca, en la espalda, hombros, cuello…cada centímetro de piel recibía sus caricias salvajes e intensas. Emma gemía en respuesta, le besaba la boca, le apretaba los pechos, mientras su cuerpo se restregaba sinuosamente sobre el cuerpo de ella.

«Te quiero dentro de mí…» murmuró Regina

«Todavía no…» dijo Emma, callándola con otro beso.

Al principio, los besos comenzaron lentos y provocativos, pero algunos segundos después, aumentaron de intensidad dando paso a un hambre voraz, volviendo solo a como eran al principio cuando el aire se hizo necesario.  Acabado el beso, Regina se encontró con sus brazos presos sobre su cabeza, mientras la boca de Emma exploraba sus pechos, chupándolos, al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba sus pezones hasta hacerla gemir de dolor.

«Más fuerte…muérdeme y chúpame con más fuerza…» pidió, sorprendiendo a la mujer sobre su cuerpo. Emma esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, dándose cuenta de cuán malvada y dulce, desvergonzada e inocente podía ser Regina. Y ella quería ser lo mismo, de la misma manera, en todos los sentidos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Regina la atrajo hacia un beso, y mientras se besaban, ambas se tocaban, una acariciando la intimidad de la otra, al mismo ritmo, con la misma presión.

«Goza conmigo…» susurró Emma, su voz ahogada por el beso

«Sí…sí…» balbuceó Regina, aferrándose al cuerpo de Emma cuando las primeras señales del orgasmo aparecieron a medida que los movimientos que hacían se volvían más salvajes y frenéticos. Los gemidos compartidos crecieron en volumen, las respiraciones tan jadeantes que, por un momento, fue difícil respirar.

Con un grito agudo, Regina se corrió escandalosamente. Emma la acompañó en esa explosión de placer, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Regina. Transcurrieron algunos minutos sin que ninguna de las dos dijera una palabra, sin embargo, Emma sintió una absurda necesidad de romper aquel silencio.

«Regina…»

«Sí, amor…»

«Sé que no hemos reconciliado hace poco tiempo y entiendo cuando dices que es demasiado pronto. Quizás sí lo sea, pero…yo no consigo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ti, en tu cuerpo, en tus besos…» dijo Emma, clavando sus ojos en los ojos castaños «Me encanta la forma en que hacemos el amor, me encanta tu manera irritante y esnob de ser, me encanta hasta cuando me llamas idiota. Bueno…lo que estoy intentando decir que es te amo más que a nada en este mundo y quiero casarme contigo. ¿Te quiere casar conmigo?» añadió, y antes de que Regina pudiera responder, volvió a hablar «No respondas nada ahora. Son exactamente las 18:00 en punto. Vamos a darnos un baño, vestirnos y cenar…y entonces me respondes, ¿vale?»

«Vale…» murmuró Regina, claramente desconcertada tras escuchar aquella “retahíla” de palabras.

«Entonces, vamos al baño»

Bajo la ducha, predominaba el mismo silencio de algunos minutos atrás. No hubo intercambios de besos, ni provocaciones o caricias. Quien las viese en aquel momento, diría que se trataba de dos desconocidas, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ya debidamente vestidas, Regina fue llevada a la sala donde sería servida la cena, y se encontró con dos camareros y lo que parecía ser un chef, listos para servirlas.

«Buenas noches, señoras» las saludaron al unísono, retirando las sillas para que las dos se sentaran.

«Emma…¿cómo has conseguido hacer todo esto?» preguntó Regina, con una mezcla de felicidad y sorpresa.

«Digamos que no siempre me domina mi faceta idiota» respondió, arrancando la más bella de las sonrisas de la  mujer que amaba.

«Permiso…» dijo el camarero, sirviéndolas

«Buon appetito, amore mio» dijo Emma, y solo entonces Regina se dio cuenta de que aquella noche degustarían la cocina italiana

«¡Buon appetito anche a te, tesoro!» respondió ella, y en respuesta, Emma solo sonrió

Después de que la cena estuvo servida, Emma dejó ir al pequeño “equipo” contratado por Anna para disfrutar de la única compañía que deseaba noche y día. Pocas palabras fueron dichas, ya que el intercambio de miradas y sonrisas era suficiente para revelarse mutuamente sus sentimientos.

«¡Para ti!» exclamó Emma, entregándole una rosa roja

«¿De dónde has sacado esta rosa?» preguntó Regina, sorprendida  y sonriente al mismo tiempo

«¡De mi chistera!»

«¡Payasa!» dijo ella, agarrando el largo tallo entre los dedos y al acercarla a su rostro para aspirar su perfume, sus ojos se encontraron con una maravillosa alianza de oro blanco con diamantes.

«Emma…» murmuró. Su boca entreabierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par dejaban ver su sorpresa ante aquel regalo «¡Esta alianza es…perfecta!»

«Y ahora viene la pregunta típica: ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?»

Naturalmente, los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas y su mano derecha tapó su propia boca como si intentara ahogar cualquier sonido que quisiera escapársele de la garganta.

«Eres…una…idiota» dijo, pausadamente

«¡Mi sexto sentido me dice que en resumen eso significa un sí!»

«¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mil veces sí!» exclamó ella, levantándose rápidamente para sentarse en su regazo.

«¿Hablas en serio? ¡Regina! ¡Juro que  nunca te arrepentirás!» dijo Emma, llenándole el rostro de besos.

«¡Me arrepentiría si dijera que no, bobita!» respondió ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos «Es un anillo precioso…»

«Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado…Ahora ven, deja que te lo coloque en el dedo…»

«¿Dónde está el tuyo?»

«Aquí…quiero que todos sepan cuánto te amo y que te pertenezco»

«Te amo tanto, ¿sabías? ¡Me ha encantado la sorpresa, todo! ¿Crees que es pronto para que le contemos a Ingrid la noticia?»

«Lo sabrá cuando vea mi mano…por eso, creo que es mejor que se lo contemos hoy mismo» dijo Emma, y sin argumentos, Regina asintió.

Pasados unos minutos entre besos y caricias, Emma volvió a la mansión junto con su futura esposa. Aunque el divorcio con David estuviera reciente, Ingrid se mostró muy contenta con la noticia, y no empezó a organizar en ese momento la enorme fiesta, solo porque tanto Emma como Regina querían algo más sencillo e íntimo. Felizmente, David no estaba en casa, y Ariel había salido con Anna, pero como no todo es perfecto, Ruby apareció para “calentar” la noche.

«Emma…me enteré de la tragedia del abuelo de Ariel. ¡Qué bien que tu madre y tú hayáis acogido a la muchacha!» dijo, ignorando por completo la presencia de Regina

«Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer» respondió Emma

«¿Y cómo están las cosas? ¿Cómo está ella? Imagino que está cada vez más enamorada de ti, ¿no? ¡Si en aquella época ya te quería, imagina ahora viéndote todos los días así, linda, elegante y llena de encanto!» exclamó, sonriendo de forma maliciosa al notar la expresión de puro enfado en el rostro de Regina.

 


	35. Chapter 35

«Si me disculpáis, voy a hablar con la señora Swan» dijo Ruby, retirándose

«Regina…» Emma intentó pronunciarse, sin embargo, vio su voz silenciada por el dedo índice de la morena posado en sus labios.

«No te preocupes, amor. Sé perfectamente cuál ha sido la intención de tu amiguita» dijo ella «Pero yo tenía razón cuando te dije que la tal Ariel nutría sentimientos por ti» añadió, sustituyendo su dedos por sus labios

«La humanidad entera puede nutrir sentimientos por mí, pero mi corazón te pertenece a ti» dijo Emma, cuando el beso fue concluido.

«Lo sé…y no sabes cuánto me alegra eso»

«¿Qué me dices de uno rapidito en mi cuarto?»

«¿Por qué eres tan pervertida?»

«¿Qué hay de perversión en eso?»

«¡Estamos en casa de tu madre!»

«Hoy yo dormiré en casa de tu madre y vamos a follar»

«¿Quién dice que vamos a follar?»

«Yo lo estoy diciendo. ¿O crees que soy capaz de compartir cama contigo sin tocarte?»

«La habitación de mamá está pegada a la mía»

«Prometo amordazarte para que tus gemidos no lleguen a sus oídos» dijo Emma, y antes de que Regina pudiera rebatir, Anna apareció con Ariel.

Aunque ya hubieran cenado, Emma y Regina se sentaron a la mesa para dar la gran noticia sobre la boda. La expresión en las caras de Ariel y Ruby era de evidente desagrado, sin embargo, ninguna dudó en felicitar la futura unión.

Pasaban de las 21:30 cuando Emma se despidió de todos en la casa. Regina pretendía contarle la noticia a Cora, y debido a la hora que era, Emma dejó avisado que dormiría en casa de Regina.

Cora, al igual que Ingrid, aprobó la decisión de inmediato, a fin de cuentas, Regina no podría haber encontrado partido mejor, y claro, Emma ya había demostrado de todas las maneras posibles cuanto la amaba.

«¿Con quién hablabas, amor?» preguntó Regina, en cuanto salió del baño

«Era mamá…quiere que almorcemos con ella mañana. ¿Te viene bien?»

«Emma, sé que tu madre está muy apegada a ti, pero ya te aviso que no pretendo ir a vivir a la mansión cuando nos casemos» dijo Regina

«¿Por qué no?»

«Me gusta la privacidad»

«Tendremos la privacidad de nuestro cuarto»

«Mi amor…tu hermano estará allí, aquella pesada de Ariel también. Además, quiero privacidad en la casa entera, no solo en la habitación» dijo Regina «¿Sabes cuántas veces podremos hacer el amor en la cocina o en la alfombra de la sala si vivimos en la mansión? ¡Ninguna!»

«Tienes razón…no había pensado en eso»

«Entonces, empieza a sacarle esa idea de la cabeza a tu madre porque ya marqué una cita para mañana con la inmobiliaria»

«¿Por qué una inmobiliaria?»

«Para que escojamos una casa»

«¿No podemos vivir en la casa de la playa?»

«Quiero un lugar con jardín, piscina, espacio…¿entiendes?»

«Entiendo, amor…pero vamos a dejar eso para mañana» dijo Emma abrazándola desde atrás «¿Lista para usar la mordaza?» añadió, mordisqueándole el hombro

«No me des ideas, Emma…»

«¿Ideas? ¿Qué tipo de ideas?»

«Vamos a la cama…te las contaré todas al oído…»

 

David caminaba de un lado a otro enfurecido con la noticia de la boda de su hermana con Regina. La presencia de Ariel en la casa no había surtido el efecto esperado, las revistas ya no publicaban nada al respecto de Emma que pudiera disgustar a Ingrid, y una vez más, se vio sin nada y ella con todo. El cariño y el orgullo de su madre, los negocios de la familia bajo sus manos y ahora esa boda. Todo lo que supuestamente debería ser de él lo estaba disfrutando ella y eso lo irritaba mucho.

«No pienses que será tan fácil, hermanita…no lo voy a permitir…» murmuró, mientras marcaba el número de August.

 

«Hija, tengo que hablar contigo y con tu hermana» dijo Cora al encontrarse a Regina saliendo junto con Emma

«¿Tiene que ser ahora, mamá?»

«Sí…no llevará mucho tiempo»

«Te espero en el coche» dijo Emma

«No es necesario, Emma. Tú ya eres de la familia…sentaos, por favor»

«¿Qué ocurre, mamá? ¿Me estás asustando?» dijo Zelena

«Es sobre vuestro padre y la razón por la que mintió sobre tener Alzheimer»

«¿Lo has sabido siempre?» preguntó Regina, incrédula

«No, Regina…lo descubrí pocos días después de morir él. Encontré los falsos exámenes y busqué al médico que le había dado el diagnostico» dijo Cora

«¿Y? ¿Por qué mintió?»

«Porque tenía otra familia?»

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Regina, tan perpleja como Zelena

«Tu padre tuvo una relación con otra mujer y de esa relación nació una hija bastarda. Pasaron algunos años y él tuvo la brillante idea de inventarse esa enfermedad para justificar sus ausencias y huir de la responsabilidad con esa mujer. Una de las empleadas encontró los exámenes y me los enseñó…entonces no encontró otra salida que no fuera mentirnos a nosotras también, haciéndonos creer que estaba enfermo»

«Esto…no tiene sentido» murmuró Regina

«Fue lo que Archie Hopper, el médico que creó los exámenes, me contó»

«¿Sabes algo de esa otra mujer y la hija?»

«No. No sé ni me interesa. Bueno, solo era eso…creí que teníais que saber la verdad» dijo Cora, mientras se levantaba.

«Mamá, ¿estás bien con todo esto?» preguntó Regina

«Sí, no os preocupéis» dijo, y se marchó

Aquella mañana de sábado, Zelena se comprometió a quedarse en casa, por si Cora necesitaba algo. Regina, por su parte, a pesar de la sorpresa al conocer aquella noticia, no cambió sus planes con Emma, ya que de nada serviría remover sucesos pasados, sobre todo porque tampoco había garantías de que esa información fuera verdadera.

«¿Todo bien, amor?» preguntó Emma

«Sí…solo estaba pensando. ¿Será verdad que tengo otra hermana por ahí?»

«Quizás sí, quizás no. ¿Te preocupa eso?»

«Bueno…un poco. ¿Y si estuviera pasando necesidades?»

«¿Crees que tu padre sería tan canalla hasta el punto de dejar a su propia hija pasando necesidades?»

«No me extrañaría…a fin de cuentas, se inventó una enfermedad para huir de sus responsabilidades, ¿no? Además, está muerto. Y en el testamento no había otros nombres aparte del mío, el de Zelena y el de mamá»

«Creo que a estas alturas del partido, tu hermana ya debe ser una mujer y debe estar bien, olvídalo»

«Tienes razón…ah, gira en la próxima a la izquierda»

«¡Sí, señora!»

Al llegar a la inmobiliaria, Regina dejó los problemas, las dudas y los cuestionamientos a un lado, ya que aquella mañana la dedicaría a escoger su “nido de amor”. Cada inmueble parecía más bonito que el anterior, y eso solo contribuía a aumentar su indecisión.

«¡Va, Emma! ¡Di algo! ¡Estoy indecisa y tú no ayudas!»

«Ah, Regina…no sé. Eres tú quien tiene más sensibilidad para estas cosas, así que escoge la que más te guste»

«¡No es sensibilidad!»

«Mi ángel, escoge la que más te guste y sin duda alguna, también me gustará a mí»

«Me gusta esta…» dijo ella

«¿No crees que es muy grande? Seremos solo nosotras dos»

«La casa en sí no es tan grande. Los espacios exteriores sí que  son bastante amplios» explicó la agente inmobiliaria.

«Está bien, entonces…si te ha gustado esa, nos quedaremos con esa» dijo Emma

«Cuando todo esté listo, me pondré en contacto para finalizar la compra»

Tras dejar la inmobiliaria, las dos se dirigieron derecho a la mansión donde Ingrid ya las esperaba. Regina suspiró profundamente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con David y con Ariel. En sus pensamientos, solo faltaba Ruby para completar el trío intragable dentro de aquella casa.

«Mamá me contó la novedad…os deseo con todo mi corazón que seáis muy felices» dijo David

«Gracias, David» dijo Emma, dándole un abrazo.

Regina aprovechó para ir al encuentro de Ingrid, ya que la falsedad tan nítida en las palabras de David le daban nauseas y un deseo absurdo de escupirle en la cara.

El almuerzo transcurrió de forma tranquila y cerca de una hora después, Emma pidió permiso para ir a dejar a Regina en su casa. El camino se hizo entre charlas y sonrisas, y tras incontables besos de despedida, Emma volvió a casa, donde tendría una conversación nada agradable con su madre.

«Hija, esta casa es enorme y he hecho planes para que…»

«Mamá, por favor. Regina no quiere vivir aquí, entiéndelo»

«¿Por qué no? Yo la trato bien, es más, ¡nos llevamos muy bien!»

«No es por ti…es por David, Ariel y otras cosas más. Mira, mamá…las personas cuando se casan necesitan privacidad»

«¿No puedes convencerla? Siempre haces lo que ella quiere, ¿por qué ella esta vez no puede hacer lo mismo?»

«Mamá, esta decisión la hemos tomado juntas. Necesitamos intimidad, un lugar que sea nuestro»

«Está bien…no voy a insistir más» dijo Ingrid

«Gracias y no te preocupes….estaremos aquí siempre que sea posible» dijo Emma, dándole un beso.

«¿Sería mucho pedir que la ceremonia se celebrase aquí?»

«¡Por supuesto, mamá! Y para compensar, puedes organizar todo a tu gusto, ¿está bien?»

«Está bien, mi amor…mañana mismo comenzaré con los preparativos»

«Mañana es domingo, mamá. Y aún no hemos puesto fecha»

«¡Pues ya están tardando!»

«Está bien, hablaré después con Regina»

**Algunos días después…**

«¡Te avise, Emma! ¡Te avise de que tu madre invitaría prácticamente a la ciudad entera!»

«Mi amor, se quedó triste cuando le dije que no íbamos a vivir en la mansión…¿cuál es el problema en que invite a quien quiera?»

«¡Dejé claro que quería algo pequeño e íntimo!» dijo ella, observando el paisaje a través del cristal de la ventana.

«¿Por qué estás tan irritada? ¿Todo esto porque anoche no dormimos juntas?» preguntó Emma

«¡Idiota!» dijo, mostrándole el dedo corazón

«La idea de no tener sexo hasta la celebración de la boda fue tuya» dijo Emma

«¡Yo estaba bromeando y tú te lo tomaste en serio!»

«No me dijiste que era una broma»

«¡Lo que pasa es que a veces me olvido de que eres tan idiota hasta el punto de no comprender ciertas cosas!»

«¿Cómo es posible que lo olvides? Dices esa palabra todos los días»

«Porque tú eres una idiota todos los días. Ahora para el coche en el arcén»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque quiero follar contigo»

«Negativo»

«Lo estás haciendo para provocarme, ¿no? ¡Nunca has rechazado un aquí te pillo aquí te mato!»

«¡Pero has sido tú quien ha insistido en toda esta historia! ¡La idea fue tuya, ahora te aguantas!»

«Nunca lo hemos hecho dentro de un coche. Sexo caliente y salvaje en la calle desierta…¿qué te parece?»

«Creo que es una falta de respeto para con los animales que están circulando por ahí»

«¿Animales? ¿Qué animales?»

«Venga…¿no ves a los pájaros volando?»

«¡Emma, qué te jodan!» exclamó ella, cruzándose de brazos

«¡Qué boca tan sucia es esa!»

«Aún no has visto nada…» dijo Regina, pegando su boca a su oído y susurrándole obscenidades.

«Eso es golpe bajo, canalla…» murmuró Emma «Si pierdo el control del volante, será tu culpa» añadió, apretándolo con fuerza

«Adoro cuando me insultas…» dijo, esbozando media sonrisa «Y si no quieres perder el control, para este coche ahora»

«¡No vas a salirte con la tuya!»

«¿Estás segura?» preguntó Regina, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, para después bajarse la cremallera del vestido»

«¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«¿Quitándome la ropa?» reveló, mientras tiraba al asiento de atrás el vestido

«¿Estás loca?» preguntó Emma, con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

«Estoy…loca de deseo por hacer el amor contigo» dijo, desabrochándose el sujetador «Para este coche y fóllame…» añadió, amenazando con quitarse las bragas.

Aunque se hubiese prometido a sí misma que no iba a ceder a los chantajes de Regina, Emma era consciente de que no conseguiría ir muy lejos si ella continuaba tentándola de aquella manera. Aún quedaba mucho camino hasta Portland, y un grave accidente podría suceder si Regina continuaba insistiendo en aquella locura, y por lo visto, no sosegaría hasta conseguir lo que quería, ya que sus bragas se encontraban ya a medio muslo. Sin otra opción, Emma estacionó a un lado, cerca de un árbol.

«Has perdido el juicio, solo puede ser eso…» murmuró Emma, y en respuesta, Regina agarró sus manos y las guió hasta sus pechos.

«Desliza las manos sobre mí…tócame…» susurró, el tono grave y sensual de su voz hizo que el cuerpo de Emma se estremeciera de placer. Sin decir una sola palabra, Emma ajustó el asiento para proporcionarles mayor espacio. Enseguida, sus manos se infiltraron entre los cabellos cortos, tirando de ellos para que su rostro se acercara al suyo, y las bocas se encontraran y disfrutasen de un beso urgente, cargado de deseo.

Mientras se besaban, Regina pasó al asiento en que estaba Emma, apretándole los muslos entre sus rodillas. Sus manos apresadas desabotonaron los pantalones solo con un tirón, y sus dedos no dudaron en sobrepasar los límites de las bragas hasta alcanzar su punto de placer.

«Estás muy mojada para alguien que no quería sexo» susurró Regina, interrumpiendo el beso

«¿Por qué la sorpresa? Siempre consigues lo que quieres, ¿no?» dijo Emma, apretándole el trasero para enseguida, darle una nalgada «Estás muy traviesa, señorita Mills» añadió, deslizando la lengua por todo su cuello.

«Adoro cuando me das una palmada en el culo» confesó, mientras sus dedos intensificaban el movimiento entre las piernas de Emma.

«Oh, Regina…si sigues así me voy a correr…» murmuró, mordiéndole el hombro como si intentara contener los gemidos

«¿Te gusta?»

«Sí…me gusta…» balbuceaba Emma, mientras le apretaba con más fuerza las nalgas.

«Quiero que te corras en mi boca» dijo Regina, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Emma, en el pequeño espacio entre el asiento y el salpicadero del coche.

«Regina…»

«Ayúdame a quitarte estos pantalones…» dijo, y rápidamente Emma alzó la pelvis para que la prenda fuera sacada. Sin demora, su boca se posó en la intimidad que tenía delante, a su alcance. Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás, enloquecida por la forma en que la lengua de Regina se deslizaba sobre su sexo, por cómo sus labios la succionaban al mismo tiempo en que sus uñas marcaban sus muslos.

«Regi…oh, sí…sí…» Emma susurraba, perdida en la vibración provocada por aquellas caricias, en las ahogadas palabras obscenas, en los movimientos de la lengua y en la succión cada vez más desesperada de los labios.

Emma sintió el éxtasis arder como llamas, descendiendo por su espalda hasta estallar en su sexo tomado por la boca de Regina, que, por su parte, se masturbaba mientras ella se corría.

Regina se apartó algunos segundos para que Emma pudiera recuperarse. Sus rodillas estaban doloridas debido al tiempo en que  había permanecido en cuclillas sobre la alfombrilla del coche, pero la satisfacción estampada en la cara de Emma compensaba cualquier cosa.

«Siente tu sabor en mi boca…» dijo, acomodando sus rodillas en el asiento del vehículo, mientras se hundía en los labios de Emma.

«Me vuelves loca…» dijo Emma, cubriéndole los pechos con ambas manos.

«Me voy a masturbar mientras tú aprietas mi culo y me chupas los pechos… harás eso por mí, ¿verdad?» preguntó mientras sus dedos ya se movían entre sus piernas. Emma no contuvo la risa al darse cuenta de que los pocos días en que había evitado tener sexo con Regina había surtido el efecto esperado. Sus manos se apresuraron a realizar lo que le había sido ordenado, y su boca alternaba entre un pecho y otro, mientras sus oídos eran regalados por el excitante sonido de los roncos gemidos liberados por Regina.

Mientras las dos se aventuraban por las calles desiertas de camino a Portland, Ingrid se acercaba a la dolorosa verdad sobre David.

«¡Señora Swan, cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo se encuentra?» preguntó Robin, al cruzarse con Ingrid en el aparcamiento del centro comercial.

«¡Robin!  Estoy muy bien, gracias. Y tú, ¿cómo estás?»

«Muy bien, gracias. Supe que su hija Emma volvió a casa…me hizo muy feliz la noticia»

«Gracias a Dios recuperó la memoria y regresó con nosotros…porque si dependiese de la policía y de ustedes hoy seguiríamos creyendo que está muerta»

«¿Cómo que “de ustedes”? ¿De qué habla?»

«¡Hablo de la agencia de detectives de tu padre! ¡Me gasté una fortuna en vuestro servicio a cambio de nada! ¡Y mi hija estaba ahí, en una aldea de pescadores debajo de nuestras narices!»

«Tiene que haber un error…nuestros servicios nunca fueron contratados para buscar a su hija» esclareció, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de la mujer que tenía delante.

 


	36. Chapter 36

«Qué estás diciendo, Robin?» preguntó Ingrid

«Señora Swan…creo que usted está equivocada sobre…»

«¡Quién estás equivocado eres tú! ¡Mi hijo contrató vuestros servicios! ¡Yo recibí todos los informes!»

«¡No, señora! ¡Su hijo ni nadie contrató nuestro servicios!»

«David me enseñó los informes…los tengo todos en mi email»

«Imposible, señora Swan…pero para que no haya problemas, ¿me puede acompañar a la empresa? No queda lejos de aquí»

«Claro…mi chofer seguirá tu coche» dijo ella

No tardaron mucho en llegar al destino deseado. Ingrid fue conducida al despacho de Robin, en donde él le enseñó los registros de todas las solicitudes y para su sorpresa, el apellido Swan no aparecía en ninguno de ellos.

Ingrid parecía no estar convencida, y así que Robin le pidió autorización para ver los supuestos informes enviados a ella. Grande fue su sorpresa al constatar que aquellos documentos pertenecían a uno de sus equipos, sin embargo, no de la forma en que Ingrid se imaginaba.

«Vea, señora Swan…este informe fue cerrado hace mucho tiempo. Nuestro equipo buscaba a una niña desaparecida a finales del verano pasado cerca del puerto»

«Pero entonces, ¿qué hace el nombre de mi hija ahí?» preguntó ella, claramente confusa

«El documento ha sido alterado. Vea…lo que dice en el informe que se le envió es lo mismo que dice aquí…pero, los nombres y las fechas han sido alteradas. O sea, alguien falsificó este documento para engañarla y quedarse con su dinero»

«¡Entonces mi hijo también fue engañado!» exclamó ella

«Eso es lo que vamos a ver…» dijo él, levantando el teléfono «Aurora, dígale a Kristoff que venga a mi despacho inmediatamente»

Minutos después, el responsable de los archivos entró en el despacho y acabó confesando que David Swan le había pagado por los informes poniendo como excusa que el material sería usado en una disertación de doctorado. Ingrid no sabía qué decir, tampoco qué pensar sobre la actitud de David. La vergüenza acompañada de la decepción se transparentaron en lágrimas, y conmovido ante la situación, Robin la envolvió en sus brazos.

«Lo siento mucho, señora Swan» dijo él

«No tanto como yo…» dijo ella, apartándose «Gracias por esclarecer la verdad, Robin. Y disculpa el trastorno…con permiso» acabó de decir para marcharse después.

En el camino de regreso a casa, Ingrid se preguntaba en qué momento se había equivocado para que David nutriese aquel odio inexplicable hacia Emma. Aunque ella, de alguna forma, hubiera demostrado más sentimientos por su hija, no debería ser motivo para un comportamiento tan repugnante y rastrero por parte de él.

«Granny, ¿David ya llegó?» preguntó Ingrid

«Sí señora. Está en su cuarto»

«¡Vaya a llamarlo ahora mismo!»

«Ya estoy aquí, mamá…¿pasó algo?» preguntó  él, y al acercarse recibió un bofetada como respuesta.

«¿Cómo fuiste capaz David? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas mentir tan cínicamente? ¿Cómo consigues acostarse y dormir con esa podrida consciencia que tienes?» preguntó ella, claramente enojada

«¿Me podrías decir de qué estás hablando?» preguntó él, visiblemente asustado

«¡Estoy hablando de tus mentiras! ¡De tu cinismo! ¡Nos mentiste cuando dijiste que habías contratado a un equipo para buscar a tu hermana! ¿Por qué? Solo necesito una razón…¿por qué?»

«Creí que estaba muerta y que te conformarías si…»

«¡Para! ¡Para de mentir! ¿Quiere saber…? ¡No voy a perder mi tiempo escuchando mentiras!»

«Mamá, por favor…»

«¡Por favor digo yo!» gritó ella «No tienes idea de lo decepcionada que estoy»

«Mamá, puedo explicar…»

«Nada de lo que digas, hará que te crea. ¡Has perdido mi total confianza, David!»

«¡Si no me quieres escuchar y ya no confías en mí, me marcharé de esta casa ahora mismo!»

«¡Vete! ¿Quién sabe si allí fuera no te enseñen a hacerte un hombre de verdad?» tras decir eso, Ingrid se retiró.

« _Maldita Emma…siempre arruinándome la vida…pero no te preocupes, pagarás caro por todo esto»_ pensó.

 

«¡Vamos a llegar a Portland con dos horas de retraso!» dijo Emma

«La culpa es tuya. Primero por decidir ir en coche. Y segundo por retrasar mi segundo orgasmo» dijo Regina, y aunque Emma iba a intentar protestar, ninguna palabra consiguió pronunciar.

Media hora después finalmente llegaron. Se hospedaron en uno de los hoteles de la familia Swan donde se realizaría la reunión para la que había sido solicitada la presencia de la directora ejecutiva. Regina aprovechó para descansar mientras Emma se arreglaba, ya que la reunión tendría lugar en media hora.

«Esta es la parte desagradable de tener que asumir los negocios de la familia. Detesto las reuniones» decía Emma

«Vete acostumbrándote, mi amor. Sobre todo a viajar sola porque no podré acompañarte siempre» dijo Regina

«Podrías dejar la Mills Export en las manos de tu hermana y venirte a trabajar conmigo. Así pasaríamos más tiempo juntas»

«No quiero correr el riesgo de ser cambiada por otra»

«¿Por qué te cambiaría por otra?»

«Porque te cansarías de mí»

«Es más fácil que se seque el mar que yo me canse de ti»

«Adoro ese romanticismo idiota. Va tanto contigo»

«¿Existe algo en mí que no adores?»

«No, no existe»

«¡Es lo que creía! Ahora me tengo que ir…» dijo Emma, inclinándose para darle un beso «Si no quieres cenar en el restaurante del hotel, escoge otro sitio, pero espera por mí. No quiero que salgas sola»

«Esta vez te voy a obedecer»

«¡Buena chica! Te quiero.

«Yo también»

La reunión no demoró tanto como Emma imaginaba, terminándose alrededor de las 20:30. Regina optó por quedarse en el hotel, y acabaron cenando en la propia habitación. A la mañana siguiente, Emma se preparaba para dar un paseo con Regina cuando su hermana Anna llamó, informándole de la discusión entre David e Ingrid, y que David se había marchado de casa.

«Pensé que nos íbamos a quedar unos días más como una luna de miel anticipada» dijo Regina

«Era lo que yo quería. Pero mamá no está bien y me he quedado preocupada»

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«No sé exactamente. Sólo sé que ella y David han discutido y que él se ha marchado de casa»

«Está bien, amor…entonces volvamos»

**Algunas horas después…**

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, Ingrid les explicó la razón por la que ella y David habían discutido. Aunque intentara no darle importancia al hecho, Emma se sentía herida al darse cuenta de que su propio hermano nutría tanto rencor y odio hacia ella.

«Mamá…se dará cuenta del error que ha cometido y volverá pidiendo disculpas» dijo Emma

«No se trata de una petición de disculpas…se trata de confianza. No confía en mi propio hijo»

«Ingrid…si él la quiere, se esforzará en recuperar su confianza» dijo Regina

«Ya no sé qué pensar ni qué hacer…»

«Cálmate, mamá. Mañana será otro día y estoy segura de que él volverá arrepentido de lo que ha hecho y te pedirá perdón, tanto a ti como a Emma» dijo Anna

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban, la familia fue sorprendida, no por el regreso de David y su arrepentimiento, si no por la visita de la comisaria de la policía federal.

«¿La comisaria de la policía federal? ¿Aquí?» preguntó Ingrid, visiblemente asustada

«Sí señora. Está acompañada de varios agentes y desea hablar con usted» dijo Granny

«Tranquila, mamá…no debe ser nada» dijo Emma, levantándose inmediatamente «Anna, quédate aquí con Ariel, por favor» añadió, dirigiéndose a la sala junto con su madre

«Buenos días. Soy Ingrid Swan y esta es mi hija, Emma. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?»

«Buenos días, señora Swan, señorita Emma. Soy Anita, comisaria de la policía federal y tengo una orden de arresto contra David Swan» dijo ella

«¿Cómo? ¿Una orden de arresto contra mi hijo? ¡Tiene que ser una equivocación!»

«Lo siento mucho, pero no se trata de ninguna equivocación, señora»

«Mamá, cálmate, por favor…» dijo Emma «¿Qué es lo que ha hecho mi hermano, comisaria? ¿De qué lo acusan?» preguntó ella

«Su hijo estaba siendo investigado desde ya hacía un tiempo y tiene que responder por fraude, evasión de impuestos y por el asesinato de un hombre» dijo Anita

«¿Asesinato? No, eso no puede ser verdad…» murmuró Ingrid, asustada ante aquella revelación

«Su hijo dio orden para que la casa de un pescador conocido como Leopold fuera incendiada. Y por esa razón también se le acusará de homicidio doloso, crueldad e imposibilidad de defensa de la víctima. Él y su cómplice, August Booth» explicó Anita.

«¿August? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Es él quien dice que la orden partió de mi hermano?» preguntó Emma

«El teléfono de su hermano estaba pinchado, señorita. ¡Tenemos todas las conversaciones! Ahora, si me lo permiten…» dijo ella, girándose hacia sus colegas «¡Busquen por toda la casa!» ordenó

«Mi hermano no está en casa»

«Tenemos una orden judicial para efectuar la búsqueda»

«Esto no puede ser sino una pesadilla» murmuró Ingrid

«No te desesperes, mamá…por favor» dijo Emma, aunque ella también estaba conmocionada ante tales revelaciones.

«¿Cómo no me voy a desesperar? ¡Dios mío…he criado a un monstruo!»

Aunque era consciente de la gravedad de tales acusaciones, Anna no dudó en mandarle un aviso a su hermano con un mensaje de texto, le informó que la policía federal estaba en la mansión buscándolo. Ariel por su parte,  no contuvo el llanto ante el descubrimiento. Granny se apuró en consolarla, por lo menos hasta que la policía se marchase y Emma pudiera darle un poco de atención.

Solo una hora después, la policía dejó la mansión y David fue puesto en busca y captura. Emma, así como Ingrid, se comprometió en colaborar con lo que fuera necesario.

«Ariel, querida…siento mucho que…» intentó disculparse Ingrid, pero el llanto le impidió continuar con sus palabras.

«Usted no tiene culpa de nada…y perdóneme por lo que voy a decir, pero espero que su hijo se pudra en la cárcel» dijo ella

«Él no es mi hijo. ¡Aquel individuo es un monstruo, no es mi hijo!»

«Mamá, no hables así…es nuestro hermano» dijo Anna

«¡No lo defiendas, Anna! ¡Si la policía no hubiera llegado hasta él, la que sería acusada de fraude y evasión de impuestos podría ser mamá o hasta nosotras dos!» dijo Emma

«Pero…»

«¡Pero nada! Y lo peor de todo…mató a un hombre inocente, ¿a cambió de qué? ¡Quién sabe qué más ha hecho a escondidas!»

«Chicas, por favor…no es hora de discusión» dijo Granny «Señora, ¿quiere un té, un calmante o alguna otra cosa?»

«No, Granny…gracias. Me voy a mi cuarto»

«¿Quieres que me quede contigo, mamá?» preguntó Emma

«Gracias, hija…pero quiero estar sola» dijo Ingrid, retirándose inmediatamente.

 

«No me lo puedo creer, mi amor. ¿Cómo fue capaz de tal maldad?» preguntó Regina, acomodándose en sus brazos

«Es realmente increíble. Mamá no lo perdonará nunca, yo tampoco. ¡Eso no se hace! ¿Por qué ordenó incendiar la casa del señor Leopold? ¿Para qué evadir impuestos y hace fraude con los documentos? ¡Dinero tenía de sobra!» dijo Emma

«Creo que ha intentado golpearte a ti a través de esas personas y en cuanto al dinero…las personas ambiciosas cuanto más tienen, más quieren»

«¿Golpearme a mí matando a un inocente?»

«Es la única explicación. Te tiene envidia y detesta a todos los que te quieren»

«Nunca le hecho nada»

«Lo sé, mi amor…pero hay gente que es así. Bueno…¿y Ariel? ¿Cómo reaccionó?»

«Ah, está muy triste, normal. Una cosa es que un ser querido muera en un accidente. Otra bien diferente es que sea asesinado. Duele más»

«Es verdad. ¿Y el desgraciado de August? ¿Ya ha sido detenido?»

«Parece que no, pero espero que también se pudra en la cárcel»

Pasaron algunas semanas y no hubo noticias del paradero de David Swan, aunque August Booth sí había sido detenido al intentar abandonar el país. Según él, su último contacto con David había sido por teléfono para encargarle un nuevo servicio. Desconocía qué servicio sería ya que David solo lo había llamado para saber de su disponibilidad.

La ceremonia que se celebraría en la mansión para celebrar la unión entre Emma y Regina había sido aplazada hasta que la “polvareda” se disipara, y eso contribuyó a que la lista de invitados se hiciese mayor de lo que ya estaba.

«Mi amor, por Dios…controla a tu madre. Este jardín se quedará pequeño para la cantidad de personas que ha invitado» decía Regina

«No te quejes, Regina. Al menos se distrae con eso…y tu madre también ha invitado a un montón de gente»

«¡Claro, no estaría muy bonito que tu madre invitara a la humanidad entera, y mi madre no invitara a nadie!»

«¿Podrías relajarte y dejar que inviten a quienes quieran? Ahora ven aquí que mamá nos quiere hacer entrega de su regalo de bodas»

«¿Sabes lo que ha comprado?»

«Sí, pero no me preguntes porque no te lo voy a decir»

«¡Si el regalo es para las dos, tenía todo el derecho a saberlo también!»

«¿Por qué te quejas por todo?»

«Porque eres una idiota»

«¿Qué tiene que ver que yo sea una idiota con que tú te quejes por todo?»

«Mis quejas son consecuencia de tus idioteces» dijo Regina, esbozando una gran sonrisa ante la expresión confusa de Emma «No busques un argumento porque no lo vas a encontrar»

«¡Regina! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! ¿Cómo estás?» preguntó Ingrid saludándola con un beso en la mejilla

«Estoy muy bien, Ingrid. ¿Y usted?»

«Estoy bien, a pesar de todo…»

«Me lo imagino…pero no se preocupe, a fin de cuentas, todo acabará bien»

«Así lo espero. Bueno, quiero entregaros ya mi regalo de bodas para que se puedan organizar» dijo ella, y enseguida les entregó un sobre.

«¿De qué se trata? ¿Una viaje de luna de miel?» preguntó Regina, en tono de broma, sin embargo, la sonrisa que mantenía en los labios desapareció cuando sus manos abrieron el sobre.

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

«¿Qué es esto? ¿Es lo que estoy pensando?» preguntó Regina

«Imagino que sí» dijo Emma, sin esconder su contento

«Ingrid…no…»

«Emma me dijo que te gustó la casa y como no tenía la menor idea de qué regalaros…»

«Es un regalo demasiado caro, ¿no cree? Emma y yo hubiéramos dividió la cuantía entre las dos y…»

«¡Regina, es un regalo para las dos! ¡Y no se puede rechazar un regalo!» dijo Ingrid

«Gracias, mamá. ¡Nos encanta!» dijo Emma

«Me he quedado sin palabras, pero…bueno, ¡gracias Ingrid! ¡Esto sí que es un regalo!» dijo Regina, dándole un abrazo

«Nada me hace más feliz que veros felices…pero ahora, tenemos que aclarar algo, hija. Sentaos, por favor»

«¡Cuánto suspense…! Me estás asustando» murmuró Emma

«No es nada…solo quería aclarar que tú y Regina tienen  que casarse con separación total de bienes»

«¿Y eso por qué mamá?»

«Regina…no es nada contra ti, porque digo y repito: mi hija no ha podido encontrar mejor compañera» dijo Ingrid, agarrándole delicadamente la mano «Bueno, en mi testamento existe una clausula que dice que todos mis hijos deberán casarse con separación de bienes, caso contrario, serán desheredados. Tú, Regina, que tienes más experiencia que mi hija, sabes perfectamente que en este mundo de hoy las personas son cada vez más interesadas y esa fue la forma que encontré para, por lo menos, intentar preservar a mis hijos de ese tipo de gente, ¿entiendes?»

«Claro que lo entiendo, Ingrid. No se preocupe, ha hecho lo correcto y es lo que cualquier madre haría por un hijo» dijo Regina

«Gracias por comprender. Espero no te hayas enfadado, mi amor» dijo ella, mirando a Emma.

«Claro que no, mamá…jamás me enfadaría por eso»

«¡Qué bien, querida! Podría cambiarlo, pero mi abogado está de viaje y…»

«Mamá, no te preocupes con eso. ¡Lo importante es concretizar esta unión cuando antes porque ya no aguanto la espera!» dijo Emma en tono divertido.

Los días pasaban y con ellos la cercanía de la fecha tan esperada parecía afectar los nervios de mucha gente, sobre todo de Regina. Su mal humor parecía haberse triplicado, y las discusiones con su futura esposa no eran más frecuentes porque Emma generalmente daba el brazo a torcer.

«¡Pero joder! ¿Será posible que además de mi trabajo, también tengo que hacer el trabajo de los demás?» decía Regina, tirando el móvil encima de la cama

«Si estuvieras trabajando conmigo, nada de esto pasaría» dijo Emma, aunque seguía atenta a su móvil.

«Emma, no me provoques porque hoy sería capaz de matar alguien» dijo Regina «¡Y cuando digo alguien, me refiero a ti!»

«Peor para ti. Te quedarías viuda antes incluso de casarte»

«¿Qué estás haciendo con ese móvil que no lo sueltas?»

«Estaba respondiendo a un mensaje de la comisaria Anita. Ya sabes, desde aquel día no hemos tenido noticias de mi hermano»

«No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?»

«¿Ah?»

«¡Después la gente se pregunta por qué la justicia es tan lenta! ¡Claro, en vez de trabajar, la comisaria de la policía federal está chateando por el móvil!»

«Nunca pensé que fueras tan celosa, mi amor» dijo Emma, y en respuesta Regina le hizo un corte de manga. Emma se echó a reír ante aquel gesto y se acercó a ella rápidamente y la envolvió en sus brazos.

«¡Suéltame, tonta idiota!»

«¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, cariño?» preguntó Emma, apretándola con más fuerza.

«No estoy nerviosa, estoy estresada»

«¿Y por qué estás estresada? ¿Estás arrepentida de casarte con una idiota?»

«Claro que no, boba. Eso sería lo último de lo que me arrepentiría»

«¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué todo ese estrés? No somos nosotras las que estamos organizando todo»

«No lo sé, Emma…tengo un mal presentimiento, un miedo…no sé explicarlo» dijo Regina, girándose hacia ella.

«Debe ser cansancio…no hay nada que temer. Solo es una boda que tendrá lugar dentro de una semana y además en casa. ¿Qué podría salir mal?»

«¿Que me dejes plantada?»

«¡Solo si te dejo plantada en mi cama!» dijo Emma, y naturalmente Regina sonrió «Ven, quítate la ropa y échate en la cama…quiero darte un masaje relajante» añadió, conduciéndola entre besos.

«¿Masaje relajante? Es una propuesta irrecusable»

«Sí, pero no pienses que lo haré gratis»

«¿Ah no? ¿Y qué vas a querer a cambio?»

«Ya lo sabrás cuando acabe…»

«Si estás pensando en sexo, ya puedes ir quitándotelo de la cabeza»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque solo lo haremos después de la boda»

«¿Ya vienes con esa historia de nuevo? ¡Es la décima vez que inventas eso y al día siguiente me atacas!» exclamó Emma, y una vez más Regina sonrió «¿De qué te ríes?»

«De nuestras locuras…¿te acuerdas de la última vez que tuvimos sexo aquí? Me follaste en el suelo, en la cama, y después en el suelo otra vez…»

«Y también en el baño, no te olvides» dijo Emma, besándole la espalda desnuda «Por cierto, ¿qué te parece si repetimos aquella noche? ¿Regina? ¿Regina? Hija de…» murmuró al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

**Una semana después…**

«¿Estás lista para el gran día?» preguntó Zelena. Aún era pronto y Regina se había acabado de despertar, ya que la ceremonia se celebraría a media tarde, alrededor de las cuatro.

«Sí…estoy un poco nerviosa, no puedo negarlo. ¡Sobre todo por la cantidad de gente que mi suegra ha invitado!»

«Bah, son alrededor de unas cincuenta personas, Regina. ¿Crees que son muchos?»

«¿Cincuenta personas? ¿Estás de broma, verdad?»

«No, no estoy bromeando. Por lo menos es lo que dice mamá»

«¡No puedo creer que Emma me haya estado atormentando todo este tiempo diciéndome que Ingrid había invitado a la ciudad entera! Ah, pero me las va a pagar…¡juro que me las va a pagar!»

«¡Es increíble que dos personas que se pelean tanto, como perros y gatos, decidan casarse!»

«¡Si Emma no fuera tan idiota, estoy segura de que pelearíamos menos!»

El clima en la mansión de la familia Swan no parecía muy diferente al que predominaba en la familia Mills. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Emma estaba preocupada con la ropa que llevaría, y sobre todo, con lo que diría Regina al respecto. Su rutina aquella mañana se resumía en mirarse al espejo y correr al balcón para comprobar que todo estaba en su debido lugar.

«Hija, la ceremonia será  las cuatro…¿por qué no te relajas un poco?» decía Ingrid, preocupada con toda aquella agitación por parte de Emma.

«¡Estoy muy nerviosa, mamá! ¿Y si a Regina no le gusta mi ropa? Es muy exquisita con la ropa y…»

«Ese esmoquin es perfecto…aunque un vestido hubiera sido más adecuado»

«Sabes que detesto los vestidos»

«Sí, lo sé»

«Pero…¿está ropa de verdad está bien? ¿No parece…demasiado masculino?»

«Pues claro que no, mi amor. ¿Cómo ibas a estar masculina en un esmoquin femenino?»

«Tienes razón»

«¡Estos zapatos altos me están matando!»

«¿Por qué los estás llevando ahora?»

«¡Para acostumbrarme! No quiero caminar por el jardín como si fuera un caballo»

«¿Alguien habló de caballos?» preguntó Anna

«Hija, ayuda a tu hermana a relajarse un poco. Voy a ver cómo están las cosas» dicho eso, Ingrid se retiró.

**Algunas horas después…**

Hileras de sillas blancas decoradas con cintas doradas y sus respectivas mesas llenas de cristal y plata se extendían a lo largo del jardín. Jarrones, arreglos y decoración con las rosas favoritas de Regina estaban diseminados por todas partes. El sol ya comenzaba a desparecer entre las nubes y los invitados ya se acomodaban en sus lugares.

Emma, una vez más, se dirigió al espejo, para observar su reflejo de arriba abajo. El cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, algo mal hecha, que le daba ese estilo sencillo aunque la ropa y el maquillaje fueran impecables.

«¡Vamos, Emma! ¡Ya han llegado todos los invitados!» dijo Anna

«¿Regina ya llegó?» preguntó, claramente nerviosa

«Pues claro que no. Solo falta ella y su familia»

«¿Y si se ha arrepentido?»

«¡Deja de ser boba y ven ya!»

Mientras atravesaba el jardín en dirección al “altar”, Emma se limitaba a saludar a los invitados con una sonrisa cerrada o un gesto de cabeza. Ya habían pasado diez minutos de la hora marcada para dar inicio a la ceremonia, lo que solo aumentaba su desespero, ya que Regina no era de las que se retrasaba  independientemente de la ocasión.

 _«Joder…yo también soy la novia y no por eso me retraso…»_ murmuró para sí, cerrando los ojos un momento con el intento fallido de calmarse. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la música que sonaba fue sustituida por las voces y los aplausos de los invitados «Regina…» susurró Emma, obnubilada con la belleza majestuosa de la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente.

Regina caminaba a paso lento, su mandíbula estaba baja y su brazo enlazado al brazo de Víctor Whale, el médico de la familia. El vestido parecía más ceñido de lo que Emma acostumbraba a ver, delineando sus curvas con más precisión. El cabello estaba recogido hacia arriba con un broche de brillantes, que más parecía una corona, otro más de los regalos de Ingrid Swan. Al alzar la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron enseguida con los ojos de Emma y como es natural, sonrió. Emma sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y el mundo desparecido.

«Tu mano está helada…» susurró Anna «Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…»

«Me estás poniendo más nerviosa»

«Ella ya está aquí. ¿Por qué tanto nervio?»

«Anna, vuelve a tu sitio…» murmuró Emma, esbozando una gran sonrisa cuando finalmente Regina se colocó a su lado.

«¿Es impresión mía o has crecido de ayer a hoy?» preguntó Regina

«Es impresión tuya» dijo Emma, agachándose para quitarse los zapatos. Los invitados no aguantaron la risa ante la escena, mientras flashes y más flashes eran disparados para captar hasta los más mínimos detalles.

«¿Podemos comenzar?» preguntó el pastor, y tras un largo intercambio de miradas, ellas asintieron.

El pastor leyó rápidamente un texto sobre el amor y el matrimonio, después, dio la palabra a Regina para que recitase sus votos, y ella lo hizo manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos de Emma que, a cada palabra dicha, sentía el corazón latirle más fuerte.

«Emma Swan…» el pastor murmuró, interrumpiendo el transe en que ella se encontraba, ya que sus ojos continuaban contemplando el movimiento de los labios de Regina a cada palabra «Es su turno, señorita» añadió, ya que hacía unos segundos que Regina hacía acabado.

«Oh, sí…perdón…» murmuró Emma, aparentemente avergonzada «Regina…prometo serte fiel y poner tus necesidades por encima de todo. Prometo estar presente en los buenos y malos momentos, seré tu amiga y tu compañera a toda hora…prometo amarte y respetarte hasta mi último aliento. Esos son mis votos para ti, mi amor»

«Muy bien…» dijo el pastor, retomando la palabra «Regina Mills, ¿aceptas a Emma Swan como tu legitima esposa? ¿Para amarla y respetarla, en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad?»

«Sí, acepto» respondió Regina, y al instante, el pastor, miró a Emma para repetir la pregunta

«¿Emma Swan? Le he hecho una pregunta…» murmuró él, desconcertado ante la devoción con que Emma miraba a Regina

«Sí, sí…acepto. Claro que acepto» respondió ella, y rápidamente Zelena se acercó para entregarles las alianzas.

«¡Si alguien está en contra de este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre!» exclamó el pastor, y ante el silencio que se apoderó del ambiente, él continuó con sus palabras «Siendo así, os declaro…ehh…casadas. La novia puede besar…a la otra novia» dijo finalmente, y entre aplausos y sonrisas, Emma le besó los labios rápidamente.

Los familiares de ambas partes fueron los primeros en acercarse para felicitarlas por aquella tan esperada unión. Ingrid y Cora parecían ser las más contentas, y a pesar del poco contacto que había existido entre ellas, era posible ver que se habían hecho buenas amigas.

«Espero que ese discurso de la fidelidad no vaya en serio» dijo Ruby, bromeando, mientras felicitaba a Emma

«¡Nunca he hablado tan en serio en toda mi vida!» dijo Emma, sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

«Felicidades, Regina. Sé que no te caigo bien, pero deseo con todo mi corazón que tú y Emma seáis muy felices» dijo Ruby, saludándola en la distancia.

«Gracias» respondió Regina

«¿Quieres beber algo, mi amor?» preguntó Emma

«Sí, mi ángel» dijo Regina

«¿Dónde están los camareros?» indagó Emma, recorriendo el jardín con la mirada «Ah, allí hay uno…» añadió, y al ir a alejarse, Regina la empujó bruscamente.

«¡Emma, no!» gritó, empujándola al mismo tiempo en que se ponía delante de ella

«¿Regina? ¿Qué ocurre?» preguntaba Emma, visiblemente asustada «¡Regina!» gritó al darse cuenta del vestido manchado de sangre, y en cuestión de segundos, su esposa desfalleció en sus brazos.

 


	38. Chapter 38

«Regina, habla conmigo…mi amor, habla conmigo, por favor…»

«¡Dios mío! ¡Le han disparado! ¡Necesitamos una ambulancia ahora mismo!» exclamó Víctor.

«¿Cómo es posible que le hayan disparado? ¡No escuchamos nada!» dijo Ingrid, igualmente angustiada

«Regina…por favor…» murmuraba Emma, sin contener el llanto

«¡La ambulancia ya está en camino!» dijo Víctor, tras colgar la llamada «¡Es mejor que llamen a la policía!» añadió, asustado ante la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo Regina.

«¡Marco, avise a los de seguridad de que hay alguien armado en la mansión! ¡Rápido! ¡Yo llamaré a la policía!» habló Ingrid

Lo que debía ser una fiesta acabó convirtiéndose en una pesadilla. Los invitados, asustados, comenzaban a dejar la mansión, y la desesperación de Emma solo aumentaba a medida en que Víctor intentaba, sin éxito, controlar la hemorragia de Regina. Minutos después, llegó la ayuda. Regina recibió los primeros auxilios de camino al hospital.

Mientras Regina era sometida a una operación para retirarle el proyectil, Anita, comisaria de la policía federal acompañada del comisario de la policía local, conversaba con Ingrid Swan sobre lo que parecía ser un intento de asesinato.

«Es evidente que el tirador ha usado un silenciador al disparar. ¿Me sabría decir si Regina Mills tiene algún enemigo?» preguntó Anita

«No que yo sepa…»

«David» dijo Emma

«Hija, no creo que…»

«¿Quién más podría haber sido, mamá? Comisaria, hay cámaras de seguridad en casa»

«¿Una de ustedes me acompañaría para revisar el sistema de seguridad?»

«No puedo dejar a Regina sola» dijo Emma

«El ama de llaves está en casa y puede ayudarla en lo que necesite. Yo me voy a quedar con mi hija» dijo Ingrid

«Está bien. Cualquier noticia, entraré en contacto» dicho eso, Anita se retiró.

Después de un rato, finalmente Víctor, acompañado de otro médico, apareciendo trayendo noticias, y aunque las expresiones que traían parecían tranquilas, Emma sintió una angustia tremenda que ni ella misma sabría explicar.

«Dr. Víctor…diga, por favor, diga que está bien…» murmuró Emma

«El proyectil será extraído sin dificultad, sin embargo, Regina ha perdido mucha sangre y necesita urgentemente una transfusión» dijo él

«Solo que hay un problema…su tipo sanguíneo es O- y no tenemos suficiente en este momento. ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene el mismo tipo?» indagó el médico, mirando a Cora y Zelena, parientes de la víctima.

«Desgraciadamente no» dijo Cora

«¡Joder, qué mierda!» exclamó Emma, ya que nadie de su familia tenía aquel tipo sanguíneo «Ruby, por el amor de Dios…»

«Lo siento mucho, Emma…» murmuró ella

«¿Y tú, Ariel?»

«Yo…no sé qué tipo tengo»

«¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no sabes una cosa de esas?» Emma gritó, claramente desesperada.

«¡Cálmate, Emma! ¡Perder el control no ayuda en nada!» exclamó Ingrid

«Podemos hacer la prueba si la señorita está dis…» dijo Víctor

«Claro que sí…» dijo Ariel, asustada ante la actitud de Emma.

«Acompáñeme, por favor…»

Cada dos segundos, Emma miraba su reloj angustiada por la tardanza. Aunque su madre tuviese razón, era imposible no desesperarse en un momento como ese, sobre todo al ver la tranquilidad de todos mientras la razón de su existencia se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Anna se pronunció.

«Perdóname, Emma…» dijo ella «Me siento culpable por lo que le ha pasado a Regina»

«¿Por qué dices eso? Tú no tienes culpa de nada» dijo Emma

«Sí, la tengo» dijo ella «Cuando la comisaria vino a la mansión buscando a David, yo lo alerté para que estuviera alerta»

«¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de una cosa de esas?» preguntó Emma, en tono exaltado

«Hija, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Has entorpecido el trabajo de la policía…» dijo Ingrid, perpleja ante la confesión

«Me dio pena…es mi hermano y…»

«¡Él no tuvo pena del inocente que murió carbonizado!» exclamó Emma «Escucha bien, Anna…si Regina sufre algún daño o…no lo resiste…serás la única culpable y juro que nunca te perdonaré»

«Emma, no quería que…»

«¡Suéltame!»

«¡Calma, Emma!» habló Ingrid

«Reza para que Regina salga bien de esta mierda que tú has provocado!» dijo ella, y antes de que la discusión se prolongase, Víctor regresó informando de que la sangre de Ariel era compatible con la de Regina.

«¡Gracias a Dios!» dijo Cora, y por unos instantes, Emma consiguió respirar aliviada. Anna, por su parte, continuaba temerosa, sobre todo por saber que su hermana la odiaría si algo peor le sucediera a Regina.

Algunos minutos después, Ariel volvió y a petición de Ingrid, ella y Anna regresaron a casa. El médico que había realizado la operación informó de que Regina estaba fuera de peligro, sin embargo, las visitas solo podrían realizarse al día siguiente.

«Mamá, ve a casa» dijo Emma «Señora Mills, yo me quedaré aquí, vaya a descansar» añadió mirando a Cora

«Es mi hija y debo quedarme con ella»

«Yo soy más joven y estoy segura que dormir sentada en una silla no me perjudicará tanto como…»

«¿Me estás llamando viaja, mocita?» la interrumpió

«No…solo quise decir que…»

«Mamá, Emma tiene razón. Yo me quedo con ella y tú te vas a casa» se pronunció Zelena

«Está bien…pero cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme»

Tras la marcha de Ingrid y Cora, Zelena finalmente tenía la oportunidad de conversar a solas con Emma. Desde el incidente en el que ella había disparado contra su actual cuñada, ensayó muchas veces una petición de disculpa en su cabeza, sin embargo, las trabas que iban surgiendo a lo largo de los días y las circunstancias le habían impedido realizar tal acción.

«Viendo a mi hermana de esa manera, me doy cuenta lo inconsecuente que fui cuando te disparé. Y perdóname si nunca te pedí disculpas…»

«Tus disculpas no me interesan. Quien  me interesa es Regina»

«¿Eres siempre tan grosera?»

«No. Pero has escogido un pésimo día para hablar conmigo»

«Ya, me he dado cuenta. Perdóname por eso también»

«Estás perdonada. Ahora, si me permites…» dijo Emma levantándose inmediatamente

Para Emma un día no había tardado nunca en llegar como lo había hecho esa mañana de sábado. Faltaban diez minutos para las seis y el horario de visitas comenzaba a las ocho en punto. Ella dejó escapar profundos suspiros ocasionados por la impaciencia y el cansancio que sentía, tras llevarse a la boca el café que segundos antes había comprado.

«¿Dormiste en el hospital?» preguntó Víctor

«Sí…no quería dejarla sola. Por cierto, ¿puedo verla?»

«El horario de visitas comienza a las ocho»

«Lo sé, pero…¿no puede hacer una excepción por mí? Más tarde su madre vendrá y también está su hermana…quiero quedarme un tiempo sola con ella»

«Está bien. Ven conmigo»

Emma no contuvo la emoción al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Regina no se parecía en nada a aquella mujer fuerte y decidida que estaba acostumbrada a ser.

«Está bajo el efecto de algunos medicamentos, pero pronto debe despertar» dijo Víctor

«¿Puedo quedarme aquí con ella? Prometo no hacer ruido ni tocar nada» dijo ella

«Todo bien. Avisaré a la enfermera de que he autorizado tu entrada, permiso» dicho eso, se retiró

«Pareces una niña muy pilla convenciendo a tus padres para quedarte sola en una tienda de juguetes…» murmuró Regina, en un tono de voz muy débil

«Y tú eres la criatura más hermosa que mis ojos han tenido el placer y la suerte de contemplar…» dijo Emma, acercándose lentamente

«Y yo imaginándose que serias tú quien me ibas a arrancar el vestido de mi cuerpo…» dijo Regina, recibiendo una débil sonrisa

«Mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes?» preguntó

«Contrariada…imaginé que nuestra luna de miel sería en París, no en un hospital»

«Este universo se la pasa conspirando contra nosotras»

«Sucede en las mejores historias de amor»

«No quería que sucediera en nuestra historia»

«Tengo sed…»

«No sé si puedo darte agua, pero puedo darte un beso, ¿qué te parece?»

«Boba. No me he cepillado los dientes…»

«Después la boba soy yo»

«Sí, lo eres. E idiota también. Ahora dime, ¿cómo estás?»

«Algo más tranquila ahora que he podido verte…¿recuerdas lo que pasó?» preguntó Emma

«Más o menos…cuando te giraste diciendo que ibas a buscar una copa, había una luz roja en tu hombro, y quise empujarte hacia mí. Fue entonces que…»

«Señorita, ¿qué hace aquí?» preguntó una de las enfermeras

«Yo le autorice la entrada, Margaret» dijo Víctor «Regina, ¿cómo te sientes?» preguntó, acercándose

«Estoy bien, pero tengo sed…»

«Margaret, tráigale un poco de agua, por favor…»

«¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?» preguntó

«En breve…te quedarás en observación y mañana mismo te daremos el alta. Ah, la comisaria está ahí…quiere hacerte unas preguntas»

«Regina necesita descansar. ¿No puede venir más tarde?» preguntó Emma

«Está bien, mi amor. Dígale que estoy bien para dar mi testimonio, Dr. Víctor» dijo Regina

«Aquí está el agua…»

«Gracias, Margaret. Avise a la comisaria de que puede entrar»

Tras relatar exactamente lo que le había dicho a Emma, Regina, así como la comisaria y todos los que allí estaban, comprendieron que aquel proyectil no iba destinado a ella, ya que la mira láser del arma usada para efectuar el disparo estaba direccionada al cuerpo de Emma. Ese hecho se comprobaría más tarde con las cámaras de seguridad cuyas grabaciones ya estaba siendo enviadas para su análisis.

Minutos después, la comisaria dejó el hospital y la habitación se llenó con la presencia de los familiares. Emma salió para que Cora y Zelena pudieran conversar con Regina, y afuera, ella comentó con Ingrid sobre la verdadera diana en la ceremonia de su boda.

«Dios mío…solo puede haberse vuelto loco…» dijo Ingrid «No estaré tranquila hasta que no lo vea preso»

«Parece que su odio crece cada día un poco más. ¿Estás segura de que es hijo de mi padre? Porque es difícil asumir que alguien sea tan…monstruoso» dijo Emma

«Hablaré con la comisaria para que ponga dos policías aquí»

«No es necesario, mamá. Mañana Regina recibirá el alta y todo estará bien…»

A la mañana siguiente, según Víctor había informado, Regina recibiría el alta tras la visita del médico.

«¿El médico va a tardar mucho?» preguntó Regina

«No, señora. Su madre ya está hablando con él y enseguida vendrá» dijo la enfermera «¡Su hermana es una muchacha muy fuerte! Si es por ella, le hubiéramos sacado toda la sangre de su cuerpo» añadió en tono de broma

«¿Mi hermana?» preguntó Regina

«Sí, la que le donó su sangre»

«Emma…¿no me habías dicho que quien donó la sangre había sido Ariel?» murmuró Regina, claramente sorprendida

«Sí, era la única persona con el mismo tipo sanguíneo que tú» dijo Emma, tan sorprendida como ella

«¿Algún problema? ¿Usted no sabía que aquella muchachita era su hermana?» preguntó la enfermera, confusa

Mientras Emma y Regina se miraban asustadas con aquella revelación, Víctor, acompañado de Zelena entró en el cuarto. Al ser cuestionado sobre el parentesco de Regina y Zelena con Ariel, Víctor confirmó lo que hasta ese momento no pasaba de una sospecha.

«No puedo creer que Ariel sea la hija que papá tuvo fuera del matrimonio» comentó Zelena

«¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Zelena?» preguntó Cora «¿La nieta del pescador es la hija bastarda de Henry?» indagó, incrédula

«Sí, señora Mills. Cuando le sacamos la sangre para…»

«¡Ya sé lo que me va a decir! ¡Pero ya adelanto que no pretendo aceptar a esa bastarda en mi casa!»

«Mamá, por favor…este no es el lugar, ni el mejor momento» dijo Zelena

«¡El médico ya te ha dado el alta! ¡Vámonos de aquí ahora mismo!»

«Regina se vendrá a mi casa, Cora» dijo Emma

«¡De ninguna manera! ¡Es mi hija y se vendrá conmigo!»

«Es mi esposa y…»

«¡Emma! Por favor…las dos, paren ya con esto» interrumpió Regina «Creo que será mejor que me recupere en casa…tú tendrás que volver a la oficina y mientras yo esté de reposo, será mejor que me quede con mamá» añadió, agarrándole suavemente la mano.

«Está bien entonces»

Tras acompañar a Regina hasta su casa, Emma volvió a la mansión, sorprendiendo a Ingrid al revelarle la información sobre el parentesco de Ariel con la familia Mills. Aunque Ariel mereciese saber la verdad, Emma prefirió dejar que Regina o Zelena hablaran con ella sobre eso, a fin de cuentas, era un asunto de familia y solo les incumbía a ellas contárselo o  no.

Al final de día, Anita apareció con nuevas informaciones sobre el intento de asesinato, y como ya imaginaban, David era el responsable de aquella casi tragedia.

«Llevaba ropa de camarero. Los cabellos están más largos y con barba, por eso consiguió pasar desapercibido entre los demás» explicaba Anita «Como ya había dicho, usó un silenciador y una mira láser para cometer el delito, y si Regina no se hubiera puesto en medio, el proyectil la hubiera alcanzado a usted, no a ella» añadió, mirando a Emma

«No va a descansar hasta conseguir lo que quiere» dijo Ingrid

«No se preocupen…estamos muy cerca de atraparlo, y por precaución, dos policías de paisano estarán circulando por las cercanías de la mansión y de las oficinas donde su hija trabaja»

«Gracias, comisaria…»

«No hay de qué, señora Swan. Quédese tranquila…y cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme» se despidió y se marchó

 

«Mamá, voy a ver a Regina» dijo Emma

«¿Ariel va contigo?» preguntó Ingrid

«Sí…Regina me pidió que la llevara. Quiere agradecerle lo que hizo»

«Vale…pero no vengan muy tarde…me quedo preocupada»

«No te preocupes, mamá. Volveremos pronto»

Mientras conducía hacia la casa de la familia Mills, Emma se disculpaba con Ariel por la forma grosera en que le había hablado. Aunque intentaba evitarlo, cualquier asunto relacionado con Regina la turbaba, sobre todo tratándose de su integridad física.

«Llegamos» dijo Emma

«¿Por qué ustedes tenéis casas tan grandes para tan pocas personas?» cuestionó Ariel.

«Te deberé esta» respondió ella, apretando el timbre

«¿Qué está haciendo esta muchacha aquí?» preguntó Cora, en cuanto la puerta se abrió

«Regina me pidió que la trajera porque…»

«¡No quiero a esta bastarda aquí! ¡Salga de mi casa, ahora!

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

«¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Mamá, qué es esto, por Dios!» exclamó Zelena

«¡Ya dije que no quiero a esta bastarda en mi casa!» vociferó Cora

«Zelena, dile a Regina que ya hablaré con ella por teléfono. Buenas noches» dicho eso, Emma se retiró acompañada de Ariel.

Desde que se había descubierto el parentesco de Ariel con sus hijas, Cora se había mostrado irreductible en su decisión de mantener a la nieta del fallecido Leopold lejos de su casa, y si fuera posible, lejos de sus hijas.

«¡Lo que has hecho no está bien!» exclamó Zelena

«¡Esta es mi casa y aquí entra quien yo quiera!» respondió Cora

«¿Qué griterío es este?» preguntó Regina, de pie en lo alto de las escaleras

«¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama? ¡El médico fue tajante cuando habló de reposo!» la reprendió Cora

«Reposar no significa permanecer en la cama todo el tiempo. ¿Dónde está Emma? Vi su coche aparcado fuera»

«Emma se marchó, Gina…mamá no dejó que Ariel entrara, así que…»

«¡Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso, Cora!» escupió Regina

«En mi casa esa bastarda no entra»

«¡Es nuestra hermana y salvó mi vida!»

«¡No salvo nada! ¡Quien salvó tu vida fueron los médicos, pero si le estás tan agradecida, ve a verte con ella en otro lugar, aquí no!»

«Bien…será como tú desees» dicho eso, Regina volvió a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, Cora se sorprendió al ver a Regina bajando las escaleras acompañada de uno de los empleados que llevaba una maleta. Aunque supiera exactamente lo que significaba aquella escena, la matriarca de la familia Mills no ahorró palabras para cuestionarla.

«¿A dónde vas con eso? ¿Te has vuelto loca?»

«Voy a terminar mi recuperación en casa de mi suegra» se limitó a decir

«Estás poniendo en riesgo tu recuperación por culpa de…»

«Pensé que habías cambiado…es decir, después que te enteraste de la verdadera situación financiera de Emma ha habido unos cambios…»

«El hecho de no recibir a aquella bastarda aquí no significa que…»

«¡Por Dios, mamá! ¡La muchacha ni sabe que somos hermanas! ¡Además, ella no tiene la culpa de la traición de papá! Ella no pidió venir al mundo, ¿entiendes?»

«Regina, tienes toda la razón…pero no creo que sea necesario que te vayas a casa de tu suegra por esto» dijo Zelena

«Emma no se sentirá a gusto aquí. ¡Realmente, nunca se sintió, y después de lo ayer, menos aún!»

«Te llevo yo, entonces…no estás en condiciones de conducir»

«Está bien…hasta pronto, mamá» dijo Regina, pero Cora permaneció en silencio.

 

«¡Regina! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Te habría ido a buscar» decía Emma, mientras la conducía al sofá

«Quería darte una sorpresa» dijo

«¡Mi amor, no puedes hacer estos esfuerzos! Los puntos podrían abrirse y…»

«Cariño, estoy bien» dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla «¿Dónde está tu madre?»

«Salió muy temprano y no me dijo a dónde»

«¿Y Ariel?»

«Está en la cocina ayudando a Granny»

«¿Estás tratando a mi hermana como a una empleada?» preguntó Zelena

«Claro que no. Le gusta ayudar en eso, ¿qué puedo hacer?»

«¿Podrías llamarla? Creo que ya es hora de hablar sobre eso…» dijo Regina.

«Claro, amor. Ya vuelvo»

Algunos minutos después, Emma regresó con Ariel y por insistencia de Regina, ella se quedó en la sala. Antes de nada, Regina le agradeció su ayuda, y con el apoyo de Zelena, la verdad sobre el parentesco que las unía fue revelada.

«¿Es por eso que tu madre me llamó bastarda?» preguntó Ariel, aún confusa con la información

«Sí, pero no le des importancia a lo que ella dice. ¡Eres nuestra hermana y vamos a considerarte como tal!» dijo Regina

«Vaya…perdí a mi abuelo, pero he ganado dos familias…es reconfortante» dijo, esbozando medio sonrisa

«Querrás decir una familia. Porque Emma es solo tu cuñada, nada más» dijo Zelena

«¿Puedo saber por qué aún te metes conmigo?» preguntó Emma

«No me estoy metiendo. ¡Estoy siendo objetiva!»

«¡Vamos a parar ya vosotras dos! Parecéis niñas malcriadas» dijo Regina

«Yo no te caía muy bien…» murmuró Ariel, mirando a Regina

«Ah, bueno…no es que me cayeras mal. Lo que pasa es que yo…sentí celos, solo eso. Tú y Emma habíais pasado un año juntas y…»

«Y nunca sucedió nada porque incluso sin memoria te fue fiel»

«¡Por eso la amo tanto!»

«¿Solo por eso, Regina?» preguntó Emma

«Por eso y mucho más…ya sabes…»

«¡No hay momento más dichoso que cuando veo a la familia reunida!» dijo Ingrid, acercándose rápidamente «Regina, pensé que te ibas a quedar recuperándote en casa de tu madre»

«Larga historia…después le cuento. ¿Me acompañas al cuarto, mi ángel? Me duele un poco…»

«Claro que sí…vamos…»

El día transcurrió de forma tranquila, sobre todo porque Ariel se tomó a bien la noticia de su parentesco con la familia Mills. A final de la tarde, todos se dirigieron al jardín, incluso Regina, ya que el dolor en la zona alcanzada por la bala había disminuido.

«Tu madre es una mujer muy difícil y con prejuicios sobre las clases sociales. Sin embargo, es comprensible su modo de actuar…después de todo, es la hija de la amante de su fallecido esposo» decía Ingrid, sentada al lado de Regina

«Sí, lo sé. Pero debería comprender que Ariel no tiene la culpa de nada»

«Sí, pero es difícil para ella. Lo que quiero decir es que no pelees con tu madre por eso. La familia necesita estar unida, y en cuanto a Ariel, se puede quedar aquí para el resto de su vida, no es necesario que se mude  a casa de Cora»

«Ingrid, ella es nuestra responsabilidad y…»

«Regina, mamá tiene razón. Ariel se queda aquí, Zelena y tú podéis venir a visitarla cuando queráis»

«¿Todo eso es miedo de que la lleve a vivir con nosotras?» preguntó Regina, en tono de broma

«Ni te atrevas a pensarlo! ¿Quién fue la que exigió privacidad total, eh?» dijo Emma

«Boba…»

Una hora antes de cenar, Ingrid decidió hacerle una visita a Cora con la intención de esclarecer la situación de Ariel. Para ella, ese hecho no debería ser un obstáculo entras las familias, principalmente después de todos los problemas que han enfrentando y seguían enfrentando. A fin de cuentas, mientras David no fuera encontrado y detenido, la tranquilidad no sería completa. Alrededor de las siete y media, Ingrid volvió a la mansión junto con Cora y Zelena, sorprendiendo a todos los que esperaban en el comedor.

«Ceo que la vida es algo corta para que desperdiciemos los buenos momentos con decepciones pasadas o cualquier otro tipo de trabas» dijo Ingrid «Vamos a olvidar nuestras desavenencias, los problemas y vamos a unirnos. Vamos a honrar la palabra familia» añadió, antes de que fuera servida la cena.

 

«Creo que es muy bonito ese celo que tu madre tiene con la familia» comentó Regina, acomodándose lentamente en la cama

«Sí, solo habla de la familia» dijo Emma, sin mucho interés

«¿Qué te ocurre? Estás apática…»

«No era esta la luna de miel que había planeado para las dos»

«Lo sé, mi amor. Pero ya está todo bien, y en breve, podremos viajar y celebrar nuestro matrimonio»

«¿Eres feliz?» preguntó Emma, colocándose a su lado

«Mucho. Y si hubiese muerto, habría muerto la mujer más feliz de ese mundo»

«¡No digas eso! Si te perdiera, yo también me perdería»

«Dame un beso…»

«No quiero hacerte daño»

«¡El disparo fue en la barriga, no en la boca!»

«¡Ja, ja, ja, qué graciosa!»

«He echado de menos este sabor…» Regina murmuró, apartándose unos segundos para enseguida, volver a hundir su boca en la boca de Emma.

Regina no contuvo un gemido cuando la lengua de Emma se deslizó por la de ella. Cada beso que se daban era como si fuera el primero, siempre cargado de pasión, malicia y deseo.

«Quiero hacer el amor contigo…» dijo Regina, jadeando

«No puedes…»

«Bueno…no puedes poseerme como sueles hacer. Pero puedes tocarme, y yo también puedo…»

«Regina…»

«Mastúrbame…y yo te haré lo mismo»

«Me vuelves loca cuando me pides esas cosas…»

«Y tú me excitas cuando te resistes…»

«¿Estás excitada?»

«¡Mucho! Siénteme…tócame…» dijo, y sin más cuestionamientos, Emma deslizó la punta de sus dedos por la parte interior de su muslo, alcanzando el ligero tejido de las bragas. Sus dedos se infiltraron por debajo de la prenda sintiendo la piel ya mojada que ansiaba por aquellos toques.

«Oh, Emma…» gimió respondiendo a la caricia, agarrándole la mano y presionando más fuerte sobre su sexo.

«No me hagas perder el control…» dijo Emma. Su respiración salía en rápidas ráfagas de aire, denotando lo jadeante que estaba.

«Hazlo más rápido…» pidió Regina, y aunque reluctante, obedeció, volviendo a besarla en la boca, enredando las dos lenguas de una manera dominadora y exigente, mientras sus dedos trabajaban en la intimidad de la otra mujer.

En cuestión de segundos, Regina alcanzó el clímax. Su cuerpo se contrajo debido a los espasmos provocados por el orgasmo, dando como resultado un ligero dolor en su reciente herida. Su gemido mezclado al sonido de su desacompasada respiración hizo que Emma retrocediera.

«¿Te hice daño?» preguntó

«No…» respondió, suspirando «Ha sido perfecto» añadió, esbozando una gran sonrisa «Ahora es mi turno en darte placer…»

«No. No quiero que te esfuerces…»

«¡Emma, déjame de tratarme como si estuviera lisiada!»

«¡Y tú dejas de ser una temeraria!»

«¿Por qué estás gritando?»

«¡Tú gritaste primero!» exclamó Emma, asustándose cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

«¿Problemas en el paraíso, hermanita?»

«¿David?» dijeron las dos al unísono

«¡Como no me invitaste a la boda, decidí pasar a felicitarlas!»

«¡Desgraciado!» dijo Emma

«¡Un paso más y disparo!» dijo él, apuntándole con una pistola «Y esta vez no pretendo fallar…»

«¿Cómo has entrado?» preguntó Regina

«Con la ayuda de la única persona que me amó de verdad en esta casa…mi querida hermana Anna» dijo él, esbozando una media sonrisa «Estoy impresionado. Realmente tienes siete vidas, Emma…pero yo tengo siete balas, o mejor, ocho. Siete serán en tu cabeza, y la otra se la daré de regalo a esta puta interesada a la que llamas esposa»

«¡Lávate la boca cuando hables de Regina!» gritó Emma, recibiendo un golpe de culata en la cabeza.

«¡Emma!» gritó Regina, y al ir a levantarse, David se lo impidió

«¡Quietita, zorra! Porque el show solo está comenzando»

«¡Estás en un error, David! ¡Tu show ha acabado!» dijo Anita, apuntándole con su arma «¡Ponte de rodillas, y coloca las manos tras la cabeza! Cualquier movimiento,  disparo» avisó, apoyando en cañón de la pistola en su nuca.

Después de rendirse, David fue esposado y llevado a prisión. Víctor Whale fue llamado para que viera la herida de Emma en su cabeza. Ingrid, aún en estado de shock, lloraba imaginando lo que podría haber pasado si Anita no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

**Algún tiempo después…**

«Lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado. El tiempo que estuvo con Emma y Regina en el cuarto hubiera sido suficiente para matarlas» decía Anita

«¿Qué hiciste, Anna?» preguntó Ingrid

«Le hice creer que lo apoyaría y lo ayudaría a entrar en la casa para ver a Regina y a Emma. Antes de llegar, avisé a la comisaria y gracias a Dios, llegó a tiempo» explicó ella

«¡Nunca más hagas algo de ese tipo! Pusiste la vida de todos en peligro, ¿no te das cuenta?» la reprendió Ingrid

«Disculpa, mamá. Solo quería arreglar la burrada que hice cuando lo avisé de la orden de busca y captura» Anna se justificó

«Así no se arreglan las cosas, pero felizmente, salió todo bien. Que sepas que entorpeciste el trabajo de la policía, y por tu madre, no lo tendré en cuenta» dijo Anita

«Gracias, comisaria…y disculpe la actitud de mi hija» dijo Ingrid

«Bueno, me tengo que ir. Es tarde…casi amaneciendo ya…»

«¿No quiere tomar un café?»

«Gracias, señora Swan…pero en otra ocasión. Hasta luego»

«La acompaño a la puerta»

Mientras Ingrid se despedía de Anita, Víctor trataba la herida que Emma había recibido en la cabeza. Según él, el golpe no había sido tan fuerte, pero como todo golpe en la cabeza requiere atención, le dijo que fuera al hospital a la mañana siguiente si fuera posible.

«Has recibido muchos golpes en la cabeza y eso no es nada bueno. Vete al hospital mañana, ¿de acuerdo?» dijo él

«No se preocupe, Dr. Víctor…yo misma me encargaré de que vaya sin falta» dijo Regina

«Como si estuvieras en condiciones de encargarte de algo, Regina» dijo Emma

«Querida, tengo otros métodos para persuadirte» dijo, y sin razón aparente, Emma sintió cómo su rostro prendía fuego.

«Ehh…bueno, yo me voy. Cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme» dijo Víctor, retirándose después.

«¿Quieres matarme de vergüenza?» preguntó Emma

«No, ¿por qué?»

«Por nada»

«¿Por qué estás enfadada?»

«¡Porque todo sale mal! ¡Nuestros planes, nuestro viaje, todo!»

«Hay un dicho que dice “no hay mal que por bien no venga”, amor. Todas las personas tienen que pasar por algunas dificultades, no sé. Además, aquel loco ya ha sido detenido y ahora, cuando nos recuperemos, podremos concretizar nuestros planes» decía Regina, acariciándole los cabellos.

«Así lo espero porque no aguanto más con tantos problemas…»

«¡Estate tranquila porque mañana será un nuevo día!


	40. Chapter 40

 

Los primeros rayos de sol surgieron y Emma ya se encontraba en pie, lista para su consulta con el Dr. Whale. Aunque Regina había insistido en acompañarla, optó por la compañía de la madre, ya que pensaba que cuánto más rápida fuera la recuperación de su esposa, mejor sería para ambas y la tan ansiada luna de miel.

Algunos días transcurrieron y los exámenes realizados por Emma no constataron ninguna amenaza para su salud, todo lo contrario. A Regina, por otro lado, ya le habían quitado los puntos y al igual que Emma, su salud  se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

«¿Por qué no dejáis la mudanza para cuando regreséis del viaje?» sugirió Ingrid

«El viaje es dentro de tres días, mamá. Y Regina y yo queremos aprovechar un poco nuestro hogar» dijo Emma

«¿Vamos, Emma? Marco ya puso las maletas en el coche» dijo Regina

«Antes de salir de viaje, pasaremos por aquí a despedirnos. Hasta luego, mamá»

«Cuídate, mi amor» dijo Ingrid, dándole un beso en la cabeza «Regina, si  necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme o venir» añadió, despidiéndose de su nuera con un abrazo

«Gracias, Ingrid»

«Vosotras dos, portaos bien y cuidad de mamá» dijo Emma, mirando a su hermana Anna y a Ariel.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa nueva, Marco, el chofer de Ingrid, sacó las maletas y subió a dejarlas en el cuarto. Nada más marcharse él, Regina se tiró a los brazos de Emma, empujándola para sentarse en el cómodo sofá.

«¿Lista para inaugurar cada esquina de esta casa?» preguntó Emma

«Tenemos tres días para hacer eso» respondió Regina, facilitando el acceso de los húmedos labios a su cuello.

«Podemos compensar parte del tiempo perdido aquí…el resto en el viaje…¿qué te parece?» dijo Emma

«¿Por qué solo piensas en sexo?» preguntó Regina

«¿Qué? ¡No he dicho esa palabra!»

«A buen entendedor, pocos palabras bastan»

«¡Pero yo no he dicho ni media palabra!»

«Lo insinuaste»

«¡Regina, solo puedes estar loca!» dijo Emma, algo irritada por la sonrisita que la morena no hizo mención de esconder.

«No eres la única a la que le gusta provocarme y verme furiosa. A mí también me gusta verte así»

«Sé exactamente lo que estás intentando hacer»

«¿Y qué es lo que estoy intentando hacer?»

«Provocarme para atizar mi lado salvaje que tú tanto amas»

«¡Esta vez te has columpiado! Pero, ¿qué esperar de un cuerpo tan hermoso con un cerebro tan idiota?»

«¡Tus chistes no me afectan en nada! Mucho menos ahora que estamos casadas. Por cierto, bonita forma de decir que estás loca por follar conmigo»

«¿Yo? ¿Loca por follar contigo? ¡Eso lo veremos!» dijo Regina, quitándose el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello para vendarle los ojos. Tras atar la prenda detrás de la cabeza de Emma, la condujo hacia el cuarto.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?» preguntó Emma, cerrando los ojos tras el tejido, dando espacio para que los otros sentidos se desarrollasen, aspirando el perfume de los cabellos cortos que rozaban su rostro cuando la boca de Regina rozó la punta de su oreja.

El efecto de aquel pequeño contacto fue más poderoso de lo que Emma habría imaginado. Cada centímetro de su piel se encendió, quemándole el pecho y siguió bajando, pasando por sus costillas y concentrándose en su barriga.  Sentada en la punta de la cama, Emma no contuvo el impulso de agarrarla por la cintura.

«Tu olor me vuelve loca…» dijo ella, levantando la blusa que Regina llevaba, para inmediatamente, cubrirle el abdomen con sus besos.

«Ponte de pie porque quiero quitarte la ropa» dijo Regina, retrocediendo unos centímetros mientras sus uñas producían pequeños arañazos sobre los hombros aún cubiertos.

Mientras era desnudada, Emma podía sentir la mirada de Regina quemándole la piel. Su corazón latía extremadamente acelerado, y durante unos instantes, pensó en quitarse aquel pañuelo que le cubría los ojos impidiéndole la visión, sin embargo, aquel juego iniciado por Regina estaba mejor de lo que pensaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mano de Regina le agarró los cabellos, tirando de ellos con firmeza. Emma acompañó el movimiento, dejando escapar un gemido cuando la lengua, tan conocida, invadió su boca, dando comienzo a un beso furioso y hambriento.

«Échate…» ordenó Regina, al terminar el beso, al mismo tiempo en que se quitaba su propia ropa. Sus labios humedecidos se colocaron en la pantorrilla de Emma, y fueron dejando pequeños besos sobre la pálida, lisa y suave piel. El deseo crecía a medida que su boca se acercaba a los muslos, y cuando llegó al punto deseado, sus dientes aferraron el elástico de las bragas, empujándolas hacia abajo. En aquel momento, Emma no pudo aguantar y se sacó la venda de los ojos para poder contemplar aquella escena, según ella, enloquecedora. Regina esbozaba una expresión feroz acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa. Sus dientes abandonaron el tejido para trabajar  por encima de él, marcándola con varias mordidas.

«Me estás torturando…» murmuró Emma

«¿Quieres follar conmigo?» preguntó ella

«Yo siempre quiero» dijo Emma, asustándose cuando sus bragas fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo con violencia, y su sexo tomado por la hambrienta boca de Regina

«¡Oh, Regi…oh!» gimió, llenando una de sus manos con los cabellos negros, apretándole su cara contra su intimidad hasta no soportarlo más, y estallar en un arrebatador orgasmo.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y al mismo tiempo en que  recuperaba el aliento, Emma disfrutaba de los mojados besos que recibía en su abdomen. Segundos después, Regina se deslizó por su cuerpo, y le regaló la mejor de las sonrisas cuando se encontraron cara a cara.

«Te corriste muy rápido» dijo Regina, besándola en la cara

«No lo pude evitar. Estaba muy excitada y con muchas ganas de ti» dijo Emma, acariciándole la barbilla.

«No me estoy quejando, amor…solo quiero avisarte de que este es el primero de muchos que tendremos a lo largo del día…»

Pasaron los tres días que permanecieron en la ciudad prácticamente en la cama, excepto las horas de comer en las que algunas veces Emma se arriesgaba en la cocina. Al final del día, el jardín era el lugar escogido y el favorito para degustar una copa de vino, una disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

 

«Pensé que ya se iban a ir sin despedirse de nosotras» dijo Ingrid en cuanto Emma y Regina entraron en la mansión

«Jamás haríamos eso, mamá. ¿Cómo estás?» preguntó Emma, besándole en la mejilla

«Muy  bien, ¿y vosotras? ¿Habéis aprovechado la privacidad de la casa?» preguntó, y rápidamente Regina trató  de cambiar de tema.

La mañana pasó de forma tranquila. Las familias se reunieron para almorzar juntas, ya que pasado el medio día, Emma y Regina cogerían un vuelo rumbo a Australia, donde pasarían algunos días mientras decidían cuál sería el próximo destino. El viaje de luna de miel duraría aproximadamente un mes, ya que los negocios de los que ambas estaban al frente no podían ser “abandonados” por más tiempo.

«¿Nos vais a decir ya lo que queréis que os traigamos de regalo o escogemos nosotras?» preguntó Emma, mientras degustaban el postre.

«¡Yo quiero un bebé canguro!» dijo Anna, arrancando carcajadas de todos

«¡Ve anotando, Regina!»

«Creo que yo también quiero un canguro» dijo Ariel

«¿Qué edad tienen estas niñas?» preguntó Zelena

«¿Y tú, cuñada? ¿Qué te parece un canguro de peluche para hacerte compañía en la cama?» Emma la provocó

«¡No te contesto como te mereces por respeto a tu madre!» replicó Zelena

«¿Y tú, suegrita?»

«Se lo dejaré al buen gusto de mi hija» dijo Cora, y una vez más, todos sonrieron encontrando divertida la expresión de desconcierto que ponía Emma

«Muy bien, ¿y tú mamá? ¿Lo dejas al buen gusto de Regina o al mío?»

«¡Yo quiero nietos!» dijo Ingrid, sin rodeos, y de repente, Regina se atragantó con el agua que se acababa del llevar a la boca.

«¿Qué dijiste?» preguntó Emma, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente tras esa petición, excepto por el sonido de la tos de Regina que, poco a poco, iba disminuyendo.

«He dicho que quiero nietos. ¿Por qué me miráis todos con esas caras? La medicina ha avanzado mucho en los últimos años, y ahora nada impide que dos mujeres tengan un bebé»

«No es del todo así, mamá…Di algo, Regina» dijo Emma

«Ah…Ingrid, no creo que sea el momento de hablar de hijos…Emma y yo aún tenemos mucho que…ayúdame» murmuró la última palabra al mismo tiempo que presionaba el pie de Emma con el suyo.

«Ingrid, creo que aún es pronto para ellas. Regina tiene muchas responsabilidades y su hija también» intervino Cora

«Todos tenemos responsabilidades, Cora. Además, sé perfectamente que si decidieran tener un hijo, el bebé sería gestado por Regina, y bueno…de aquí a unos años, no será posible por su edad» explicó Ingrid.

«¿Me estás  llamando vieja, Ingrid?» preguntó Regina haciendo que todos  se echaran a reír, excepto Cora que se mantuvo seria, ya que el argumento de la madre de Emma no pareció satisfacerla.

«No, Regina…pero ya tienes treinta y…»

«Mamá, en otro momento hablamos de eso» dijo Emma «Regina, vamos o perderemos el vuelo» añadió, levantándose rápidamente.

«Tienes razón…bueno, familia, ¡nos vemos dentro de un mes!»

Tras las despedidas, Zelena las acompañó hasta el aeropuerto y solo regresó a casa cuando el avión despegó. Mientras conversaban, Emma agradecía el hecho de que la primera clase solo estuviera ocupada por ellas dos, ya que,  en su opinión, lo que necesitaban en esas largas horas de vuelo sería privacidad.

«¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo!» dijo Regina

«¿Cuál es el problema de besarte? Estamos solas»

«Puede aparecer algún asistente de vuelo»

«¿Y? Solo es un beso, nada más»

«Como si te contentaras con solo un beso»

«Ok, cambiando de tema…he estado pensando en lo que dijo mamá y…»

«¡Puedes ir olvidándote!»

«¿Puedo hablar, Regina?» preguntó Emma y entonces prosiguió «Piénsalo bien….¿no sería una maravilla dos o tres “idiotitas” corriendo por la casa?»

«¿Dos o tres? ¿Has perdido el juicio?»

«No voy a presionarte, pero piensa en ello, ¿ok?»

«Está bien, mi amor…pensaré en el asunto, y cuando digo el asunto, me refiero a un hijo, ¡nada de dos o tres!»

En cuanto llegaron al lugar de destino, Emma y Regina fueron conducidas en un taxi al hotel escogidos por ellas. Mientras les subían las maletas a la habitación, Regina recorría con la mirada el sitio, dándose cuenta de que era exactamente como había visto en las fotos.

«¿Te gusta, mi amor?» preguntó Emma, cerrando la puerta tras ellas

«¡Me encanta! ¡Es perfecto!»

«¡Aleluya!»

«¿Ah?»

«Siempre te quejas o le sacas defectos a las cosas» dijo Emma

«Nunca me quejo sin razón»

«Voy a fingir que me lo creo. Ahora ven, ¡es hora de un baño bien largo en la bañera!»

«Sé perfectamente cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones para conmigo dentro de una bañera» dijo Regina, mientras se desnudaba rápidamente

«Menos mal que lo sabes…»

La estadía en Australia se alargó más de lo que habían planeado, sobre todo por el gusto que le cogió Regina a la ciudad costera de Gold Coast. Dos semanas después, viajaron a Holanda, en donde se quedaron cinco días, y a continuación, llegó el destino final: Italia.

Según lo planeado, pasó un mes y volvieron a Estados Unidos, pero decidieron quedarse un mes más en Miami, en donde Regina sería sometida a un tratamiento de fertilización a escondidas de sus familiares.

«¿Estás segura, Regina? Esta cuestión de hijos no es prioritaria en nuestras vidas y no quiero que te sientas presionada por mamá o por mí. Es una decisión tuya y…»

«Mi amor, está todo bien. Lo quiero y estoy segura de ello»

«¿Y la Mills Export? Tú…»

«No estaré embarazada eternamente» la interrumpió «Parecías entusiasmada con la idea…¿ya no quieres?»

«Claro que sí. Es solo que…quiero que te sientas libre para tomar la decisión sin nadie detrás comiéndote la oreja»

«Será como tú quieres y como yo quiero. ¡Un hijo en nuestras vidas para cerrar nuestro matrimonio con llave de oro!»

«Te amo…y no tengo duda de que soy la persona más feliz de este mundo estando a tu lado» dijo Emma

«Yo también te amo y te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida…»

Según le habían informado los médicos, un mes de tratamiento sería suficiente para que Regina se quedara embarazada. Emma avisó a la familia de que se quedarían un mes más en Italia, y aunque se estaba muriendo por verlas, Ingrid no cuestionó la decisión, ya que las dos habían pasado por muchos problemas y ahora debían aprovechar al máximo la compañía de la otra. Cora, al igual que Ingrid, optó por no interferir, aunque no confiara tanto en Zelena al frente de los negocios.

**Dos meses después…**

«¡Finalmente! ¡Mi amor, cómo te he echado de menos!» exclamó Ingrid, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de su hija mayor «¡Regina, ni voy a preguntar porque ya veo que estás genial!» añadió saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

«Gracias, Ingrid» dijo ella, para dirigirse después al encuentro de su madre «Mamá, ¿cómo has estado?» preguntó, dándole un abrazo

Tras distribuir muchos abrazos, Emma comenzó a entregar los regalos mientras Regina, contaba, resumidamente, cómo habían sido los viajes realizados en esos dos meses y una semana.

«Canguro, canguro, canguro…» decía Emma, lanzado los muñecos de peluche por la casa «¿Quedó alguien por recibir un canguro?» añadió, esquivando el objeto que Regina lanzó en su dirección.

«¿Dos meses viajando y solo habéis traído canguros?» preguntó Zelena

«¡Ah, el mayor es el tuyo, cuñada!» exclamó Emma

«¡Muy graciosa!»

«Mamá, este es tu regalo» dijo Regina, entregándole a Cora una caja que contenía un elegante reloj.

«Gracias, mi amor. Sabía que tu buen gusto no fallaría» dijo Cora

«¿Y mi regalo?» preguntó Ingrid

«¡Dentro de nueve meses, mamá!» dijo Emma

«¿Nueve meses? ¿Por qué nueve…? ¡Oh…no! ¡No puede ser! ¿Regina?»

«Sí, Ingrid…estoy embarazada» reveló ella, sorprendiendo a todos.

Una vez más una lluvia de felicitaciones y abrazos aconteció aquella mañana de viernes. Ingrid escuchaba, emocionada, cada palabra dicha por Regina sobre el momento y las razones por las que ella y Emma habían decidido seguir adelante con la idea de tener un hijo.

«Nos apoyaste tanto…nos ayudaste en todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance y esto es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer» decía Regina.

«Estoy muy feliz con esta noticia…solo que no quiero que te hayas sentido presionada y…»

«De ninguna manera, Ingrid. Fue un deseo mí, de Emma, tuyo…»

«Y de todos hija» completó Cora «Un hijo completa la alegría de un hogar»

Las horas pasaron más deprisa de lo acostumbrado, y cuando se dieron cuenta, Granny ya informaba de que el almuerzo iba a ser servido. Mientras se acomodaban, Emma entregaba los regalos de los empleados junto con Regina.

La comida transcurrió de forma tranquila, entre conversaciones, sonrisas y sobre todo, los planes futuros que Ingrid ya comenzaba a montar en su cabeza. La relación entre las dos familias era mejor de lo que se podía imaginar, aunque, en el fondo, Ingrid aún sufriese sabiendo que David, a quien consideró un hijo de verdad, ya no formaba parte de esa familia. A pesar de que los crímenes y errores cometidos contra su propia familia hubiesen marcado su alma, ella rezaba todos los días para que los treinta años de condena le hicieran reflexionar y quién sabe, convertirlo en un hombre mejor.

Al final de la tarde, las dos amantes y “futuras mamás” dejaron la mansión, felices, sonrientes y más enamoradas que nunca.

«¿Me concederías  el placer de acompañarme en un paseo por la arena bajo la luz de la luna?» preguntó Emma, estacionando cerca del muelle

«Hablando de esa manera, me voy a enamorar otra vez de ti» dijo Regina, bajando del coche y al momento, enlazando su brazo al de ella.

«¿Sabes que no es una mala idea?»

«¿Ah, no?»

«No…» dijo Emma, en un tono casi inaudible «¿Sabes por qué me gusta la brisa marina?»

«No, ¿por qué?»

«Porque siempre trae consigo el perfume de tus cabellos, de tu cuerpo…»

«Estás romántica hoy…»

«Porque hoy te amo más que ayer. Lo eres todo para mí, Regina…mi amor, mi sonrisa, mi vida, mi Diosa coronada»

«Una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo, amor» dijo ella, esbozando una gran sonrisa «Es una broma…tú eres todo eso y mucho más» añadió, agarrándole el rostro con ambas manos «Eres para mí algo que nunca nadie será: ¡una perfecta idiota!»

«Tuya…» dijo Emma, devolviéndole la sonrisa

«Mía…» susurró Regina, acercando sus labios a los de ella.

«¿Para siempre?»

«Para siempre…mi perfecta idiota»

 

**FIN**

 

 

 


End file.
